La souffrance du déni
by Allie29
Summary: Bella rencontre Edward un garçon qui saura lui faire ressentir des choses qu'elle n'avait pas pensé possible. Par contre, à la rentrée celui-ci l'ignore comme si le fabuleux été qu'ils avaient passé n'avait jamais existé.
1. Chapter 1

**PDV BELLA **

Est-ce que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue? Grosse question me diriez-vous pour une adolescente. Par contre, je me suis toujours dit qu'il faut se poser de telles questions pour pouvoir profiter des moments importants dans la vie. Du temps, lors de l'adolescence, on en a généralement beaucoup. Alors, d'après moi, c'est le meilleur moment pour se questionner. Nous avons tout notre temps pour réaliser comment celui-ci est précieux et que nous devons vivre chaque minute comme si c'était la dernière.

Des questions dans ce genre, je m'en suis énormément posées quand j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui, sans s'en rendre compte, a complètement changé ma vie.

**Petit prologue ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !**


	2. Chapter 2

**PDV BELLA**

Lors des vacances d'été, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui, d'un coup, a donné un sens à ma vie. Ce qui a donné suite à des résultats plutôt désastreux. La première fois que je lui ai parlé, je me sentais vivante comme je ne l'avais jamais été auparavant. On a passé tout l'été à nous envoyer des e-mails car, pour cet été, il était en Floride et moi j'étais en France. Nous allions à la même école secondaire. Lui, était si populaire qu'il était normal que je l'ai déjà rencontré. Par contre, il ne savait pas que son école était également la mienne. Je n'étais pas populaire, mais je me considérais dans la normale. Chose que j'affectionnais particulièrement, n'étant pas portée à vouloir être le centre d'attention.

Il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant la rentrée des classes et un dilemme s'offrit à moi.

Je lui écris donc un e-mail disant que j'allais dans la même école que lui. Je n'avais jamais osé lui avouer, car j'avais peur de sa réaction. Je n'eus plus d'e-mail de sa part depuis ce message et je commençai sérieusement à me poser des questions. Habituellement, il ne passait pas deux jours sans qu'il ne m'écrive. 

Toutes mes peurs se confirmèrent lors de la première journée d'école. Je le croisai par hasard dans un corridor et le salua. Il était avec ses ami(e)s, autrement dit des gens plus populaires et plus prétentieux les un que les autres. Il m'ignora complètement et continua sa route comme si je n'existais pas. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer et les larmes embuèrent mes yeux. Cette complicité que nous avions établie cet été s'était évaporée pour laisser place à un résultat peu enviable.

**6 MOIS PLUS TARD**

Edward, le garçon que j'haïssais tant depuis la rentrée à cause des sentiments que je ressentais pour lui était devant moi. Les larmes embuaient ses magnifiques yeux verts. Il essayait de m'expliquer pourquoi il avait eu ce genre de comportement avec moi ces derniers mois. Le pire était que de le voir ainsi était une des pires souffrances que j'avais vécues.

Une liste interminable de questions bombarda ma tête. Mon esprit divagua à cette fameuse journée, le jour où j'avais rencontré le vrai Edward Cullen et non celui qui se cachait sous toute cette étouffante popularité.

**Premier chapitre ! Pas très long je veux simplement commencer par installer l'histoire ! Les commentaires sont bien sur acceptés et même très appréciés.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour les commentaires ! Je dois vous avouez que je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir et je me suis agréablement trompée ! Bonne lecture !**

**PDV BELLA**

Quelques fois, je me perds dans mes questionnements. Quelques fois, je voudrais tout donner pour rester dans ce monde où tout n'est que supposition et où la vérité ne fait pas mal.

_**DÉBUT DE L'ÉTÉ (Première rencontre)**_

J'étais avec Rosalie et Alice, mes deux meilleures amies. C'était notre première soirée ensemble depuis le début des examens de fin d'année. Il faut dire que nous n'allions pas à la même école. Elles allaient à l'école publique, alors que mes parents m'avaient obligée à aller à l'école privée, prétextant que je serais mieux encadrée.

Pour bien célébrer le début d'un été assez prometteur, nous allions à une soirée autour d'un feu. J'adorais ce genre de rassemblement malgré ma nature assez solitaire.

Alice m'avait parlé de cette soirée il y a quelques semaines. Rien de bien gros, environ une vingtaine de personnes. Bien sûr, c'était oublier la personnalité d'Alice. À la dernière seconde, elle m'annonça que les plans avaient changés. Traduction : Bella ça fait au moins un mois que je le sais, mais je ne te l'avais pas dit parce que je savais que tu dirais non. Rose était, évidemment, elle aussi dans le plan. La fête était en dehors de la ville. Rose avait été invitée par une de ses connaissances. On annonçait déjà cette fête comme celle de l'été. Tout à fait le contraire de ce que j'appréciais. Je commençais déjà à penser à une façon de me sortir de ce plan foireux, mais je me dis, un peu trop vite à mon gout, que refuser quelque chose à Alice relevait être une mission suicide.

Je passai sous les mains expertes de Rose et Alice. Mon estime en prit un coup quand je vis le résultat. Ma bouche bougea sans que mon cerveau n'ait le temps d'empêcher ce mouvement qui m'amènerait à ma perte.

- C'est magnifique !

Bravo ma belle tu viens de te caler!

- On savait que tu allais aimer cette soirée !

Elles avaient dit cela avec un tel synchronisme et un tel entrain que je ne trouvai pas la force de répliquer.

Nous embarquâmes dans la BMW de Rose. Alice était super excitée et sa bonne humeur commençait à m'envahir. La chanson Dynamite de Taio Cruz commença à envahir l'habitacle. Nous commençâmes à chanter comme des folles. Le trajet se passa rapidement, un peu trop si vous voulez mon avis. Je sentis la nervosité m'envahir peu à peu.

Rose se gara devant une énorme maison pleine de gens. Mon cœur s'emballa et je sortis sans vraiment le vouloir de l'auto. Mes meilleures amies me prirent la main et me guidèrent vers une foule de monde pour se présenter. Je réussis à m'échapper pour aller m'assoir sur un banc un peu à l'écart. D'où j'étais, j'avais une vue sur la ville qui était à couper le souffle. Je pris une grande respiration. Je me sentais bien ici, loin de tout. Je n'entendis pas les pas de l'inconnu qui vint s'assoir à mes côtés. J'étais tellement absorbé par mes pensées que je sursautai.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit la voix la plus sexy que je n'avais jamais entendue.

Je levai mes yeux et vis Edward Cullen. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Il avait des yeux verts perçants par lesquels passaient toutes sortes d'émotions. Ses cheveux en bataille rendaient le tout encore plus captivant.

-Je me présente, Edward

Il me fit son fameux sourire en coin. Je me rappelais qu'il était normal qu'il ne me connaisse pas. J'étais Bella, l'une des filles les plus banales du lycée tandis que lui était le plus populaire et le plus adulé de l'école.

-Bella, dis-je simplement, encore sous le choc.

Bizarrement, me dire qu'il ne connaissait pas mon existence m'attrista.

Je me sentis rabaissée.

- Je vois qu'on n'aime pas les rassemblements.

Il rit. Douce mélodie.

-Je dois avouer que c'est assez bizarre de me retrouver ici, car les deux seules personnes que je connais dans toute cette foule sont mes meilleures amies.

-Trois

-Quoi ?

Je ne comprenais plus rien.

-Avec moi ça fait trois … On connait quand même nos noms mutuels.

Encore un sourire. Je me demandais s'il avait la moindre idée de ce qu'il me faisait ressentir. À cet instant je repensai à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il voulait vraiment me connaître ? Edward Cullen ? Mon cœur commença à battre très fort dans ma poitrine. Il se leva et me tendit la main.

-Tu veux marcher ?

- … Oui !

Sa main dans la mienne me donna un choc électrique. D'un coup, j'en voulais déjà plus. Je ne comprenais plus ce qui m'arrivait. Il me sortit de mes pensés et je me rendis compte que qu'il tenait toujours ma main dans la sienne.

Toute ma vie je m'étais sentie de trop dans un monde dans lequel je n'appartenais pas. Par contre, en sa présence, ce sentiment semblait s'évaporer pour être remplacé par en sentiment de bien-être. Comme si j'avais trouvé où je devais être.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Et bien mes amies voulaient fêter la fin de l'année. Elles ont parlé de cette fête. J'ai plus suivi que d'autre chose. Toi ?

-Je joue au football pour l'équipe de mon école…

Il était extrêmement talentueux. Il ne le savait pas, mais j'avais vu toutes ses parties. Il faut avouer que Rose et Alice m'y amenait quasiment de force prétextant le fait que ma période de célibat, c'est-à-dire toute ma vie, avait assez durée.

-… Il y a des joueurs appartenant à plusieurs équipes universitaires ici et mon père veut que je me fasse un nom parmi eux.

Nous continuâmes notre conversation pendant une bonne heure.

Il s'approcha de moi et toucha doucement mon visage ce qui recréa le petit choc de tout à l'heure.

Le sentait-il lui aussi ? Je rapprochai quelque peu mon visage du sien.

Il m'attirait de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Même l'odeur de sa peau me faisait de l'effet.

Il compléta la distance qui nous séparait et m'embrassa passionnément. Ses lèvres avaient un goût exquis.

Je me sentais sur un petit nuage que personne ne pouvait briser.

-Humm humm … Bella.

À part Rose …..

Edward se détacha de mes lèvres. Il s'approcha de mon oreille et me dit d'une voix qui me fit frissonner.

-J'espère que nous allons nous revoir en fin de semaine.

Il me donna un baiser sur la joue et cela eut l'effet de l'incendier instantanément. Il partit, ensuite, sans se retourner. Je m'assis par terre pour essayer de me ressaisir. J'étais furieuse que mes amies aient interrompu un moment aussi magique, mais la rage ne pouvait prendre le dessus sur l'émotion que je ressentais en ce moment. Une joie intense.

Mes amies s'approchèrent, hystériques. Je repensai à la phrase qu'Edward m'avait dite : J'espère que nous allons nous revoir en fin de semaine.

Quoi ?

Alice m'avait promis que c'était seulement une soirée. Je me levai d'un coup, ne prêtant aucune attention aux questions qu'elles me posaient à une vitesse incroyable.

-LES FILLES ! Dites moi qu'on part ce soir et que vous ne m'avez pas mentit. On ne reste pas toute la fin de semaine ? Hein ?

Elles se calmèrent d'un coup.

-…. Mais … et bien … je veux dire … j'allais te le dire, mais tu aurais refusé … en plus j'en ai parlé à Charlie et Renée … Ils pensent qu'on se fait une fin de semaine entre filles.

Wow ! Voir Alice perdre ses mots ainsi était décidemment une première. Au fond de moi, je ne pouvais pas leurs en vouloir. Nous allions rester toute la fin de semaine. Cela signifiait que j'allais revoir Edward. Je sortie de mes pensée.

-Ouin … c'est bon ! On y va ?

-Oui, mais t'en a pas fini avec nous ma belle ! Interrogatoire complet à l'hôtel ! C'était quand même le sexy capitaine de l'équipe de foot qui vient de t'embrasser.

À peine arrivées à l'hôtel, je fus bombardée de questions.

-Wow ! Je vais répondre à toutes vos questions, mais une par une les filles.

Je n'aimais pas parler de chose aussi personnelle. Par contre, au fil du temps, les filles m'avaient appris à avoir confiance en elles.

Comme si j'avais le choix. Elles arrêtèrent l'interrogatoire aux petites heures du matin.

Juste avant de m'endormir le visage d'Edward revint dans mon esprit et je sus qu'à partir de maintenant, plus rien ne serait pareil.

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des commentaires! Bonne soirée ou bonne journée tout dépendant !**

**Prochain chapitre le reste de la fin de semaine. Je veux vous montrer comment ils se sont rencontrés avant de rentré dans le vif de mon histoire.**

**Oh et je suis consciente qu'ils s'embrassent très tôt après leur rencontre, mais bon pour moi Ed/Bella c'est toujours rapide vu qu'ils vivent quasiment le coup de foudre. C'est mon opinion … Peut-être pas la bonne hahahhahaa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! Un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez apprécier. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires !**

**BELLA**

C'est malheureux de s'égarer, mais il y a pire que de perdre son chemin.

C'est de perdre sa raison d'avancer.

À mon réveil, je pensai à ces quelques lignes que mon prof de littérature nous avait demandé de commenter.

Je n'avais pas poussé ma compréhension très loin. Pour moi, c'était un fait. Dans la vie si l'on veut avancer on a besoin d'objectifs.

En ce jour, je peux avouer que je n'avais compris que la surface de cette phrase.

Je savais que pour une des rares fois de ma vie mon réveil serait moins difficile qu'habituellement.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais un but qui dépassait la routine habituelle et monotone que je m'étais forgée au fil des années. Ce n'était plus une question de réussite ou une façon de ne pas me décourager face à la vie. C'était beaucoup plus fort.

J'avais le goût de découvrir ce qui m'attendait. Cela ne m'importait pas de bifurquer de l'image que j'avais de ma vie. En mon sens, j'avais compris la vraie signification de cette phrase.

Ma signification.

Je savais que ma vision pouvait être différente de celle des autres, mais à quoi bon être comme tout le monde.

C'était un sentiment qui aurait dû me faire peur ou tout du moins créer un sentiment étrange de changement, mais non.

Je me sentais dans mon élément comme si j'étais faite pour me réveiller le matin en pensant à lui, comme si son être ne quittait plus mes pensées.

Oui, j'aurais dû avoir peur.

Tout se passait trop vite, ridiculement trop vite. Jamais je n'avais connu de tels changements d'émotions.

Malgré les protestations de ma tête, je savais que pour mon cœur un retour en arrière était impossible, voir suicidaire.

J'étais pathétique, je ne savais même pas ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. S'il ressentait la moindre chose à mon égard …

J'avais eu vent de ses aventures d'un soir.

Peut-être que si Alice et Rose ne nous avaient pas interrompus, j'aurais figuré sur une de ses listes. En plein le genre de fille que je ne voulais pas être.

Est-ce que j'aurais su ne pas succomber à son charme ? Étais-je assez forte ?

Pourtant je sentais qu'il n'avait pas la même attitude que celle qu'il affichait à l'école.

Je ne voulais pas penser qu'il changerait de comportement grâce à moi. Je ne voulais me penser si spéciale à ses yeux.

Je savais que si je me permettais de telles illusions, je courais à ma perte et je tomberais de haut.

Wow ma belle!

Tu le connais peut-être de l'école, mais la première fois que tu lui as parlé c'était hier! HIER !

Tu fantasmes déjà sur lui. La magie d'un soir tu connais ?

Elle s'est probablement envolée au moment où vous vous êtes quittés. Mon esprit me ramenait habituellement toujours sur terre, mais j'étais perchée trop haut pour que tout cela m'atteigne.

Le coup de foudre, voilà ce que mon cœur me dictait.

De plus, le coup de foudre en sens unique c'est possible, non ?

Je me rappelais que c'était quand même lui qui m'avait embrassée dans la soirée d'hier.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Alice. J'étais énormément lunatique ces temps-ci.

-Bella ?

Elle avait dit cela comme si dire mon nom se relevait être d'une importance capitale.

- Oui Alice !

J'avais dit cela en riant de sa mine un peu trop sérieuse.

-Journée shopping toi, Rose et moi. Après, il y a une fête un peu plus privée qu'hier dans la maison d'un joueur de football universitaire.

J'aurais dû me douter que cet air qu'elle avait pris revendiquait l'achat compulsif de vêtements et toutes autres babioles pendant une journée entière.

Il ne fallait pas confondre, j'aimais magasiner. De façon, disons, modérée.

Habituellement, vu que Rose et Alice avaient chacune un amoureux, ceux-ci venaient avec nous (pas toujours avec leur consentement) je me libérais des deux filles et partais avec les deux gars.

Il faut dire que lorsqu'Alice et Rosalie regardaient une paire de chaussure, le monde alentour d'eux s'arrêtait de tourner.

Cela pouvait s'avérer très pratique.

Emmett et Jasper, les compagnons de mes meilleures amies, étaient frères. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un parc et ne s'étaient plus quittés.

Jasper avait deux ans de plus que nous tandis qu'Emmet en avait trois de plus.

J'étais très heureuse pour elles, malgré le fait que je devais tenir la chandelle de temps en temps. J'essayais le moins possible de me mettre dans ce genre de situation.

Depuis ce temps, les missions trouvons un homme à Bella pour partager sa vie, car elle commence sérieusement à nous faire pitié affluaient. Ce qui était plus qu'exaspérant.

J'avais quand même dix-sept ans, je crois que j'étais en âge de faire ce genre de chose seule.

La journée fut longue et bien que mon corps était avec elles mon esprit était bien loin. Je voyais Rose qui me faisait des petits sourires de temps en temps, voyant à quel point j'étais heureuse.

Nous retournâmes à l'hôtel pour nous préparer. Après quelques heures pour se maquiller, habiller… (Et ne pensez pas que si j'avais été seule j'aurais pris autant de temps) il fut temps de partir.

Je fus prit dans un tourbillon d'émotions pendant le trajet. J'avais définitivement hâte, mais le stress montait graduellement en moi.

Ces deux émotions se livraient une bataille interminable.

Nous arrivâmes devant une magnifique villa blanche et grise.

Un peu comme hier, les filles allèrent saluer la foule tout en se présentant à tous ceux qui n'étaient pas présent hier soir.

Par contre, cette fois-ci je restai avec elles.

Mon cœur s'agita drôlement lorsque je vis sa merveilleuse tignasse dorée. Il parlait à deux garçons d'environ 19-20 ans. À en voir comment ils riaient, ceux-ci s'emblaient drôlement l'apprécier.

Je décidai de rester avec les filles.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, j'allai prendre l'air.

Le ciel était resplendissant. Il n'y avait aucun nuage à l'horizon.

Je tournais légèrement la tête et souris en voyant Edward assit sur un banc, à l'écart. Un peu comme je l'étais hier.

Je me demandai pendant quelques instants si je pouvais aller le voir.

Voulait-il de ma compagnie ?

Ma réflexion s'arrêta là, car je ne voulais pas laisser passer une opportunité comme celle-ci d'être avec lui.

Arrivée à côté de lui, je m'assis.

-Bonjour ! Est-ce que je peux me joindre à toi ?

Je le vis sourire avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

-Je commençais à me demander si tu viendrais me rejoindre.

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger ! … Étais-tu avec des joueurs d'une équipe universitaire tout à l'heure ?

-Tu es la dernière personne qui peut me déranger ici. Les gens sont plutôt intenses dans ce genre de rassemblement.

Je rougis. Je le vis rire face à mon comportement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je savais qu'il ne riait pas de moi, mais bien de la situation en générale.

-… Oui, ils sont de l'université d'Harvard.

-Oh tu te vois à Harvard !

-Mon père, oui. Il a toujours été exigent. Il veut que je performe dans tous les domaines que je touche. Il veut donc que j'intègre une des meilleures universités.

Il eut un rire nerveux.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'embête avec tout ça

-Non, sérieusement, ça m'intéresse. Toi à qu'elle université aimerais-tu aller ?

-Moi ? Je crois que j'irais à une où je pourrais combiner mes deux passions, mais mon avenir est quasiment déjà tracé, alors à quoi bon espérer.

Le voir ainsi m'attristait vraiment. Lui, si talentueux. Abandonner ses rêves à 17 ans c'était trop tôt, bien trop tôt.

-… Tu sais, je n'ai jamais parlé de tout ça à personne. C'est perturbant de voir à quel point je me sens en confiance avec toi.

-Je serai toujours la pour t'écouter.

-Oui, jusqu'à demain soir.

Je vis dans son regard à quel point ses mots lui faisaient du mal.

Savoir que je ne pourrais peut-être plus lui parler me fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

-Pourquoi arrêter tout cela ici, je veux dire, on peut toujours s'envoyer des mails, s'appeler … enfin si tu veux.

Il rit doucement, je ne pensais pas être capable, un jour, de m'habituer à un son si parfait.

-Si je le veux, bien sur ! Les e-mails m'apparaissent être la meilleure idée, Bella. À moins que tu ne veuilles te ruiner en appels interurbains, car je serai en Floride tout l'été.

Oh Mon Dieu ! Il voulait continuer à me parler ! C'était peut-être le moment idéal de lui avouer que nous allions à la même école, mais je ne trouvai pas le courage.

Nous nous échangeâmes rapidement nos coordonnés.

-Parfait, de toute manière je serai en France durant l'été.

-La France? Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu vas dans le pays le plus romantique du monde? Tu y vas seule ?

Il semblait d'un coup très sérieux.

Serait-il jaloux ? Pensait-il que j'y allais accompagnée ?

Il voulait simplement se renseigner.

Non ?…

-Oui, j'y vais seule. J'ai une cousine qui vit là-bas.

Je le vis se détendre d'un coup. Avais-je visé juste finalement ?

-Et toi ? Pourquoi vas-tu en Floride ?

-Mon père, il veut que je continue de m'entrainer. Ils ont un des meilleurs coachs là-bas, alors … tu vois ?

-Je crois que tu es bien trop jeune pour laisser tomber tes rêves Edward. Ce n'est pas la vie de ton père qui est en jeu, mais bien la tienne. Par contre, je ne connais pas tous les points de l'histoire...Alors, qui suis-je pour juger de ta situation ?

Il murmura.

-Si c'était aussi simple, si ce n'était que de la volonté …

Je décidai de changer de sujet. Je voulais tant l'aider, être là pour lui, mais je ne le connaissais que depuis hier. Je n'avais pas le droit de me mêler de sa vie ainsi.

-Tu as dit que tu avais deux passions tout à l'heure. Le football doit en être une des deux, mais est-ce que je peux savoir quelle est la deuxième ?

-Le piano … je joue depuis que j'ai 5 ans. C'est … ma mère qui m'a appris. En fait personne ne sait que je joue … et bien appart mes parents et mon meilleur ami ... Et toi …

Je me sentis choyée. Il avait décidé de se confier à moi. Bella Swan … une fille bien ordinaire. De mon côté, je ressentais le même désire ardant de tout lui dire. J'avais en lui une confiance qui m'avait pris un temps fou à acquérir avec Rose et Alice.

-… Tu veux venir marcher sur la plage ? Je n'aime pas trop parler de moi.

Il me fit son sourire en coin et même si je l'avais voulu je n'aurais pu lui dire non.

Nous marchâmes quelque peu avant de s'assoir sur le sable.

Le bruit que l'eau faisait mélangé aux paysages que la nuit nous offrait donnait un environnement enchanteur.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique dans cette robe, Bella.

Mes meilleures amies m'avaient achetée une robe et j'étais tombée en amour avec celle-ci.

Elle était bleu nuit. La robe n'avait pas de bretelles et elle s'arrêtait au dessus du genou.

Je rougis furieusement en repensant à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il rit en disant :

-Et ces rougeurs te rendent très sexy !

Je lui donnai un coup sur l'épaule et je me levai rapidement.

Il tenta de s'emparer de ma taille, mais je fus plus rapide que lui.

Je commençai à courir tout en riant aux éclats. Étant très agile, il ne mit pas longtemps à me rattraper.

Nous tombâmes et je me retrouvai à califourchon sur lui.

Je ne pus résister plus longtemps et je l'embrassai passionnément.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à me rendre mon baiser. Essoufflée, je me roulai à côté de lui.

Il ouvrit ses bras et je déposai ma tête sur son torse.

Je me sentis entière dans la chaleur de ses bras.

-Quand j'étais petit ma mère m'avait expliqué que lorsque l'on meurt notre âme devient une étoile. Ainsi, ils sont partout. Ils peuvent surveiller toutes les personnes qu'ils aiment et les aimer à distance. Tandis que nous, nous n'avons qu'à lever la tête pour les apercevoir et sentir leur présence à nos côtés. Leurs âmes brillent pour nous montrer que nous n'avions pas à nous inquiéter pour eux, qu'ils étaient bien là-haut.

Il rit.

-… l'histoire classique pour expliquer la mort, mais cela m'avait tellement fasciné. Il y avait tant d'émotions dans sa voix de ma mère lorsqu'elle me racontait cela. Je n'ai jamais complètement compris la cause.

-Il n'y a rien de bizarre là-dedans. La mort est quelque chose de difficile à comprendre et à accepter. Peu importe l'âge.

-Parfois j'aimerais redevenir l'enfant que j'étais, quand rien n'était trop grand pour moi. Je pouvais avoir des milliers de rêves et j'étais sur qu'ils allaient tous se réaliser. Je voyais grand et aucune barrière ne pouvait me freiner.

Je m'agenouillai devant lui et me noyai dans ses yeux. Les émotions y changeaient à vue d'œil et je vis à quel point il était perdu dans une vie qu'il ne voulait pas nécessairement.

-Tu parles comme si tu allais mourir demain. Tu as le droit d'avoir des rêves ! Chaque homme y a droit. Sans rêve, tu ne peux pas avancer.

Son téléphone vibra et il regarda le message.

-Je … je dois partir.

Il me donna un baiser sur la joue et partit.

J'étais toujours assise sur le sable, plus perdue que jamais.

Pourrais-je le revoir?

Je rentrai faiblement vers l'endroit où se tenait la fête, en repensant à ce que j'avais appris sur Edward.

Tout cela me fit réfléchir sur ma propre vie.

Je sus que toute ma vie je m'étais demandée ce que l'avenir serait pour moi sans même penser que c'est dans le présent qu'il faut vivre si l'on veut avoir, un jour, un avenir.

**On en apprend un peu plus sur Edward … Prochain chapitre la fin de cette fin de semaine. Ce qui veut dire que les chemins de Bella et Edward vont devoir se séparer durant l'été.**

**Laisser moi vos impressions sur ce nouveau chapitre! **

**Merci beaucoup! xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**PVD Bella **

Je me réveillai avec un gros mal de tête. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi.

J'avais trop de questions qui restaient inlassablement dans ma tête.

Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un garçon comme Edward pouvait être si torturé intérieurement. Il cachait bien son jeu à l'école.

Je trouvais cela triste qu'il ne démontre pas sa vraie nature à tout le monde.

Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir pourquoi un sentiment de détermination ne me quittait plus depuis hier soir. En fait, je savais la cause, mais je me demandais si j'avais le droit d'avoir un tel sentiment. Je voulais, non, je devais l'aider.

Je voulais être là pour lui. Je voulais comprendre ses états d'âme. J'avais ce besoin urgent. Je voulais qu'il m'explique, qu'il me parle de sa vie, de ses plus grands secrets. Je savais que j'en demandais énormément, trop sûrement. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui en demander tant.

Pas maintenant, en tout cas.

Par contre, voudrait-il un jour me faire rentrer dans sa vie, dans son intimité ?

Je me levai tranquillement et allai me préparer. Je mis une paire de jeans délavés et une blouse grise. J'étais assez confortable et je savais que j'étais assez acceptable pour qu'Alice ne critique pas ma manière de m'habiller.

En sortant de la salle de bain, je vis que les filles n'étaient toujours pas réveillées. Je laissai un mot.

_Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps … besoin de prendre l'air._

_B xxxx_

Je sortis de l'hôtel et je repairai un petit café bistro. J'entrai pour me prendre un café à emporter et je retournai à l'extérieur.

Je repensai à tout ce que j'avais vécu pendant ces deux jours.

Deux jours de grandes folies, mais surtout deux jours extraordinaires.

Tout en laissant mes pensées vagabonder, je regagnai ma chambre d'hôtel. Les filles étaient déjà prêtes. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure ; 3h. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais partie si longtemps.

J'étais très tête en l'air ces temps-ci … chose que je n'avais jamais été auparavant.

-Hop, hop, hop … on y va! C'est notre dernière soirée et je veux en profiter !

Alice me regarda intensément.

-… Et puis je ne pense pas que Bella va se plaindre de passer plus de temps avec Mr. Ouf alias Edward Cullen !

Alice et Rose partirent dans un fou rire en voyant l'expression que j'arborais sur mon visage. J'étais tellement rouge que je sentais le feu dans mes joues.

-.. Bon ça suffit ! On y va ?

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture de Rose. Ce soir, nous allions à la nouvelle maison d'un joueur que nous avions rencontré durant la soirée d'hier.

Rose m'avait appris que, à chaque année, il y avait ce type de rassemblement. Les maisons variaient selon les années, mais les buts étaient les mêmes : fêter la fin de l'année et se faire un nom dans les cliques universitaires.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, je me rendis compte que le nombre de gens invités avait énormément rapetissé. Mon cœur commença à battre un peu plus fort … et si … et si Edward n'était pas là ?

Rose dû voir ma surprise et mon inquiétude.

-Chaque année, la dernière fête est plus privée. Les joueurs universitaires invitent ceux qu'ils ont préférés durant la fin de semaine…

Je ne l'écoutais presque plus, car je cherchais la tignasse cuivré qui me faisait tant d'effet.

-… Inquiète toi pas Bell's ! Je pense qu'Edward est le premier à se faire inviter dans ce genre de soirée. Tu sais, il n'est pas juste aimé au lycée … Ici, tout le monde à hâte qu'il rentre à l'université pour qu'il puisse intégrer leur équipe … c'est une sorte de bataille amicale … Bon, pas toujours très amicale …

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne m'étonnait pas. Il avait un charisme qui ne laissait personne indifférent.

Alice et Rose partirent vers le bar. Moi, je continuai de chercher Edward.

Assez pathétique … Je vous l'accorde.

Je le vis finalement avec une dizaine de personnes. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Je vis un magnifique sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux reflétaient une joie profonde qui me fit sourire moi aussi.

-CULLEN !

En entendant son nom qu'un de ses amis avaient crié, il se détourna vers lui et fit un petit rire nerveux.

Je le trouvai tout simplement craquant et mes yeux ne voulaient plus le quitter. Mon regard changea de trajectoire contre mon gré quand quelqu'un me percuta.

Je levai la tête légèrement pour voir une fille, celle-ci me regardait de haut. Elle partit, ensuite, en direction d'Edward.

Celui-ci la salua et partit dans ma direction. J'étais complètement perdue et je pus voir que l'autre fille l'était tout autant que moi.

Cullen, le Cullen de l'école ne refusait jamais un plan drague.

Mon esprit me rappela qu'içi, il était une personne complètement différente.

Il m'avait préféré aux autres filles et, sans le vouloir, un sentiment de fierté me submergea.

-Bonjour ma belle !

Je levai, enfin, mes yeux vers lui. Lui qui était si beau. Lui qui me faisait connaître des sentiments nouveaux et si intenses. Lui que j'aimais tout simplement.

Une bouffée d'inquiétude m'envahit d'un coup.

Tout ça … c'était trop rapide et tout se bousculait.

-Bella, tu veux aller marcher un peu ?

- Oui … oui bien sûr !

Nous allâmes à l'extérieur pour finalement s'assir sur un banc. Je fus surprise de penser que chaque soirée avec lui se passait de la même manière. Je le trouvais conversant avec plusieurs personnes. Il me voyait et nous allions discuter dehors. Loin du monde, loin de tout … Comme si le temps s'arrêtait en sa présence. J'avais quand même l'impression que chaque minute était unique et parfaite.

Je me collai quelque peu contre son torse. Mes mouvements étaient tellement naturels avec lui. J'avais besoin de sa chaleur et de ses bras fort comme de l'oxygène.

-Je ne veux pas te quitter. Je n'en ai pas la force …

OH! Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans que je ne le réalise. On ne s'était jamais vraiment avoué nos sentiments à voix haute.

Une phrase me revint en tête : L'amour ne se contrôle pas, il nous contrôle.

C'était tellement vrai que c'en était perturbant.

- Je ne le veux pas plus que toi …

-Je veux dire... Je peux toujours annuler mon voyage et …

-NON … Je veux dire Bella … il y a trop de choses à comprendre à ma situation … et … et bien … je voudrais rester avec toi, mais je ne peux pas.

- … Ton père ?

- Entre autres.

Toujours et encore le même problème. J'aurais pu rester au-dessus de tout cela et me dire que ce n'était pas de mes affaires, mais tout ça me faisait tout de même mal.

-Edward... C'est quand même toi…

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer que ses lèvres étaient déjà sur les miennes. Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de m'avouer vaincue et de lui rendre son baiser.

-Je veux profiter de ces derniers moments de la bonne façon … Je t'en supplie.

Un groupe de joueurs passa et un jeune aux cheveux blond cria :

-Cullen, tu prends du bon temps ! N'oublie pas trop la saison de foot!

-Dans tes rêves Newton !

Edward rit doucement et se retourna vers moi.

Nous nous regardâmes un moment. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires entre nous. C'était un silence paisible et aucunement gênant.

- Parles-moi de toi.

-Je n'ai rien de bien intéressant, je ne suis qu'une étudiante banale.

J'avais baissé la tête en voyant combien je n'avais rien d'intéressant comparé à lui. Je sentis deux doigts sous mon menton. Il m'obligea à le regarder dans ses yeux. Je ne trouvai pas la force ni le désir de décrocher mon regard de ceux-ci.

-Ne dis jamais que tu es banale! Tu es si belle que quand tu entres dans une pièce je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi. Tu es la seule qui a su me faire comprendre tant de choses en si peu de temps. J'aurais aimé te rencontrer à mon lycée, bien avant que le football ne devienne tant important dans ma vie … bien avant des tas d'événements. C'est fou Swan comment tu m'as fait grandir.

S'il savait que j'allais au même lycée, s'il savait …

Est-ce que l'Edward du lycée m'aurait dit de telles phrases ?

Je savais, par contre, que c'était bien plus qui était en jeu. Il y avait de nombreuses choses qui le freinaient dans son cheminement de vie.

-Ça sonne comme un au revoir...

J'avais la gorge serrée, ma respiration devint difficile et mon cœur battait fort.

-Je te laisserai pas partir aussi facilement Swan … J'ai besoin de toi.

-Tu me jures que tu vas m'envoyer des mails ?

-Tu m'en enverras toi ?

- C'est sûr !

- Alors je t'écrirai !

J'avais besoin d'en savoir plus sur lui, toujours plus.

- Alors, parle-moi un peu de ta famille ?

Un filet de tristesse passa dans ses yeux, mais il le camoufla très vite.

-J'ai un frère, en plus de mes parents ….

Un frère... Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler.

-…Il est plus vieux et il a quitté la maison depuis un moment déjà. Toi?

-Mes parents... Ni frère, ni sœur... Pas faute d'avoir demandé!

Je ris quelque peu en me remémorant de vieux souvenirs !

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui cause l'hilarité de madame ?

-C'est juste que quand j'étais petite je voulais tellement un petit frère que je l'avais mis sur ma liste de cadeaux de Noël ! Bien sûr, je pensais qu'on les achetait dans des magasins. Il ne restait qu'à choisir ses caractéristiques. Qualités/ Défauts! Couleur de peau, yeux ... la totale.

Il rit.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi tu n'avais jamais vu ces fameux magasins ?

-Cullen, tu baisses dans mon estime là ! Je savais très bien que les adultes les cachaient pour pas que les enfants dépensent trop en petits frères ou en petites sœurs!

Il repartit à rire.

-Est-ce que je devrais être vexée, car tu ris de moi en ce moment, non?

-Non, tu étais juste très mignonne dans ton jeune âge.

-Oh, parce que je ne le suis plus?

Il s'approcha de mon oreille et me dit :

-Selon moi, le mot juste serait sexy!

Ma réaction fut instantanée. Le rouge envahit mes pommettes.

Il repartit à rire.

-Cullen, fais d'autres choses de ta bouche !

Il arrêta de rire d'un coup.

-T'avais juste à me le dire si tu voulais que je t'embrasse.

-..Non … enfin ce n'était pas dans ce sens...

Il me coupa en m'embrassant.

Il embrassait vraiment trop bien pour ma propre santé mentale.

Quelques instants plus tard, il avait déposé son front contre le mien, attendant que nos respirations reprennent un rythme normal.

Je sentis mon cellulaire vibrer.

_Dans l'auto dans 30 min. !_

_A&R_

Je soupirai et je sentis qu'Edward regardait lui aussi le message.

-On va se revoir, non ?

Oh oui Edward, on allait se voir beaucoup plus tôt que tu ne le pensais.

Je ne voulais pas lui dire encore que nous allions à la même école. J'étais vraiment qu'une froussarde.

-Je ne le supporterais pas sinon …. Alors oui !

-Je ne crois pas que je le supporterais moi non plus …

Il me semblait pensif. Loin, très loin.

-Sinon tu pars quand en vacance ?

-Demain, toi ?

-Demain.

-Je … je … vais te raccompagner.

J'avais la vague impression que ce n'étais pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais je ne cherchai pas plus loin.

-… Ce serait une bonne idée.

Il me prit la main et entrelaça nos doigts. On aurait dit que l'espace entre mes doigts avait été créé pour être lié aux siens.

-Avant que tu ne partes, je voulais simplement te dire que cette fin de semaine a été … et bien … une de mes préférées sinon la meilleure de ma vie …

Il avait l'air gêné. Je crois que c'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi.

-Complètement d'accord, les fêtes étaient vraiment folles! J'ai adoré tout le monde ici !

Il me regarda quelque peu étonné et je pus apercevoir une lueur de tristesse dans son regard.

-… Bon il y avait bien un garçon … son nom c'était Edward Cullen je crois!

Je vis qu'il était vraiment mélangé à présent. Wow ! Bravo Bella ! Quand j'étais stressée, je disais vraiment n'importe quoi.

Je ris et lui donnai une poussée joueuse.

-… Voyons ! J'ai passé le clair de mon temps avec toi et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire … J'ai adoré chaque moment passé avec toi et même là ce n'est pas assez fort. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un avant.

Il avait, à présent, l'air apaisé et heureux.

-… Tu es trop susceptible Cullen.

-C'est pas de ma faute si le sarcasme ce n'est pas ton fort!

-Ouais ouais … va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner !

Je n'eu pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne m'embrasse. C'était un baiser passionné et chargé d'urgence.

-Umm… pardonné ?

-Comme si c'était une question!

Nous rîmes en cœur. J'entendis le bruit du klaxon de la voiture de Rose.

J'eus un soupir et je donnai un baiser chaste à Edward.

-Tu vas me manquer comme ce n'est pas possible.

-Moi aussi.

- Envoie-moi un mail quand tu arrives en France.

-Crois-moi j'ai déjà hâte de le faire.

Il me donna un baiser sur la joue et partit vers la fête.

Je sentis mes yeux se remplirent d'eau. Je tentai de dissimuler les larmes en entrant dans l'auto, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Elles coulaient le long de mes joues, trahissant ma souffrance. Les filles tentaient inlassablement de me consoler. Par contre, l'image d'Edward repartant vers ce que sa vie avait toujours été avant que je ne vienne en changer un instant refaisait surface et j'avais malheureusement du mal à croire que la chimie qui s'était créée entre nous survivrait à l'été.

On peut être heureuse et malheureuse en même temps, il faut juste choisir lequel nous affecte le plus

Je décidai de me concentrer sur les beaux moments passé avec lui au lieu de penser au pire.

Et dieu savait que cela avait été des moments heureusement et tristement inoubliables.

**C'était vraiment long ! Grosse période d'examen avant Noël ! J'ai fini aujourd'hui ! ENFIN ! **

**Je vous souhaite Joyeux Noel ! De la santé, succès et tout ce que vous voulez. **

**Voilà donc la séparation de Bella et Edward pour l'été. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais apporter l'été … si je mets un peu de leur mail ou un résumé de leur été. Je vais décider cela bientôt. **

**Sinon laissez des commentaires ! C'est toujours très apprécié !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella**

J'étais dans l'avion qui m'amènerait loin de tout. Loin de mes meilleures amies, loin de mes parents …. Loin d'Edward.

Je n'avais jamais pris l'avion auparavant et le prendre me stressait. Le fait que j'étais seule n'arrangeait pas les choses. J'aurais aimé avoir une présence rassurante à mes côtés.

L'avion commença à décoller et je sentis mes mains s'agripper à l'appui bras comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Je pus sentir le regard de mon voisin dévier sur moi. Je me retournai et vis un homme dans la vingtaine qui me regardait en riant. Je devais avoir l'air complètement parano.

-Première fois n'est-ce pas ?

-Ça se voit tant que sa ?

J'avais dit ça en regardant mes mains. Je voulus les enlever, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne les contrôlais plus.

-On peut dire cela.

Il me sourit. L'avion redevint parallèle à la terre et je décompressai tranquillement. Je pris soin de ne pas regarder par la fenêtre. Je savais que le haut le cœur viendrait si jamais j'aventurais mes yeux vers l'hublot.

Bravo d'avoir pris le billet à cet endroit Bell's ! Tu es assez maline quand tu le veux.

Je tentai, dans un dernier espoir, de penser à autre chose. Je souris en repensant au départ larmoyant que Rose et Alice m'avait servi. Une chose était sûre elles allaient me manquer. Elles avaient prévu des voyages et des activités avec leurs copains. Je savais que si je n'étais pas allée en France, elles m'auraient invitée à participer à leurs projets. Je dois dire que j'étais contente de partir. Je les aimais énormément, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à tenir la chandelle.

Mes pensées allèrent vers Edward …

Où était-il présentement ? Était-il en route vers la Floride ?

Je n'avais qu'une hâte : Arriver et lui écrire.

Par contre, j'étais aussi très enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir ma cousine. Cela devait faire deux bonnes années que je ne l'avais pas vue. Nous avions toujours été proches et nous communiquions le plus souvent possible par lettres ou téléphone.

- Alors, pour quelle raison vas-tu en France ?

Je l'avais oublié celui-là. Il me semblait un peu plus sociable que de raison.

Voyons, c'est toi qui n'a aucune aptitude sociale!

-Voir de la famille et toi ?

-Même chose. Je suis originaire de la France.

-Oh, pas moi...Il y a quelque temps, une partie de ma famille a déménagé là-bas.

Je finis par prendre mon livre. Bien sûr, j'avais attendu quelque temps pour ne pas montrer ouvertement que je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à discuter.

_Edward,_

_(Ok je dois t'avouer que ça fait 10 min. que je me demande comment commencer ce mail … alors je suis allée par le classique! Honte à moi et mon manque d'originalité!)_

_Je suis arrivée dans la matinée … _

_Tu aurais ri de moi dans l'avion tellement j'étais stressée et que je ne pensais qu'à t'écrire cet e-mail … enfin si je sortais vivante du périple !_

_Je sais, je suis pathétique._

_Ici, tout est incroyable ! Tant d'histoire dans un seul pays, je crois que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer. Sauf de toi!_

_Comme tu le vois, je ne suis pas très douée dans les lettres. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux vraiment savoir ! _

_Est-ce que je te raconte un peu de tout ou tu veux seulement savoir si je vais bien ? Je veux dire, il va falloir que tu m'aides sur ce coup là !_

_Sinon, moi je vais t'aider pour tes mails! Je veux tout savoir et pas de je n'ai pas le temps ! _

_Bella_

_Bonjour ma belle !_

_(Voilà qui est moins formel comme début que toi. Je m'attendais à plus de ta part Swan.)_

_Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça fait du bien de lire ton mail!_

_J'ai bien peur d'y devenir dépendant! C'est mon moment de bonheur dans ces longues journées._

_Sinon ne t'inquiète pas, fais tes lettres les plus longues et les plus fournies possible. Ainsi, je serai un homme heureux._

_Je suis arrivé, hier, en Floride et, comme prévu, c'est du football et de l'entraînement du matin au soir._

_Bon je ne me plains pas, j'y suis habitué à force. La routine quoi ! _

_Les mails c'est une bonne idée, mais ta douce voix va me manquer. _

_Sinon, la plage est à cinq minutes de marche de la maison que mes parents possèdent ici. Je suis sûr que tu aimerais tout d'ici … J'aimerais y être avec toi. _

_Quoique la France est sûrement plus fascinante._

_Pour ton info, je vais toujours avoir du temps pour toi Bella! _

_Edward._

Le temps : mon ennemi naturel.

Il passait si lentement.

J'avais tellement hâte de le revoir, de replonger mes yeux dans les siens.

Par contre, dans la journée, lorsque ma cousine me faisait découvrir l'Europe, le temps passait à une vitesse inimaginable.

J'essayais de profiter de chaque instant. De plus, j'avais des nouvelles d'Edward aux deux jours.

Cela suffisait à me gonfler le cœur de bonheur.

_Cullen !_

_Déjà la moitié de l'été et tu n'as pas oublié de m'envoyer un mail ! Je suis pas mal fière. Je ne te pensais pas capable d'une telle chose. _

_Bravo !_

_Je crois que malgré le fait qu'on ne se parle que par mail, je passe un des plus beaux étés de ma vie._

_Les Français sont super agréables, j'adore ce pays et je me dois de revenir._

_Ma cousine a commencé à se poser des questions sur ce que je faisais tous les soirs sur mon ordi. Elle est venue à me poser des questions douteuses. En tout cas, tu n'imagines pas le sermon qu'elle m'a fait en pensant que j'allais sur des sites quelque peu … disons…_

_Bon, tu vois le genre ! Tu peux imaginer comment j'étais rouge tomate à cet instant!_

_Bon, je lui ai expliqué que j'envoyais des mails à mes amis._

_Elle m'a laissée tranquille … Bon, elle pense qu'il y a un gars là dessous, mais sinon elle ne m'achale pas trop avec tout cela !_

_Ici, j'ai rencontré des personnes merveilleuses avec qui je me dois de garder contact._

_Bonne soirée ou matin, je suis mélangée avec le décalage horaire!_

_Bella _

_Bonjour princesse !_

_Wow, tu m'offenses Swan, moi qui pensais que tu étais de mon bord !_

_Seulement par tes mails, tu fais mon été ma belle !_

_Ici je prends un bain de soleil ! Tu vas voir j'ai pris du muscle … Bon pas tant que ça, mais quand même! _

_Ta cousine est perspicace, j'ai toujours su que tu me prenais comme excuse pour aller sur des sites plutôt coquins ! Ne te cache pas de moi Swan je te connais !_

_La moitié de l'été s'est passée sans encombre._

_J'ai rencontré quelques joueurs de football et mon père me voit de plus en plus à Harvard … Je crois que je commence à m'y voir aussi … c'est flou._

_Sinon j'ai hâte que l'été finisse. Qui sait ? On pourrait se voir avant que l'école ne commence et que nous soyons de nouveau séparés !_

_Edward._

L'été s'achevait et le lien que j'avais construit avec Edward s'était grandement renforcé.

_Dernier mail que je t'écris !_

_Tu es quand même obligé de me répondre avant que tu ne quittes la Floride Cullen !_

_Je trouve cela quelque peu triste. Pas que l'été soit fini, non ! J'ai passé des moments merveilleux, mais j'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi. _

_Je vais, par contre, m'ennuyer de nos mails._

_J'adorais ces moments. J'ai l'impression que nous nous sommes énormément rapprochés._

_Mon vol est dans 5h et je n'ai aucunement envie de remonter dans cet objet volant … Mais bon je me dis que grâce à celui-ci, je vais revoir les gens qui me tiennent à cœur._

_En pensant à cela, nous ne savons que le minimum l'un de l'autre et nous ne nous sommes jamais demandés où nous habitions, ni même quelles étaient nos écoles respectives._

_Et bien, ce sont des infos que je connais de toi, mais que tu ne sais pas de moi._

_Je sais que tu vas dans un des collèges privés les plus réputés de Washington._

_Tu vis donc à Seattle. _

_Tu dois te demander comment je sais quelle est ton école ainsi que la région dans laquelle tu habites._

_Je ... Je vais à la même école que toi. Je t'ai croisé de nombreuses fois. Tu ne m'as surement pas remarquée. Disons que nous n'avons pas d'amis en commun._

_Ne m'en veux pas de n'avoir jamais partagé de telles informations avec toi …_

_Ce n'est jamais venu sur le sujet et je ne savais pas comment te le dire. _

_Je dois t'avouer que j'avais peur. Atrocement peur de ta réaction._

_Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher … _

_Répond moi le plus vite possible Edward. _

_J'aimerais savoir ce que tu penses de tout cela._

_S'il te plaît ?_

_Bella_

Je cliquai sur la case envoyer. Je savais qu'à partir de maintenant aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Mon cœur battait très fort.

Edward Cullen ne se tenait jamais avec des gens moins populaires et riches que lui …

J'avais peur de me faire rejeter. Je savais que je tomberais de haut. Un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit.

J'aurais dû lui dire bien avant.

Par contre, la poule mouillée que j'étais aurait aimé ne rien dire. J'étais malheureusement consciente que ce n'était pas une bonne option.

Bella, relaxe. Le Edward que tu connais va comprendre et va être content de te voir tous les jours.

Justement l'Edward que je connais n'existe pas à l'école.

Je ne dois pas croire qu'il va tout lâcher pour moi.

_Il te l'a dit plus d'une fois. Il tient à toi._

C'est avec cette pensée que je quittai la France.

Le soir de mon arrivée, j'avais fêté mon retour avec les filles et j'avais revu mes parents.

Demain, c'était la rentrée.

Cela faisait deux semaines que j'avais envoyé mon message à Edward.

Deux semaines sans nouvelle de sa part … Rien.

Mon esprit avait d'abord pensé qu'il avait eu un accident.

Je m'étais vite rendue compte que j'étais naïve.

S'il ne m'avait pas répondue, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas le faire.

Les larmes embuaient mes yeux alors que j'essayais de m'endormir. J'avais la sensation que le froid tranchant envahissait chacun de mes membres. Je savais que le seul remède pour combattre ce froid meurtrier c'était lui. Cela avait toujours été lui.

Demain, je saurai la raison de cette absence de message. Je n'étais, par contre, pas sur de vouloir la connaitre.

_L'amour est la plus vaste escroquerie dans le monde._

_-Hell_

Ce fut une vérité que je ne pus m'avouer en ce soir où tous les espoirs que je m'étais forgés tombaient lentement et difficilement à l'eau.

**Bonjour !**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un beau Noël !**

**Nouveau chapitre …. Résumé de l'été ! **

**Laisser des messages pour me dire ce que vous en penser !**

**Sinon prochain chapitre la rentrée !**

**Je suis à 99.99 % sur que je vais la poster avant le jour de l'an, mais au cas je vous souhaite Bonne années ! Succès, Santé …**

**Dans le fond tout ce qui vous ferait plaisir !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**BELLA**

Il était environ 7h du matin.

Heure à laquelle je déjeunais.

…

Ou bien l'heure à laquelle je contemplais mon bol de céréales.

En fait, j'étais incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit. Je m'étais tout de même préparée quelque chose pour éviter les questionnements ou les inquiétudes de mes parents.

-Bonjour chérie ! Bien dormi ?

-Oui.

-Tu es sûre ? Je te trouve pas mal blême ces temps-ci !

Bon, je n'avais aucunement atteint mon but. Je passais tout de même un interrogatoire. Je savais que ma mère ne me lâcherait pas de si tôt et mon père descendrait bientôt.

Les deux contre moi, j'étais foutue !

Je n'avais aucunement le goût de partager les sentiments qui m'envahissaient. De toute manière, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir les identifier moi-même.

-Tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous à 8h ?

- Oh mon dieu oui ! Charlie, dépêche-toi, je vais être en retard.

Juste quand je croyais pouvoir crier victoire, elle me dit :

-On s'en reparle ce soir Isabella !

Et merde !

Elle partit avec mon père après m'avoir donné un bec sur la joue.

Je soupirai. Je savais que ma mère allait vouloir tout savoir …

Je savais qu'elle réussirait à me soutirer des informations et que je n'en aurais pas fini avant que je ne quitte la maison.

Je décidai qu'il était grand temps d'arrêter d'admirer mon déjeuner et de le jeter.

J'allai donc me préparer pour l'école.

La rentrée.

Juste le mot me donnait mal au cœur.

J'aurais aimé avoir mes meilleures amies à mes côtés aujourd'hui. Savoir que quoiqu'il arrive, elles seraient là pour moi.

Le seul hic, c'est qu'elles ne savaient pas ce qui se passait.

Je leur avais parlé des messages que moi et Edward nous nous étions envoyés durant l'été. Seul bémol, je ne leur avais pas parlé du dernier message que je lui avais envoyé.

Je n'ai donc pas mentionné le fait qu'il ne m'avait jamais répondu.

Je n'avais pas eu la force.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, on aurait dit que le fait de le dire à voix haute allait officialiser le fait que tout était peut-être fini.

Au fait, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'Edward et moi avions été l'un pour l'autre durant l'été. Plus que des amis, ça c'était sur.

Je me retrouvais donc seule à affronter celui qui m'empêchait de dormir.

Affronter celui qui n'avait pas daigné m'envoyer un mail.

Pas même un petit : Ça va ?

Ce qui en fait était complètement impersonnel et frustrant, mais c'était tout de même mieux que rien.

J'étais complètement perdue … Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment nous avions pu nous retrouver si bas en si peu de temps

Après avoir pris ma douche, j'essayai de me changer les idées en cherchant ce que j'allais porter.

Sans succès.

J'enfilai rapidement une camisole noire avec une veste à boutons bleu marin. Je mis des jeans skinny avec des petites bottes plissées brunes.

Je mis une touche de mascara et je laissai mes cheveux lousses.

J'aimais la simplicité. À quoi bon me compliquer la tâche?

Ummm, je devais me rappeler de ne jamais répéter cela devant Alice ou Rose à moins que je ne veuille mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Je ne pris pas grand temps à me préparer.

Je pris mon manteau et embarquai dans ma new Beetle (le modèle qui a remplacé la coccinelle) blanche et décapotable.

J'arrivai à l'avance à l'école.

Je reçus un message texte.

_Salut Bells !_

_Bonne rentrée !_

_On s'en reparle ce soir ma jolie !_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Alice, Rose, Emmet et Jasper _

Je souris.

_Hey la gang !_

_J'aimerais tellement être avec vous !_

_Have fun guys !_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_B_

J'allai à l'accueil afin de récupérer mon horaire et mon numéro de case.

Je pris mon temps pour remplir mon casier de tous mes effets personnels.

La cloche pour le premier cours sonna et je pris mes affaires.

Littérature.

C'était un bon début.

Je vis une foule de gens qui passait par le couloir où mon casier était situé.

Mon cœur commença à battre à une vitesse folle.

J'aurais pu reconnaître ce groupe d'amis entre mille.

Son groupe d'amis.

Je le vis au centre de tout ce monde.

Il riait, mais je remarquai que bizarrement son rire ne se rendait pas jusqu'à ses yeux. Ceux-ci reflétaient plutôt de la tristesse refoulée.

Je me rappelai de ses yeux éclatants et heureux lorsque nous étions pris par des fous rire.

Jouait-il un jeu à ce point ? Remettait-il toujours ce masque à l'école ?

Et si oui, pourquoi ? Pourquoi se cachait-il ?

Avais-je idéalisé l'été qui venait de se dérouler ?

Non, je refusais de croire que, pendant l'été, je n'avais connu qu'une façade de sa personnalité.

Une chose était sûre, il était différent ici. J'avais la vague impression que c'était moi qui avait connu le vrai Edward et je me sentais privilégiée qu'il ait voulu me montrer cela à moi.

Moi, Bella Swan.

Il était toujours aussi beau … Je n'étais plus capable de détacher mes yeux de lui et je n'étais sûrement pas la seule.

Il portait une chemise blanche qui laissait apercevoir le début de son torse. Il avait retroussé les manches de celle-ci.

Il portait un jean délavé.

J'eus un léger sourire en pensant à ce qu'il m'avait dit dans un de ses mails. Il n'avait pas menti. Il avait réellement pris du muscle. Pas trop cependant, juste assez.

J'aurais aimé qu'il vienne me prendre dans ses bras. Je voulais sentir son odeur rassurante, car je savais qu'il était le seul à être capable de faire disparaître toute mes peurs.

Il détourna les yeux et me surprit entrain de le dévisager.

Bizarrement, je ne rougis pas. Je me foutais qu'il m'ait vue, car mon attention était plutôt ailleurs.

Je tentais de décortiquer les vagues d'émotions qui traversaient ses yeux.

Du regret, de la honte, de la colère et de la tristesse.

Toutes ses émotions étaient si fortes qu'elles en étaient étouffantes.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui fis un petit sourire accompagné d'un geste discret de la main.

J'étais sûre qu'il m'avait aperçue.

Il brisa notre contact visuel et continua sa route. Sans un geste, ni même un léger sourire. Il faisait comme s'il ne m'avait pas vue. Comme s'il ne me connaissait pas.

Je restai figée. Mes yeux s'embuèrent. Ma gorge se serra et je sentis mon cœur devenir lourd, très lourd, trop lourd.

J'avais raison, il avait vraiment fait un trait sur ce qui s'était passé entre nous deux.

Pourquoi ?

Je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui ?

Je n'avais pas assez d'argent ?

Je n'étais pas assez populaire ?

Trop prude ?

J'avais le sentiment que c'était plus profond que tout cela.

Je savais que malgré tous les sentiments que je ressentais pour lui, jamais je ne deviendrais quelqu'un d'autre pour une autre personne. Je me respectais trop pour cela.

Le couloir était vide et je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée ici.

Vide, voilà comment je me sentais.

J'essuyai du revers de la main le fruit de ma tristesse et je pris la direction de mon cours de littérature.

Mon enseignant me regarda sévèrement, mais ne dit rien. De toute manière, pourquoi voudrais-je arriver en retard.

Pour me faire dévisager par plus de la moitié de la classe ?

Umm… J'ai mieux à faire !

De plus, j'avais une dizaine de minutes de retard. Ce qui était assez, disons, hors du commun.

-Mademoiselle Swan ! Je vous pris de prendre la place à côté de Mademoiselle Denali et s'il-vous-plaît arriver à l'heure la prochaine fois.

Je fus forcée de m'assoir à côté de Tanya.

Le genre de fille qui vous laisse des tonnes de complexes après le premier regard.

Elle était grande, blonde et elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus.

La totale.

Quoiqu'elle avait l'air un peu artificiel.

Par contre, quand on apprend à la connaître, on remercie Dieu d'être comme nous sommes.

Je vis qu'elle portait le chandail de foot de notre école.

Le numéro 9.

Mon cœur se serra.

Et comme pour confirmer mes doutes, elle se tourna pour parler à Jessica et je vis un nom, son nom.

''CULLEN''

C'était un rituel à notre école. Les joueurs donnaient leur chandail à une fille qu'ils appréciaient la journée de l'ouverture de la saison de football.

Pour la chance, selon eux.

La plupart des joueurs ne le donnait pas.

N'ayant trouvé aucune fille passant le cap de la première nuit ou tout simplement parce qu'ils trouvaient cela inutile.

Edward ne l'avait jamais fait. Je le savais parce que Rose me tenait au courant de différents potins. Je ne m'y intéressais jamais, mais je l'écoutais tout de même pour lui faire plaisir.

Était-il vraiment avec Tanya ?

Alors tout était réellement fini. Il avait tourné la page d'un roman qu'on avait à peine entamé.

Il m'avait menti. Il m'avait fait des promesses qu'il ne réaliserait jamais.

Je n'en pouvais plus, c'était beaucoup trop en une seule matinée.

Le professeur avait fini ses explications concernant le déroulement de l'année. Je n'avais pas écouté un mot.

Il nous avait mis en lecture libre. Je lui demandai si je pouvais sortir prétextant que je n'allais vraiment pas bien et que je voulais aller à l'infirmerie.

Il accepta. Je pris mes choses et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

Je rangeai mes choses dans mon casier et me dirigea vers les toilettes.

Je me plaçai devant le miroir et je tentai de reprendre mon souffle.

Je n'avais pas le goût de pleurer. Non, un sentiment bien plus fort surplombait ma tristesse.

La haine.

J'haïssais Edward Cullen de m'avoir fait croire que quelque chose de fort et d'unique existait entre nous.

Il y avait un problème majeur dans tout cela. Je l'aimais et même si ma tête me criait que ce sentiment me mènerait à ma perte, mon cœur refusait de l'effacer.

Je savais que la haine était présente, mais mon amour pour lui triomphait.

Je m'en voulais. J'aurais aimé pouvoir être en colère contre lui sans aucun autre sentiment contradictoire.

''_Parfois on ne peut empêcher notre cœur d'aimer ce que notre âme voudrait détester.''_

Le reste de la journée se passa lentement. Mes pieds m'amenaient à mes cours sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte.

Ma tête était ailleurs. Très loin.

Je ne le revis pas de toute la journée et cela faisait mon affaire.

Cela aurait fait mal, trop mal.

Je partis chez moi et je fus heureuse de constater que mes parents n'étaient toujours pas arrivés.

J'envoyai un texto à Rose, car je savais qu'elle aurait sentit le malaise dans ma voix.

_Hey ! _

_Je n'ai pas vraiment le goût d'aller au match de football ce soir … je ne me sens pas d'humeur à sortir._

_Passez une belle soirée !_

_B_

_Bells ? Tu es sûre que ca va ?_

_Tu ne manques jamais une partie d'hab !_

_Aller, viens Em et Jas seront là aussi !_

_R_

_Oui, oui _

_Je n'ai juste pas vraiment le goût de sortir._

_B_

_On arrive_

_R_

Et merde !

Ils allaient voir que je n'allais pas bien. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir tout leur raconter sans pleurer.

Ils arrivèrent après environ 15 min. Je pris une grande respiration et les laissa entrer.

-Salut !

Je les pris dans mes bras à tour de rôle.

- Sérieusement vous n'aviez pas besoin de venir ici ! Je vais bien je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

-Ouais, ouais et tu crois qu'on pense que c'est une coïncidence si tu refuses d'aller au match la fois où tu étais sensée revoir Edward.

Je regardai Em et Jas à tour de rôle. Je remarquai qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air perdu.

Alice dût percevoir mon interrogation, car elle répondit à ma question.

-Ouais, c'est qu'on leur a parlé d'Edward. Tu nous en veux pas en ?

J'avais trop de chose en tête pour me soucier d'une telle broutille.

-Non, c'est bon !

-Bon petite sœur, dis nous qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ! Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal parce que je ne paierais pas cher de sa petite gueule d'ange.

-NON Emmet , c'est compliqueé …

-Dis Bell's !

Je leur racontai l'histoire depuis mon dernier mail. Je ne pus retenir quelques larmes.

-Il a osé ?

-Je vais m'arranger avec ça … sérieusement vous n'avez pas à vous mêlez de tout ça. Je vais bien!

-Bell's, on te connaît …

Il fallait que je change d'air. J'étouffais en ce moment.

-Je vais vous en dire plus une autre fois, mais est ce que l'on peut aller à la partie, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée de ma part. C'était sûr que j'allais le voir. Par contre, je n'en pouvais plus de parler de tout cela.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes dans les estrades.

J'avais fait promettre à Jasper et Emmet de rester tranquille.

Je le vis entrer sur le terrain dans toute sa splendeur.

Plusieurs pensées me frappèrent de plein fouet.

Il ne sera jamais avec moi. Il ne me prendra plus jamais dans ses bras. Il ne rira plus jamais avec moi. Il ne m'embrassera plus jamais.

Il ne me racontera plus toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites à personne sauf à moi.

''_La pire façon de sentir le manque de quelqu'un, est de s'assoir à ses côté et de savoir qu'il ne sera jamais à toi''_

Voilà ce que je ressentais en ce moment. Il était si près, mais si loin en même temps.

Il était encore plus loin que lorsque je ne le connaissais pas.

Je sentais mon cœur devenir encore plus lourd que tout à l'heure.

C'était la fin.

La fin de quelque chose que je n'avais pas eu le temps de goûter pleinement.

**Voilà !**

**Merci à Staythenight pour la correction.**

**J'aimerais vraiment avoir vos impressions sur ce chapitre. Bon je ne laisse pas beaucoup de chances à Edward, mais on va voir plus tard pourquoi il agit ainsi.**

**Sinon, prochain chapitre.**

**Je me demande comment je vais l'amener. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu perdue, mais rassurez vous cela ne va pas retarder la publication de mon chapitre.**

**J'ai des tas d'idées, il faut juste que j'organise à quelle vitesse tout ça va se passer !**

**Bonne année pour une deuxième fois !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour ! **

**Quelques uns d'entre vous m'ont dit qu'ils trouvaient Bella trop émotive. J'avais dans l'idée de renforcer son caractère à travers les chapitres. Rassurer vous, Bella ne va pas reprendre Edward comme si rien n'était. Toutefois du point de vue que j'écris ma fiction, Bella avait mis énormément d'espoir en Edward et je dois avouer qu'on réagit tous différemment, mais j'aurais sûrement pleuré et réagi comme elle. **

**Je veux vous remercier pour les reviews et les choses à améliorer (notamment la sensibilité de Bella).**

**En espérant répondre à vos attentes dans ce prochain chapitre !**

**Merci! **

**BELLA**

_**1 MOIS PLUS TARD**_

_**(ALMOST LOVER – A Fine Frenzy)**_

_**Your fingertips across my skin **_

_(Le bout de tes doigts sur ma peau)_

_**The palm trees swaying in the wind, images **_

_(Les palmiers se balançant dans le vent, images)_

_**You sang me Spanish lullabies**_

_(Tu me chantais des berceuses espagnoles)_

_**The sweetest sadness in your eyes clever trick**_

_(La plus douce tristesse dans tes yeux, belle astuce)_

Il m'avait bien eu … Avec ses beaux yeux et chacun de ses gestes qui n'avaient fait qu'agrandir mes sentiments un peu plus à chaque seconde.

_**I never want to see you unhappy**_

_(Je n'ai jamais voulu te voir malheureux)_

_**I thought you'd want the same for me**_

_(Je pensais que tu voulais la même chose pour moi)_

Je ne voulais que son bonheur. Le voir sourire était une des plus belles choses que j'avais vue. Sachant cela, comment avait-il pu me faire tant de mal?

_**Goodbye my almost lover**_

_(Adieu mon presque amant)_

_**Goodbye my hopeless dream**_

_(Adieu mon rêve sans espoir)_

Je devais l'oublier. Je voulais l'oublier. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué? Il n'en valait pas la peine. Je l'avais cru différent, mais il n'était peut-être, finalement, pas mieux que les autres.

_**I'm trying not to think about you**_

_(J'essaie de ne pas penser à toi)_

_**Can't you just let me be?**_

_(Peux-tu me laisser être ?)_

Ne pouvait-il pas simplement me laisser tranquille ? Ne serait-ce qu'une journée?

_**So long my luckless romance**_

_(Trop longue ma romance malchanceuse)_

_**My back is turned on you**_

_(Mon dos est tourné sur toi)_

_**Should've known you'd bring me heartache**_

_(J'aurais du savoir que tu m'apporterais un chagrin d'amour)_

Avoir su … Avoir su, aurais-je fait la même erreur et lui ouvrir mon cœur tout de même ?

_**Almost lovers always do**_

_(Les presque amants le fond tout le temps)_

_**We walked along a crowded street**_

_(Nous avons marché le long d'une rue très fréquentée)_

_**You took my hand and danced with me **_

_(Tu as prit ma main et tu as dansé avec moi)_

_**And when you left you kissed my lips**_

_(Et quand tu es partit tu as embrassé mes lèvres)_

_**You told me you would never ever forget these images no**_

_(Tu m'as dit que tu n'allais jamais oublier ces images, non)_

Tant de promesses sans lendemain.

_**I never want to see you unhappy**_

_(Je n'ai jamais voulu te voir malheureux)_

_**I thought you'd want the same for me**_

_(Je pensais que tu voulais la même chose pour moi)_

_**Goodbye my almost lover**_

_(Adieu mon presque amant)_

_**Goodbye my hopeless dream**_

_(Adieu mon rêve sans espoir)_

_**I'm trying not to think about you**_

_(J'essaie de ne pas penser à toi)_

_**Can't you just let me be?**_

_(Peux-tu me laisser être ?)_

_**So long my luckless romance**_

_(Trop longue ma romance malchanceuse)_

_**My back is turned on you**_

_(Mon dos est tourné sur toi)_

_**Should've known you'd bring me heartache**_

_(J'aurais du savoir que tu m'apporterais un chagrin d'amour)_

_**Almost lovers always do**_

_(Les presque amants le fond tout le temps)_

_**I cannot go to the ocean**_

_(Je ne peux pas aller à l'océan)_

_**I cannot try the streets at night**_

_(Je ne peux pas essayer les rues la nuit)_

_**I cannot wake up in the morning**_

_(Je ne peux pas me réveiller le matin)_

_**Without you on my mind**_

_(Sans toi dans mon esprit)_

_**So you're gone and i'm haunted**_

_(Donc tu es parti et je suis hanté)_

Chaque lieu, chaque livre, chaque chanson me rappelait un moment passé à ses côté.

_**And I bet you are just fine**_

_(Et je gage que tu es très bien)_

_**Did I make it that easy?**_

_(Est-ce que j'ai rendu cela si facile)_

_**To walk right in and out of my life?**_

_(De marcher droit dans et hors de ma vie)_

Cela semblait si facile pour lui que c'en était terrifiant. Peut-être n'étais-je pas assez intéressante à ses yeux … Non, je m'aimais ainsi et je ne changerais pas pour lui.

_**Goodbye my almost lover**_

_(Adieu mon presque amant)_

_**Goodbye my hopeless dream**_

_(Adieu mon rêve sans espoir)_

_**I'm trying not to think about you**_

_(J'essaie de ne pas penser à toi)_

_**Can't you just let me be?**_

_(Peux-tu me laisser être ?)_

_**So long my luckless romance**_

_(Trop longue ma romance malchanceuse)_

_**My back is turned on you**_

_(Mon dos est tourné sur toi)_

_**Should've known you'd bring me heartache**_

_(J'aurais du savoir que tu m'apporterais un chagrin d'amour)_

_**Almost lovers always do**_

_(Les presque amants le fond tout le temps)_

Au revoir Edward Cullen

J'éteins mon Ipod.

Je repensais à cette chanson … C'en était étrange comment elle résumait bien ma situation, mes émotions.

Je me levai de mon lit avec une détermination que je ne me connaissais pas. Pendant le premier mois d'école, j'avais fait le ménage dans mes pensées et mes questionnements.

Je savais qu'Edward était retourné se cacher sous son masque.

Comme un faible.

Avait-il si peur de s'affirmer ?

Je savais que ce n'était pas à moi d'aller lui parler.

J'avais cassé la glace en faisant le premier pas. On avait vu le résultat.

Il avait agi comme le dernier des imbéciles.

C'était à lui de se sortir de ses démons personnels. Je savais qu'il était torturé intérieurement, mais je ne pouvais pas en faire plus que ce qu'il me permettait de faire.

C'est-à-dire rien.

J'aurais pu pousser mes recherches, trouver ses secrets inavoués et tout faire pour le sortir de tout cela.

J'aurais pu, mais je ne le ferais pas.

Il devait faire des efforts. Je savais qu'en me battant pour lui je ne l'aiderais pas et par le fait même je me détruirais.

Il m'avait détruit une fois. Je ne lui laisserais pas la chance de le faire une deuxième fois.

Après tout, c'était sa vie, son bonheur. Il en faisait ce qu'il en voulait.

Il avait construit un mur entre nous deux.

Il pouvait être sûr que je ne me laisserais pas mourir devant en attendant qu'il daigne me donner de l'attention.

De toute façon, je me foutais carrément du personnage sous lequel il se cachait.

Qui voulait d'un homme qui pouvait vous prouver tout son amour un jour pour vous ignorer le lendemain ?

J'allais continuer mon chemin de vie.

J'avais versé trop de larmes pour un geste, une personne, une situation qui n'en valait pas la peine.

J'avais eu une conversation avec mes amis.

Ils voulaient en savoir plus sur ce qu'il se passait et je les comprenais.

Je leur avais demandé de ne pas se mêler de tout cela. Plusieurs fois.

L'information avait eu plus que de la difficulté à se rendre aux oreilles d'Emmet. Il avait l'habitude d'être impulsif, mais je savais que Rose saurait le résonner.

Parce qu'au fond, la violence n'arrangerait rien.

Bon, cela soulagerait certainement le trop plein d'agressivité qu'Emmet avait accumulé ces temps-ci.

Par contre, il n'y aurait aucun autre avantage.

Tout était beaucoup plus profond.

J'avais compris que c'était seulement lui qui avait la force de vaincre son mal-être.

J'avais longuement pensé à ses problèmes avec son père.

Edward ne contrôlait plus sa vie. C'était comme si elle jouait devant ses yeux et que lui la regardait, impuissant.

Était-ce un manque de courage ? Peut-être.

Mon père avait pour habitude de me dire que le courage était le complément de la peur. Un homme sans peur ne peut être courageux. Il me disait aussi que le courage c'est le fait de faire quelque chose quand on sait déjà qu'on est battu d'avance.

Non, Edward ne pouvait être courageux. Autrement, il se serait battu pour ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il aime.

Il m'avait dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il suivrait l'avenir que son père lui avait tracé. Il disait qu'il était trop tard. Sans même se battre.

Il parlait comme si sa vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécu. Bon sang, il n'avait que 17 ans!

J'haïssais toujours autant cette partie de moi qui continuait de l'aimer malgré mes nouvelles résolutions.

Dans les faits, il était drôlement hypocrite.

Il changeait de comportement ainsi, sans explication.

J'avais pensé lui réécrire un message pour au moins me vider le cœur, mais il ne le méritait aucunement.

Il ne méritait pas une larme, pas un cri de désespoir et sûrement pas mon cœur.

Malgré toutes mes hypothèses que je m'étais faite à travers le temps, il n'y en avait aucune qui pouvait excuser ses gestes.

Il avait tourné la page et je ne voulais pas lui donner la satisfaction de revenir et me reprendre comme si rien n'était.

Comme si j'étais un plan de rechange.

Je devais me fixer des objectifs et plonger dans la vie sans regarder en arrière.

Première étape : Supprimer les e-mails qu'il m'avait envoyés durant l'été.

Je m'installai derrière mon ordi.

Je fus tentée de les relire, mais mon esprit repensa au dernier mois que j'avais vécu. Cela eut pour effet de repousser mon envie bien profondément dans mon esprit.

Une fois fait, je commençai à me préparer pour l'école.

Mes parents étaient partis plus tôt ce matin, car ils avaient un rendez-vous d'affaire.

Ce qui repoussait la conversation que ma mère voulait tant avoir avec moi.

Ils possédaient un petit cabinet d'avocats à but non lucratif pas très loin d'ici.

Ils défendaient généralement les gens qui n'avaient pas les moyens de se payer un avocat.

Mes parents avaient compris quelque chose d'important dans la vie et que peu de gens comprenne.

Le plaisir de donner aux autres est mille fois plus gratifiant que le fait d'avoir beaucoup d'argent.

J'étais fière d'eux. Fière d'être leur fille et fière qu'ils m'aient transmis de telles valeurs.

Je pris une douche et je déjeunai rapidement.

Je m'aplatis les cheveux et mis un peu de mascara.

J'enfilai un genre de robe/chandail. Elle était lignée et ses manches étaient trois quart.

Je mis une paire de leggings en dessous. Je finis en mettant une chaine qu'on s'était achetée Rose, Alice et moi.

Ainsi, je sentirais leur présence auprès de moi.

Je pris mon manteau, entrai dans mon auto et partis vers l'école.

En sortant de la voiture, je croisai un de mes amis.

-Hey Tyler ! Ça va ?

-Bonjour ma jolie ! Ouais et toi?

-Oui !

- Tu es vraiment belle aujourd'hui !

-Aujourd'hui ?

J'avais dit cela avec un petit sourire. C'était typique comme réplique, mais cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé à quelqu'un de l'école aussi ouvertement.

-Je ne voulais pas être insistant en te disant qu'il n'y a pas une journée où je ne te trouve pas belle … mais bon si mademoiselle le veux alors je m'exécute.

Je ris quelque peu. Angela et Ben arrivèrent vers nous. Nous discutâmes calmement jusqu'à la première cloche.

Je me sentais vraiment bien. Ça faisait du bien de se changer les idées.

Je pris mes choses et filai en Littérature.

Je m'en allai à ma place habituelle et entendis un bout de la conversation de Tanya et Jessica.

-… On ne se voit jamais Jess ! T'imagine un peu ! Je le vois juste dans les soirées de charité. Les Cullen sont une des familles les plus influentes tout comme la mienne et tu vois nos parents ont un lien très fort …

Le ton de voix que Tanya employait était tout simplement insupportable. Elle se croyait si supérieure à tout le monde.

Je ne prêtai plus aucune attention à la conversation.

Les Cullen et les Denali se connaissaient, donc. Elles constituaient deux grandes familles de notre société.

Peut-être qu'Edward et Tanya …

Je me donnai une claque mentale. Je ne voulais pas me mêler de sa vie.

Le prof commença un long monologue sur les classiques de la littérature et je tentai de me concentrer sur son monologue.

-En devoir, vous devrez me faire un résumé sur Roméo et Juliette. Concentrez-vous sur les changements d'émotions des personnages principaux tout au long de l'histoire.

En sortant de mon cours, je vis que Tyler m'attendait. Je souris et partis dans sa direction.

En même temps, je vis Edward qui, pour une rare fois, était seul.

Je le vis regarder Tyler puis détourner son regard vers moi.

Son mouvement se fit très rapidement et je crois même que je fus la seule qui perçut son geste.

Je vis un éclair de tristesse traverser ses prunelles. Elles redevinrent rapidement d'une froideur à vous faire frissonner.

Il passa devant Tanya qui venait de sortir du cours sans qu'il n'ait un seul regard pour elle.

-Hey Edward !….EDDWWAARRDD

Il ne se retourna pas aux appels qui frôlaient la détresse de Tanya. J'étouffai un fou rire de justesse. Tyler me rappela sa présence en me disant :

-Il faut croire que Tanya vient de se faire rembarrer par Cullen !

-Il faut croire …

J'avais dit cela dans un murmure. Il fallait que je m'enlève Cullen de la tête, mais ça n'allait pas être une tâche facile, car Tyler décida que c'était le bon moment pour me parler de lui.

-En parlant de Cullen, Il est en train de battre tous les records de statistiques au football. Il a toujours été bon, mais cette année c'est une vraie bête. C'est fou, il frôle la perfection. Il se donne cœur et âme aux entrainements. On dirait qu'il veut oublier quelque chose. Je ne sais pas trop, peut-être qu'il veut faire passer sa rage dans le travail. Je suis avec lui en math et tu devrais voir ses notes. Sans être méchant, c'est rare qu'on mélange popularité et intelligence. Bon tu as juste à regarder Tanya. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre comment il peut réussir tout cela. Toutes les universités se battent pour lui ! À ce qu'on dit son père est super sévère, donc c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il réussit ainsi! Tu savais que son père c'est un des médecins les plus réputés? Un ancien joueur du lycée aussi …

Bon, décidemment, Tyler s'entendrait bien avec Rose. Les potins, on peut dire qu'ils aiment ça.

Tyler continuait sa tirade interminable, mais moi j'étais déjà ailleurs.

Il y avait quelque chose de gros dans la famille d'Edward.

Son père n'avait pas pu devenir si sévère et vouloir contrôler sa vie ainsi sans aucune raison. Non ?

Voilà que mes résolutions tombaient à l'eau.

N'avais-je pas appris ?

Je devais être forte et penser à mon propre bonheur. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir si Tyler avait fini, mais je dis :

-On devrait sortir ce soir … on pourrait, je ne sais pas inviter, Angela et Ben.

-Ouais on pourrait se faire un resto ! Je peux inviter un ami ?

- Ben oui !

- Je vais l'appeler ! On s'en reparle après l'école ?

-Parfait !

J'étais contente que Tyler me présente son ami. J'avais besoin de voir de nouveaux visages.

Le reste de ma journée se passa relativement rapidement.

J'avais eu des math, de l'histoire ainsi qu'un cours de sport à la fin de la journée.

En rentrant chez moi, je me sentais bien. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas senti ce sentiment de bien-être. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours cette fissure au niveau de mon cœur, mais je commençais à me faire à l'idée que celle-ci faisait désormais partie de moi.

J'avais hâte de sortir ce soir. J'avais un bon pressentiment sur ce qu'il allait ce passer dans les jours prochains et je savais que cela ne pouvait pas me faire du tord.

**Alors, qui est le fameux ami de Tyler ?**

**Des idées ?**

**On voit que Bella veut se sortir de tout cela et retrouver le bonheur. Bien sur, l'histoire d'Edward lui fait toujours mal …**

**Edward est toujours aussi mystérieux, on en apprend quelque peu de chapitre en chapitre.**

**Laisser moi savoir vos impressions avec une review !**

**Sinon la chanson au début est une de mes favorites, en espérant que vous l'avez aimée !**

**Merci !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour !**

**Je veux m'excuser pour le retard premièrement !**

**Deuxièmement je veux vous informer que je n'ai pas fini la correction des chapitres précédant ni celle de ce chapitre-ci !**

**Cela sera fini en début de semaine prochaine !**

**Bonne lecture !**

BELLA

Chaque bonne histoire comporte une intrigue.

Chaque bonne chanson comporte un rythme qui nous emportes et qui la fait avancer.

Chaque vie heureuse comporte des amis qui seront toujours là pour vous supportez.

J'avais cette chance. Ce cadeau bénit des dieux.

Oui, j'étais chanceuse d'être si bien entourés. J'avais des amis plus fidèles les uns que les autres.

Peu de gens pouvaient avouer avoir une telle chance.

Je parlais de vrais amis.

Quand vous saviez que peu importes le nombre d'erreurs que vous accumuliez, ces amis resteront là pour vous.

Je savais que je n'étais pas seul dans mon chemin de vie et cela me réchauffais le cœur.

C'est avec cette pensé positive que je commençais ma soirée.

Je me garais devant un petit bistro. Dès le moment où j'entrais dans cette bâtisse un peu vieillot, je me sentis instantanément à ma place.

Il y avait énormément de jeune de mon âge, mais l'ambiance restait légère.

Je repairais rapidement Angela et Ben à une table près d'une baie vitrée.

Je les saluais et je pris place.

Tyler fit son entré quelques instants plus tard.

Je distinguais rapidement l'ami dont il m'avait parlé un peu plus tôt.

Il était grand, mais il ne dépassait pas Edward.

Sa peau était bronzée. Il était vraiment imposant. Ses bras nus laissaient envisager sa forte musculature. Ses yeux démontraient un bien être et une assurance communicatives.

En voyant que je le détaillais, il me fit un sourire qui laissait apercevoir deux rangées de dents parfaitement droite et blanche. Ce sourire avait dût faire tomber plus d'une fille sous son charme.

Il n'avait pas le même genre de beauté qu'Edward. Celle d'Edward était plus mystérieuse et plus intense.

Wow !

Comment en étais-je arrivée à les comparer ?

À mon plus grand bonheur, je n'eus pas à continuer mon questionnement, car Tyler était arrivé à notre hauteur.

-Hey les amis ! Je vous présente Jacob !

-Salut !

Nous nous présentâmes à tour de rôle.

Jacob vint s'assoir devant moi.

-Alors Bella ! Ca va bien ?

Je sentis un vent de fraicheur m'envahir. Après les quelques mots qu'il m'avait prononcé, je me sentais déjà plus heureuse que je ne l'étais déjà. Tout cela grâce à sa présence.

Il ne possédait peut-être pas le charisme époustouflant de Cullen, mais il dégageait quelque chose de puissant. Sa joie de vivre me contaminait et se n'était pas pour me déplaire.

-Oui et toi ?

-Ouais, j'avais besoin de sortir et Tyler m'a appelé au bon moment.

-Tu peux dire merci à Bell's !

-Alors c'est toi qui as eu cette bonne idée ! Et bien je te remercie !

-Ben voyons … Je crois que ça fait du bien à tout le monde de sortir de la routine.

La conversation continua sans qu'il n'y ait aucun silence gênant. Jake s'incorporait très bien à notre groupe d'ami.

Tyler parti un instant prétextant une envie pressente, mais je savais qu'il avait repérer une jolie brune à une table près des toilettes. Ils se regardaient depuis un moment.

La serveuse arriva avec nos plats. Je la vis boquer en direction de la porte d'entrée.

Curieuse, je regardais dans la même direction que celle-ci.

Je vis la seule personne qui pouvait m'enlever le bien être que je ressentais. Ne pouvait-il pas me laisser tranquille ?

Je décidais de ne pas le laisser entraver mon bonheur.

Il ne pouvait pas se pointer quand bon lui semblait dans ma vie et tout détruire sur son passage non ?

Je regardais alentour de moi et je remarquais que la plupart de la gente féminine avait les yeux rivés sur lui.

On pouvait dire qu'Edward Cullen savait se faire remarquer.

Je vis que Jacob se demandait ce que je fixais ainsi, car il se retourna lui aussi.

Je le vit sourire.

Pourquoi avait-il sourit à Edward Cullen ?

Il fit un signe de la main à Edward et celui-ci le capta rapidement.

Il rendit son sourire à Jacob.

Ils se connaissaient ?

Edward parla aux deux gars qui l'accompagnaient. Ceux-ci partirent vers une table et Edward s'approcha de Jake.

Il n'avait toujours pas réalisé ma présence à cette même table.

Jacob se leva et donna une accolade virile à Cullen.

Je vis que la serveuse avait réussit à défiger. Elle continua son service tout en jetant des œillades peu discrètes vers l'apollon.

-Cullen ça faisait un bail Mec ! On voit que t'as toujours le même effet sur les filles !

- Je suis content de te revoir Black et sois pas jaloux ton tour viendra !

-Tu sauras que je me porte très bien à ce niveau là merci !

Ils rirent un instant ensemble et j'étais toujours bouche bée par ma découverte.

Il y avait beaucoup trop de coïncidence dans ma vie ces temps-ci.

Il faut avouer que c'était un petit coin de pays et que Jake jouait lui aussi au Football … Il devait s'affronter dans des matchs.

-Je vais te présenter à mes amis ! Donc voici Bella …

À l'entente de mon nom, je le sentis se raidir. Il regarda dans ma direction. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et je réussis à détourner le regard avant de ne plus être capable de me détacher de l'emprise de ses yeux verts.

Je sentais son regard me brûler. Jacob continua les présentations. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'échange non-verbal qui venait d'avoir lieu entre Edward et moi.

-Enchanté. Bon je vais vous laissez … On s'appelle bientôt Jake ?

-Ouais, à plus !

Je regardais Edward partir vers ses amis.

-Oh il y en a une qui a eu le coup de foudre !

-Quoi, moi ? NON !

-C'est ça qu'elles disent toute.

Je sentais une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix et je m'empressais de clarifier la situation.

-Crois ce que tu veux Jacob, mais je ne suis pas comme les autres. En plus je ne veux pas de relation sérieuse pour le moment.

Nos commençâmes à manger tranquillement. Une série de questions bombardaient ma tête, mais je ne voulais pas les poser devant nos autres amis.

Tyler était revenu avec le numéro de téléphone de la fameuse brunette et un sourire étincelant.

La fin de la soirée s'annonça rapidement. Angela et Ben partirent les premiers. Tyler put, lui aussi, partir quand je proposais à Jake de le raccompagner.

-Tu veux aller faire une promenade ?

-Ouais, bien sûr !

Nous étions rendus dehors. La température extérieure était parfaite malgré les nombreux nuages qui se trouvaient dans le ciel.

-Comment tu connais Edward ?

-Oh j'avais oublié que tu devais le connaître … Tu vas à la même école que lui … Tyler me l'a dit.

Il grimaça.

-… Et bien c'est mon ami d'enfance. Sa mère était amie avec la mienne et nous étions très proches. Il y a eu plusieurs événements qui nous ont quelque peu distancés, mais on essai de se voir le plus souvent possible. C'est quand même mon meilleur ami.

-Était ?

-Les choses changent Bella ….

-Je peux savoir d'où tu connais Tyler ?

-Tyler a toujours voulu être un joueur de Football … Il n'a pas le calibre par contre … Il l'a accepté, mais il ne veut pas laisser tomber son rêve. Il a, donc décidé de devenir reporteur sportif. Il fait des interviews avec des joueurs de diverses équipes. Il m'a interviewé, un jour, et on est tout de suite devenu ami. Il est vraiment fort ! Il connait les statistiques de tous les joueurs.

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il connaissait tant de chose sur Edward.

-Tu as déjà rencontré le père d'Edward ?

- Oui, mais depuis quelques temps j'essaye de me tenir loin de lui …. Je ne devrais pas te dire cela Bell's … C'est la vie à Cullen pas la notre.

Je n'avais pas réussi à en apprendre autant que je le voulais. Je me demandais par contre qu'elles étaient mes motivations à en apprendre plus sur sa vie …

J'étais un cas désespérer, mais mon cœur ne voulait effacer les moments magiques de cet été.

Je reconduis Jake chez lui. Nous échangeâmes notre numéro et je lui fis promettre de m'appeler autant de fois qu'Il le voulait.

Jacob était un rayon de soleil et j'avais adoré ma soirée en sa compagnie.

En arrivant chez moi, je vis que ma mère n'était pas encore couchée malgré l'heure tardive.

-Bonjour maman ! Un problème ?

-Oh non, non ! Ton père dort depuis un moment, mais je n'en suis pas capable. J'aimerais te parler Bella.

Voilà le moment que je tentais d'éviter depuis un moment. Je m'assis en face d'elle.

-Depuis que tu es revenue de voyage tu n'es plus comme avant. Tu as l'air d'un robot ma chérie … Tu fais tout ce qu'on te demande et cela machinalement. On s'inquiète ton père et moi. Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire !

Que répondre à cela ?

-Maman, je vais mieux je t'assure ! J'ai simplement eu une baisse de régime. C'était sûrement à cause de la rentrée ou quelque chose du genre. Je t'en pris ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !

-J'ai vu que tu allais mieux depuis quelques temps, mais je t'en pris n'hésites pas à me parler si il y a quoique se soit qui cloche. D'accord ma chérie ?

J'acquiesçais et je montais aller me coucher.

Je tournais dans mon lit depuis un moment déjà.

Voyant que je n'arriverais jamais à dormir, je partis ouvrir mon ordinateur.

J'allais faire quelque chose de stupide. Quelque chose que je m'empêchais de faire depuis un moment.

Je savais qu'Edward était connu de la presse. Mon père écoutait souvent les bulletins de nouvelles sportives et son nom revenait souvent. Je savait qu'il faisait assez souvent la presse people.

Alors, je fis ce que toutes les filles dinguent de lui avaient sûrement déjà fait.

Je tapais son nom sur un moteur de recherche pour trouver des informations et surtout des photos de lui.

Je fouillais parmi les informations depuis un moment déjà quand un lien étrange apparu.

_**Funérailles …. Les Cullen en deuil **_

Ma curiosité l'emporta et je cliquais sur le site.

Il y avait une photo d'Edward dans un cimetière. Derrière lui il y avait plusieurs personnes.

On pouvait très bien voir les traces que les larmes avaient laissées sur son visage. Je pouvais sentir la douleur dans chacune des parcelles de son corps.

Il transpirait la détresse. Ses poings étaient serrés et par la couleur blanchâtre de ses jointures, on pouvait très bien voir la colère noire qu'il tentait de refouler.

Il avait l'air plus jeune. Il avait environ 15 ans sur cette photo. Je pouvais me rappeler que c'était environ à cet âge qu'il avait aménagé ici.

Cette photo me faisait mal. Une douleur intense transperçait ma poitrine par le simple fait de le voir ainsi.

Au dessous de la photo, il y avait une phrase.

_**Le jeune Edward Cullen tente de faire ses adieux à une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.**_

Plus bas il y avait une photo de lui et ses parents. Il avait une dizaine d'année sur celle-ci.

Il resplendissait de bonheur, un bonheur que je n'avais jamais vu dans ses prunelles. Cela me fit penser à Jacob et au bonheur qu'il dégageait.

Comment avait-il pu perdre une telle joie de vivre ?

Je me rappelais de l'intensité des émotions qui traversait les prunelles d'Edward lorsque nous étions ensemble. Dans ces instants, je le savais heureux, mais je savais aussi qu'il y avait une tristesse inavouée et intense qui restait au fond de ses yeux, au fond de son âme.

Cella n'avait aucun rapport avec le petit garçon de la photographie. Ses yeux brillaient et son bonheur était tout simplement communicatif.

Si l'Edward d'aujourd'hui ne lui ressemblait pas autant avec sa tignasse aux reflets roux et ses merveilleux yeux verts, je n'aurais pas cru la personne qui m'aurait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un seul et unique être humain.

Sur cette photographie, son père semblait être la figure paternelle parfaite. Il avait un bras protecteur à l'entoure de sa femme et une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son fils. Il regardait les deux êtres les plus importants de sa vie avec un regard remplit d'amour et de fierté.

Sa mère avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de son mari. Elle semblait bien. Elle avait trouvé sa place dans le monde. Elle regardait son fils en riant. De sa main libre elle tentait de placer ses cheveux désordonnés. Sans aucun résultat.

Edward riait aux éclats.

Il se tenait très droit comme s'il tentait de dépasser son père. Par contre, il était loin d'y arriver.

Les trois membres de cette famille parfaite étaient d'une beauté indescriptible.

Sous la photo, i l était écrit :

_**Une famille unie. Une famille que nous avons tous apprécié. Une famille qui ne méritait pas le destin tragique que la vie leur a donné. **_

Je n'eu pas la force de lire l'article.

Je vis, par contre, le gros titre.

_**UN DRAME DANS LA FAMILLE CULLEN : Esmée Cullen Décédée.**_

Les larmes envahirent mes yeux.

Edward avait vécu l'une des choses les plus difficiles de la vie. L'événement que personne sur terre ne veut vivre. Il était si jeune pour vivre pareil tragédie.

Une dernière photo attira mon attention.

On voyait la mère d'Edward sur un lit d'hôpital. Celle-ci semblait plus blanche que sur la photo précédente. Elle était aussi beaucoup plus fatiguée comme le laissait voir les cernes sous ses yeux.

Elle était branchée à divers endroits. Diverses machines qui appartenaient à l'hôpital l'entouraient.

Malgré l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait et malgré l'intensité de la situation, elle semblait heureuse. On voyait comment cette femme était forte.

On voyait Edward endormit. Il avait la tête contre le bras de sa mère. Sa main était emboitée à la main de celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Il s'y accrochait comme une bouée de sauvetage.

On pouvait voir que ses cheveux étaient encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude.

Sous la photo, quelque chose attira mon attention :

_**Nous nous sommes longuement consultés avant de publier cette photo. Elle représente un moment privé de la vie des Cullen et notre but ici n'est pas de briser leur intimité. Le jeune Cullen (Edward Cullen) nous a par contre ouvert l'esprit sur la signification de cette photo. Sur cette photo, nous ne voyons pas une femme malade, non. Nous voyons une femme forte qui c'est battu jusqu'à la fin. Une femme qui a su donner un amour inconditionnel à son fils et son mari. Une femme exemplaire. Une femme que nous devrions prendre en exemple. Une femme que nous n'oublierons jamais. **_

_**Une femme de cœur. **_

**Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre ! On comprend un peu de la raison du mal être d'Edward !**

**Laisser vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensé !**

**Je suis désolé pour le retard j'ai eu une grosse semaine ! Merci beaucoup !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour ! Désolé pour le retard ! Je suis vraiment occupée et je n'arrive pas à avancer la correction des chapitres précédant à la vitesse que je le voudrais ! Alors ce chapitre n'est pas corriger, car je voulais vous le publiez rapidement. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier !**

**Merci !**

**Bella**

La mort est quelque chose d'inexplicable.

La mort est crainte de tous.

La mort est angoissante et terrifiante.

Personne ne veut la rencontrer, mais elle fait tout de même partie de nos vies. On a simplement le droit d'espérer de ne pas la rencontrer trop jeune.

On pourrait dire qu'il faut être fort pour affronter une telle chose, mais je n'en suis pas convaincue.

La mort, même si elle frappe de prêt l'homme le plus fort, réussira quand même à toucher celui-ci. Je parle ici d'une force psychologique, car la force physique n'a aucune importance. La mort est la plus forte de nos ennemies et personne ne peut la combattre. Et cela malgré votre grand cœur, vos bonnes actions et la quantité d'amour donnée.

J'avais repoussé mes questionnements tout au long du dernier mois.

Nous étions rendus au début Novembre et je n'avais toujours pas eu l'occasion de parler à Edward.

Ou était-ce mon manque de courage ?

Je n'étais plus sur de comprendre la logique de la vie. Un homme comme Edward ne méritait pas de vivre une telle tragédie.

De vivre une telle souffrance.

Par contre, qui le méritait ? C'était facile de se demander ''Pourquoi moi ?'', mais au fond ''Pourquoi pas moi ? ''.

En mon sens une telle tragédie ne devait pas exister.

Perdre un parent si jeune était inhumain.

Par contre, c'était une réalité de la vie. La mort était partout qu'on le veuille ou non.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de m'imaginer vivre sans ma mère.

Elle était une femme d'exception qui sautait de passion en passion. Une femme qui aimait son mari d'un amour pur et magnifique. Une femme qui serait toujours là pour sa fille peu importe la raison.

Non, je ne pouvais définitivement pas vivre ma vie sans sa présence rassurante à mes côtés.

Par contre Edward n'avait pas eu le choix de la laissée partir. Il n'avait pas eu le choix de lui dire ''Je t'aime '' pour une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne quitte ce monde.

Avant qu'elle ne quitte son mari qui semblait l'avoir aimé plus que sa propre vie.

Avant qu'elle ne quitte son fils et son regard fier et espiègle.

Avant qu'elle ne quitte ce qui devait être la chose la plus importante à ses yeux.

Sa famille.

Elle avait été obligée de nous quitter pour un autre monde.

Elle n'avait pas pu voir son fils grandir et devenir peu à peu un homme.

Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer sa souffrance lorsqu'elle avait apprit qu'elle allait devoir laisser cet être qui portait son propre sang.

Je me rappelais de la conversation qu'Edward avait eue avec moi au début de l'été.

Il m'avait parlé de la mort et des étoiles.

Je comprenais maintenant son air torturé. En me parlant de son souvenir, il c'était ouvert à moi. J'avais le regret d'avoir été si ignorante à ce moment là. J'aurais tellement voulu le réconforter.

Je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à lire plus que les gros titres de l'article concernant la mort de sa mère et je dois avouer que cela m'arrangeais.

J'aurais tellement voulu savoir toute cette histoire d'une autre façon.

J'aurais voulu qu'il me le dise de vive voix.

Je m'en voulais d'avoir découvert une si grande partie de sa vie par internet. D'avoir violé son intimité.

Je ne savais, donc aucun détail sur la mort de sa mère et je m'étais jurée de ne pas tenter de le découvrir par l'entremise de quelqu'un d'autre que par Edward.

Je savais que Jacob devait savoir la vérité, mais je ne voulais pas entendre sa voix lorsque je saurais cette histoire. J'avais besoin d'entendre celle de celui qui m'intriguait au plus haut point.

De toute manière Jacob n'aurait pas voulu briser l'intimité de son meilleur ami.

Lors du dernier mois, j'avais revu Jacob plusieurs fois.

Je ne lui avais pas parlé de la découverte que j'avais faite.

À quelque part, je me sentais honteuse d'avoir fouiller dans la vie d'Edward.

J'avais appris plusieurs choses sur Jacob. Notamment sur sa famille.

Il m'avait dit qu'il avait deux sœurs et que malheureusement ils n'étaient pas très près les uns des autres.

Probablement à cause du divorce de ses parents.

Ses sœurs étaient parties avec sa mère et lui était resté avec son père.

Jacob considérait Edward comme son propre frère. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Leurs pères étaient de grands amis.

Bien sur, divers événements étaient venus se mêler à tout cela, mais ils étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

Je me rappelais encore de ses paroles.

Tu sais il a terriblement changé … Il s'est caché sous une armure indestructible de l'extérieur, mais je sais qu'il est toujours là. Je le sais parce que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il est retourné le gars qu'il a toujours été. Mon meilleur ami que j'ai toujours connu. Par contre, quand il est devant tout le monde, il devient le pire des imbéciles. Ne pas le connaitre comme je le connais … Je crois que je n'aurais pas hésité à le frapper. Le genre de type que j'haïs.

Il avait dit cela avec un rire sans joie. C'était la seule et unique fois qu'il m'avait parlé d'Edward.

Ainsi je n'étais pas la seule à savoir qu'Edward se cachait sous une tonne de mensonges.

Je voyais bien, qu'en racontant ses souvenirs, il évitait des passages.

Il y a quelque temps, je ne me serrais doutée de rien, mais maintenant que je savais la vraie histoire je comprenais mieux.

Dès qu'il contournait un passage désagréable, une grimace apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

J'avais vraiment le gout de parler de ce que j'avais découvert à Edward. Par contre, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

Je ne pouvais tout de même pas arriver en lui disant :

-Hey ! J'ai fouillé sur le net pour voir des photos de toi … et bien voilà j'ai su que ta mère était morte... Désolé ?

Définitivement, non.

Je bousculais toutes les étapes.

Malgré tout ce que je pourrais dire, la mort de la mère d'Edward n'expliquait rien au fait que celui-ci ne veule plus me parler.

Non ?

Cela n'excusait pas son comportement.

Et surtout cela ne me garantissait pas qu'il veuille m'adresser la parole de nouveau. Cela faisait tout de même deux mois qu'il m'ignorait.

Je fus sortie de mes interrogations lorsque j'entendis cogner à la porte d'entrée.

-Je vais répondre !

J'allais ouvrir à Rose, Alice, Emmet et Jasper. Nous avions prévu d'aller manger au restaurant.

-Hey si ce n'est pas la petite Swan !

-Emmet lâche la !

Je ris, Rose et Emmet se disputaient toujours, mais on pouvait voir dans leurs yeux l'importance de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

Mon père arriva au même moment.

-Chef Swan

-Emmet combien de fois que je vais devoir te dire que je suis avocat. Avocat. Pas chef de police.

-Umm j'ai toujours trouvez que vous feriez un bon chef de police. Vous avez le style … Avec la moustache et …

-Ne l'écoutez pas Charlie. Ca va bien ?

-Voilà une fille bien élevé qui m'écoute quand je lui demande de me tutoyer et de m'appeler Charlie.

Alice fit un sourire victorieux et Emmet marmonna dans sa barbe.

-Bon on va y aller papa ! Bonne soirée !

-Fait attention et ne parle pas aux inconnus surtout !

Umm la même phrase depuis 17 belles années.

-Oui oui !

Nous sortîmes et nous embarquâmes les cinq dans la voiture D'Emmet. Une jeep assez luxueuse.

-Première mission accomplie. Papa poule vaincu.

-Em ferme la et démarre.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire devant l'air sérieux que Jasper avait prit pour dire cela et devant la mine déconfite d'Emmet.

-Vous vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi ?

Emmet continua à marmonner dans son coin jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive au restaurant.

Nous primes tous place et le serveur arriva pour prendre notre commande quelques instants plus tard.

Je sentais son regard insistant figé sur moi.

Nous commandâmes et le regard du serveur ne me quittait pas. Je dois avouer que je n'étais pas très alaise avec la situation. Celui-ci partit et Rose se ne tarda pas de faire remarquer la situation à tout le monde.

-Je crois que Bella a tapé dans l'œil du serveur.

-Oh Bellissima a encore fait tomber un cœur.

-Tu pourrais lui donner ton numéro ça serait bien que tu ais un petit ami! Tu sais ça fait un moment … depuis cet été …

La réplique d'Alice eu le don de me remettre les deux pieds sur terre et elle vit mon expression changer, car elle ajouta :

-Je suis désolé Bells … mais il fallait que j'ai ma réponse.

J'étais vraiment perdu.

-Tu viens de me confirmer que tu penses encore à Edward.

- Alice je ne vois pas …

- Ne Joues pas avec moi Isabella Swan. Je suis quand même ta meilleure amie et j'ai vu ton expression changer quand je t'ai dit que ton dernier flirt était il y a longtemps. Cet été plus précisément.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je te réponde Alice …. Que oui je pense encore à lui ? Que chaque fois qu'il fuit mon regard mon cœur fait de plus en plus mal ? Que je fais fréquemment des cauchemars depuis ce jour là?

Il y eu un grand silence à table. Je ne leurs avaient jamais parlé de tout cela. J'avais joué la carte de l'ignorance et du bonheur, mais tout était plus profond.

-Pour... Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé …

-Pourquoi je vous en aurais parlé ? Pour que toi et Rose vous cherchiez des informations sur lui pour le détruire ou pour que Jas et Em aillent se battre avec lui? Ce serait régler le problème vous pensez !

-Merde Bell's ! Tu ne comprends pas que c'est un con.

-Peut-être Em … Peut-être, mais toi comme moi on n'a pas vécu le centième de ce qu'il a traversé.

-Ah oui! Parce que si son père ne peut ne pas lui acheter la dernière Lamborghini c'est un drame ?

-T'es vraiment con Em ! Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il a du traverser ? Tu penses vraiment que ça l'a rapport à l'argent ? Tu sais quoi ? Il a perdu sa mère Em, sa mère, merde.

Les quatre me regardaient la bouche grande ouverte. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'Emmet pouvait avoir de tel propos sans connaître quelqu'un.

Jasper se défigea.

-Je veux dire … Vraiment ? Récemment ? Tu le sais depuis quand ?

- Il y a un mois, je l'ai apprit sur le net …Elle, elle est morte il y a deux ans.

Le serveur coupa notre conversation en apportant notre commande.

Dès qu'il fut parti Rose reprit la conversation.

-Tu veux dire qu'il ne sait pas que tu le sais.

-Non Rose.

-Je veux dire … Il a surement peur d'avoir de nouveau des sentiments envers quelqu'un … il a peur de souffrir une nouvelle fois.

- … S'il m'ignore encore une fois c'est moi qui va souffrir Rose.

-Bell's tu le sais autant que moi qu'il ne va pas venir te voir en premier. Tu devrais y aller … en avoir le cœur net. Tu pourras au moins lui dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur et puis ça va te faire du bien.

-Tu veux que je lui dise quoi … que j'ai fouillé dans sa vie privée et que je suis tombé sur le décès de sa mère? …Je ne suis pas sur qu'il apprécierait.

-Bells c'est une personne connu de tout le monde. Tu peux...

-Non j'ai vu que l'article que j'ai lu était une édition spéciale et assez rare. Je sais même pas comment je suis tombée la dessus … Les Cullen ne voulaient pas que cette partie de leurs vies soit à la porté de tous.

Alice me regardait avec un regard déterminé. Elle n'avait toujours pas donné son avis.

-Bells écoute... Et c'est quand même Alice Brandon qui te dit cela … Tu vas aller le voir demain et tu vas tout lui déballer ce que tu as sur le cœur. Que ça se termine avec du sang ou un baiser … Je m'en fou ! Je veux que toi, ma meilleure amie … Tu ne sois plus jamais aussi triste et que tu n'ailles plus mal. Tu étais tellement joyeuse et vivante avant qu'on ne se laisse pour l'été. Je veux retrouver cette fille là. Je ne te dis pas que tu étais toujours triste ces derniers mois, mais on voyait que tu nous cachais quelque chose. Alors, tu vas foncer et je ne veux pas que tu reviennes de l'école demain sans que tu ne lui ais parlée. Et cela même si tu es en congé ! Il y a une pratique de foot tout les Lundi matin! Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-… Alice, oublie …

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase et je n'étais pas sur de vouloir la finir avec le regard qu'Alice me lançait.

-OK

C'était peut-être une bonne chose … Bonne chose ou pas, je savais que je devais aller lui parler. Ne serait-ce que pour me sentir mieux. Ne serait-ce que pour une minute.

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien. Emmet s'excusa pour son mauvais jugement.

Le serveur tenta de me laisser son numéro de téléphone, mais je réussi à lui faire comprendre (avec l'aide de Em et Jas) que je n'étais pas intéressée.

Je venais juste de me réveiller après une longue nuit d'agitation.

Après mettre préparée et avoir déjeunée, je me retrouvais dans mon auto sur le parking de l'école.

Je savais qu'il restait environ dix minutes avant la fin de la pratique. J'allais, donc m'installer dans les gradins.

Lorsque je le vis mon cœur bondi.

Je sentis mes mains devenir moites.

Étonnamment, je n'avais pas été stressée ce matin. Comme si tout mon être savait que c'était la chose à faire pour continuer mon chemin de vie. Je devais détruire le mur qui se dressait devant moi.

Par contre, à sa vue, mes résolutions partaient en fumées et le stress montait en moi à une vitesse folle.

Je décidais de concentrer mon regard sur autre chose que sa personne.

Je n'étais pas la seule à assister à la pratique.

Il y avait quelques filles qui encourageaient les joueurs. Sans surprise le nom du capitaine Edward ressortait très souvent.

Ce qui eu l'effet de me ramener rapidement sur le but de ma venue. Je pris une grande respiration comme si je pensais que celle-ci allait me redonner le courage qui me manquait affreusement en ce moment.

Je regardai Edward de nouveau. Il avait l'air paisible et concentré. Comme si jouer au Football lui faisais oublier tout ce qui se passait alentour de lui. Tous ses problèmes de la vie courante. Cela me faisait du bien de le voir ainsi. Je revoyais une partie de l'Edward que j'avais connu.

Cela me rassura et les papillons dans mon ventre repartirent de plus belle. Je devais arborer un sourire niais, mais je m'en foutais.

Le coach siffla et annonça la fin de la pratique. Les filles encouragèrent les joueurs une dernière fois avant de partir.

Les joueurs partirent vers les douches.

Je restais un instant assise, seule.

Je me levai presque mécaniquement et je me dirigeais vers la porte des vestiaires. Bizarrement, je ne ressentais pas grand-chose … comme si j'étais trop fatiguer émotivement pour ressentir quelque chose.

J'attendis, un peu à l'écart, qu'il sorte des vestiaires. Il ne m'avait pas vu dans les gradins et je crois que c'était une bonne chose.

Les joueurs commençaient à sortir et je vis, enfin, Edward.

Mon hypothèse, d'être devenue un être robotique n'ayant plus d'émotion fut écrasée au même moment.

Mon cœur fit un bond douloureux dans ma poitrine.

Je n'avais qu'une envie. Partir en courant vers mon auto pour partir le plus loin possible d'ici. Le plus loin possible de lui.

Par contre, Edward m'avait déjà vu.

Je savais que je devais réagir. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je marchais d'un pas déterminé pour aller en sa rencontre. Je vis que ses amis me regardaient bizarrement, mais c'était la dernière chose qui m'importait.

-Je peux te parler?

Ses amis restèrent tous plantés là, complètement perdus.

-Seul ?

Il hocha la tête vers eux. Ils partirent et Edward regardait au loin point imaginaire. J'avais la mauvaise impression qu'il voulait oublier ma présence.

-Je peux savoir en quoi je peux t'être utile ?

-Tu comptes vraiment me parler comme ça ? Comme si toi et moi c'était une rencontre banale ? … Et ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle.

-Je dois y aller … je suis en retard.

La colère monta en moi. Il ne partirait pas ainsi. Je ne le laisserais pas me détruire comme il se détruisait. Je ne lui accorderais pas ce privilège. La détermination m'envahit en pensant aux derniers mois que j'avais vécus.

-Non, tu rêves si tu penses que je vais te laisser te défiler une nouvelle fois. Tu rêves si tu penses que je vais te laisser m'ignorer. Peut-être que toi tu ne veux pas te sortir de tout cela. Peut-être que tu veux t'effondrer dans tes décombres, mais pas moi. Je ne veux plus penser à toi à chaque chose que je fais. Je ne veux plus sentir mon cœur se briser à chaque fois que tu passe à côté de moi sans un regard, ni même un signe de tête. Peut-être que tu te sens bien dans tout cela, mais pas moi… pas moi.

-Et tu crois que tu sais quoi de moi Bella ? Tu te crois pour qui pour dire de telles choses ? Tu crois que tu peux te pointer devant moi comme ça et revendiquer la manière que je mène ma vie? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ma vie est. Trois soirs c'est tout ce qu'on a ensemble. Alors n'essais pas de venir jouer ce jeu la avec moi. Ne crois pas que tu peux tout régler avec des mots et un peu de courage.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire fuir avec ça Edward. Tu le sais autant que moi que c'était plus que trois soirs. Tellement plus…

-Et bien tu devrais … Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi comme tu n'as plus rien à faire avec moi. Cet été c'était simplement une erreur, une grave erreur.

Les mots sonnait fort et frappait mon cœur de plein foin, mais je n'avais pas fini. Je n'allais pas le laisser partir avec des mots qui sonnaient étrangement faux.

-Deux mois … deux mois sans nouvelle! T'as jamais pensé à moi dans tout cela?

-C'est tellement plus que ça ! Merde Bella comprend moi et oublie tout cela … Je t'en supplie.

-Te comprendre ? Te comprendre ? Bravo vraiment … t'as au moins le mérite d'être aucunement clair. Comprendre quoi Edward ? Tu ne me dis rien et du jour au lendemain je n'ais plus aucune nouvelle. T'essaie de m'envoyer un message ? Parce que je ne sais pas lire dans les pensées !... Et puis je suis tanner de laisser autant de non-dit entre nous …. Je sais Edward … Je sais pour ta mère... Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? J'aurais comprit ! J'aurais tellement comprit …. J'aurais mieux comprit ces deux mois d'ignorance... J'aurais comprit toute cette douleur qui se cache en toi … Tu n'as pas assez de courage ? C'est ça ? Parce qu'un message me disant que tu veux prendre de la distance … Ça te disais rien ? Moi j'ai attendu à la rentrée … J'avais l'espoir que tu me montrerais que l'homme que j'ai connu cet été existait et que je n'avais pas rêvé. Tu dois avoir rit quand tu m'as vu! Est-ce que t'étais fier de toi quand tu as vu que je t'attendais comme une belle dinde? Tu peux pas savoir la souffrance que j'ai ressentit quand tu m'as ignoré la première journée … Je ne suis pas assez belle pour toi ? Je n'ai pas assez d'argent ? Je te ferais honte devant tout le monde? Dit le moi Edward … J'ai besoin de le savoir …

**Donc voilà le début de la confrontation Edward/ Bella ! **

**J'ai des tas d'idées pour la suite alors je devrais la publier bientôt ! **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé et les reviews seraient vraiment appréciés !**

**Merci !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour !**

**Merci pour les reviews !**

**J'ai mis en gras la dernière phrase de la partie que vous aviez déjà lue. Comme ça si vous ne voulez pas tout relire, vous serez où commencer.**

**Bonne lecture !**

-Tu … tu sais pour ma mère ?

Il semblait vraiment bouleversé. La vulnérabilité que je pouvais lire dans ses prunelles changea radicalement pour … une colère noire.

-Je peux savoir d'où tu sais ça ? Parce qu'à ce que je sache c'est ma vie … à ce que je sache tu n'as aucune raison de le savoir … C'est Jacob c'est ça ?

-NON… c'est…j'ai trouvé un article de toi et ta famille …

-Oh vraiment ! T'as trouvé un article … Ou t'as cherché un article! Pourquoi tu avais besoin de fouiller dans ma vie comme ça! Oh et puis tu sais quoi cherche se que tu veux, essaye de me détruire comme tu veux, mais sache que c'est trop tard. Il y déjà trop de monde qui m'ont laissé des marques. Tu n'y changerais pas grand-chose.

Il prit une grande respiration. Il sembla se calmer quelque peu. Je le vis baisser sa tête par timidité. Il venait surement de remarquer qu'il avait trop parlé. De mon côté je restais bouche bée. Était-il aussi détruit intérieurement qu'il voulait me le faire penser ou bien c'était simplement pour me faire peur et m'éloigner plus rapidement de lui.

Bizarrement cela m'encourageait … Il avait peur de souffrir à nouveau et il n'avait rien contre moi... Enfin je l'espérais.

-Pourquoi … pourquoi dès que tu es près de moi je perds tout mes moyens … Pourquoi je te raconte des parties de ma vie si facilement alors que je ne dit rien aux autres… Laisse moi … Je t'en supplie, si tu tien un tant soit peu, à moi va-t-en.

-Non Edward… Je t'en pris, parle moi …. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je tiens à toi … comment je veux retrouver l'homme que j'ai connu. Est-ce que cela à rapport à ta mère ? Est-ce que c'est parce que tu as peur de souffrir à cause de moi ? Est-ce que c'est pour cela que tu m'éloigne toujours de toi ?

Les larmes embuèrent mes yeux.

Nous étions si près l'un de l'autre, mais je voyais bien, qu'au fond, c'était comme si nous étions séparé par des barrières insurmontables.

Je vis qu'Edward avait lui aussi le regard plongé dans les larmes. Ses magnifiques yeux verts parlaient d'eux même. Je pouvais y voir une souffrance intense qui me transperçait de toute part. Il y avait aussi de la panique et … de l'amour ? Une larme coula sur sa joue et je ne savais pas comment je réussissais à rester à ma position initiale sans courir dans ses bras … Pour calmer sa douleur … Pour calmer notre douleur.

-Tu ne comprends rien et tu ne pourras jamais comprendre. Tu sais, je suis tanné de me battre avec mes sentiment

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas laisser ses sentiments voir le jour. Ne serait-ce pas plus simple.

- … et j'aimerais tellement tout te dire tout t'expliquer. Dis toi simplement que malgré la distance qu'il y a entre toi et moi … Car je sais que tu ressens toi aussi ce mur froid qui se dresse entre nous … dis toi que tu as été et sera la seule qui a su me faire sentir aussi bien depuis des lustres. La seule avec qui j'ai pu apercevoir un avenir magnifique … aussi minime soit-t-il. La seule à laquelle je n'ai jamais ouvert mon cœur depuis cette nuit. Je ne suis pas bon pour toi Bella … Je ne ferais que te détruire d'avantage. Je suis déjà trop brisé, trop abimé pour que j'aie le moindre espoir. Par contre tu es une femme magnifique, tu mérites une vie fabuleuse**.* (voir en bas)*…** J'adorerais être cet homme, l'homme qui te rendra heureuse, mais je ne ferais qu'empirer le tout. Je t'assure… laisse moi continuer mon chemin de vie, laisse toi une chance d'être heureuse.

Je ne comprenais pas. Comment il pouvait dire de telle chose? Il ne savait rien, strictement rien de ce que j'avais pu vivre.

-Tu n'as pas encore compris que la seule façon que je puisse être pleinement heureuse c'est à tes côté. Tu sais. J'ai connu des épreuves moi aussi … Rien en comparaison aux tiennes, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas t'aider à être heureux. À te sentir mieux. Ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Tu as 17 ans et tu parles comme si tu en avais 80. Je t'en supplie laisse nous au moins une chance … au moins une. J'ai besoin de savoir ton histoire …. Je veux en savoir plus sur toi, tellement plus.

-Tu veux vraiment la savoir ? Parce que je ne vois plus pourquoi je devrais te cacher des choses, car tu en sais déjà beaucoup trop et je n'ai plus le cœur à mentir… à te mentir…Tu sais depuis que ma mère est … nous … a laissée. Tout a changé. Avant, mon père et moi, nous étions proches. Tout le monde s'étonnait de voir comment je ressemblais à mon père dans ma façon d'être et de parler.

Les larmes coulait une par une sur ses joues alors qu'il se rappelait ses souvenirs. Son histoire.

-Les choses ont changés. Je … je ressemble trop à ma mère et mon père a du mal à me regarder dans les yeux. Quand il me regarde il ne pense qu'au décès de ma mère … il n'y voit plus le fils avec qui il jouait au football dehors. Il n'y voit plus le fils avec qui il avait des conversations d'hommes ultrasecrètes. Il n'y voit plus celui dont il était si fier. Non il n'y voit que la souffrance. Je me sens mal … Je me sens mal de me tenir devant lui. Je me sens mal lorsque son regard s'accroche aux miens et que ses yeux se remplissent d'eau. Tu sais, il n'y a pas un soir où je me sens bien chez moi. En rentrant, je me dépêche à monter dans ma chambre pour atténuer la douleur de mon père. J'ai souvent pensé que je pouvais simplement déménager et me trouver un appartement. Déménager pour oublier la souffrance qui reste figée dans ses yeux. Déménager pour ne plus être étouffé par tous les souvenirs que ma mère à laisser derrière elle, mais j'ai fait une promesse à ma mère et je tiens … non … je dois la respecter.

Il y eu un moment de silence entre nous. Je tentais d'assimiler ses mots. Je tentais de comprendre l'étendu de ses dires. Je vis qu'il regardait vers le ciel tentant d'empêcher ses larmes de couler.

-Edward… Aller viens, tu vas être en retard. Tu as rendez-vous avec le principal d'Harvard.

Nous nous retournâmes presque simultanément vers le père d'Edward. Il était grand et fier. En le regardant rapidement on pouvait voir en lui tout les caractéristiques d'un homme riche et sévère. Il semblait jeune pour être le père d'un adolescent de 17 ans. Par contre quelque chose clochait avec l'image qu'il voulait se donner. Son visage semblait trop doux et trop torturé pour être l'homme qu'il voulait montrer.

Il avait la même sorte de beauté que son fils et je me pris à constater qu'ils se ressemblaient bien au-delà du physique. Tout deux cachaient leur vraie personnalité par peur de souffrir.

Edward se retourna pour partir, mais je n'avais pas fini mes questions.

-Tu n'as donc pas prit ton courage à deux mains. Tu continus le chemin que ton père veux pour toi ! Harvard n'est pas pour toi Edward et tu le sais mieux que moi.

Il se figea et resta dos à moi alors que son père embarquait déjà dans sa Mercedes.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter que c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que cela!

Je savais que je ne gagnerais pas sur ce point. Pas maintenant du moins.

- On se reparlera ?

**- Je ne pense pas, non. Tu mérite mieux. Bien mieux.**

Je le regardais partir. Ses pas étaient hésitants. Il ne semblait pas vouloir prendre la direction que ses pieds lui dictaient de prendre.

Je le vis rentrer dans la voiture de son père avec un dernier regard pour moi. Comme s'il voulait mémoriser mon visage pour la dernière fois.

Je ne bougeais pas, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je n'étais même plus sur de savoir si mes pieds se rappelaient comment faire pour se déplacer.

La voiture partie rapidement, mais je restais tout de même à ma place.

Je regardais l'endroit où j'avais vu pour la dernière fois, aujourd'hui, ses yeux. Ses yeux rougis par les explications douloureuses qu'il m'avait fournis.

D'un coup, je sortis de ma bulle et le résultat fut peu enviable. Des larmes de rages coulèrent furieusement sur mes joues. Mes pieds qui, un peu plus tôt, ne semblaient plus vouloir fonctionner ne voulait qu'une chose : Fuir cet endroit.

Je ne savais pas si j'avais le droit d'avoir un tel sentiment de frustration.

N'avais-je pas eu ce que je voulais depuis le début ?

Des explications.

Depuis le début je ne demandais que cela de lui.

J'étais naïve de pensée que cela me suffirait. Naïve de penser qu'après les explications il y aurait eu réconciliation.

Je courus jusqu'à ma voiture.

Je ne me rendis pas compte d'où j'allais jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant sa maison.

Une petite maison rouge et accueillante.

Mes pas me menèrent directement au seuil de sa porte. Tous les mouvements que je faisais ne semblaient plus m'appartenir. Comme si quelqu'un me contrôlait.

Je levais mon poignet pour cogner à la porte.

Cette simple opération sembla m'enlever le peu d'énergie qu'il me restait.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte je me jetais dans ses bras. Je me tins à lui comme on se tien à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Bells … laisse toi aller … ca va, je suis là.

Je n'étais pas là où j'aurais voulu être, je n'étais pas dans les bras de celui que j'aimais.

Par contre, Jacob m'apportait un grand réconfort et dieu sait comment j'en avais besoin en ce moment.

Il me prit dans ses bras et il me déposa sur une surface confortable. Je sentis mon esprit partir au loin et mes yeux se fermèrent. Je n'avais pas la force de résister au sommeil si accueillant qui menaçait de m'envelopper. C'était la seule façon d'évaporer toute la douleur que mon cœur me faisait subir. Je me laissai aller de plein gré dans les bras de la Morphée.

Je sentis mes yeux s'ouvrir tranquillement. J'avais eu un sommeil agité et la voix d'Edward revenait dans tous mes rêves.

_J'adorerais être cet homme, l'homme qui te rendra heureuse, mais je ne ferais qu'empirer le tout. Je t'assure… laisse moi continuer mon chemin de vie, laisse toi une chance d'être heureuse._

Plus j'entendais sa voix me dire ces mots, plus la douleur était vive. J'ouvris les yeux pour tenter de taire ses paroles qui tournaient en répétition dans ma tête.

Je fus surprise de remarquer que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre, mais bien dans celle de Jake. Alors, tout me frappa de plein fouet. La confrontation avec Edward, les mots qu'il m'avait dits. Ce n'était, donc pas un cauchemar, mais la stricte vérité.

-Bella ? Bella, ca va mieux ?

Je fus surprise d'entendre la voix de Tyler.

-Eumm oui. Je crois … Jake ?

-Oh il est parti faire des courses pour son père. J'étais là quand tu es arrivé et il m'a demandé de garder un œil sur toi.

-Merci.

Je m'assis et je vis qu'il était dans le cadre de porte.

-Tu veux m'en parler Bells ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le gout d'y repenser, non, mais merci.

-Tu sais, je suis toujours là pour toi … n'importe quand.

-Est-ce que … je veux dire parle moi de n'importe quoi … j'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées.

Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Tu veux que je te raconte le massacre qu'à créer le rendez-vous que j'ai eu avec la fille du resto de l'autre fois.

Je souris, je devais avouer que sa présence était rassurante.

-Massacre, tu dois exagérer quand même.

-Juste un peu.

Il avait un air vraiment effrayé et je ris. Je savais que mon rire était entrainé par une grande fatigue et qu'il avait un arrière gout de tristesse. Où était-ce de la folie? Quoi qu'il en soit je riais et cela me faisais un bien fou.

-Donc, j'ai prit mon courage à deux mains et je l'ai appelé. Je suis, donc passer la prendre pour aller au restaurant et au cinéma par la suite. Quand j'ai cogné à sa porte, son père m'a répondu. Un colosse. 6pied et 7. Costaud comme 3 camions.

-Wow il devait faire VRAIMENT peur!

-Tu me prends pour un menteur Swan ?

Swan … Cela eu l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Edward avait l'habitude de m'appeler ainsi. Je fus reconnaissante lorsque Tyler continua son histoire pour faire passer le malaise qu'il avait surement ressenti.

-Donc, comme je le disais, un colosse comme tu ne l'as jamais vu. Il m'a regardé comme s'il voulait me découper en petits morceaux. Il m'a tendu la main et j'ai vu sa comme un appel à altruisme où une démonstration de politesse. J'ai, donc serrer sa main, mais je crois qu'il a fait ça juste par plaisir de broyer ma main sans que personne ne sans rendre compte.

-Le pauvre, aucune force dans ses minuscules mains.

Je me retournais pour voir que Jacob se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un pot de crème glacer et trois cuillères en main.

-Vraiment? Et tu crois que tu me battrais au bras de fer Jake.

-Sans le moindre effort.

-Bella tu penses que c'est moi ou Jake qui gagnerait ?

-Désolé Tyler, mais je suis dans l'obligation de dire Jacob.

Je vis Tyler faire la baboune et je ris à cause de son expression enfantine. Jake me regarda l'air confus. Mon changement de tempérament était, en effet, très étrange.

-Oh fait, j'ai apporté ta crème glacé préféré Bells !

-Merci t'es le meilleur Jake !

-On me le dit tout les jours !

Je lui lançais le premier coussin que j'eu en ma possession. Il rit.

-Bon vous venez êtres inférieurs, je nous ai loué un film.

- Hey je n'ai pas fini mon histoire.

-Tu veux vraiment dire a Bella comment c'est déroulé le pire rendez-vous de l'histoire de l'humanité aux risques de paraitre plus pathétique eu tu ne l'es déjà? Tu sais si tu inventes des parties je dirais à Bella la vérité. Parce que figure toi, Bella, que le monstre que Tyler essayait de te décrire, lui arrivait peut-être … où Tyler ? À l'épaule peut-être.

Tyler rougit et je dois avouer que la situation était vraiment comique.

-Oh juste Jake, Pourquoi t'as trois cuillères ?

-T'as peut-être manqué la partie de l'année au primaire où l'on apprenait à compter, mais Tyler, Toi et moi cela fait 3 … pour 3 cuillères.

-Umm t'aurais du devenir humoriste, non vraiment les blagues c'est …

Jacob avait un air triomphant qui ne dura, heureusement, pas longtemps.

-… vraiment pas ton fort mon beau.

Je me penchais quelque peu vers Tyler et lui murmura un merci pour m'avoir changé les idées.

Je fis mon plus beau sourire à Jacob tout en passant devant lui. Je lui pris, en même temps le pot de crème glacé et une cuillère. Je me retournais un instant en lui disant :

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais partager un tel délice avec vous. Tu peux toujours te rendre utile et aller serrer les deux autres cuillères Jake, vous n'en aurez pas besoin.

Je partis d'une marche rapide et j'entendis seulement Jacob grogner :

-Si tu crois t'en tirer ainsi.

**La suite du chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimés et je serais encore une fois super heureuse si vous me laissés des reviews. **

**Les * (,)* c'est parce que la réplique qui les précèdes viennent du film Water for elephant avec, évidemment, Robert Pattinson !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour et bonne lecture !**

EDWARD

Je me suis toujours demander si un jour je me sentirais revivre.

Si un jour, j'aurais envie de me lever le matin.

Si un jour, j'aurais un rêve qui me ferais sourire sans aucune raison.

Tous les jours, depuis la mort de ma mère, se jouaient avec les mêmes mouvements robotiques.

Je me bâtissais une façade à faire envier tout le monde.

J'avais tout ce que n'importe qui n'aurait jamais désiré avoir.

La voiture dernière cri. L'immense villa. Un père qui possédait énormément d'argent. Les meilleurs entraineurs sportifs.

Ce que personne ne savait, c'est à quel point je me foutais de tout cela. J'aurais pu tout abandonner juste pour revoir mon père heureux. Juste pour revoir … ne serait-ce qu'une minute … ma mère.

Je me créais une confiance en moi inébranlable. Je jouais à celui qui n'avait jamais aucun souci, toujours heureux.

Je ne montrais jamais le mal être qui me dévorait de l'intérieur.

J'étais le capitaine de foot. Le gars le plus populaire de l'école et j'ajoutais à mon personnage une pointe d'arrogance.

Un personnage.

Depuis deux ans, je jouais cet homme qui ne me ressemblait pas.

Je m'étais jurer qu'après la mort de ma mère plus rien ne pourrait me refaire souffrir.

Le rejet que mon père avait eu envers moi n'avait certainement pas aidé ma cause.

Je me repassais tout les jours les dernières paroles de ma mère. Les paroles qui m'empêchaient de vivre la vie que j'avais toujours rêvée.

_Je t'en supplie prend soin de ton père Edward. Il n'y arrivera pas seul je le sais … Aide le … s'il te plait. Tu es fort mon fils. Je t'aime._

Je ne sais pas si, lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces mots, elle savait comment l'atteinte du but serait difficile.

Je lui en avais voulu.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de me laissé avec une tache aussi lourde sur les épaules.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de me laissé alors que ma vie ne faisais que commencer.

J'avais alors réalisé qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir que mon père se retrouverait dans cet état dépressif et limite comateux pour deux années complète.

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, que pour qu'il ne tombe pas dans la dépression totale, j'essayais d'accédé à chacun de ses désirs.

J'allais aller à une Université que je n'avais jamais eu envi d'aller.

Harvard.

Meilleure équipe de football Universitaire Américaine depuis plus de cinq ans. Mon père avait l'habitude, depuis deux ans, de vouloir que je fasse partie de l'élite quoique je fasse.

J'adorais le football depuis toujours. J'avais toujours voulu y faire carrière.

Ces deux dernières années m'avaient enlevées une passion que je pensais encrer en moi à jamais.

Mon père m'avait poussé trop loin. Il avait toujours voulu que je me surpasse. Que je pratique dans tout mes temps libre. Je le faisais sans rechigner, me disant que me voir performer le ferait, un jour, sourire.

Maintenant, quand je rentrais sur un terrain de foot, je me sentais serte plus léger et je laissais mes problèmes derrière, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je ressentais lorsque j'entrais sur ce royaume vert avant le départ de ma mère.

Un sourire voilà ce que je cherchais de mon père.

Deux ans sans que celui-ci ne vienne.

Un vrai sourire qui traverse vos yeux.

Il ne pouvait pas me tromper avec ses sourires faux qu'ils réservaient au publique pour cacher son mal.

Il ne pouvait pas me le cacher, car j'utilisais la même technique.

De plus, il m'avait quasiment enlevé une deuxième passion.

Le piano.

J'avais arrêté d'y dans ma maison ou du moins quand mon père y était présent. J'avais eu ma leçon 2 semaines après la mort de ma mère.

FLASH BACK. (2 semaines après la mort d'Esmé.)

J'étais assis sur mon lit et je pleurais toute les larmes de mon corps. C'était environ à cela que se résumait ma vie depuis 2 semaines. Pleurer et dormir.

Je tenais entre mes mains une photo de ma mère et moi. Elle était assise au piano et m'apprenait les notes. Je me rappelais alors que ma mère m'avait toujours dit que lorsqu'on est perdu et que la vie ne semble plus avoir de sens le piano sera toujours là pour te sauver.

J'avais toujours trouvé que cette phrase n'avait pas vraiment de sens logique.

Un piano, vous sauvez ?

C'était seulement maintenant que je comprenais sa vraie signification. J'avais besoin de jouer.

Jouer pour me rappeler ma mère.

Jouer pour éteindre ma douleur.

Jouer, car je savais que mon père avait toujours aimé m'entendre.

Peut-être réussirais-je à le faire sourire?

Nous ne nous étions pas parlé depuis une éternité et je me sentais affreusement seul. J'avais besoin d'un soutient. J'avais besoin d'un père.

J'avais tellement besoin de lui.

Je descendis du pas le plus déterminé que mon extrême mal être me le permettait.

Mon père était dans sa chambre depuis deux semaines complète. Je lui apportais de la nourriture, mais il n'y touchait jamais.

Je m'installais au piano et les larmes envahirent de nouveau mes yeux en repensais à tout les beaux moments familiaux que nous avions vécus ici.

Je repensais au duo que mon frère et moi faisions.

Mon frère.

Il était sorti présentement, mais je bénissais les dieux d'avoir la chance de l'avoir.

Il avait prit la place de papa depuis ces derniers jours. Nous avions toujours été très proches. Les derniers événements n'avaient fait que nous unir d'avantage.

Je déposais mes doigts délicatement sur les notes. Je me laissai emporter par ''Clair de lune '' de Debussy.

La chanson préférée de ma mère et moi. Je sentais une partie de moi revivre. Je sentais ma mère à mes côtés comme avant.

Elle me donnait un câlin et je sentais son parfum rassurant.

Son parfum qui m'avait tant manqué.

-EDWARD

Tout le bien être que je ressentais s'arrêta d'un coup.

Je lâchais les notes précipitamment.

Je regardais le regard furieux et détruit de mon père.

Il faisait peur à voir.

Il prit un grand soupire pour tenter de se relaxer, mais cela n'eut aucun effet.

-Lâche tout de suite ce piano. Je ne veux PLUS jamais entendre cela sous mon toit. Je t'interdis d'y rejouer.

Je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues.

Comment pouvait-il m'enlever la seule chose qui avait su me faire du bien depuis des jours.

-Mais pa …

-VA DANS TA CHAMBRE TOUT DE SUITE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS QUE TU TOUCHES À CE PIANO. COMPRIS ?

Je baissais la tête et j'entendis des pas venir vers le salon.

Je vis mon frère à l'entré de la porte.

Mon frère de 18 ans Se tenait devant nous tentant d'analyser la situation. Il ressemblait plus à mon père avec ses cheveux blond et ses yeux bleu. Il avait de la chance, énormément de chance.

Mon père ne le reniait pas comme avec moi.

-Edward, mon homme tu peux monter dans ta chambre un moment faut que je parle à papa. Je vais venir te voir avec tes biscuits préférés après ptit frère !

Il avait dit sa en me montrant un sac d'épicerie.

Je montais docilement à ma chambre. Je n'eus quasiment pas le temps de fermer ma porte que des cris envahirent la maison.

-NON, MAIS ÇA VA PAS PAPA. TU NE PEUX PAS LE LAISSER UN PEU. ÇA LUI FAIT DU BIEN DE JOUER. ON NE PEUT PAS TOUS FINIR SAOUL DANS NOTRE LIT À LONGUEUR DE JOURNÉE.

-TU VAS FAIRE PREUVE DE RESPECT MON GARÇON. TU ES TOUT DE MÊME SOUS MON TOIT.

-TU ME FAIS PITIER PAPA ! Ton fils à quinze ans, il a tellement besoin de toi. Tu te rappelle, Edward... non ? … Vous étiez inséparable avant. ON était inséparable.

-Sort… SORT DE MA MAISON ET NE REVIENS PLUS. C'EST CLAIR ?

Je n'en pouvais plus. M'interdire le piano je pouvais le prendre, mais ne plus revoir mon frère. Je m'effondrais par terre. Seul.

FIN DU FLASH BACK.

Après un an, je m'étais rendu compte que de tout les sacrifies que je pouvais faire, arrêter le piano n'était pas possible.

J'aurais viré fou sans celui-ci.

Je jouais, donc à l'école et lorsque mon père n'était pas là, car malgré le déménagement un mois à la suite de la mort de ma mère. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de jeter le piano.

C'est pour cette raison que je voulais aller à Julliard. En plus d'avoir une très bonne équipe de football, je pourrais suivre un programme de piano et en jouer quand bon me le semblerait.

Je tentais de m'enlever cette idée de la tête.

J'allais à Harvard, point.

Peut-être que lorsque je porterais les couleurs de leur équipe mon père sourirait.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je tentais de me convaincre. Mon père ne sourirait plus jamais pour mes exploits. Il voulait simplement avoir une bonne image. Il ne supporterait pas le fait de voir :

LE PLUS JEUNE DES CULLEN DÉÇOIT TOUT LE MONDE PAR SON MAUVAIS RENDEMENT.

Je serais une honte totale pour lui si cela devait arriver.

Un sourire.

Je tentais l'impossible et le pire c'est que j'en étais conscient.

C'était quelque chose que mon frère avait abandonné il y a bien longtemps.

Pendant la première année, où mon père l'avait jeté de la maison, nous nous voyons au parc à tous les soirs. Je lui racontais mes journée, comment allais papa … Il ne l'avait plus jamais revu depuis la confrontation qu'il avait eu avec lui.

Voilà où j'avais commencé à échouer dans la mission que ma mère m'avait confié.

Comment mon père pourrait-il sourire après avoir perdu un fils.

Comment mon père voudrait me revoir comme avant alors, qu'en plus de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenir, il avait perdu un fils par ma faute.

Je m'en étais extrêmement voulu, encore une fois.

Si je n'avais pas joué mon frère serait toujours avec nous.

Qui sait ? Peut-être aurait-il mieux réagit que moi. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui mon père aurait mieux réagit que moi.

Mon frère avait comme but de m'emmener avec lui dès que je serais plus vieux. De m'emmener loin, très loin de papa.

À chaque fois, je lui disais que je ne le laisserais jamais seul.

Mon frère pensait que c'était par peur de l'inconnu, mais lorsqu'il a comprit que je vivais la vie que mon père avait tracé pour moi, que je faisais tout pour le rendre heureux et que je m'empêchais de vivre ma vie, il était parti dans une colère noire.

Il m'a dit qu'il ne comprenait pas que je me laissais détruire par lui et qu'il ne voulait pas assister au massacre.

Je ne lavais pas revu depuis six mois.

Je m'ennuyais affreusement de lui, mais cela ne surpassait pas la colère que je ressentais contre lui.

Ne voyait-il dont pas que nous devions faire cela pour notre mère.

Ne voyait-il pas que notre père, le vrai, se cachait sous des tonnes de briques et qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas seul.

Je savais qu'accéder à ses moindres demandes n'était pas la meilleure solution, mais c'était la seule chose que j'étais capable de faire.

J'avais peur de le confronter, car un rejet final de sa peur me serait tragique.

Je devais rester fort.

Pour ma mère, pour mon vrai père … pour moi qui avait tant besoin de lui.

À la suite de la dispute, mon père avait caché plein d'information et de photo où mon frère était mentionné ou vu.

De tous les articles qui avaient été diffusés, mon frère n'y figurait jamais.

Il l'avait renié en quelque sorte.

Les évènements avaient changés mon père et le nouvel homme qui me servait de figure paternel avait sa fierté.

Une autre demande plus que compliqué m'était demandée.

Si je devais sortir avec une fille, elle devait être de bonne famille et avoir un large pouvoir.

Chose complètement ridicule, mais cela était important pour mon père. Il ne me l'avait jamais dit, mais je le sentais dans ses questions.

Je n'étais pas sur de comprendre pourquoi, mais depuis la mort de maman, paraitre bien et fort aux yeux de tous était devenu une passion pour mon père.

Il ne voulait surement pas que les gens le voient comme un homme faible une nouvelle fois ….

Quoiqu'il en soit, je devais faire des sortis publique avec Tania pour que mon père soit, si on peut dire, heureux.

Tania. Riche. Issue d'une bonne famille. Superficielle. Sans aucun intérêt.

Je me détestais de descendre aussi bas et de ''sortir'' avec elle.

Elle n'avait rien d'autre que son physique à montrer. Aucune conversation ne semblait palpitante. Elle ne parlait que d'argent.

Ne savait-elle pas que l'argent n'apportait pas le bonheur. Que l'argent n'était qu'un vulgaire bout de papier que l'homme avait inventé pour être supérieur.

Supérieur à quoi ? À qui?

Une personne heureuse est mille fois supérieure à une personne riche.

Bella. Bella. Bella.

Elle ne faisait pas partit d'une des plus grandes familles. Ne possédait pas autant d'argent et de pouvoir que moi.

Bella. Bella. Bella.

J'étais dans ma chambre et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pensée à elle. Je m'imaginais sans mal ses grands yeux bruns plongés dans les larmes. Des larmes que j'avais causées.

La voir dans un tel état m'avais fait mal. J'étais le pire des cons.

J'avais cru que m'éloigner l'aiderais, mais elle m'attendait. Elle ne voulait pas tourner la page de l'histoire éphémère que nous avions vécus.

J'avais mentit devant son regard remplit d'amour. Je lui avais dit que je ne voulais pas faire mon chemin de vie avec elle.

Je ne savais même pas comment j'avais réussit à lui avouer un tel mensonge. Comment pourrais-je me passer d'elle une journée de plus, un mois de plus. Elle avait été mon seul point d'ancrage dans ce monde depuis le début de l'été.

J'avais envie d'aller la voir et de lui crier que je l'aimais. Que jamais je n'aimerais autant. J'avais envie de lui montrer que ma vie sans elle n'était qu'un voile noir sans couleur.

Je voulais tant ….

Vouloir était un début, mais je ne pouvais pas franchir une autre étape.

Mon père, ma mère, mon passé et mes souvenirs me gardaient bloquer au même point depuis deux ans.

Bloquer à un endroit où je ne voulais pas être.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre du point de vue d'Edward !**

**Des reviews svp ? ! **

**Merci beaucoup !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour !**

**Un autre chapitre ! Je suis en semaine de relâche alors le prochain chapitre va surement arriver bientôt.**

**Bonne lecture.**

PVD BELLA

Le temps passait et la douleur semblait s'atténuer.

Pour un certain moment du moins, car il y avait toujours un objet, une chanson ou une conversation qui me faisait repenser à son visage.

Je m'étais drôlement rapprocher de Tyler.

Était-ce parce qu'il ne posait pas de question sur mon passé ?

Parce qu'il ne posait pas de question sur mes larmes soudaine?

Je savais par contre que lorsque j'étais dans ses bras, la plupart de mes problèmes s'envolaient et cela me faisait un bien fou.

Je ne savais pas si je lui avais déjà permis de me considérer comme sa copine. Je ne sais plus quand il a commencé à me présenter comme telle.

Tout ce que je savais c'est que je n'avais jamais eu le courage de le repousser. C'était ma dose de bien être et je ne voulais pas y renoncé.

Je me sentais mal du fait qu'il croit que mes sentiments pour lui étaient aussi forts que ce que lui ressentait. Je me disais par contre qu'avec le temps … les choses pourraient évoluer.

Il était là pour me consoler de mes cauchemars. Il était là pour sécher mes larmes. Il était là tout simplement. Une présence rassurante. Une autre âme seule qui venait partager sa solitude refoulé avec moi.

Je me sentais mal de me servir de lui ainsi, mais ne faisait-il pas de même? Il disait ressentir quelque chose de fort pour moi, mais n'était-il pas simplement amoureux du sentiment que l'on ressent lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un.

Cette liberté. Le cœur léger. Rien n'est trop haut pour nous.

Tout du moins, il me comprenait et je prenais plaisir à être en sa compagnie. Jacob trouvait cela étrange, disant que nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble.

Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais je jouais le rôle de la fille aveuglée par l'amour.

Tout ce que je savais, c'est que mes épaules étaient libérées de quelques poids et dieu que ça faisait du bien de marcher droit.

Et puis d'un coup, un son, une parole, une expression …..

Et je retombais dans des souvenirs plus ou moins agréables.

Edward et moi …. Assis sur la plage.

Edward et moi … s'embrassant.

Edward et moi…. Les larmes coulant de nos yeux.

Je sortis de la classe de science. Les classes étaient finies depuis 2 heures environ, mais je venais de finir mon travail d'équipe.

Je m'enfonçais un peu plus loin dans les corridors quand j'entendis une musique.

Une douce musique qui me fit frissonner.

Et encore une fois l'image d'Edward me frappa.

Mon cœur se mit à battre au rythme du piano.

Je savais que le piano était une passion refoulé pour lui.

Une douce mélodie que je ne pourrais me lasser d'écouter.

Je restais figer dans les corridors me laissant transporter par la musique.

Je m'avançais jusqu'à la porte de la salle de musique. Celle-ci était ouverte et je pouvais clairement voir le pianiste qui me faisait face.

Le pianiste était nul autre que l'homme qui me faisait rêver.

Il m'avait dit qu'il jouait du piano, mais je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi talentueux.

Il avait les yeux fermé et semblait ailleurs. Très loin d'ici. Sa voix rauque et magnifique s'éleva dans la salle.

_**When you try your best but you don't succeed **_

_**(**__**Lorsque vous essayez de votre mieux, mais vous ne réussissez pas**__**)**__**  
**_

_**When you get what you want but not what you need **_

_**(Quand tu as ce que tu veux, mais pas ce que tu as besoin.)  
**_

_**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep **_

_**(Quand tu te sens si fatigué, mais que tu ne peux pas dormir.)  
**_

Une larme solitaire tomba sur sa joue. Je connaissais'' Fix you'' de Cold Play depuis toujours, mais Edward semblait la réinventer. Sa relation avec son père se dévoilait dans chacune des lignes et la tension était forte.

_**Stuck in reverse **_

_**(Pris dans le sens contraire.)**_

_**And the tears come streaming down your face **_

_**(Et les larmes coulent sur ton visage.)**_

_**When you lose something you cannot replace **_

_**(Quand tu perds quelque chose que tu ne peux pas remplacer.)  
**_

Sa voix se brisa sur ses paroles et je savais qu'il pensait à sa mère.

_**When you love someone but it goes to waste **_

_**(Quand tu aimes quelqu'un, mais que tout se gâche.) **_

_**COULD IT BE WORSE?  
(Est-ce que cela pourrait être pire ?)  
**_

_**Lights will guide you home **_

_**(Les lumières vont te guider à la maison.)  
**_

_**And ignite your bones **_

_**(Et brûleront tes os.)  
**_

_**And I will try to fix you **_

_**(Et je vais essayer de te réparer)**_

La raison ultime de son éloignement. Aider son père à se rebâtir … Mais à quel prix?_****_

And high up above or down below 

_**(Et en haut ou en bas.)**_

_****__**When you're too in love to let it go **_

_**(Quand tu es trop en amour pour le laisser aller.)  
**_

_**But if you never try you'll never know **_

_**(Mais si tu n'essayes jamais, tu ne sauras jamais.)  
**_

_**Just what you're worth **_

_**(Tout ce que vous valez)**_

Lights will guide you home 

_**(Les lumières vont the guider à la maison.)  
**_

_**And ignite your bones **_

_**(Et brûleront tes os)  
**_

_**And I will try to fix you **_

_**(Et je vais essayer de te réparer.)**_

_**Tears stream down your face **_

_**(Les larmes coulent sur ton visage)  
**_

_**When you lose something you cannot replace **_

_**(Quand tu perds quelque chose que tu ne peux pas remplacer.)  
**_

_**Tears stream down your face **_

_**(Les larmes coulent sur ton visage)  
**_

_**And I **_

_**(Et je)**_

Tears stream down your face 

_**(Les larmes coulent sur ton visage)  
**_

_**I promise you I will learn from my mistakes **_

_**(Je te promets que je vais apprendre de mes erreurs.)  
**_

Il s'entêtait à penser que tout ça était de sa faute … encore.

_**Tears stream down your face **_

_**(Les larmes coulent dur ton visage)  
**_

_**And I **_

_**(Et je)**_

Lights will guide you home 

_**(Les lumières vont te guider à la maison)  
**_

_**And ignite your bones **_

_**(Et brûleront tes os.)  
**_

_**And I will try to fix you.**_

_**(Et je vais essayer de te réparer.)**_

-Je vais réussir à t'aider papa … Je t'aime.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais je réussis à l'entendre.

Plusieurs larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux pour aller s'échouer sur ses lèvres. Il les essuya d'un mouvement de main rageur.

Il se leva brusquement et ses yeux s'encrèrent dans les miens.

-Je … je suis désolée. Je devais finir un projet … j'ai entendu du piano et je ne savais pas que c'était toi...et …

-Tu es là depuis quand ?

-Le début …

Il hocha la tête et continua à ranger ses choses.

-Est-ce que tu sens quelque fois qu'on dirait que les paroles d'une chanson ont l'air d'avoir été écrit pour toi. Que tout ce que tu ressens est dans celle-ci.

Je fus surprise qu'il ne me demande pas de m'en aller. Je crois que je pris trop de temps avant de répondre, car il enchaina.

-J'aurais aimé que la première fois que tu m'entendes jouer soit dans une autre situation.

Il me fit un sourire timide, mais c'était déjà cela.

-Cold Play est toujours parfait !

- Tu as entièrement raison.

J'eus un rire nerveux.

-Je peux … m'assoir.

Il hocha doucement la tête.

-Je peux savoir la raison de ce changement de comportement ?

Il souleva sa tête rapidement. Je lavais surpris avec une question aussi directe.

-Je n'ai pas le gout de me battre aujourd'hui Bella.

-Se battre ?

Il rebaissa la tête, mais je ne voulais pas lâcher le morceau.

-Te battre contre quoi Edward?

Je savais qu'il connaissait mon côté têtu pour avoir eu quelque démonstration avec le temps. Il soupira.

-Tu n'as donc pas écouté les paroles ?

-Tu parlais de ton père … de ta mère, mais cela ne me dit pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas te battre contre … moi ?

-Je ne parlais pas que de mes parents … Bella.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Tous ses changements d'émotions …

Mon téléphone vibra. Je ne voulais pas détourner mon regard du sien par peur qu'il ne disparaisse.

-Tu devrais le prendre … c'est peut-être important.

Je secouai la tête et vis que le message venait de Tyler.

_Bonjour ma belle _

_On va toujours au cinéma ?_

Je rangeai mon téléphone avec l'intension de lui répondre plus tard.

-Désolé c'était juste Tyler.

Un voile de tristesse traversa ses yeux.

-Oh … vous sortez ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

-Je … on peut dire.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Je revenais à la conversation que nous avions eu juste avant le texto de Tyler.

-Explique-moi Edward parce que là je ne comprends plus rien.

-Quoi ?

Il semblait complètement perdu.

-Les paroles … moi.

-Je crois que ça ne vaut pas vraiment la peine que je te l'explique à présent …

Il me fit un sourire qui me laissait apparaitre sa douleur ainsi que sa tristesse.

-… Je te souhaite énormément de bonheur avec Tyler.

- Quoi ! Non !

PDV EDWARD.

Jacob. Mon meilleur ami. Mon frère.

J'en avais fait des erreurs ces dernières années, mais la pire était surement le rejet que j'avais eu à son égard.

Il avait été là quand mon frère et mon père n'y était plus, mais j'avais fini par le repousser. Comme les autres. Comme avec tous les gens que j'aimais.

Je savais que je devais aider mon père, mais je commençais tranquillement à comprendre que de me détruire en même temps n'allaient pas aider.

J'allais tout de même faire ce qu'il me demandait, mais il ne m'avait jamais empêché de voir Jake.

Nous n'avions pas complètement perdu contact, mais je l'avais tout de même repoussé tranquillement. Moins, beaucoup moins radicalement que mon père l'avait fait avec le sien, mais quand même.

C'était une des erreurs qui était simplement et entièrement de ma faute.

Moi, pensant m'en sortir seul. Moi, pensant être assez fort. Moi qui ne voulais plus avoir aucun lien avec qui compte qui pourrait, un jour, me faire souffrir par leur départ précipité.

Je comprenais, maintenant, que je me faisais mille fois plus mal en restant là grugé par la solitude.

Parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, j'étais connu de partout, invité à toutes les fêtes, mais je n'avais plus d'ami( e)s qui me connaissaient vraiment.

Pour ce que j'étais et non ce que je valais.

J'étais entouré de gens qui prétendais être mes amis, mais qui ne savait rien de moi.

Ce matin, je m'étais réveillé avec la grande détermination d'essayer de régler mes erreurs avec Jacob.

J'avais, chaque lundi, mes deux premières périodes de libre pour mes entrainements. La pratique avait par contre été annulé cette semaine vu le haut taux d'échecs dans mon équipe. Ceux-ci devaient donc aller en récupération. Je décidais de prendre ce temps libre pour aller voir Jake.

De plus, je savais que Jacob commençait l'école beaucoup plus tard que moi.

Je préparais mon petit déjeuner ainsi que celui de mon père.

Celui-ci descendit rapidement. Il prit un toast dans l'assiette que je lui avais fait, me dit un rapide merci et partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

-De rien papa, c'est gentil de vouloir déjeuner avec moi ce matin et de me tenir compagnie, vraiment.

Bon voilà que je commençais à délirer. Je me dépêchai à jeter la moitié de l'assiette que mon père n'avait pas touché, ou plutôt qu'il n'avait pas regardé. Je fis la vaisselle et partis dans ma Volvo.

Cadeau de papa … L'apparence … encore.

Je rentrais dans son quartier à environ une quarantaine minutes de chez moi et je m'arrêtais devant la maison qui m'avait quasiment vu grandir.

J'avais passé énormément de temps ici étant plus jeune.

Le père de Jake et le mien nous amenaient souvent à la pêche dans un lac non loin d'ici.

Il y avait une forêt juste à côté de sa maison.

C'est là que nous avions connu des partis de cache-cache mémorable.

Nous nous étions amusés à faire peur à nos amis dans celle-ci.

Sur l'immense pelouse, nous y avions fait notre première petite fête.

Nous avions quatorze ans et nous étions fiers de dire que nos parents nous faisaient assez confiance pour nous laisser l'organiser.

Bien sur, il n'avait pas accepté de laisser deux jeunes de quinze ans sans cervelle seuls. Ils avaient, donc tentés subtilement de nous surveiller par la fenêtre.

Mon premier baisé c'était déroulé pendant cette soirée. Un gage que des amis m'avaient fait. J'étais parti, à un endroit où les parents ne pouvaient pas me voir, avec une certaine Julie.

Nous pensions dure comme fer que cela allait être le plus grand party jamais fait.

Ou le plus grand flop.

20 personnes c'étaient présenté et avaient déserté après environ 2 heures. Ce qui nous laissait Jake et moi seuls.

Je ris.

J'habitais à environ deux rues de chez jake avant.

Lorsque mon père avait déménagé, il n'avait pas voulu partir trop loin, pour rester assez près de son bureau.

Il avait prit une maison éloigné dans les bois, surement pour nous rappelez notre ancienne maison.

L'endroit où nous habitions avant était dans une forêt coupé du reste de la ville.

Je savais que Jake venait souvent dans mon coin.

Il y avait plus de restaurant et de magasin.

Je pris une grande respiration et je sortis de mon auto.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte et y cogna.

-Un instant j'arrive.

Il ouvrit la porte rapidement et figea.

-Salut Jake … Je peux te parler ?

-T'arrive comme ça quand ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas entendu parler de toi ?

C'est vrai que depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu au restaurant je ne lui avais plus parlé. Je restais silencieux parce que ce qu'il avait dit était entièrement vrai. Il prit son manteau et sortit. Il commença à marcher vers la plage.

-Amène-toi Cullen, je n'ai pas toute la journée.

Je le suivis tranquillement.

-Jake … Bon on va commencer ça avec ce que tu sais déjà … Je suis un con.

Il sourit.

-Bon au moins tu le sais. Ça m'aurait quand même fait de la peine de dire sa à voix haute.

-Je vois que ta pas perdu ton sarcasme.

- Et toi t'as pas perdu ton air de chien battu.

-Umm je l'as méritais.

- Deux ans Edward … Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose. Merde Ed deux ans.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça Jake. Tu sais très bien que je sais à quel point je suis pathétique t'as pas besoin de me le rappeler.

-Tu veux quoi d'abord parce que je comprends plus grand-chose. Je te comprends plus.

-Je veux m'excuser. Je t'ais repousser alors que tu voulais simplement m'aider. Je t'ais dit des choses que je ne me pardonnerais jamais. Des choses que je n'ais jamais pensé. T'es mon meilleur ami, mon frère.

-Tu sembles l'avoir oublié souvent ça Ed.

-Je sais, je sais que je n'ai pas été là pour te soutenir dans tes passes difficiles alors que t'as été là quand ma mère est morte … Mec, j'ai foiré. Le pire c'est que je n'ai pas d'excuse. Sérieux je regrette. J'aimerais sa qu'on reprenne sa. Qu'on redevienne ami comme avant.

-Tu penses que c'est simple comme ça Cullen.

-Non, je sais que ça ne marche pas comme ça Black. Je sais que si j'étais toi je me parlerais plus. Je devais venir m'excuser quand même. Te dire à quel point j'ai mal agit. Pis tu le sais bien à quel point j'hais dire quand j'ai tord.

Je souris

-Tu me feras signe Jake … Faut que j'y aille.

Je me retournais et commença à partir tranquillement.

-Qu'est qui t'as fait réalisé sa Cullen ?

Je repensais aux paroles de Bella.

Elle m'avait dit tellement souvent que c'était ma vie, mes choix et à quel point je devais arrêter de repousser les gens.

Mon cœur commença à battre plus vite juste en pensant à elle.

Je lui répondis alors que j'étais dos à lui.

-Une fille.

-Si tu veux un conseil Ed, laisse là ne pas aller celle là, elle est beaucoup plus intelligente que les autres.

Je continuais simplement mon chemin. Ses paroles rejouaient dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir. Je ne pouvais plus lui refaire du mal.

Et mon père? …..

Je rentrais dans mon auto et parti à l'école. J'arrivais juste au bon moment. La cloche qui annonçait le début des cours de l'après-midi venait de sonner.

Mon après-midi se passa assez rapidement et à la fin des cours je me rendis automatiquement à la salle de musique.

J'attendis quelques temps pour être sur qu'il ne restait plus d'élèves dans cette section de l'école.

Je jouais des morceaux au hasard ne trouvant pas vraiment d'inspiration. Tout à coup, les notes de ''Fix you'' de Cold Play s'emparèrent de mon esprit. Je me laissais aller dans la musique et je commençai à chanter les paroles qui exprimait parfaitement se que je ressentais.

Toutes les phrases représentaient des personnes importantes. Mon père généralement, mais pas uniquement.

_**When you lose something you cannot replace **_

_**(Quand tu perds quelque chose que tu ne peux pas remplacer.)**_

Ma mère.

La tension était trop forte et ma voix se brisa. Bizarrement je sentais la présence de Bella a mes côté. Son odeur venait narguer mes narines.

_**When you love someone but it goes to waste **_

_**(Quand tu aimes quelqu'un, mais que tout ce gâche.) **_

Je le savais et je ne pouvais plus repousser se sentiment. J'aimais Bella de toutes les fibres de mon corps.

_**And I will try to fix you.**_

_**(Et je vais essayer de te réparer.)**_

Je devais réussir pour mon père qui avait un jour été l'homme le plus heureux et attentionné que je connaisse.

_**I promise you I will learn from my mistakes **_

_**(Je te promets que je vais apprendre de mes erreurs.)**_

Oui, je devais apprendre. Pour mon père, ma mère, Jacob. Je devais apprendre pour Bella.

Les larmes coulaient abondement de mes yeux. Je ne voulais plus pleurer, je voulais être courageux et fort. Passer à travers les épreuves pour en ressortir meilleur. Je séchais mes larmes rageusement avec ma main.

Je me levais rapidement et je la vis. Je ne dis rien au début pensant que je rêvais. Elle commença à bégayer quelque chose et je su que je ne rêvais pas. La fille de mes rêves était prêt si prêt de moi.

Je n'avais, donc pas imaginer son odeur. Elle était là depuis le début.

Lorsque son téléphone sonna et que je sus que c'était nul autre que Tyler mon cœur me fit affreusement mal. J'avais entendis dire qu'il était ensemble. Je n'y avais pas cru.

Sûrement parce que je ne le voulais pas.

Elle et Tyler.

Je n'étais pas sur de comprendre comment cela c'était produit. Ils n'allaient absolument pas ensemble. Je me frappai mentalement.

Je n'étais aucunement neutre pour juger d'une telle chose.

La douleur devait se lire parfaitement bien sur mes traits. J'essayais de la combattre tant que possible.

-… Je te souhaite énormément de bonheur avec Tyler.

- Quoi ! Non !

Je la regardais, déterminée comme jamais à avoir une réponse.

Je lui chantais doucement les paroles qui prenaient encore plus de sens depuis que je savais qu'elle était prise.

_**-**_When you love someone but it goes to waste (Quand tu aimes quelqu'un, mais que tout ce gâche.)

Elle me regarda incrédule.

-Tu … tu…

-Ça ne sert plus à rien Bella et de toute manière je n'aurais pas pu rien t'offrir. Je vais y aller.

Je voyais des larmes couler de ses yeux. Je l'avais encore fait pleurer … n'étais-je bon qu'à cela.

-Non, NON. Dit le Edward. Prend ton courage à deux mains et dit le moi. Ici, maintenant devant moi.

Je secouais la tête. Comment avais-je fait pour me fourrer dans un tel pétrin. Je ne pouvais rien lui apporter. Je l'aimais certes. Je l'aimais plus que tout, mais cela ne changeait pas grand-chose au fait que je ne pouvais être avec elle et qu'elle était avec Tyler. Elle aimait un autre homme et cela me faisait mal.

J'étais incroyablement égoïste. Je lui avais dit de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui en vouloir de m'avoir écouté.

-Je t'aime.

Je baissais la tête honteux.

-T'es vraiment, vraiment, vraiment con. Tu me le dit la maintenant. TU ME LE DIS QUAND JE NE SUIS PAS LIBRE. Tu n'as pas pensé à me le dire quand je t'ais dit que je t'aimais ? Non, tu voulais vraiment me faire sentir comme si je n'étais rien. T'AIME ÇA ME FAIRE SOUFFRIR CULLEN.

Je m'avançais tranquillement vers elle. En ce moment plus rien ne comptais. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, je me foutais de se que mon père pensait. Je me foutais qu'elle ne soit pas libre. Moi, Edward Cullen qui trouvait que de tromper quelqu'un était dégueulasse. Je me foutais de se que la terre penserais de moi, de nous.

J'étais tout près d'elle. Elle arrêta de me crier dessus en réalisant la distance qui nous séparait. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de reculer que mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Doucement, tranquillement.

Elle semblait troublée. Elle me rendit mon baisé. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus intense.

D'un coup elle se sépara de moi. Elle me regarda quelques secondes et elle partit en courant. Me laissant seul.

Seul, terriblement seul.

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. J'ai essayé de le faire plus long. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires !**

**Merci !**


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour !_

_Je veux vous remercier pour les reviews c'est EXTRÊMENT apprécié !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'aimerais remercier__** frimousse30 **__qui m'a donné une très bonne idée pour ce chapitre. Je l'ai quelque peu modifié j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. _

_Bonne lecture !_

Pdv Bella

Quel con !

Il ne pouvait pas me rendre la vie plus facile ? Il rendait tout plus compliqué que ça devait l'être.

Il n'aurait pas pu me le dire avant qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi. Cela aurait évité tant de larmes. Tant de souffrance.

Il m'avait embrassé alors qu'il savait que j'étais en couple. Il m'avait mit dans une situation plus que difficile.

Je l'haïssais.

En même temps, son baiser m'avait fait ressentir des tas de sensations plus agréable les unes que les autres. Un peu comme un feu d'artifice.

Mon dieu, pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit toujours aussi compliquer.

Deux personnes qui s'aimaient devaient avoir le droit d'être ensemble et heureux …. Non ?

J'Étais assis dans mon auto et j'étais totalement perdu.

Luttant contre des sentiments totalement différents qui se battaient en moi.

D'un côté j'avais le gout de sauter de joie. J'avais le gout d'appeler toutes les personnes que je connaissais pour leurs dire à quel point j'étais heureuse. Mes plus grands rêves se concrétisaient, enfin.

De l'autre côté, il y avait Tyler. Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir. Il m'avait aidé à me relever tranquillement. C'était une des meilleures personnes que je connaissais et je m'en voudrais pour toujours si je le faisais souffrir.

Justement, je commençais tranquillement à me relever et Cullen venait tout chambouler encore une fois.

Peut-être que je devais rester avec Tyler. J'étais bien dans ses bras. Il m'aidait à avancer au travers des épreuves et je savais que je ne souffrirais pas comme j'avais souffert avec Edward. Tout était plus simple avec Tyler. C'était naturel. Aucune barrière n'avait à être surmontée.

Avec Edward, c'était si compliquer. Si douloureux et forçant.

Par contre, je ne ressentais pas les frissons et se désire que je ressentais avec Edward vis-à-vis Tyler.

Ma tête était sur le point d'exploser et je revoyais les lèvres douces et sensuelles d'Edward s'échouer sur les miennes.

Mon téléphone vibra et me sortit de mes souvenirs.

_Hey mon amour … t'es où ?_

_Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. _

Une larme solitaire coula sur ma joue. Comment avais-je pu embrasser Edward alors qu'un garçon si gentil se préoccupait tant de moi.

_Je suis désolé je faisais mon projet de science._

_Tu viens toujours me chercher à 8 heures pour le cinéma ?_

_Xxx_

C'était décidé. J'avais trop souffert et je voulais y aller pour la simplicité et le naturel. Je resterais avec Tyler.

Je ne savais pas si je faisais le bon choix, mais ça m'était égal.

Du moins, c'est ce que j'essayais de me convaincre.

PVD EDWARD.

J'étais dans la salle de piano. Seul.

Une caractéristique qui m'allait bien c'est temps –ci.

Ne m'avait-elle jamais quitté, en fait.

Je ne pouvais en vouloir à personne au fond. Tout était de ma faute. J'étais tellement convaincu que je faisais les bons choix que je n'écoutais pas ceux qui me contredisais. Un jour, j'étais rendu enfoncé trop profondément dans toute ma situation … un retour en arrière était, donc impossible.

Je n'avais pas le gout de penser à mes erreurs en ce moment. Ma tête était ailleurs. Près, tout près de Bella.

Je partis vers ma Volvo et je retournais chez moi.

Je montais dans ma chambre et je cherchais la boite de souvenir de ma mère. Je l'avais caché pour que mon père ne veuille pas s'en débarrasser.

Il avait gardé plusieurs chose de maman, mais il s'était débarrasser de toutes les photos et articles d'elle. Tous sauf ceux que j'avais réussis à garder dans cette boite. Je ne l'avais pas ouvert depuis une éternité. Les souvenirs que cette boite contenait étaient pour la plupart très douloureux.

Je pris son livre préféré. Il était abimé de partout.

Elle l'avait lu tellement souvent que je ne pourrais même pas les compter.

Mon père avait souvent voulu le remplacer. Par contre, ma mère ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle copie. Elle aimait la sienne. Elle disait que c'était un peu de son vécu qui se retrouvait dans les pages vieillis. Cela arrachait toujours un petit sourire moqueur à mon père. Je me souvenais parfaitement de ma mère qui lui boudait pour avoir osé se moquer d'elle. Il partait alors d'un rire franc et allait lui donné un baisé sur le front en lui disant à quel point il l'aimait.

Ils avaient toujours été mon exemple. Pour plein de chose, mais surtout pour L'amour qui régnait entre eux.

Je voyais les parents de chacun de mes amis se divorcés tour à tour. Un peu comme les dominos. Je ne pouvais, par contre pas imaginer un tel destin pour mes parents.

L'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre irradiait dans chacune des pièces qu'ils traversaient et rendait les gens heureux pour aucune raison.

J'avais toujours rêvé de trouvé ma moitié. Celle que je ne me lâcherais jamais de regarder. Celle dont son odeur elle-même me rendrait heureux. Celle avec qui je me voyais avoir plusieurs enfants. Celle avec qui je me voyais vieillir.

Être assis sur une véranda, contemplant nos petits enfants courir partout.

Mon cœur se comprima en pensant que ma mère ne verrait jamais mes enfants …

Un sourire, je ne pouvais le nier, niais se dessina sur mes lèvres. Quand je pensais à tous ces moments, je me voyais très bien les vivres avec Bella.

Je pris doucement le livre. J'allais pour l'ouvrir quand une feuille tomba.

Ma main tremblait quand je m'aperçu que l'écriture de ma mère apparaissait au dos de la feuille.

Je me penchais tranquillement pour la prendre. Je lis calmement les derniers mots que je lirais d'elle. La dernière fois que je verrais pour la première fois sa magnifique écriture.

_Mon bel amour,_

_Mon fils,_

_Peut-être que je me trompe affreusement en ce moment, mais c'est bien Edward qui me lit. Non ?_

_Je savais que ton père se débarrasserait des souvenirs trop douloureux comme ce livre. Peut-être avais-je tort, mais toi, mon chéri, tu es venu prendre quelques souvenirs avant que ton père ne s'en débarrasse. N'est-ce pas?_

_Je ne puis te dire pourquoi, mais je savais que ce livre ferais partit des trouvailles avec lesquelles tu partirais._

_N'en veux pas à ton père. Veux-tu. Je suis sur que j'aurais jeté plusieurs choses de ton père moi aussi. Bon je dois l'avouer, surement avec l'espoir que tu passes derrière moi pour récupérer les choses que j'avais jeté._

_Ce livre équivaut certainement aux bâtons de golf de ton père._

_Beaucoup moins subtile à cacher qu'un livre. N'est-ce pas ?_

_Tu te souviens quand papa passait des heures à astiquer ses bâtons dans le garage. Je m'ennuierais de ses petits moments de bonheur._

_Si tu lis ces lignes, mon grand, c'est surement que mon cancer m'a apporté loin de toi, loin de vous. _

_Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu peur de partir. Je savais que je serrais toujours là pour vous surveillez. Ton frère, ton père et toi. _

_Comment pourrais-je me passer de vos merveilleux visages ?_

_J'avais plutôt peur de vous faire du mal. Tant de mal._

_En ce moment, cela fait peut-être un mois ou 4 ans que je ne suis plus physiquement avec vous, mais je suis toujours en haut. Vous surveillant._

_Je veux m'excuser tout de suite. Du mal que j'ai du te faire. Non pas seulement par mon départ, mon amour._

_Tu sais bien que je suis du genre à dire ce qui passe dans ma tête sans penser aux conséquences … et j'ai surement recommencé durant ma dernière journée à l'hôpital. Ma dernière journée près de mes trésors._

_J'ai bien beau dire que je n'ai pas peur de partir, mais la mort est quelque chose de très angoissant. Surtout la peur de l'inconnue…_

_Alors imagine le stress combiné à ma manie peu favorable._

_Tout ça pour te dire, mon chéri, que je ne suis pas là pour prendre des décisions à ta place, mais bien pour te guider vers tes différentes options. _

_Si tu tourne la page, tu y trouveras une partition. Une magnifique partition que je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de te faire découvrir. _

_J'espère qu'elle t'aidera dans tes réflexions._

_Je t'aime Edward. Je suis et serais toujours là pour toi mon amour. Peu importe l'évènement ou la situation._

_Ps. Le jours de ton mariage … Et oui mon grand c'est peut être loin dans ton esprit, mais pour une mère c'est toujours un moment grandiose et émotif._

_Tu peux t'assurer que je serais première rangé à pleurer à chaude larme. Dès que le soleil viendra réchauffer ton cœur, tu sauras que je suis là et que je suis vraiment fier de toi et de ton choix de vie mon grand. _

_Je t'aime._

_Ta maman, Esmé Cullen._

Je me levais sans même vraiment comprendre mes mouvements et je partis vers le piano.

Mon père ne revenait pas avant très tard ce soir …. S'il revenait.

Je tournais la page tranquillement. Mes mains étaient toujours tremblantes.

Je contemplais les partitions un moment. Je pris une grande inspiration et je déposai mes doigts tranquillement sur les notes. Après quelque temps, je connus quasiment les notes par cœur. Je me plaçais alors pour la jouer comme il se doit.

Une douce mélodie envahie ma maison et je me sentis transporté ailleurs.

Il faisait chaud et le soleil réconfortait mon cœur. Je sentis son odeur. L'odeur de ma mère comme à chaque fois que je jouais sur ce piano.

Je sentis sa main toucher mon épaule et je l'a vis devant moi.

C'était la première fois que mon imagination m'apportait aussi loin. J'étais tellement bien ici, loin de tout …si près de ma mère.

Elle me fit un sourire rassurant, dont elle seule avait le secret.

Je vis ses lèvres remuer tranquillement, délicatement.

_Je suis fier de toi Edward._

Elle s'approcha de moi tranquillement et me prit dans ses bras. Je m'attachais à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

_Je t'en supplie, arrête de te gâcher la vie ainsi. Je t'ai demandé une tache plus difficile que je ne l'aurais pensé et je suis tellement désolé pour cette erreur et …Je sais que malgré tout ce que je te dis tu n'abandonneras pas tant que ton père soit de nouveau heureux … c'est si noble de ta part, mon fils. Je t'en supplie, par contre, vis ta vie comme tu l'entends. Garde tes amis, tes vrais amis près de toi. Et cette Bella, _

Je l'a sentit sourire.

_Laisse là t'aider, laisse là t'aimer. _

Elle se recula quelque peu. Je ne voulais pas la lâcher, mais elle m'y obligea.

_La souffrance fait partit de la vie mon amour. Ne la fuit plus. Montre lui qui est le plus fort. Crois-moi, si tu l'as fuit tu ne connaîtras rien du bonheur. Si je n'avais pas souffert je n'aurais jamais rencontré ton père et je ne vous aurez jamais connu ton frère et toi. Je trouve que la souffrance que j'ai ressentit est minime comparé à tout ces moments heureux que j'ai vécus. Si tu ne prends pas de chances, tu ne connaîtras rien. _

Elle se reculait de plus en plus. J'avais le gout de crier que j'avais besoin d'elle, que je n'y arriverais pas sans elle, mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de ma bouche.

_Je ne reviendrais plus mon grand. Je saurais toujours là à te regarder, mais je n'interviendrais plus … Tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Tu es rendu assez fort et assez bien entouré pour réussir sans mon aide._

_Je t'aime et tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis fier de l'homme que tu es devenu. _

Elle disparu complètement. Je voulais crier. Lui crier de revenir.

D'un coup, la musique s'arrêta et je fus transporté dans le monde réel.

La chaleur avait laissé sa place à un froid glacial.

Glacial et meurtrier.

PDV BELLA.

J'étais dans la salle de cinéma au côté de Tyler.

Tyler. Tyler qui n'arrêtait pas de me lancer des sourires qui trahissait le bonheur qu'il ressentait.

Moi. Moi qui m'en voulais pour les événements qui s'étaient déroulé un peu plus tôt dans la journée

Le film finit, enfin, et il me raccompagna chez moi. Il m'embrassa chastement et je m'imaginais, sans le vouloir, que c'était Edward à sa place. J'arrêtais le baisé précipitamment.

Je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça ….

-J'ai fait quelque chose qu'Il ne fallait pas ou ?

-Non … Tu veux bien venir marcher avec moi un peu ?

-Si tu veux.

Il enleva les clés de son auto et sortit de celle-ci.

Je le suivais un moment, ne trouvant pas les mots pour lui dire ce que j'avais à lui expliquer.

-Bell's je le vois que quelque chose te tracasse … tu veux bien me le dire maintenant.

Le moment était venu et j'avais peur, vraiment peur de sa réaction. 

-Je … enfin … Je t'adore Tyler et jamais je ne voudrais te perde. Tu as été tellement présent et compréhensif … je t'en remercierais toute ma vie, mais...

-Mais adorer ce n'est pas aimer… c'est sa ?

J'hochais honteusement la tête.

Je vis qu'il ne prenait vraiment pas bien la nouvelle, mais pouvais-je lui en vouloir ?

-Tyler, je sais que je te fais mal en ce moment, mais j'ai réellement besoin de toi dans ma vie. Je ne crois pas que tu m'aimais réellement toi non plus … non ?

-Arrête, je n'ai vraiment pas le gout de d'entendre le classique et tellement facile : T'es plus un ami que d'autres choses. Dit moi au moins pourquoi … Je crois que j'ai le droit de savoir.

J'hochais pensivement la tête. C'était une demande très normale et acceptable qu'il venait de me faire. Par contre, je n'avais aucune idée de réponse.

-Un autre gars ?

Mon cœur me fit mal. C'était si clair ? Car oui c'était un autre homme, mais je n'avais aucunement l'intension de retomber dans les bras d'Edward dès que cette conversation serait finie. Il avait encore des tas de choses à se faire … pardonner?

-Tu sais quoi … je pourrais te dire que non, parce qu'au fond ce n'est pas un autre gars. Je ne te quitte pas pour tomber dans les bras du premier venu. Disons que j'ai ressentis quelque chose de fort avec un gars avant toi et que je ne suis pas capable de me le sortir de la tête et que je ne veux pas te faire de mal,

-Et bien c'est trop tard … vraiment trop tard. Je n'étais qu'un plan de rechange Bella. C'est sa ?

-Tu as précipité la relation et je n'ai pas voulu t'arrêter parce que j'étais bien avec toi.

Il eu un rire sarcastique.

-C'est de ma faute maintenant?

-Non…

-C'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu. Au revoir Isabella.

-Non, non attend on peut …

Il était déjà trop tard. Il était trop loin et je n'avais pas la force de lui courir après.

Je restais sur le trottoir regardant droit devant moi. L'auto de Tyler partit à une vitesse folle et me ramena, du même coup, sur terre.

Je ne pouvais plus qu'espérer qu'il rencontre une fille extraordinaire comme lui. Une fille qui lui ferait oublier se que je venais de lui faire.

Je me sentais affreusement mal. Moi qui ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine. C'était plutôt raté.

Je rentrais chez moi et je me mis tout de suite au lit. Je m'endormis rapidement, mais je fus réveillé par la température.

Il pleuvait très fort pour cette période de l'année. J'étais emmitouflé dans mes couvertes et j'écoutais tranquillement les gouttes de pluies tomber sur le toit. Je n'étais pas capable de retrouver le sommeil. Trop de questionnements se déroulaient dans ma tête. Je descendis tranquillement prendre un verre d'eau et je restais pour écouter ou plutôt ouvrir la télé sans n'y porter aucune attention.

J'entendis des coups à ma porte. Je me dépêchais d'aller voir qui pouvait bien venir à une heure si tardive.

Bon je l'avoue, je commençais à me faire un long film d'horreur.

Un voleur ? Un fou furieux ? Un monstre ? Un vampire ?

Toutes ses idées me donnaient la chère de poule, mais de telles personnes n'auraient pas cogné. Non ?

Un défonçage de porte était toujours plus spectaculaire.

Je regardais dans la petite fenêtre en haut de ma porte et je vis Edward.

Il était tremper jusqu'au os. Ses yeux semblait rougit.

J'ouvris la porte tranquillement. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi il venait chez moi à cette heure.

Il y eu un long silence entre nous et je voyais ses larmes qui venait se mélanger à la pluie.

Je le haïssais. Je m'haïssais de souffrir autant en le voyant pleurer.

Mon esprit divagua à cette fameuse journée, le jour où j'avais rencontré le vrai Edward Cullen et non celui qui se cachait sous toute cette étouffante popularité.

Il semblait essayer de trouver la force pour me dire quelque chose. Il béguailla quelque mots. J'étais surprise par la détermination qui se trouvait dans ses yeux.

- Aide-moi, je t'en supplie Bella. Je n'y arriverais pas sans toi. Sauve moi … Je t'en supplie… J'en peux plus d'être seul.

Sa voix me déchira la poitrine. Il était désespéré et perdu dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait besoin d'un repère, de quelque chose pour ce rattaché à la vie.

Une soudaine détermination vint envahir mes membres. Je me jetais dans ses bras. Je m'en foutais d'être complètement d'être complètement mouiller par la pluie qui faisait rage ou même de réveiller mes parents. J'avais le besoin inhumain d'être dans ses bras si rassurant.

Il avait déjà eu des larmes devant moi, mais ils les retenaient toujours. Pour l'honneur surement ?

Tout se que je savais c'est qu'en ce moment, toutes les larmes accumuler et refoulé durant les années se déversait.

Je savais que c'était ce qu'il avait besoin. Il avait besoin de se laisser aller. De ne plus penser à son image. Il avait besoin de laisser tomber ses barrières qu'ils avaient prit tant de temps à construire.

Il était temps pour lui d'avancer s'il ne voulait pas être enfuit sous une montagne de brique.

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié. _

_Bon comme à l'habitude les reviews sont bienvenues. _

_Merci !_


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour !**

**Un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il fera votre bonheur. Bon il y a peu d'action, mais il faut qu'il y ait des explications entre Bella et Edward. Non ? **

**Bonne lecture !**

**PDV BELLA**

Je réalisais après un moment que nous étions toujours dehors sous cette pluie. Je le fis rentrer à l'intérieur calmement.

Il me prit la main comme si sa vie en dépendait et cela me fit mal au cœur.

Je levais tranquillement ma tête et aperçu ma mère dans les escaliers.

J'espérais qu'elle ne me demande pas de le laisser dehors. Je ne pouvais quand même pas le laisser dans cet état. Ma mère me fit un signe de la tête vers la cuisine et elle partit dans cette direction.

Je regardais Edward un instant.

-Je reviens.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de me lâcher.

Comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse.

-Je te jure que je reviens.

Il hocha faiblement la tête et me laissa partir contre son gré.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, je vis ma mère qui me lançait un regard interrogateur.

-Je peux savoir ce qui ce passe Bella … Qui est ce jeune homme ?

-Je … Il s'appelle Edward … Il à des problèmes ces temps-ci maman. Est-ce qu'il peut rester ici. Juste pour ce soir. Je veux dire, on ne peut pas le renvoyer comme ça et...

-Oui

-Non mais maman … Quoi ? Tu veux.

-Il a besoin de toi et c'est très noble de ta part de vouloir l'aider ma belle.

- Merci, maman.

Nous retournâmes vers l'entrée. Il était toujours là, debout. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

-Mon garçon, est-ce que ton père sait que tu es ici.

Je fis des gros yeux à ma mère.

-Je lui ai laissé une note, madame Swan.

Elle hocha la tête pensivement et monta en haut. Quelque instant plus tard elle vint lui donner un vieux jogging de mon père ainsi qu'un t-shirt.

-Voilà, il ne faudrait pas que tu prennes froid. Oh et pas de Madame Swan ici. René c'est mieux, tu ne trouves pas. Tu es le bienvenu ici mon grand.

Elle lui sourit et se retourna pour partir.

-Merci Madam … René. J'en suis très reconnaissant.

-Ce n'est rien.

J'entendis ma mère monter les marches en se disant à quel point il était poli et que de nos jours c'était très rare. Je ris.

-Je suis désolé ma mère est … disons ... spécial. Bon viens je vais te montrer la salle de bain pour que tu puisses aller prendre ta douche.

Il me suivit et j'eus la mauvaise sensation que ce n'était pas un être humain qui me suivait.

Après l'avoir installer dans la salle de bain du premier étage je partis dans la salle de bain du haut.

Je pris une douche rapide et je me changeai en essayant de ne pas penser qu'Edward Cullen prenait une douche sous mon toit.

Je me donnais une claque mentale, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir de telles pensées.

Je descendis dans le salon et je le vis assis sur le divan. Il tenait sa tête entre ses mains.

Je m'assis doucement à côté de lui et cela lui provoqua un sursaut.

-Désolé.

Je lui avais murmuré comme si j'avais peut qu'il s'enfuit. Notre relation était vraiment étrange. Nous avions chacun peur que l'autre ne disparaisse.

-Je … Je n'aurais pas du venir, je suis désolé. Je veux dire, en plus tu es avec Tyler et…

Je déposais mes lèvres sur les sienne pour l'empêcher de débiter des excuses à une vitesse folle. Le baisé qui se voulait simple devint vite passionné et sans vraiment m'en rendre comte je me retrouvais sous lui.

Il me repoussa doucement. Je n'étais pas sur de comprendre pourquoi il m'éloignait de lui.

-Tu es en couple Bella … je ne veux pas être celui avec qui tu trompe Tyler.

-Je ne suis plus avec lui … Je l'ai laissé. C'est peu être pas le bon moment pour parler de ça, mais j'en ai vraiment besoin pour avancer … Je veux que tu saches que je ne l'ai pas laissé pour être avec toi. Je l'ai laissé parce que ce n'était pas bien de ma part de continuer avec un homme alors que je pensais à un autre. Comprend bien

Je me retournais pour lui faire face et je pris sa main dans la mienne.

-Je t'aime. Malgré toutes les épreuves, malgré toutes les larmes… Je l'affirme et je n'ai pas peur de le dire. Je t'aime. D'un amour qui me comprime le cœur quand tu es loin. Par contre ce n'est pas tout.

-Mais l'amour ne suffit pas ? Dit moi que ce n'est pas ça que tu veux me dire parce que je te garantie que si l'amour ne suffirait pas je ne serais pas ici en ce moment.

-Je veux croire que l'amour peut combattre n'importe quel problème, mais je n'ai toujours pas réussit à te pardonner pour tout le mal que tu m'as causé. Je veux être clair sur ce point. Je sais que mon amour pour toi surpasse toute la haine que j'ai pour toi , mais je sais qu'elle est toujours présente. Comprend moi … J'ai … Je veux te faire confiance. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, mais pour le moment j'ai de la difficulté à croire que demain tu ne recommenceras pas à m'ignorer. Si je me donne corps et âme à toi maintenant et que sur un coup de tête tu décide que tu as fait une erreur, je ne pense pas que personne, même avec les meilleures intentions, pourra me guérir de cette souffrance.

Il me regarda un moment dans les yeux. Je voyais qu'il tentait d'assimiler mes paroles. Il cherchait la meilleure réponse et je dois avouer que j'avais peur qu'il me dise que tout ça n'en valait pas la peine.

-Isabella Swan tu es la femme de ma vie. Je sais que je suis jeune pour affirmer une telle chose. Que la vie ne m'a pas tout montrer ce qu'elle avait à me faire découvrir, mais je m'en fou. Je m'en fou de faire ces découvertes si ce n'est pas dans tes bras que je finis et commence ma journée. Je sais que je t'ais fait du mal … tant de mal.

Il me prit mon visage entre ses mains. Et plongea son regard dans le mien. J'avais l'impression qu'ainsi nous ne pouvions plus avoir de secret l'un pour l'autre. Nous étions un tout. Rien ne pouvait détruire cette chimie spéciale qui nous entourait.

-J'aimerais te promettre d'effacer mes erreurs, recommencer à zéro. Par contre, tu sais comme moi que se serait hypocrite. Hypocrite, car il n'y aura pas un jour sur cette terre où je ne m'en voudrais pas pour la souffrance que je t'ais causé. Hypocrite, car il n'y a rien, pas même les plus beaux mots, qui pourra effacer les marques que je t'ais laissé. Juste ici.

Il pointa mon cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite.

-J'aimerais te promettre que je ne te ferais plus jamais souffrir. Tu ne sais pas à quel point … Mais je ne peux pas. La situation dans laquelle je suis va finir par t'atteindre. La colère va peut-être modifier le vrai sens de ma pensé.

Il passa doucement ses doigts sur mes lèvres.

-Je peux par contre te promettre une chose. Je peux te promettre de t'aimer autant et encore plus … si cela est possible …. Tous les jours de mon existence. T'aimer et te protéger du mieux que je le peux. Parce que soyons honnête, t'aimer est la plus belle chose que je ne pourrais jamais faire. Je vais tout faire ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour regagner ta confiance, car ma vie sans toi n'est qu'un ciel noir sans couleur. J'ai besoin de toi et je sais que, peu importe le temps que cela prend, l'amour que j'ai pour toi vaincra.

Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement de mes yeux. Edward sembla paniquer.

-Je … je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine mon amour … je.

-Chuut, je pleure parce que tout ce que tu as dit était tout simplement merveilleux.

Il baissa la tête et je vis ses joues se rougir quelque peu. Edward Cullen rougissait ?

Je ris et je lui remontais calmement le visage pour pouvoir lui donner un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres.

-Je veux t'aider … Je veux être la pour toi.

Il me fit un sourire et cela me fit du bien de le voir ainsi.

-… merci, je ne peux rien dire de plus. Merci.

-Comment tu as réalisé tout ça … Je veux venir en pleine nuit … pour me dire que tu venais de comprendre que tu ne pouvais pas y arriver seul.

-Disons que j'ai eu des conseilles assez judicieux d'une personne qui me manque vraiment et je dois avouer que tu n'as pas rien à voir dans tout ça…. Et Jacob.

-Jacob ! Tu as repris contact avec lui ?

-Bell's j'ai beaucoup de regrets dans ma vie, mais il y en a deux qui sont beaucoup plus gros que les autres. La deuxième, c'est le fait que j'ai repoussé Jake de ma vie. Jake mon meilleur ami, mon frère tout simplement. Je suis allé le voir pour me faire pardonner. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas le faire tout de suite. Il est assez tête de mule comme tu dois le savoir … et je le mérite entièrement.

-La deuxième ? Et la première …

-T'avoir fait souffrir. T'avoir éloigné ainsi de ma vie quand tu m'as annoncé que nous allions à la même école. Te repousser alors que tu voulais simplement m'aider.

J'hochais pensivement la tête. J'étais assez perdu en ce moment.

-J'étais sur que se serait à propos de ton père ou de ta mère ….

J'avais murmuré ces paroles, mais je savais qu'il m'avait parfaitement entendu.

-Si tu m'avais demandé cela il y a une semaine, je t'aurais surement dit le fait que je n'avais pas respecté la dernière demande de ma mère. Que je n'ais pas réussis à redonner le sourire à mon père. Que par ma faute, mon frère a été jeté en dehors. Il y a une semaine je t'aurais répondu cela sans ne me poser aucune question. Parce qu'il y a une semaine, je ne pensais pas à travers mon cœur, mais à travers les envies et pensés de mon père. J'ai comprit que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir fait des erreurs et que je n'aidais pas mon père en participant à ses plans. Parce qu'au fond je l'encourage depuis le début. Personne ne se rebelle vraiment contre lui alors pourquoi il arrêterait.

J'aurais aimé lui dire à quel point j'étais fier qu'il décide, enfin, qu'il avait le droit d'être heureux. Le chemin était peut-être long et dure, mais je voyais la lumière au bout. J'aurais aimé lui dire, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas, car je ne pensais qu'à son frère. Il m'avait dit lors des fêtes de fin d'années qu'il en avait un, mais je n'en avais jamais réentendu parler.

-Ton frère … Tu ne m'en as jamais vraiment parlé non ?

Le même filet de tristesse qui avait traversé ses yeux lors de la fête apparut.

-Je crois que pour réussir à avancer avec toi, il faudrait que je t'en raconte plus sur mon passé.

Il me fit un sourire timide avant de se lancer dans ses explications.

-Mon père et ma mère se sont rencontré à cause d'un petit chien.

Il eu un sourire en coin.

-Ma mère gardait des chiens pour se faire de l'argent de poche. Elle avait environ 19 ans à l'époque et mon père devait en avoir 21. Ma mère a toujours été un peu maladroite. Un peu comme toi.

Je lui donnais un coup sur l'épaule et il partit à rire. D'un coup, comme par magie, je ne pus lui en vouloir pour son commentaire.

-Alors, comme je le disais avant que tu ne tentes de me battre.

-Oh tu fais pitié Cullen.

-Je sais, je devrais peut-être penser à porter plainte.

-Oh arrête de dire n'importe quoi et continu de m'expliquer la rencontre de tes parents.

Il me fit un sourire en coin.

-Donc, un jour elle faisait une promenade avec les chiens qu'elle gardait et un d'eux a réussit à se déprendre et il est parti à courir dans le parc où elle se trouvait. Elle a commencé à courir pour le rattraper, mais disons que se n'était pas évident avec les autres chiens alentours d'elle. Le petit chien est allé voir mon père, comme s'il s'avait que c'était la personne à aller voir. Ma mère est arrivé devant mon père et ça été le coup de foudre. Ma mère adorait nous raconter leur histoire avant d'aller se coucher. Ils ont eu mon frère quelques années plus tard et je suis arrivé 3 ans plus tard. Nous étions inséparables. Unis et cela impressionnait la plupart du monde. Je pense que personne n'aurait pensé que nous nous éloignerions un jour. Assez ironique, je dirais.

Il prit une pose comme s'il cherchait à se donner du courage. Je savais qu'il en arrivait à la partie de la maladie de sa mère et qu'il était sur le point de raviver la douleur. Par contre, s'il voulait faire son deuil, il devait passer par là. Je lui pris la main pour lui dire que j'étais là. Que je serais toujours là.

-Ma mère a fait plusieurs test à l'hôpital quand elle a sentit qu'elle avait une masse au niveau du sein. Elle ne voulait pas avertir mon frère et moi avant qu'elle ne soit sur du résultat. Je voyais qu'elle semblait plus fatiguée, plus fragile, mais je faisais comme si rien n'était. Je ne voulais pas m'avouer qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave qui se préparait à noircir nos jours remplit de soleil. Un soir, en rentrant de l'école, mon père et ma mère nous demandèrent de venir s'assoir à table. Mon frère était sur qu'ils avaient reçu son bulletin ou quelque chose du genre, mais moi je sentais que c'était beaucoup plus grave. Elle commença par nous dire que peu importe ce qui allait se passer dans les prochains mois, elle voulait que nous restions fort et unis à travers tout cela. Quand je regarde en arrière je dirais que c'était des espoirs irréalisable, parce qu'au fond c'est à partir de ce moment là que tout à commencer à s'anéantir. Autant la santé de ma mère que nous-mêmes. Cette soirée là, elle nous avait dit qu'elle avait une masse maligne au niveau du sein. Cela voulait, donc dire qu'elle avait un cancer et celui-ci était à un stade avancé. Mon père n'a pas pu se retenir. Il a commencé à pleurer. C'était la première fois que je voyais mon père ainsi. C'était une expérience troublante. Mon père avait toujours été fort peu importe les épreuves. Le poteau soutenant notre famille. Il était partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Moi, je n'avais pas pleuré. Je voyais mon frère et ses yeux qui luisaient en silence. Ma mère qui tentait de ne pas pleurer, mais qui échouait lamentablement … Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à ce moment j'ai prit ma famille sur mes épaules. Sans que personne ne me l'ait demandé. Je sentais que j'avais un devoir dans toute cette histoire. Je sentais que je ne pouvais pas pleurer malgré le fait que j'en avais atrocement le gout. Parce que je savais que si personne n'était là pour soutenir les autres … plus rien n'aurait de sens. Ma famille n'aurait certainement pas fonctionné si mon père n'avait pas été aussi fort durant toutes ces années.

Il sourit pour lui-même et je savais qu'il était rendu loin dans ses souvenirs.

-J'avais 13 ans à l'époque. 13 ans et je voulais être le pilier d'une famille qui vivait probablement le plus grand drame de leur histoire. 13 ans … Ma mère c'est battu d'arrache pied pendant 2 ans. Battu en vain. Elle ne voulait pas nous quitter. Je crois qu'elle sentait que si elle partait, tout allait déraper par la suite. À la fin, elle n'avait tout simplement plus de force, mais elle continuait tout de même de se battre. Ma mère a toujours été courageuse. Elle allait à la guerre tout en sachant très bien que c'était perdu d'avance. Un jour, elle c'est simplement laissé aller. Elle n'en pouvait plus et aujourd'hui je l'a comprend. Aujourd'hui, je comprends. J'aimerais te dires que je lui en aie pas voulu, mais ça serait mentir. Un gros mensonge.

Il enchaina avec la complicité qui avait survécu entre lui et son frère, la chicane entre celui-ci ( son frère) et son père, la raison qu'ils avaient perdu contact, le personnage qu'il jouait à l'école, les raisons qui le poussaient à agir ainsi et il finit avec notre rencontre.

-Et un jour, il y a de nouveau eu du soleil dans ma vie. Ça l'a été court, mais tellement intense. Tellement vitale. Tu es arrivé tel un ange dans un environnement où je me sentais de trop. J'y ai passé la plus belle fin de semaine de toute ma vie … dans tes bras. Je me sentais de nouveau vivant. Je ne jouais plus ce personnage. Non, j'étais de nouveau moi et dieu que c'était plaisant. Puis, il y a eu les adieux. C'était si frustrant. J'avais le gout de partir loin, de tout lâcher pour être de nouveau avec toi, mais j'avais des obligations … des foutus obligations. Ensuite, nous nous sommes écrits …

Il en arrivait à la partit qui m'avait fait tant souffrir. Mon cœur commença à battre plus vite. J'appréhendais ce moment.

-Des magnifiques messages qui mettaient du soleil dans mes journées. Puis tu m'as annoncé que tu allais à la même école que moi … Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant au juste ?

Je savais que cette question devait arriver un jour.

-J'avais peur que tu me rejette … et je crois que j'avais raison vu le reste des événements.

Il hocha pensivement la tête.

-J'ai prit peur. J'ai pensé à mon père … Mon père qui veut que je sois avec Tania …. Je n'ais jamais pensé à moi. À mes sentiments. Je me suis dit que t'ignorer était la meilleure solution … Jouer au lâche.

-Définitivement … Con me va mieux, mais lâche est un très bon adjectif.

-Bon, je pense que je le mérite.

Je lui souris.

-Pleinement.

-Je veux seulement que tu saches que chaque fois que je te voyais à l'école … mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort. J'avais l'intense besoin de te prendre dans mes bras et de te protéger, de te consoler. Les rôles sont plutôt inverser présentement je crois…

-Ça c'est parce que tu ne sais pas comment je me sens quand je suis dans tes bras.

-Oh et je peux le savoir ?

-Umm

Je vis qu'il s'était étendu sur le divan et je décidais de me coucher moi aussi. Je mis ma tête sur son torse et il vint me caresser les cheveux. C'était un moment magique et je me sentais bien comme jamais.

-Je vais te le dire quand tu vas le mériter Cullen.

Je sus qu'il riait, car son torse s'élevait et descendait plus rapidement et bien sur il y avait ce son parfait qui sortait de ses lèvres.

-Ça fait du bien de te voir rire autant.

-C'est grâce à toi ça ma belle…. je ne veux pas abuser de votre courtoisie … je veux dire … je ne devrais pas dormir ici et …

-Tu es le bienvenue, ici, Edward.

-Je ne vous remercierez jamais assez.

Je baillais et je me frappais mentalement pour casser toute l'ambiance.

-Dors, princesse Bella.

-Princesse, hein ?

-C'est un très bon adjectif, non ?

Je ris à l'emploi des mêmes mots que j'avais utilisé il n'y a pas si longtemps.

-Seulement si tu jures d'être là à mon réveil.

-Je te le jure. Je t'aime ma chérie.

- Je t'aime Edward Cullen.

J'étais extrêmement fatiguée et je m'endormis vite dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout.

Je me réveillais tranquillement. Je fus soulager de voir qu'Edward était toujours là. Il dormait paisiblement. Il était tellement beau sans l'inquiétude qui lui rongeait les traits ces temps-ci. Je décidais de me lever tranquillement pour le laisser dormir. Je m'arrachais à ma contemplation et je partis dans la cuisine. Je fus attiré par un mot de ma mère sur le frigidaire.

_Tu as énormément de chance ma beauté que je travaille à la même heure que ton père ce matin._

_Quand celui-ci est descendu et qu'il a vu Edward et toi enlacé sur le divan, il a soudainement eu des envies de meurtre. J'ai réussi à le calmer, mais je ne te garantis rien pour ce soir._

_De toute manière, moi je vous ai trouvé bien mignon._

_Et je dois avouer que cet Edward est vraiment canon. Ne le dit pas à ton père, hein ? _

_Soit prudente ma belle, protège toi et s'il n'en a pas tu sais qu'il y a des …._

Je déchirais précipitamment la feuille avant de la jeter dans les ordures. Merci mon dieu qu'Edward ne se soit pas réveillé avant moi.

Ma mère avait toujours des tendances un peu fofolles et je savais que ça n'allait qu'empirer avec Edward dans le portrait.

Je commençais à cuisiner des crêpes pour moi et Edward. Nous avions beaucoup de temps avant que l'école ne commence et je voulais en profiter.

Je sentis deux bras musclé me serrer par derrière et me donner des baisés dans le coup.

C'était assez fou la sensation qu'il réussissait à me procurer.

-Umm ça sent terriblement bon ici.

Je fus surprise de son humeur particulièrement festive.

-Tu as déjà douté de mes talents en cuisine Cullen ? Et je peux savoir d'où vient cette bonne humeur.

-Vu ton expression je vais dire non! J'aimerais te dire que c'est juste parce que j'ai la plus belle femme dans mes bras présentement, mais c'est aussi à cause de ceci.

Il me montra son téléphone portable. Il y avait un texto de la part de Jacob.

_Je peux bien te pardonner … mais avise toi pas de foutre cette chance là je ne sais où mon gars parce que je ne mise pas cher de ta petit gueule d'ange._

-Un peu violent, non ?

-umm peut-être, mais encore une fois je le mérite.

Je savais qu'il y avait des tas d'épreuves à surmonter encore, mais avec lui à mes côté je me sentais forte.

Forte comme je ne l'avais jamais été.

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

**Je prévois une confrontation Carlisle/ Edward prochain chapitre !**

**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis !**

**Merci**


	16. Chapter 16

**(Fan fiction ne me laissait pas poster ! Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi … J'avais fini mon chapitre lundi (il y a une semaine, mais je n'ai pas pu à cause de problèmes techniques … en espérant que vous allez me pardonner ! :))**

**Bonjour ! **

**J'ai eu de la difficulté à trouver mes idées pour ce chapitre-ci. **

**J'espère que vous allez tout de même apprécier !**

**Merci à ma nouvelle Beta staythenight. Elle va m'aider à corriger mes chapitres précédents et mes nouveaux.**

**Bonne lecture ! (Merci pour vos précédant reviews) **

PDV EDWARD

-Tu es sur que … je veux dire, que tu veux aller à l'école avec moi ? Tout le monde va nous voir …

-Swan ! C'est moi qui te l'as demandé alors c'est sur que je veux y aller avec toi. En plus, c'est assez plaisant de se présenter avec la fille la plus belle du lycée.

Elle me donna un coup dans les côtes et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire de sa réaction, mais je repris vite mon sérieux en pensant à Tyler.

-Ma belle … tu as pensé à Tyler? Tu as rompu avec lui hier. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit vraiment heureux de te voir avec un autre le lendemain …

-Je sais, j'y ai pensé et je pense … si tu es d'accord … qu'on devrait peut-être se comporter en amis à l'école. Tyler m'a aidé à me faire sentir mieux et je ne veux pas lui faire plus de mal que je lui en ai déjà fait et puis je crois que tu as des choses à régler avec Tania.

-Tania … T'es sûre que je ne peux juste pas l'ignorer parce que je sens que ma joue va en manger un coup. Tu sais elle est assez experte en gifles et …

Je m'arrêtai rapidement en voyant les yeux que Bella me faisait.

-Je vais aller voir Tania, Bell's … mais tu sais, je ne lui ai jamais rien promis et je ne l'ai jamais aimée. C'était encore un plan foireux de mon père, mais c'est une bonne idée d'aller régler ça une bonne fois pour toute.

-Parfait.

Je sentais qu'elle était anxieuse.

-Bella, il va te pardonner.

- Je ne sais pas. Je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal, tu sais. Après lui avoir avoué que je ne ressentais pas la même chose que lui … et bien j'ai vu qu'il ne me considérait plus de la même façon.

Je la pris dans mes bras. Je sentis son parfum de fraise et cela me remplit de bonheur. Je n'étais pas dans un rêve. Elle était bien là, dans mes bras. Je me fis alors une promesse.

Je me promis que peu importe les épreuves, je serais toujours l'homme qu'elle irait voir lorsqu'elle aurait besoin de réconfort.

Je lui donnai un baiser sur le front et lui pris la main pour l'amener jusqu'à ma Volvo.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment j'avais fait pour me rendre chez Bella sain et sauf dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais hier soir.

_**FLASHBACK (Le moment après l'apparition de la mère d'Edward)**_

Je ne savais plus depuis quand j'étais là.

Assis sur mon banc de piano.

Fixant le vide.

Voila, c'était ce que je ressentais a l'intérieur de moi-même … un vide intense et froid. On venait de m'arracher la dernière partie de ma mère. La dernière chose à laquelle je me raccrochais depuis tant de temps.

Je me levai et je lançai mes partitions par terre d'un mouvement de main rageur. Du même coup, je bottai le banc à l'aide de mon pied.

Je m'arrêtai d'un coup.

Le bruit me rappela un souvenir qui me calma d'un coup.

Des larmes de rages coulaient sur mes joues.

Je venais tout juste de recréer le même mouvement que mon père avait fait quelques mois plutôt. Cette journée là, j'avais essayé de parler à mon père d'Harvard … Lui demandant pourquoi je ne pourrais pas aller ailleurs.

Je lui avais dit qu'il y avait d'autres bonnes équipes de foot, non ?

Il avait pris une respiration et il m'avait demandé si je voulais réussir ou non. Si mon but était de lui faire honte.

Je n'avais pas répondu sachant que je ne gagnerais pas ce point. Je retenais la colère qui montait lentement, mais sûrement en moi.

Mon père me regardait d'un regard dur et froid. Il détourna finalement la tête. C'était tout le temps ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas me regarder trop longtemps et je savais que l'image de ma mère venait tout juste de le frapper.

Un bruit me sortit de mes pensées. Mon père venait de faire tomber le banc de piano et lui aussi semblait sur le choc de son geste. Il partit sans me jeter un regard.

Étais-je entrain de devenir comme mon père ?

Non, non, non.

N'importe quel fils aurait été fier de ressembler à son père. Mais pas moi. Du moins plus maintenant.

Je ne pouvais pas accepter une telle chose. Je ne pouvais pas devenir comme mon père. Il fallait que j'agisse. Il était temps de changer les choses. Devenir comme cet homme était impossible.

Par contre, j'avais toujours été fier lorsque les gens venaient me dire à quel point je ressemblais à ma mère.

Je trouvais que ma mère était d'une beauté pure.

Le fait que les gens me comparent à elle me rendait plus qu'heureux.

Mais cela c'était avant … bien avant. Maintenant j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour ne plus lui ressembler. Pour que mon père puisse me regarder dans les yeux.

Je replaçai mon banc de piano et je vis qu'une partition avait survécu à mon coup de colère et trônait sur les touches du piano.

Je la pris tranquillement.

Je devais jouer. Oui, je le devais.

Peut-être qu'en rejouant je reverrais ma mère.

Je ne pouvais pas perdre cette connexion avec elle.

Si je la perdais pour de bon … je n'aurais que mon père. Je … je ne voulais pas tomber dans le même état comatique que lui.

Je savais que j'y étais presque. Je sentais la ligne qui se dessinait.

Ne restait plus qu'à savoir de quel côté je voulais me tenir.

Du côté qui semblait chaud et accueillant ou de celui qui semblait froid et terrifiant.

Le choix semblait si simple dit ainsi.

Et si … Et si ce n'était pas aussi difficile que je voulais me l'avouer ?

Bella … Bella était la clé de mon bonheur et l'amour ne devait pas être si compliqué. Je commençais à comprendre que c'était peut-être moi qui prenais un malin plaisir à tout compliquer.

Je repensai à ce que ma mère m'avait dit.

Est-ce que cela voulait dire que pour avoir Bella dans ma vie … je devais faire le deuil définitif de ma mère?

Je n'étais pas prêt pour ça …

Une petite voix me dit que si je ne le faisais pas maintenant je ne serais jamais prêt.

Non, je ne pouvais pas. J'avais besoin, tant besoin, de ma mère.

Je regardai rapidement la partition. Je pris une respiration.

-S'il vous plait, faites que ce que j'ai vu plus tôt ne soit qu'un rêve. Faites que ma mère revienne me voir. Je vous en supplie.

Mes doigts se déposèrent sur les touches et je commençai à chanter doucement la mélodie.

_**(Waiting outside the lines / Greyson Chance)**_

_**(**__**.com/watch?v=_AU1yyy_At4**__**) **_

**You'll never enjoy your life, **

_(__Tu n'aimeras jamais ta vie__)  
_**living inside the box**

_(__En vivant à l'intérieur de la boîte)_  
**You're so afraid of taking chances,**

_(__Tu es tellement effrayé de prendre des chances,)_  
**how you gonna reach the top?**

_(__Comment vas-tu atteindre le sommet?)_

Mon cœur battait fort. Trop fort.

Les paroles comportaient beaucoup trop de vérités sur ma vie et cela me fit mal.

Je ne sentais plus la chaleur qui venait m'envahir quand je jouais.

Surtout quand je jouais avec ce piano. Le piano de ma mère.

Ma mère … Où était-elle ?

Je voulais tant la revoir.

Au moins pour lui dire un dernier aurevoir …

**Rules and regulations**,

_(__Les règles et régulations,)__  
_**force you to play it safe**

_(Te forcent à jouer en toute sécurité)_

**Get rid of all the hesitation, **

_(Débarrasse-toi de toutes les hésitations,)_  
**it's time for you to seize the day**

_(Il est temps pour toi de saisir l'occasion)_

**Instead of just sitting around **

_(__Au lieu de rester assis)_  
**and looking down on tomorrow **

_(__Et en regardant en bas sur demain)_

**You gotta let your feet off the ground, **

_(__Tu dois laisser tes pieds s'envoler du sol)_  
**the time is now**  
_(Le moment est arrivé)_

Il n'y avait plus rien. Rien.

Plus de chaleur. Plus de bien être.

Son odeur était partie.

J'essayais de me concentrer de plus en plus.

On pouvait sentir toute la tristesse et la rage que je ressentais dans ma façon de jouer et de chanter.

J'essayais de visualiser ma mère, mais tout s'embrouillait._  
_

**I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting,**

_(J'attend, attends, juste attends,)_  
**I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines**

_(J'attends, j'attends en dehors des lignes,)_  
**Waiting outside the lines**

_(J'attend en dehors des lignes,)_  
**Waiting outside the lines **

_(J'attend en dehors des lignes,)_

**Try to have no regrets**

_(Essayant de n'avoir aucun regret,)_

**Even if it's just tonight **

_(Même si c'est juste pour ce soir,)_  
**How you gonna walk ahead**

_(Comment tu vas marcher devant ?)_

**If you keep living blind **

_(Si tu continue de vivre aveugle)_

Je savais que je devais la laisser aller. Elle avait le droit au paradis.

J'étais égoïste. Tellement égoïste.

J'essayais toujours. De la voir dans cette épaisse masse de brouillard, mais il n'y avait rien.

Le vide m'englobait et j'avais peur.

**Stuck in that same position, **

_(Pris dans la même position)_  
**you deserve so much more **

_(Tu mérite tellement mieux,)_  
**There's a whole world around us,**

_(__Il y a tout un monde autour de nous,)_

**Just waiting to be explored**

_(__Qui ne demande qu'à être exploré)_

**Instead of just sitting around **

_(Au lieu de rester assis,)_

**And looking down on tomorrow **

_(Et regardait en bas sur demain,)_

**You gotta let your feet off the ground, **

_(__Tu dois laisser tes pieds s'envoler du sol__,)_  
**The time is now, just let it go**

_(Le temps est arrivé, )_

**Don't wanna have to force you to smile**

_(Je ne veux pas avoir à te forcé à sourire)  
_**I'm here to help you notice the rainbow**

_(__Je suis ici pour t'aider à déceler l'arc en ciel,)_

**Cause I know,**

_(Parce que je sais,)_  
**What's in you is out there**

_(Ce qui est en toi est là-bas)_

L'épais brouillard s'évapora quelque peu.

Je réussis à distinguer une forme. Je vis des cheveux bruns bouclé et je souris.

-Maman ?

Le brouillard s'enleva complètement et je vis Bella. Mon cœur me fit mal … Tout était fini. Plus jamais je ne verrai ma mère.

Je relevai tranquillement la tête et mon regard croisa celui de Bella. D'un coup je sentis que mon cœur avait moins mal.

Comme si celui-ci se cicatrisait.

**I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting,**

_(J'attends, attends, juste attends,)_  
**I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines **

_(J'attends, j'attends en dehors des lignes,)_  
**Waiting outside the lines**

_(J'attends en dehors des lignes,)_  
**Waiting outside the lines**

_(J'attends en dehors des lignes,)  
_  
**I'm trying to be patient (I'm trying to be patient) **

_(J'essaye d'être patient (j'essaye d'être patient))_  
**the first step is the hardest ( the hardest))**

_(La première étape est la plus dure (la plus dure))_

**I know you can make it, **

_(Je sais que tu peux le faire,)_  
**go ahead and take it**

_(__avance et prend-la)_

**I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting, **

_(J'attends, attends, juste attends,)_  
**I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines**

_(J'attends, j'attends en dehors des lignes,)_  
**Waiting outside the lines **

_(J'attends en dehors des lignes,)_  
**Waiting outside the lines**

_(J'attends en dehors des lignes,)__  
_

Je vis que Bella avait les yeux plein d'eau, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je tendis tranquillement les bras. Elle me regarda d'un regard haineux avant de disparaitre complètement.

Je revins dans le moment présent d'un coup sec. La musique s'arrêta alors que je venais tout juste de prendre conscience de tout le sens des paroles de la chanson.

Je n'étais plus sur de savoir tout ce qui venait de se passer. J'étais comme dans un état second.

Puis une réalité me frappa de plein fouet.

Ma mère était partie pour de bon.

Je savais que cela devait arriver un jour.

Par contre, je repoussais toujours cette pensée loin dans mon esprit.

J'étais perdu et sans vraiment que je me rende compte de mes actions, j'écris un mot à mon père.

_Je ne rentrerai pas ce soir._

_Edward_

Je pris mes clés et je partis dans mon auto. D'un coup, toute la pression tomba et des larmes incontrôlables s'échouèrent sur mes joues.

La pluie tombait abondamment, mais je m'en foutais.

J'étais dans un monde parallèle et c'était comme si je ne sentais pas la pluie qui coulait le long de mon corps.

Par miracle, je réussis à conduire jusqu'à l'allée principale.

Je ne savais pas où j'allais … Tout ce que je savais c'est que j'avais besoin de quitter cette maison.

Cette maison où je ne m'étais jamais vraiment senti chez moi.

Cette maison où il régnait une ambiance morbide.

D'un coup, je revis le regard haineux de Bella.

Je repensai à ce que ma mère m'avait dit à son propos.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, je pris la direction de sa maison.

Je savais où celle-ci était, car elle était la voisine d'un gars dans l'équipe de football.

Je sortis de mon auto rapidement pour cogner à sa porte. Je regrettai mon geste l'instant d'après.

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il faisait aussi noir …

Depuis combien de temps étais-je dans ma voiture ?

Toutes mes questions s'envolèrent lorsque Bella ouvrit la porte.

Je sentais mes yeux bruler et les larmes continuaient à se déverser de ceux-ci se mélangeant à la pluie.

Je n'étais plus capable de penser. Je ne voulais que me laisser aller dans ce trou noir qui menaçait de m'envahir

Pourquoi continuais-je à vouloir rester à la surface de tout cela alors que de me laisser aller … me laisser couler semblait si facile?

J'eus ma révélation en regardant dans ses yeux. Voilà la raison que je m'efforçais de survivre.

Bella.

Je voulais être le bon. Un homme assez digne pour partager sa vie.

Je vivais pour être à ses côtés.

Je ne savais pas jusqu'où tout cela allait nous mener, mais je savais que, pour le moment, ma place était ici. Près d'elle.

Une pensée m'attaqua de plein fouet et mes lèvres bougèrent d'elles-mêmes.

- Aide-moi, je t'en supplie Bella. Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi. Sauve moi … Je t'en supplie… Je n'en peux plus d'être seul.

Une soudaine détermination s'empara de moi.

Oui, je voulais m'en sortir.

Je voulais vivre.

C'est avec cette pensée que je serrai Bella qui s'était jetée dans mes bras après un moment de silence interminable.

Je retrouvai d'un coup la chaleur qui m'avait quitté.

La même chaleur remplie d'amour que je ressentais avec ma mère.

Par contre, celle que je ressentais présentement irradiait.

Se battant sans relâche pour empêcher le noir de m'englober complètement.

**(FIN DU FLASHBACK)**

Pdv Bella

Edward se stationna sur le parking de l'école.

Le moment était arrivé et j'avais l'étrange goût de rester cachée dans cette auto toute la journée.

N'importe quelle fille de cet école aurait payé pour qu'il lui arrive ce qu'il allait m'arriver.

Par contre, je n'étais pas capable de me réjouir.

Comment le pourrais-je ?

J'avais l'habitude de passé inaperçue dans les corridors de cette école, mais j'avais l'impression que tout allait changer aujourd'hui. D'un coup, j'allais devenir le sujet chaud de tout ces élèves à la recherche des derniers potins.

C'est qui cette fille avec Cullen ?

C'est moi ou elle ne le mérite pas ?

Je n'étais pas vraiment du genre à écouter ce que les autres avaient à dire sur moi, mais ce n'était pas non plus une partie de plaisir.

Bon j'avoue.

Je me cachais derrière l'histoire des ragots. Bien que ce ne soit pas une partie de plaisir, cela ne me dérangeait pas tant que cela.

J'avais plus peur de détruire la réputation d'Edward. Je n'avais jamais su si celle-ci l'importait vraiment.

J'avais aussi peur que tout cela revienne sur son dos si son père venait à l'apprendre.

Je me donnai une claque mentale. J'étais amoureuse d'Edward Cullen et j'allais pouvoir passer ma première journée avec lui.

Je pensai au nombre de fois que j'y avais rêvé. Le moment était arrivé et l'euphorie monta tranquillement en moi.

Je sentis les mains d'Edward prendre les miennes.

-Mon amour ? Veux-tu arrêter de stresser et de te rabaisser ainsi ?

Là, j'étais vraiment perdue. Comment pouvait-il savoir que je me rabaissais?

-Tu sais, la plus part du temps, j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à savoir ce que tu penses, mais en ce moment c'est plus que clair.

Il prit une pose et releva ma tête avec le bout de ses doigts. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

-Isabella Swan, je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire pour que tu me crois, mais je le ferai tant que cela sera nécessaire et cela même après. Tu es splendide. Il n'y a aucune fille ici qui t'arrive à la cheville. Je sais qu'en ce moment tu ne me crois peut-être pas, mais je sais qu'un jour tu vas voir ce que les autres voient. De plus, tu es si intéressante. Tout sur toi me passionne. Alors, je t'en supplie. Ne tiens pas compte des autres parce qu'au fond … on s'est fait la promesse de franchir les épreuves ensemble et les autres n'ont rien à voir avec ce qui nous uni.

Je me sentis rougir et il posa doucement son pouce sur ma joue.

-Par contre, si tu ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ensemble aujourd'hui …

Il prit une pose. Il semblait peiné et mon cœur fit un bon douloureux.

-Je vais comprendre.

-Quoi ? Non, non, non. Je veux être avec toi. Je t'aime et c'est avec toi que je veux arriver à l'école. Avec toi que veux dîner le midi et c'est avec toi que veux finir ma journée.

Il sourit. J'avais débité ces paroles à une vitesse folle.

-C'est juste que j'avais peur que ta réputation soit brisée par ma faute … que tu t'éloignes de tes amis. Et ton père…

Il me regarda un instant.

-Tu es mille fois plus importante que ma réputation. Je pensais que tu le savais Bella. Pour mon père … Je veux penser à moi avant lui. Chose que je ne fais plus depuis longtemps… Je sais ce que j'ai le plus le goût de faire, en ce moment, c'est de sortir de cette auto et d'aller ouvrir ta porte pour pouvoir passer ma journée d'école à tes côtés.

Je lui souris.

Moi aussi j'avais dangereusement envie de passer cette journée à ses côtés. Peu importe ce qui pouvait arriver, je savais que celle-ci pouvait simplement être belle s'il en faisait partie.

Il fit exactement comme il m'avait dit et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Je rougis par cette marque de galanterie que je pensais perdue à travers les époques.

Il me prit la main et je le regardai un moment. Je savais bien qu'on avait convenu qu'on serait rien qu'amis à l'école pour le moment, mais je ne tentai pas d'enlever ma main de la sienne. Il me donnait un courage hors du commun.

De toute manière, je savais que nous n'allions jamais réussir ce critère que nous avions établi.

Des petits chocs parcouraient mon bras et j'avais vraiment envie de l'embrasser.

Mon dieu, je devais apprendre à me contrôler.

Du calme Bella. Il t'a seulement pris la main. Respire.

Il ferma la porte de l'auto avant de se diriger vers l'école. Il ne restait plus personne sur le parking.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de l'école et qu'il me laissa passer, je vis que la plupart des regards étaient détournés vers lui. Quelques filles bavaient quasiment et la plupart des gars le regardait avec une lueur de jalousie.

Personne ne s'était aperçu de ma présence.

Il n'y avait aucune preuve que j'étais rentré avec lui, car il était derrière moi.

Je me retournai légèrement pour le regarder.

Humm.

Je comprenais mieux les filles qui bavaient quelques instants plus tôt.

Le vent avait ébouriffé ses cheveux et ses lunettes ainsi que son manteau de cuir lui donnaient un air un peu rebelle. Il avait ce petit sourire tordu qui me faisait fondre.

Il s'avançait prêt de moi et me regardait comme pour me demander une permission.

J'hochai timidement la tête.

Il me sourit d'un sourire franc et passa son bras sur mes épaules. Il me susurra quelque mot à l'oreille.

-Je suis désolé Mademoiselle Swan, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de montrer à tout ces mecs bourrés d'hormones qu'ils n'ont aucune chance.

Je le regardai un instant. Il dut voir l'incompréhension totale sur mon visage, car il dit plus pour lui-même que pour moi :

-Elle fait rêver la moitié des gars de l'école et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte.

Il me sortit de mes pensées, alors que nous commençâmes à marcher dans l'allée centrale.

Un peu plus tôt, seulement quelques personnes avaient capté l'arrivée de Cullen … maintenant rares étaient ceux qui ne nous regardaient pas.

Les élèves se tassaient pour nous laisser passer. Un peu comme si nous étions de la royauté ou je ne sais trop.

Peut-être délirais-je?

-Est-ce que tu vis cela chaque matin ?

-Les regards ?

-Oui, je crois que tout le monde nous regarde.

-Humm lui là il regarde … ah non il vient de lever la tête.

Je lui donnai un petit coup dans les côtes. Il rit un peu avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-On s'habitue.

Je hochai tranquillement la tête. Nous étions arrivés à mon casier et la cloche sonna.

-On se revoit tout à l'heure ?

-Oui.

Il se pencha pour me donner un baiser sur la joue et mon cœur commença à battre plus rapidement.

Il repartit et tous les regards le suivirent.

J'arrivais à mon cours de chimie en même temps que le son de la cloche.

J'allai rapidement m'installer au côté d'Angela.

-Bonjour.

-Salut !

-Ca va bien Bella ? Je t'ais vu avec Edward, LE Edward Cullen, capitaine de l'équipe de foot, beau comme un dieu.… Je veux TOUT savoir. Comment as-tu pu me cacher tout cela?

-Mademoiselle Weber puis-je commencer mon cours ?

Le professeur venait de la prendre en flagrant délit. Bon, la plupart des élèves nous regardait déjà … Il faut dire qu'Angela avait parlé très fort.

Elle rougit et acquiesça timidement.

Je remerciai mentalement mon sauveur.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui raconter tout cela …. Et puis je n'aurais pas su où commencé. Notre histoire était si compliquée.

Quand la cloche sonna, je me dépêchai à sortir de ma classe pour échapper à l'interrogatoire d'Angela.

Si vous voulez mon avis, essayer d'expliquer tout cela à Alice et Rose allait déjà être assez épuisant …

Quand je sortis, je vis qu'Edward m'attendais accoté sur le mur. Mon cœur commença à battre plus vite et je me demandai si ce sentiment allait un jour se dissiper.

Le reste de la journée se passa environ de la même manière.

_**(Flashback (midi)) **_

Je rentrai dans la cafeteria seule. Je senti les gens me regarder avec curiosité et un peu de jalousie. Le même scénario recommençait. Les ragots et les regards m'avaient poursuivie tout au long de l'avant-midi.

Par contre, si c'était le prix à payer pour être avec Edward, j'étais prête à le payer des millions de fois.

Je partis m'acheter une salade ainsi qu'une limonade.

Alors que je cherchais Angela et Ben du regard, je vis que l'équipe de foot venait de rentrer.

Ils avaient tous un chandail à manche courte où le nom de l'école ainsi que leur numéro était inscrit.

Edward riait avec un des joueurs à ses côtés.

Tous les joueurs allèrent s'asseoir à leur table sauf Edward. Celui-ci venait de me repérer et venait dans ma direction.

Je vis que je n'étais pas la seule à être étonnée. Toute l'équipe de foot le regardait la bouche grande ouverte.

Edward Cullen n'avait jamais manqué un dîner avec la clique la plus populaire de l'école !

Je vis une grande blonde que j'identifiai comme Tania.

Celle-ci me regardait avec des éclairs dans les yeux et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire.

Tania n'avait pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Cela devait être la première fois, non ?

-Bonjour Bella!

-Tu peux aller avec l'équipe, tu sais. Je ne veux pas que tu te prives de ça pour moi.

Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

-Voudrais-tu partager ce dîner avec moi ?

-Mais…

-Je te le demande à toi et à personne d'autre Bella. Veux-tu manger avec moi ce midi ?

Je souris et je ne comprenais pas comment le garçon complètement brisé que j'avais trouvé sur le pas de ma porte hier pouvait être le même que celui qui était devant moi présentement.

-Avec plaisir.

Il me sourit et m'amena à une table à l'extérieur.

**Fin flashback **

Edward coupa le contact et je remarquai que nous étions déjà devant chez moi.

-J'ai adoré ma journée avec toi Edward.

Je me tournai vers lui et je me perdis dans ses yeux verts.

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose que j'ai voulu faire depuis le début de la journée ?

Il me regarda un peu méfiant, puis il me fit un petit sourire en coin.

-… sûrement.

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser.

Notre baiser devint vite passionné et je ne pus m'empêcher un petit gémissement qui fut vite suivi par un léger grognement de sa part.

Nous nous séparâmes par manque d'oxygène. Je laissai mon front contre le sien. Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer en repensant à l'intensité de notre baiser.

-Je t'aime.

Je le regardai dans les yeux et vis toute la sincérité qui régnait dans ceux-ci.

-Pas autant que moi.

-Humm, ça, ça m'étonnerait grandement Swan !

Je ris quelque peu et je me décidai à lui poser une question que j'avais sur les lèvres depuis un moment déjà.

-C'était étrange de te voir si heureux aujourd'hui quand je repense à l'état dans lequel tu étais hier…

Il prit un moment comme s'il voulait trouver la meilleure réponse possible.

-Je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur ma soirée d'hier et je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas vraiment prêt à t'en parler maintenant. J'ai besoin de faire le ménage dans ma tête avant, mais je te promets de t'en parler demain … Je ne vais pas te mentir Bell's … Je n'étais pas au sommet de ma forme aujourd'hui, mais lorsque j'étais avec toi je me sentais fort et plus heureux. Je ne veux pas savoir quelle sorte de journée j'aurais passé si tu n'avais pas été là. J'ai voulu prendre une pause aujourd'hui. J'ai laissé mes problèmes parce que je savais que je n'étais pas assez fort pour les affronter … je les ai fui en restant avec toi. Tu sais, je n'ai pas parlé à Tania … j'ai été faible.

Je comprenais mieux ce changement de comportement et j'étais contente qu'il ait réussi à oublier un peu de ses problèmes pour un moment.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai pas parler à Tyler non plus…

Je ris en pensant que j'allais vraiment dire cela devant lui.

-On a juste à se faire une mission chaque jour.

Il rit.

-Dis-moi Swan. T'as rêvé d'être espionne dans ta jeunesse ?

Je devins rouge tomate.

J'avais toujours rêvé, secrètement, bien sur, d'être dans le FBI.

-Tu sais ce que je voulais dire …. Il faut régler nos problèmes si on veut avancer ….

Il hocha la tête. Il semblait pensif.

-Je t'appelle demain ? C'est samedi … on pourrait peut-être se voir ?

-Bien sûr ! On pourrait aller voir Jake ? J'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler et puis j'aurais un petit détour à faire ensuite.

-Parfait !

Je lui donnai un baiser sur la joue avant de sortir de sa voiture pour rentrer chez moi.

Dès que j'eus fermé la porte, je me glissai sur celle-ci.

Un sourire niais trônait joyeusement sur mon visage.

Je me sentais littéralement flotter. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle chose.

PVD EDWARD

Il faut régler nos problèmes si on veut avancer ….

Les mots de Bella avaient trotté dans ma tête pendant tout le trajet.

Je rentrai dans ma maison et je vis que mon père était assis dans le salon avec ma note d'hier dans ses mains.

-Salut papa.

-Peux-tu me dire où est-ce que tu étais hier soir ?

Je pris une grande respiration.

Je ne voulais pas impliquer Bella dans tout cela. Je savais que mon père connaissait quasiment tout le monde d'ici.

-Chez des amis.

-Des amis ? Il faudra que tu mentes mieux que cela mon fils. J'ai appelé tout tes amis et tu n'étais chez aucun d'entre eux.

-J'avais besoin de prendre l'air papa, mais je n'ai rien fait de mal.

Il hocha tranquillement la tête.

-Le piano s'en va demain.

-Quoi ? C'est une blague papa ? C'est la dernière chose importante que maman nous a laissé.

-Non, j'ai appelé une boutique qui va venir le chercher, ici. Parce qu'au fond ça ne sert à rien Edward, non ? Je ne joue pas, TU ne joues pas … À moins que je ne me trompe ?

Je tournais la tête vers le piano et mon cœur se serra douloureusement quand je vis que j'avais oublié mes partitions.

J'étais parti trop vite hier et j'étais trop perturbé pour pensé à les ranger.

La colère monta en moi.

Normalement, je serais monté dans ma chambre sans oser contester sa décision, mais tout cela était allé trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin.

Les choses devaient changer.

…

**Est-ce que vous me pardonner d'avoir coupée là ?**

**Je suis désolée, mais je veux être sur de bien écrire la confrontation E/C et je savais que je ne serais pas satisfaite si je le continuais maintenant.**

**De plus, le chapitre est très long. Beaucoup plus long que d'habitude.**

**J'espère que vous avez tout de même ne serait-ce qu'un peu aimé ?**

**Je vais me dépêcher (essayer) pour le prochain chapitre. ( Je l'ai déjà fini **** )**

**Il devrait comporter la discussion entre Bella et ses parents, mais je ne veux rien vous promettre …. Surtout depuis que je vous avais promis toute la confrontation Carlisle\Edward.**

**Un review ? Merci !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour !  
Vu que fan fiction ne voulait plus que je publie … J'ai eu le temps d'écrire plus qu'un chapitre !  
J'espère que vous allez l'aimer et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Merci à staythenight pour la correction.  
Merci pour les reviews précèdentes! **

**PVD EDWARD**

_-Non, j'ai appelé une boutique qui va venir le chercher, ici. Parce qu'au fond ça ne sert à rien Edward, non ? Je ne joue pas, TU ne joues pas … À moins que je ne me trompe ?_

_Je tournais la tête vers le piano et mon cœur se serra douloureusement quand je vis que j'avais oublié mes partitions. _

_J'étais parti trop vite hier et j'étais trop perturber pour pensé à les ranger._

_La colère monta en moi. _

_Normalement, je serais monté dans ma chambre sans oser contester sa décision, mais tout cela était allé trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin._

_Les choses devaient changer. _

-Oui.

-Excuse-moi, je crois que j'ai mal entendu. Tu as dit quoi ?

Mon père me regarda sévèrement et j'arrêtai de respirer un moment.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Il s'en alla pour partir, mais j'eus le temps de reprendre contenance avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Oui, tu te trompes. Je joue toujours au piano.

Je ne savais pas quelle tournure allait prendre cette conversation. J'essayais de ne pas trop l'attaquer pour que, par miracle, il accepte de discuter calmement.

-Je t'avais pourtant interdit une telle activité.

-Papa … c'est la dernière chose qui me reste de maman et cela me fait un bien fou de jouer… je devrais avoir le droit d'être heureux, non ?

-Ton football te prend assez de temps.

-Papa … s'il-te-plait.

-NON, bon maintenant laisse moi j'ai du travail.

-Non … non. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que je suis la dernière chose qui te reste. La seule personne que tu n'as pas encore tassée de ta vie ! Tu peux être sûr que si, en ce moment, j'ai à choisir entre toi et le piano … le piano serait mon premier choix.

-Edward Cullen retire tes paroles immédiatement.

-Pourquoi ? Papa … non, tu sais quoi tu n'es plus mon père. Mon père est parti en même temps que maman. De plus, il faut que quelqu'un te fasse face un jour. Parce que tout cela … ça ne peut plus continuer. Tu m'entraines dans ta chute et je ne me laisserai pas faire.

-Retire tes paroles immédiatement Edward. Je te laisse une dernière chance.

- Non, écoute-moi. Elle est partie et aussi dur que cela peut être il faut en faire son deuil. Je ne te dis pas de l'oublier papa... Loin de là. Tu as complètement changé depuis que maman n'est plus là. Tu étais mon modèle. L'homme le plus humble et gentil que j'ai connu, mais cet homme n'existe plus. Tu n'es plus mon modèle papa et aussi dur que cela puisse être pour moi à t'avouer ... Tu es rendu la personne à qui je veux le moins ressembler. Tu noies ta peine dans la boisson. Tu ne manges presque plus et la seule chose que tu fais c'est travailler... tes autres conneries j'en ai rien à faire. Deux ans. Deux ans que je suis là à faire tout ce que tu veux que je fasse. Deux ans que je suis là à attendre que tu daignes me rendre un sourire. Aussi minime soit-il. Deux ans que j'attends que tu viennes me prendre dans tes bras et que tu me dises que tout ira bien. -

Je sus, par le regard de mon père, toute la douleur qu'il ressentait présentement.

Étrangement, je ne m'en voulais pas. Je savais que ce que je faisais était la chose à faire. J'aurais du, certes, le faire plus tôt, bien plus tôt mais comme le dit le dicton : Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Avoir été ailleurs qu'ici … Bien loin de cette confrontation contre mon père, j'aurais surement sourit en pensant à cette phrase.

Ma mère avait l'habitude de la prononcer quand elle me faisait la morale.

Je rechignais à chaque fois. Je lui disais que c'était un vieux dicton populaire et qu'il avait perdu tout son impact il y a une éternité.

Si elle avait été là aujourd'hui et qu'elle m'avait entendu, elle me l'aurait assurément remis sur le nez.

Je vis du coin de l'œil que mon père se laissa tomber lâchement sur le divan. Comme si tout était rendu trop lourd pour lui à supporter.

N'avait-il pas cet instinct de survie ? N'avait-il pas cette envie de se battre pour être heureux ? Pour profiter de la chance qu'il avait de voir ses fils grandir au travers de la vie.

Chose que maman ne pourrait jamais voir.

- Bat-toi ! Si ce n'est pas pour toi que tu veux t'en sortir …. Fais-le pour moi. Parce que, malgré le fait que tu n'as pas semblé t'en soucier depuis une éternité …. J'ai besoin de toi. TU m'as enlevé mon frère. TU l'as chassé de la maison alors qu'il voulait seulement m'aider. Accomplir le travail que TU as lamentablement échoué. J'ai longtemps pensé que tout cela était de ma faute. Je me suis senti coupable. Terriblement coupable. J'ai toujours pensé que si je n'avais pas joué cette journée là, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Par contre, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que ce serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre. Parce que, Carlisle, tu ne supportes pas personne qui te tient tête. Tu ne supportes pas que quelqu'un mette tes défauts sur table. Tu sais autant que moi qu'il avait plus que raison cette journée là mais tu n'as rien fait. Tu es lâche. Affreusement lâche. Il t'a tendu une perche mais tu l'as laissé là sans même y daigner la moindre attention. Pourquoi nous as-tu rejetés de ta vie ainsi ? On aurait pu se soutenir, se sortir de tout ça ensemble mais non. Tu as préféré être seul et tu t'es arrangé pour nous détruire en même temps. Tu n'as jamais pensé à NOUS … tes enfants. Pourquoi papa ?

Son regard se leva tranquillement et s'attacha au mien.

Je ne savais pas pendant combien de temps nous gardâmes le contact visuel.

Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'il ne détournait pas la tête. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, il me faisait face.

-… Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça me fait mal de savoir que tu ne peux plus me regarder dans les yeux comme maintenant. Tu sais que ce n'est pas de ma faute si je lui ressemble … Tu devrais être content … non ? Quelque chose d'elle vit toujours et ce quelque chose est à l'intérieur de tes enfants. Je ne me suis jamais bien senti, ici, dans cette maison. Je n'ai jamais senti ce sentiment de bien être que les autres ressentent lorsqu'ils rentrent chez eux. Un sentiment tout simple, mais tellement important. Un sentiment que l'on ne remarque même pas … sauf lorsqu'on le perd. J'ai toujours eu peur d'être près de toi, car je voyais que cela te faisait toujours de la peine. T'imagines … j'évitais mon propre père dans ma propre maison.

Il se leva tranquillement. Il soutenait toujours mon regard, mais le détourna d'un coup pour regarder le piano.

Il secoua la tête tristement avant de prendre ses clés et de partir de la maison.

Je n'avais pas pris la peine de le retenir. Je lui en avais assez dit pour aujourd'hui.

Il devait repenser à tout cela.

J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il comprenne. Qu'il comprenne ne serait-ce qu'une phrase.

Je pris une grande respiration. J'étais heureux que cela soit fini …. Pour le moment.

Je savais qu'il restait beaucoup de chose à dire mais c'était déjà un début.

Qu'il m'ait écouté ou non …. Au moins, il avait été présent.

Toute la pression retomba et je me sentis trembler.

Je montai prendre une douche pour tenter de me clamer.

Je me couchai ensuite dans mon lit, car je n'étais pas capable de rien avaler. Je savais que je ne trouverais pas le sommeil de si tôt. Je pensai alors à la seule personne qui pouvait me calmer.

Bella.

Je pris mon cellulaire et je lui envoyai un message.

_J'ai avancé d'un grand pas aujourd'hui et c'est grâce à toi !_

_Te connaissais-tu des aptitudes en psychologie Swan ? _

_J'ai hâte d'être demain pour revoir ton doux visage._

_Je t'aime mon amour. _

_Fais de beaux rêves. Je viendrai te chercher à 11h demain._

_Cullen _

_Xxxx _

**PVD BELLA**

Je me sentais légère et cela me faisait le plus grand bien.

Je m'avançai quelque peu dans le couloir et je vis que mon père et ma mère discutaient dans la cuisine.

Je fus tentée de courir jusque dans ma chambre pour éviter la confrontation avec mon père mais je décidai que je finirais certainement par manquer une marche …. Débouler …. Me faire mal…

Bon, pour faire court … Il en allait de ma survie.

Je rentrai donc calmement dans la cuisine tentant de faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Bonjour ! Vous avez passé une belle journée ?

Je vis que mon père s'en alla pour me répondre, mais ma mère l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Je fus heureuse de voir que ma mère semblait vouloir m'aider.

-Beaucoup de boulot, mais ça s'est bien passé! Toi ma chérie ?

-Très …

Je croisai le regard de mon père.

-… Correct.

Mon père sembla satisfait de ma réponse mais je voyais bien qu'il avait toujours des doutes.

-Tu veux bien venir t'assoir ? Ton père aimerait te parler un instant.

-Humm ok, mais tu ne restes pas toi ?

-Oh non, non …. J'ai …. Du poulet sur le feu.

Je lançai un regard vers le four sceptique. Comme je m'y attendais, il n'y avait rien sur le feu. Ma mère suivit mon regard et rougit quelque peu.

-Emm mon poulet … je veux dire … Bon je vais juste aller lire.

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant d'aller m'asseoir devant mon père.

Je le regardai un instant et je pris une grande respiration pour me donner du courage. Processus qui n'eut aucun résultat.

-Bella …

Je le voyais bouger sur sa chaise et je vis à quel point il était inconfortable avec la situation. Au moins, je n'étais pas la seule qui était intimidée.

-Bon … Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Ce matin, quand j'ai vu ma petite fille dans les bras de cet ado bourré d'hormones …. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont indomptables …. Oui, donc revenons-en au but de tout cela …. Donc quand je t'ai vu et bien j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque … Tu ne veux surement pas tuer ton père, non ? De toute manière, je suis trop jeune pour partir et j'ai généralement une santé de fer ….Je ne suis plus dans le sujet, non ? En tout cas, j'ai bien failli le sortir de la maison à coups de pied, mais ta mère m'en a empêcher. C'est assez triste en fait, car cela aurait pu être divertissant. De toute manière, je ne veux plus qu'il y ait de garçons sous mon toit sans mon autorisation ainsi qu'un adulte alentour. J'aimerais te dire jamais, mais j'aime la vie et je ne veux pas me faire tuer par ta mère.

Je m'efforçai de ne pas sourire. Pour mon père, j'avais toujours dix ans.

-Papa, j'ai dix-sept ans … De toute manière, Edward est un garçon bien et tout cela ne fait que commencer, alors je ne sais pas où cela va nous mener. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, d'accord ?

- Edward, hein ? Edward, comment ?

-Tu ne vas pas aller faire ton enquête quand même ?

-Oui, je vais la faire. Tu peux en être certaine ma petite fille.

Je murmurai, plus pour moi que d'autre chose :

-Emmet n'avait pas si tord que cela finalement … Être chef de police t'as ça dans le sang.

-Quoi ?

-Hein, quoi ? Edward Cullen, c'est ça son nom.

D'un coup, son visage s'illumina. Je savais qu'il le connaissait des nouvelles sportives, ils avaient pris l'habitude de suivre son parcours vu son avenir qui avait l'air plus que prometteur. Par contre, je pensais qu'il avait déjà remarqué son identité ce matin. Il faut dire que ma mère l'avait surement vite poussé du salon pour qu'il puisse se calmer.

-Attend ! L'Edward Cullen ? Fils du grand Carlisle Cullen ? La relève la plus attendue dans le football universitaire avec ses statistiques qui battent tout les records ? Cet Edward Cullen ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y a 20 milles Edward Cullen à Washington ….

-Ma fille sort avec une vedette montante du football …. Quand est-ce qu'on le rencontre ?

Je fus vraiment surprise de ce changement de comportement. Bien sur, je savais que mon père était un grand fan de football mais quand même.

- Emm … Je … je ne sais pas …

Il hocha la tête et se leva. Juste avant de sortir de la cuisine, il se retourna.

-Ce que je viens juste de te dire compte toujours ! Malgré son talent au football, il reste un ado sans cervelle. Au juste, tu n'as pas oublié tes cours d'auto défense … N'est-ce pas ?

Je soupirai. Mon père resterait mon père. Ça m'avait prit plus de deux mois pour lui faire comprendre que Jasper et Emmet étaient seulement des amis et qu'ils ne cherchaient rien d'autre.

-Oui.

Il sourit et continua de parler dans sa barbe.

-Ma fille et Edward Cullen …. Il faut vraiment que j'appelle Harry ! Il ne va pas y croire!

Je secouai la tête.

Je commençai à préparer le souper. J'avais pris cette habitude depuis le moment où ma mère avait eu une soudaine envie de créer des recettes.

Recettes qui étaient immangeables et qui avaient enlevé toute confiance culinaire que mon père et moi lui avions déjà portée.

Le souper se passa dans le silence bien que je savais que ma mère se retenait de poser toutes les questions qui remuaient dans sa tête depuis un moment. Je lui en fus plus que reconnaissante.

Elle abordait un sourire niais et cela me faisait rire. On pouvait voir qu'elle était vraiment heureuse pour moi. Je ne lui avais pas parlé de Tyler, alors, pour elle, Edward était mon premier amoureux. Je dois avouer que j'aimais penser ainsi.

Edward était mon premier vrai amour.

Je débarrassai la table avant de monter dans ma chambre et de me préparer pour aller dormir. J'étais vraiment épuisée.

Je m'assis sur mon lit un moment.

J'essayai de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

Je savais que j'aimais Edward.

D'un amour pur et intense.

Par contre, je ne voulais pas devenir faible face à cet amour. Je devais rester forte et moi-même à travers tout cela. De plus, à chaque fois qu'il me disait je t'aime, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'on avait dû passer au travers

En y repensant, je ne voulais pas que cette période s'efface. Elle faisait partie de moi maintenant. Edward m'avait fait du mal et il y aurait toujours une cicatrice qui resterait sur mon cœur. Je n'étais pas du genre à le nier.

Edward savait ce qu'il m'avait fait et malgré toutes ses raisons aucune ne pouvait l'excuser complètement.

Par contre, j'étais prête à avancer avec lui.

J'étais prête à créer un futur avec lui.

Je ne voulais pas réécrire le passé, non.

Je voulais simplement continuer mon chemin.

Je sentis mon cellulaire vibrer sur ma table de chevet.

J'allai le chercher et mon cœur se remplit de joie en voyant de qui le message venait.

_J'ai avancé d'un grand pas aujourd'hui et c'est grâce à toi !_

_Te connaissais-tu des aptitudes en psychologie Swan ? _

_J'ai hâte d'être demain pour revoir ton doux visage._

_Je t'aime mon amour. _

_Fais de beau rêve. Je viendrai te chercher à 11h demain._

_Cullen _

_Xxxx _

Je m'enroulai dans mes couvertes, heureuse.

Tout simplement heureuse.

Je pris mon manteau voyant qu'Edward venait tout juste d'arriver. Lorsque je sortis de la maison, je vis qu'il m'attendait accoté sur la voiture.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre inférieure en le détaillant un instant.

Il s'approcha de moi avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Il se pencha pour me donner un chaste baiser sur les lèvres et il m'ouvrit galamment la porte de sa voiture.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher un petit grognement d'insatisfaction face à la chasteté de son baiser.

Il rit tout en allant retrouver sa place derrière son volant.

-Alors tu aimais bien la vue tout à l'heure ?

Je rougis en repensant à la manière que je l'avais reluqué tout à l'heure.  
J'avais un très grand problème avec la subtilité à mon plus grand malheur.  
Je décidai de faire comme si je ne comprenais pas vraiment de quoi il parlait.

-Humm … Tu veux dire ta voiture ? J'ai toujours aimé les Volvo … La c …. Humm ce modèle est particulièrement beau.

Il rit.

- Tu sais quoi ? Si je savais que tu n'y connaissais rien en voiture, je t'aurais peut-être cru.  
-Hey ! Je m'y connais ! C'est la c …. C … c80 ?  
-la c30 !  
-80, 30 …. Même chose !  
Son sourire moqueur ne quittait pas son visage.  
-Oh et puis, je peux toujours me reprendre pour tout à l'heure.  
Il se pencha et me donna un vrai baiser digne de ce nom.  
-Mieux ?  
-Tu manques un peu de pratique, mais tu y es presque Cullen.

Il me regarda avec une moue adorable. Je souris.

-Je pense que tu embrasses un peu trop bien pour ma santé mentale.  
Je rougis. Je ne venais pas de dire sa à voix haute, si ?  
Je me tournai vers Edward et je vis qu'il arborait un sourire victorieux.  
-Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? J'embrasse un peu trop bien pour ta santé mentale ?

Je grognai.

-Ferme-là et démarre Cullen !

Il partit dans un grand fou rire qui n'était aucunement partagé.  
Il démarra la voiture et nous arrivâmes chez Jake une quarantaine de minutes plus tard.

-Tu lui as dit qu'on était ensemble ?  
-Aucunement mais juste être sur avant qu'on aille cogner … Il y a déjà eu quelque chose entre toi et lui ?… Est-ce qu'il ressent de quoi pour toi ?  
- Non, c'est seulement un très bon ami.

Il soupira.

-Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il m'en veuille parce que je sors avec la fille qu'il apprécie … On y va ?  
-Ouais !  
Nous sortîmes de l'auto pour aller cogner à sa porte.

**PVD EDWARD**

Je dois avouer que j'étais un peu stressé.  
Je ne savais pas si tout se ferait aussi naturellement qu'avant entre nous deux. Je ne savais pas si nous retrouverions cette même complicité.  
Pendant un instant, je repensai aux quatre cents coups que nous avions fait lui et moi.  
Un sourire nostalgique apparu sur mon visage.

La porte s'ouvrit.  
Jacob était derrière celle-ci. Il attendait avec un immense sourire spécial Black.

-Mec, je pensais que t'allais rester dans ton trou sans venir rendre visite à ton meilleur ami.

Je ris. Je m'étais trompé. C'était comme si rien ne c'était passé. Tout était comme lorsque nous étions gosses.  
Il me prit dans ses bras et nous nous donnâmes une accolade virile.

-Bella ?  
-Salut Jake !

Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre ….  
-Jake fait les rentrer au moins.

Bella et moi nous regardâmes en se demandant qui venait tout juste de parler.  
Je vis une grande femme aux cheveux noirs et à la peau bronzée apparaitre dans l'encadrement.

-Leah !

Leah rit. Bella et moi venions tout juste de parler en même temps.

Jake et Leah nous laissèrent entrer dans la maison que je connaissais comme le fond de ma poche.

-Je pense qu'on a beaucoup de chose à se dire !

Nous nous assîmes tous dans le salon. Leah s'assit sur Jake et je ne pus retenir ma curiosité plus longtemps.

-Vous êtes ensemble ?  
-Ouais ! Ça fait deux semaines.  
-Mec, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là …  
-C'est bon ! Tant que t'es là maintenant !  
Je hochai tranquillement la tête et je souris en repensant à tous mes souvenirs de jeunesses avec eux.  
-T'as finalement fini avec celle qui nous dénonçait toujours aux parents ! Je savais que derrière toutes vos batailles, il y avait un amour fou !  
-Cullen !  
-Non, mais c'est vrai ! En plus, je me faisais toujours chicaner par les parents alors que j'étais juste venu vous séparer.  
-Elle est bonne ! Tu oublies ton excursion en forêt pour trouver les pièges magiques qui nous a valu un an de ménage.

Je ris. On en avait fait des bêtises.

-C'était quoi le surnom que tu donnais à Leah? Hein Jake ? Boulette ambulante ?

Leah le regarda bizarrement et Jake me fit des gros yeux.

-Mon amour, j'étais jeune et je ne savais pas que je t'aimais dans ce temps-là ! Et puis boulette ambulante c'est mignon, non ?

Je ris et je regardai Bella qui n'avait pas parlée depuis le début. Je lui pris doucement là main.

-Mon dieu ! Une chance que tu es beau mon cœur parce que …. Comment te dire cela sans te blesser ?… Le romantisme ce n'est vraiment pas ton fort.

Cela me rappela lorsque Jake avait écrit un poème à sa première copine.

Ça ressemblait à peu près à cela :

La vie,  
Elle rit,  
L'amour,  
Fait des mamours,  
Tes yeux,  
Regarde le haut (Tu sais vu que je suis grand!)  
Ils me disent de loin,  
Que tu aimes le foin  
Moins que tu ne m'aimes moi,  
Moi je te réponds que mon amour pour toi dépasse presque celui que je porte pour le sport.

-Pourquoi tu ris Ed ?

Leah me regardait comme si j'étais fou.

-Bells et Ed … c'est moi ou vous avez quelque chose à nous dire vous aussi ?

Je savais que Jacob avait changé de sujet, car il savait exactement ce que j'étais sur le point de partager avec tout le monde. Je me jurai de me reprendre.  
Je regardai Bella un instant et j'hochai la tête avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

-Ça serait compliquer à t'expliquer tout en ce moment mais nous sommes en couple depuis deux jours. Par contre, on se connait depuis le début de l'été.  
-Tu sais avec ma situation … et bien j'ai encore été con et je l'ai repoussé. Par contre, j'ai compris, avec du retard je te l'accorde, que c'était la fille avec qui je devais être.  
-Pfff c'est toujours les autres qui ont les gars canons et romantiques.

Jake fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le commentaire de Leah.

-C'était elle la fille que tu parlais la dernière fois ?  
J'hochai tranquillement la tête.  
-Tu sais quoi, quand j'ai connu Bella … Bizarrement, j'ai su que vous seriez parfait ensemble … T'as parlé à ton père ?  
-Oui, ….

Je regardai Bella et elle parut surprise par ma réponse.

-…. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé Bella parce que je savais que je devrais en parler à Jacob et je ne voulais pas avoir à le répéter deux fois … Tu m'en veux ?  
-Non, ca va …  
-Je … je vais y aller !  
-Tu peux rester Leah si tu veux. On a quasiment été élevés ensemble !  
-D'accord.

Je senti que Bella accota sa tête sur mon épaule. Je racontai l'histoire tranquillement.  
Lorsque j'eus fini … je sentis un poids de moins sur mes épaules.

-Je suis fière de toi ! Ça c'est le Cullen que je connais.  
Bella me donna un baisé sur la joue et Leah me regarda et je sus dans son regard qu'elle me supportait entièrement.

- Bon ben ce n'est pas qu'on s'emmerde ici mais un bon bras de fer ne ferait pas de mal ! Hein Cullen ? Je vois que t'as pris du muscle!

-Tu devrais faire attention Jake ! J'pourrais te faire mal … tu sais … ton petit corps sensible !

Nous rîmes en cœur. Les filles partirent de leur côté.

Jake et moi nous expliquâmes ce que nos vie avait été depuis ces dernier mois … voir même années. J'eus aussi la chance de lui parler de ma mère.

Les filles rentrèrent et Bella et moi retournâmes vers ma voiture.  
-Ça s'est bien passé ?  
-Oui … Ça fait du bien de retrouver cette complicité !

Elle hocha la tête et je vis qu'elle était vraiment heureuse pour moi.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu connaissais Leah.  
-Oui ! Jacob me l'a présentée, mais ils n'ont pas arrêté de se chamailler.

Je ris, heureux de voir que les choses n'avaient pas tant changées que cela.  
-Tu veux m'accompagner à un endroit près d'ici ?

Elle hocha la tête. Je savais qu'elle était vraiment curieuse de savoir l'endroit où je l'emmenais mais elle n'en dit rien. Je fus reconnaissant, car ces questions auraient pu me faire douter de ma destination.  
Je ne savais pas si j'étais prêt …  
Oui, je l'étais … je devais l'être.  
Après quelques instants, je me stationnai.  
Je n'avais jamais aimé cet endroit … trop de mauvais souvenirs.  
Par contre qui pouvait aimer venir ici ?  
Bella me regarda avec insistance.

-C'est la première fois ?

J'hochai doucement la tête.  
Oui, c'était la première fois depuis son enterrement.  
La première fois que je venais voir ma mère au cimetière.

-Bells j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose avant ….

Je pris le temps de lui expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé avec ma mère ces derniers jours. J'avais simplement l'espoir qu'elle ne me prenne pas pour un fou.  
Elle prit mon visage dans ses mains et me donna un doux baiser.  
Je sus alors qu'elle était entièrement avec moi dans tout cela.  
Je pris une grande respiration et je sortis de l'auto.

-Edward … Tu veux que je te laisse seul ?  
-Non, enfin si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais vraiment que tu m'accompagnes.

Elle me fit un petit sourire avant de venir prendre ma main.  
Mes pieds me dirigèrent d'eux même vers la pierre tombale de ma mère.  
Je n'étais pas revenu ici depuis l'enterrement, certes, mais les souvenirs de cette journée me brûlaient toujours.  
Je me rappelais exactement de chaque détail et cela faisait souvent partie intégrale de mes cauchemars.  
Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la tombe, l'air me manqua pendant un instant.

Esmé Cullen (1967-2009)  
_À une mère et une épouse aimante._

Phrase typique qui ne lui rendait, malheureusement pas, justice.  
Elle était tellement plus.  
Je n'étais pas de ceux qui croyaient qu'il fallait rendre visite aux personnes décédées régulièrement.  
J'avais en tête qu'ils étaient toujours alentour de nous à chaque instant. De plus, cet endroit me donnait la chair de poule.  
Par contre, je savais que je devais lui rendre visite au moins une fois.  
Surtout, en ce moment où je ne ressentais plus sa présence à mes côtés.

-Maman ?  
Je sentis la main de Bella serrer la mienne.  
Je trouvais cela étrange de parler ainsi à un bout de pierre. De l'extérieur cela pouvait surement être bizarre, mais j'en avais besoin.  
Je n'étais pas le seul à faire cela, non ?  
Au loin, je vis une vieille dame parler à ce qui avait surement été, un jour, son mari.  
J'eus un sourire triste avant de retourner mon regard vers la pierre tombale de ma mère.

-Je veux juste te remercier, maman. Tu as été ma ligne directrice pendant trop longtemps et tu mérites maintenant de penser à toi. Tu mérites d'être bien dans le monde qui t'attend maintenant. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux et je sais que tout n'est pas perdu. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi maman. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu découvrir tout ce que Bella représentait pour moi.  
Je pris une pose et ancra mon regard dans ses yeux.

-Et je dois t'avouer que je l'aime et que je sais que je veux avancer avec elle dans mes bras … Pour ce qui est de papa, ne t'inquiète pas … Je vais y arriver. Je vais y arriver sans me rabaisser pour le remonter cette fois-ci par contre. Je ne sais pas s'il va être heureux une nouvelle fois, mais je vais tenter qu'il comprenne tout ce qu'il perd. Pour ce qui est de mon frère … J'espère simplement le revoir un jour. Je t'aime maman et je t'en pris … tu en déjà fais trop pour nous. Pense à toi.  
Je mis ma main un instant sur la pierre avant de regarder Bella. Celle-ci avait le regard figé sur les écriteaux qui ornaient là le roc.

-Tu viens ?  
-Est-ce que je peux rester un instant ? Je te rejoins dans un moment.

**PDV BELLA**

Edward me regarda, surpris.  
Il me fit un petit sourire en coin avant de partir vers sa voiture tout en lançant un regard à la vieille dame un peu plus loin.  
Moi je restai là un instant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais demandé à Edward de partir. On aurait dit que j'avais besoin d'être seule, ici.

-Merci.  
J'avais murmuré ce mot et je savais toute l'importance qu'il avait pour moi présentement.

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment j'aurais aimé vous rencontrer. Si vous seriez toujours parmi nous, Edward m'aurait surement invité pour connaître ses parents et j'aurais surement été des plus stressée. Le stress plus ma maladresse ne donnent jamais un beau mélange vous savez.  
Je souris m'imaginant la scène.

-Edward m'aurait assuré que ses parents ne mordaient pas mais j'appréhenderais tout de même le moment malgré tous les éloges qu'il aurait fait précédemment à votre égard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que je vous aurais tout de suite aimée. Vous et votre instinct maternel. Par contre, comment ne pas vous aimer ? Grâce à vous Edward est présent dans ma vie et cela j'en serai à jamais reconnaissante. Je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez présentement et je dois avouer que je ne sais toujours pas si je crois au paradis …. Mais je voulais tout de même vous remercier de tout mon cœur.

**Rebonjour !  
Alors ? Edward avance de plus en plus !  
Et Leah avec Jacob …. Un peu cliché, mais bon !**

**Je me demandais … J'aime bien mettre des chansons dans mes chapitres (de temps en temps …) Est-ce que cela vous dérange ?  
Un review ?  
Au juste … je n'ai aucune idée de comment appelé le frère d'Edward … En avez-vous (Le personnage n'est pas obligé d'être de Twilight!) ?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour et bonne lecture **

**Merci à staythenight pour la correction!**

**Merci pour vos suggestions de nom pour le frère d'Edward.**

**J'ai finalement choisi le choix de Sandrine ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos idées !**

PVD EDWARD.

Je regardais par la fenêtre depuis un bon moment déjà.

Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais eu cette conversation plutôt houleuse avec mon père. Une semaine que je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles de lui.

Je n'arrivais pas à me décider si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Malgré le vide dans la maison, je me sentais mieux dans celle-ci. Plus libre.

Je n'avais plus à surveiller chacun de mes mouvements.

Mon père ne répondait pas à son téléphone personnel. Bizarrement, cela ne m'avait pas inquiété. J'avais besoin de ce recul et j'avais besoin de me reconstruire sans lui dans les parages.

J'avais tout de même appelé sa secrétaire. Elle m'avait affirmé qu'il résidait dans des hôtels pour un temps indéterminé.

C'était tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

Je me levai tranquillement pour aller prendre ma douche.

Je laissai l'eau chaude couler sur ma peau et détendre mes muscles. J'essayais depuis un moment déjà de trouver le courage de sortir de cet endroit de paix.

Je devais aller prendre Bella dans environ une heure pour aller à l'école, cela m'emplit de joie et me donna le courage d'affronter le froid de la salle de bain.

Je m'habillai rapidement d'un t-shirt en V blanc ainsi qu'une paire de jean usée.

Je pris une barre de céréale avant d'aller me laver les dents et, par la suite, partir chez Bella.

J'étais vraiment excité de la revoir. Elle était le soleil de mes journées et je savais que je ne pouvais plus apercevoir ma vie sans elle.

Son odeur, sa voix, ses yeux … Tout d'elle m'était indispensable.

PVD Bella.

J'avais fini de me préparer depuis un moment déjà.

Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui.

Le sourire me vint instinctivement. Je ne pouvais qu'être heureuse.

Le téléphona sonna et j'allai répondre gaiment.

-Bonjour !

-Mon dieu Bell's ! T'es vivante ? C'est bien toi ?

-… Oui, Alice, je vais bien et toi? T'as passé une belle journée hier? Oui, toi ?

-Non, mais ça va pas la tête ! Tu me laisses un message sur mon portable comme une lâche disant que tu n'as pas su résister à monsieur j'ignore tout le monde ! Je croyais que Rose, toi et moi nous étions meilleures amies.

-Wow ! Alice, une chose à la fois ! Premièrement, tu ne sais pas toute l'histoire. Deuxièmement, ça date de pas longtemps et je savais que tu allais réagir ainsi …. Et bien sur que nous sommes meilleures amies!

-Bon, ce soir on vient chez toi et Edward est mieux d'être là !

-Quoi ?

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ajouter un seul autre mot, car elle avait déjà raccroché.

Merde, merde, merde…

Emmet et Jasper allait vouloir tuer Edward et je n'en dis pas moins de Rose et Alice.

Je n'eus pas le temps de pousser ces réflexions plus loin, car on venait tout juste de frapper à ma porte.

Mon cœur commença à battre plus rapidement et je partis ouvrir celle-ci.

-Bonjour !

-Salut mon amour !

Il me donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de m'aider à mettre mon manteau.

Il me dirigea vers sa voiture avant de m'ouvrir la porte de celle-ci.

-Mademoiselle !

Je ris. Je ne pensais jamais m'habituer à autant de marques d'attention.

Il vint s'assoir du côté conducteur.

Il me regarda un instant.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'il y a des tas de choses que je ne sais pas de toi !

-Rien d'intéressant tu sais !

-Pour moi tout ce qui te concerne est captivant.

Je rougis quelque peu. Mon dieu, arrêterait-il un jour de me faire ressentir toute cette multitude d'émotions ?

-Tu … Tu peux me poser la question que tu veux.

Il hocha silencieusement la tête et démarra l'auto.

-Que je veux hein ? Tu sais que tu pourrais le regretter.

-Pose simplement ta question Cullen … Qu'on en finisse.

Il rit doucement et je fus éblouie par tant de beauté.

-Une ? Des, tu veux dire ! Bon, simple ! Ta couleur préférée ?

Là, je devais ressembler à une vraie tomate. Mon dieu ! Si la question la plus simple était si humiliante je ne voulais pas savoir de quoi aurait l'air le reste du simili interrogatoire.

-Ummm … le vert !

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi c'est si gênant?

-Tes yeux ….

Je pris une respiration, prête à encaisser son sarcasme.

-Oh (il gardait ses yeux rivés sur la route) … tu sais quoi, moi je te dirais noisette pour la même raison!

-Frimeur! Les yeux bruns n'ont rien d'intéressants et tu en profites parce que tu penses que je vais fondre devant tes remarques de tombeur à la noix.

Bon, il faut avouer que celles-ci fonctionnent mais plutôt mourir que de lui avouer. Il en parlerait pendant des mois.

-Aucunement ! Tes yeux sont magnifiques, différents des autres yeux bruns qui sont si communs. Ils brillent de joie à chaque fois que tu souris. Ils prennent une teinte un peu plus foncée lorsque tu es furieuse. Ils sont toujours plus clairs quand tu es peinée ou angoissée. Un peu comme maintenant au fait !

Je fus surprise qu'il me connaisse à ce point.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'inquiète autant ?

-Et bien …. Alice, Rose, Emmet et Jasper veulent te rencontrer ce soir.

-Avec plaisir !

-Je ne sais pas si tu comprends le fait qu'il est possible que tu ne ressortes pas vivant de cette rencontre.

Il me regarda un moment.

-Ils m'en veulent ?

J'hochais tristement la tête.

-Je les comprends et ils ont parfaitement le droit de m'en vouloir.

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Aussi dure que cela était de l'avouer, il venait tout juste de dire la vérité. Si quelqu'un avait fait cela à une de mes amies j'aurais eu des envies de meurtre.

-Donc, vu que ma mort approche … Tu ne peux refuser mon dernier souhait, non ?

-Et qu'elle est-il ?

-Répond à mes questions !

Je ris. Il venait de prononcer ces mots comme si c'était la chose la plus importante qu'il avait du dire dans toute sa vie.

-Lance-toi !

-Ta sorte de fleur préférée ?

-La marguerite, on ne peut qu'être heureux en voyant cette fleur là !

-Je confirme.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Avec joie !

-Pourquoi ce numéro ? Le neuf sur ton chandail de Foot ?

-T'as jamais regardé un sport à la télé Swan ? Les joueurs ont généralement leur nom ainsi qu'un numéro derrière leur chandail !

-Umm … le fait que tu traines avec Jacob t'affecte plus que je ne l'aurais cru ! Vous avez les mêmes blagues aucunement hilarantes.

Il sourit et sembla réfléchir avant de me donner sa réponse finale.

-Le neuf a toujours été le numéro fétiche de mon frère. Quand j'ai son numéro sur moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est plus si loin. C'est stupide, je sais!

-C'est plutôt mignon.

Il rit et descendit de l'auto. Je fus surprise de voir que nous étions déjà arrivés à l'école.

Je sortis à mon tour et il vint me prendre la main.

Le stationnement était plein et les gens répétaient la même routine qu'hier.

À croire qu'ils avaient oublié ce qu'ils avaient déjà vu.

Par contre, je devais m'y habituer. Avec Edward à mes côtés …

-Livre préféré ?

- Quoi ?

J'étais complètement perdue.

-Ton livre préférée c'est lequel ?

-Difficile … Y'en a tellement ! Orgueil et Préjugés, je crois !

-Classique hein ?

Je souris.

-Tu connais tes classiques toi ?

Il me regarda avec un regard faussement offusqué.

-Tu croyais quoi ? Attends ! Tu as vraiment le préjugé du joueur de foot en tête là ? Le gars sans cervelle qui baise tout ce qui bouge ?

Il eut un léger rire et je fus quelque peu surprise.

-Disons que tu es connu pour tes aventures d'un soir, mais je ne savais pas que tu aimais lire.

Il retrouva tout son sérieux d'un coup et s'arrêta.

-Aventures d'un soir? Tu penses vraiment cela de moi ?

-C'est pas ça que je voulais dire … ton livre préféré c'est quoi ?

-Bells …

J'avais vraiment le don de me mettre dans les ennuis et les situations embarrassantes.

-C'est les rumeurs qui circulent.

-Je ne te pensais pas du genre à croire à celles-ci.

-NON… c'est juste que la plupart des filles ont déjà dit avoir une aventure avec toi et …

Ses deux mains prirent possession de mon visage me forçant à regarder dans ses profonds yeux verts. Je voyais une lueur de tristesse et de désarroi au fond de son regard. Je n'avais jamais voulu le blesser et j'eus une bouffée de culpabilité. En même temps, je voulais, je crois, savoir si ces rumeurs étaient fondées ou non.

-Tout ça … les rumeurs de moi et toutes ces filles, tout est faux. Je ne crois pas que ce soit ni l'endroit ni le moment de parler de tout cela, mais sache que pour moi le fait de passer à l'acte est très significatif. Je ne crois pas à celui-ci sans qu'il n'y ait un minimum de sentiment.

J'hochai tranquillement la tête. Une foule de questions que je n'avais jamais osé formuler se forma dans ma tête. Avait-il de l'expérience dans ce domaine où j'étais plus que débutante ?

Je sentis ses lèvres me donner un doux baiser sur la joue et je décidai de repousser toutes ces pensées. Il l'avait dit, ce n'étai ni le moment, ni l'endroit. J'éprouvai tout de même un peu de jalousie pour la fille qui avait peut-être eu la chance de partager ce moment important avec lui.

Il m'ouvrit la porte du lycée et je le remerciai silencieusement.

-Les bandes dessinées de Spider man

-Quoi ?

-Mes livres préférés.

Il paraissait fier de sa réponse.

Il me donna un baiser sur la joue tout en riant et il me laissa à mon casier.

Je le regardais partir un instant un peu sous le choc. 17 ans et spider man.

Étais-je la seule à ne pas comprendre comment cela se reliait.

Je partis à rire toute seule, mais je me repris rapidement me rappelant que je n'étais pas seule dans les corridors

Je vis que Tyler me regardait de loin. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que je le détaillais également, il détourna la tête avec un air dégouté.

Je soupirai et prit la direction de mon cours.

**PVD EDWARD.**

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

La saison de foot commençait officiellement cette fin de semaine et nous avions une pratique demain soir. Mon père avait l'habitude de venir à la plupart de celles-ci et je me demandais sérieusement s'il allait venir.

Je ne savais si je le voulais non-plus.

Tout cela m'amena à mon frère.

Stefan.

Ça sonnait faux même dans ma tête. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais plus pensé ni même prononcer son nom.

Par protection sûrement.

Je cherchais à savoir depuis un moment si je devais tenter de le retrouver.

Est-ce qu'il voudrait me revoir ?

Qu'était-il devenu ?

Avait-il une femme? Des enfants ?

Avais-je des neveux sans même le savoir ?

Par contre, le jeune âge de mon frère avait comme effet de repousser cette théorie. Il n'avait que 20 ans.

Je devais tout de même avouer qu'il avait toujours eu ce désir précoce.

Avait-il la vie qu'il avait toujours rêvée ?

Était-il heureux ?

Ces questions me faisaient mal. C'était mon frère … J'aurais du savoir tout ces petits détails insignifiants pour d'autres, importants pour moi qui faisaient ce qu'il était vraiment.

Le professeur me sortit de mes pensées en me posant une question sur le classique littéraire que nous lisions présentement : Roméo et Juliette.

Je ne pouvais que le trouver peu original. J'avais déjà fait l'analyse complète de ce livre à mon ancienne école.

Livre qui suscitait des commentaires émotifs des filles et des plaintes de la part des gars.

Moi, j'avais toujours eu de la difficulté à comprendre la force de l'amour qui liait ces deux personnages principaux.

Ou peut-être ne comprenais-je rien à l'amour à cette époque.

-Mr. Cullen, je vous ai demandé si vous étiez oui ou non en accord avec le geste de Roméo ?

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers moi.

-Cela dépend de la vision de l'amour de chacun monsieur.

L'espoir que j'avais de m'en sortir avec un si mince réponse s'évapora rapidement.

-Je ne vous demande pas la vision de tous. Je vous demande la vôtre.

-Et bien … Je crois que Roméo comprend … il est devant le fait accomplit, au fond, car il ne peut rien changer de ce qu'il ressent malgré toute la volonté du monde. Une partie de lui espèrerait sûrement ne jamais avoir connu Juliette. Ne jamais l'avoir connue pour ne jamais avoir eu à ressentir cette souffrance. Par contre, il sait que toute la souffrance du monde vaut un seul sourire de sa moitié. Lorsqu'il comprend que leur amour ne peut exister sur cette terre … il préfère quitter celle-ci parce que la vie ne vaut pas la peine si l'on ne peut la partager avec sa bien-aimée. Si vous m'aviez demandé cela il y a un environ un mois … je vous auriez sûrement dit que c'était absurde et totalement romancé. Aujourd'hui, je n'en suis plus si sûr.

Un silence lourd envahissait la classe. Je regardais alentour de moi pour voir que les gars me regardaient avec des regards d'incompréhension et que les filles ne semblaient plus tenir en place sur leur chaise.

Je sentis Tania tenter une approche peu subtile de sa chaise vers la mienne.

Le professeur semblait quelque peu frustré de ne pas avoir réussi à me prendre dans mon moment lunatique et marmonna un merci.

La cloche qui annonçait le dîner sonna et je tentai de sortir rapidement pour esquiver Tania.

-Ed ! Ed ! Attend !

Raté.

-Oh Tania, je suis pressé … Je n'ai pas pensé à t'attendre!

Bon c'était une excuse très, très faible mais je n'avais pas trouvé mieux sur le coup.

Je lui souris et elle me regarda un moment … Elle semblait ne plus savoir pourquoi elle m'avait appelé.

-De rien !

Là je ne comprenais plus rien.

-Eh, je veux dire … c'est rien !

Elle partit à rire. Ce son me semblait étrangement faux.

-Tu voulais me parler ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête. Elle s'approcha de moi et j'essayai de reculer tranquillement. Bien vite, je sentis la froideur d'un casier dans mon dos. Bon, là je n'étais vraiment pas en bonne position.

Elle mit sa main sur mon torse.

-Tu sais … je t'excuse !

-Attend tu … tu m'excuses ? De quoi au juste ?

Elle rit de nouveau et son rire me donna le gout d'être loin, très loin d'ici.

-Tu sais … Bella, tout ça ! Tu as déliré et je te comprends. On a tous le droit de faire des erreurs, non ? Bon, maintenant que tu t'es rendu compte qu'elle ne vaut pas la peine, je veux bien te reprendre comme petit ami. On va être le roi et la reine du bal et…

-STOP !

Je la repoussai calmement. La discussion avec elle que j'évitais depuis trop longtemps devait avoir lieu.

- Tania, je te connais certainement mieux que la majorité de l'école. Je sais que la fille que tu me montres en ce moment n'existe pas vraiment. Tu sais comment je l'ai découvert ? Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux lorsque tu t'occupes de ta sœur de quatre ans. Cette sœur que tu élèves carrément seule vu l'absence constante de tes parents. Nous deux c'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus faux Tania. Tu joues un personnage qui s'efface dès tu es en présence de la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde : ta sœur. Moi, je m'étais, un peu comme toi, construit une façade pour empêcher les gens de me faire du mal.

J'arrêtai un instant et je vis la vraie Tania devant moi et cela me fit l'effet d'un vent de fraicheur. L'atmosphère, habituellement lourde en sa compagnie, était maintenant saine et simple. Quasiment agréable.

-On était deux âmes brisées. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment. Seulement un besoin intense de popularité pour tenter de sentir l'amour qui nous manquait de nos parents. Je sais ce que tu vis parce que je le vis moi aussi. Je me bats contre tout cela et j'espère sincèrement que tu vas faire de même, car tu es une fille formidable, j'en suis certain. Laisse les autres voir cette facette de toi. Ne doute pas de toi. Tu es magnifique et je sais que tu as assez de force pour te sortir de tout cela.

-Je sais qui tu es vraiment Edward. Je suis resté de nombreuse fois pour te voir jouer du piano. Tout ce que tu me faisais ressentir lorsque tu jouais… Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de ta façade, mais bien de toi. Du vrai toi. Reviens … reviens-moi ! Je t'aime et je suis prête à changer.

Je passai nerveusement mes mains dans mes cheveux. Moi qui pensais qu'elle ne voulait qu'être avec moi que pour la popularité. Je m'étais complètement trompé. Je me sentais très mal d'un coup. Je ne savais pas comment mis prendre.

J'avais repoussé des filles quelques fois, mais celle-ci n'avait jamais prétendu m'aimer.

-Tania … J'aime Bella et je le sais que, au fond de ton cœur, tu le sais que toi et moi … ça n'a jamais été de l'amour qui nous unissait. Une suite de plan entre nos parents et de la publicité …. Par contre, je suis sûr que quelqu'un d'autre ne cherche qu'à te découvrir et à t'aimer comme tu le mérite.

-C'est toi … seulement toi.

Elle avait murmuré c'est dernière parole et lorsqu'elle me lança un dernier regard, je sus que ses murs étaient reconstruits et ils ne semblaient pas prêt à se rouvrir.

Je me laissai glisser contre le mur pour me retrouver assis par terre.

Je me demandais comment je m'étais rendu ici. Accoté contre ce mur froid et dur.

Je ne savais plus part où allé, où je devais aller

Cela faisait longtemps, trop longtemps que je n'avais plus eu de rêve.

À l'âge de cinq ans, je voulais courir si vite que je pourrais faire le tour du monde à la course et cela dans un temps plus que record.

À l'âge de dix ans, je voulais être le plus grand joueur de football mondial en plus d'être le meilleur pianiste de la terre. Et pourquoi ne pas faire le spectacle pendant la mi-temps de tout les Super Bowl auquel j'assisterais et gagnerais avec mon équipe.

À l'âge de 15 ans, je voulais retrouver la famille en santé et surtout heureuse que j'avais toujours connue.

J'avais prié nuit et jour pour cette faveur. Demandant la rémission de ma mère avec un acharnement qui m'était, jusque là, inconnu.

Je priais, priais ….

Un jour, m'apercevant que la situation ne faisait qu'empirer, je me suis mis à haïr Dieu.

Comment ne pouvait-il pas m'aider ?

J'avais compris lorsque mes demandes précédentes ne furent pas acceptées.

Il faut dire qu'un nouveau bâton d'hockey ou des patins à roues alignées n'étaient pas très vitales.

Mais ma mère. Ma mère m'était vitale.

Cela m'avait grandement questionné sur l'existence ou non d'un être supérieur.

Mon frère m'avait fait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à tout le monde et que tout arrivait pour une raison.

J'avais réussi à retrouver un minimum de foi. Je ne me voyais pas avancer sans croire qu'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de plus fort et plus haut que nous tous.

Peu importe ce que c'était.

Maintenant, j'avais 17 ans. Bientôt 18. Et je ne savais plus à quoi rêver et cela me faisait peur.

Je sentis une tête se poser sur mon épaule et, juste à son odeur, je sus qu'il s'agissait de Bella.

Après un moment, j'ouvris les yeux. Bella s'en alla pour prendre ma main.

-Mon amour, tu trembles !

Je n'avais pas remarqué que mes membres semblaient en état de choc.

Ma respiration était difficile et je n'étais pas sur de comprendre la raison de tout cela.

Bella prit délicatement ma figure et me regarda directement dans les yeux. Un peu comme je lui avais fait un peu plus tôt.

-Edward, je t'aime. Je t'aime infiniment et je veux que tu saches que je serai toujours la pour toi. Je veux t'aider du mieux que je peux, mais je pense que tout cela … tes démons … sont trop gros pour que nous les détruisions seuls.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je la regardai un instant et elle prit une grande respiration avant de reformuler clairement le fond de sa pensée.

-Je crois que tu devrais faire appel à un expert … un psychologue.

Quoi ? Non, non, non.

Je me levai d'un coup.

L'étage était complètement vide.

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche.

-Merde …. Non ! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça ! Je fais des efforts ! Je vais de mieux en mieux …. J'essaie … Je te jure que j'essaie.

J'avais murmuré la fin de ma phrase.

Elle se leva à son tour et tenta de me prendre la main, mais je m'enlevai de sa prise.

-Edward, je sais que tu essaies et sérieusement ça m'impressionne que tu te sois rendu jusque ici sans tomber complètement. Par contre, je sais que derrière chacun de tes sourires il y a de la douleur, dans chacun de tes baisers de la détresse et dans chacun de tes je t'aime une demande d'aide.

-Mais je suis heureux avec toi Isabella et je t'aime plus que tout.

-Je sais.

-Alors ?

-Un psychologue ne va pas te tuer Edward. C'est pour ton bien. Il va t'aider et je vais être là pour t'aider. Il y a Jacob, Leah … Je veux juste te faire comprendre que je veux t'aider et mettre le plus de chance de ton côté. Parce que, te voir ainsi me fait du mal. Je veux te voir heureux pour aucune raison particulière. Je veux voir tes yeux scintiller de la même manière que lorsque tu étais enfant. Je veux tout de même te dire que peu importe la décision que tu prendras, je te supporterai à 100 %.

Je me sentais dans un état second. Loin trop loin. Je me détournai et je partis sans un regard à Bella.

J'avais besoin d'air. J'avais un besoin urgent de sortir de ses murs qui semblait m'étouffer.

**PVD BELLA**

Je n'avais plus revu Edward de la journée.

Il était parti je ne sais où.

Je faisais mes devoirs tentant de me changer les idées.

Je me trouvais pathétique. Depuis quand des devoirs pouvaient-ils vous faire oublier vos ennuis ?

Je fermai violement, un peu trop peut-être, mon recueil de math. Celui-ci termina sa chute sur le plancher.

Je pris une grande respiration. Au même moment, on cogna à la porte.

Merde, j'avais complètement oublié que mes amis venaient ce soir.

Je courus jusqu'à la porte et je l'ouvris rapidement. Consciente qu'ils étaient les seuls capables de me changer complètement les idées.

Je figeai. Ce n'était ni Alice, ni Rose, ni Emmet, ni Jasper à la porte.

Mais bien Edward.

Il me regarda dans les yeux un instant et je me tassai silencieusement pour le laisser passer.

Nous allâmes nous assoir dans le salon dans un silence étouffant.

-Je peux savoir tu as disparu où ?

-Je suis allé courir …

J'hochai tranquillement la tête.

-Tu y as repensé au moins ?

Il se leva rapidement et sans que je n'aie le temps de répliquer il se rassit tranquillement.

-Je ….

La sonnette sonna et coupa le reste de sa phrase.

Je le regardai un instant. Toujours surprise de son geste brusque.

Je me levai et partis ouvrir la porte.

Je sentis deux grands bras puissants me soulever. Dès que j'eus le plaisir de ressentir de nouveau le sol sous mes pieds, deux masses se jetèrent sur moi et me serrèrent si fort que j'eus de la difficulté à respirer.

-Le … filles... Vous … m'étouffez.

-Ah désolées Bells! Tu nous as manqué.

-Il n'y a pas une journée où l'on n'entendait pas ton nom.

Je ris en regardant Jasper qui était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il était moins démonstratif que les autres, mais nous l'adorions tous autant.

Ce coup-ci ce fut à mon tour de lui sauter dans les bras.

Il rit et me donna un baiser sur le front.

Je me détachai de son cou et recula de quelques pas. Je savais que trop de contact affectif le rendait mal à l'aise.

-Belli-Bell's je sais que les maths c'est emmerdant, mais tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer de tuer ton livre non ? Que vas dire Charlie ? Il pourrait te faire passer un interrogatoire.

Je soupirai.

-Em mon père n'est pas policier ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter?

-Et je peux savoir ce qui t'assure qu'il ne l'est pas ? Il te cache peut-être cette sombre vérité depuis ta naissance. Comme cela, tu ne serais pas impliquer dans les histoires qui tournent mal. Mmm peut-être que c'est un espion finalement! Tu sais qu'ils ne peuvent rien dire à leur famille. Beaucoup trop dangereux. Quoique ton père n'a pas la souplesse pour passer dans les tuyaux de ventilation. À moins qu'il se cache sous cette apparence.

Nous le regardions tous complètement incrédules.

-Pff je savais que vous ne comprendriez rien. Je suis le plus intelligent de la bande.

Nous allions tous répliquer, mais nous fûmes interrompus par un toussotement.

Je me retournai vivement lorsque je vis Edward derrière moi.

Il semblait gêné et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

Mon dieu ! Je l'avais complètement oublié.

-Emm … les amis je vous présente…

-Edward, on le sait.

Je me retournai vivement vers Emmet et lui lançai un regard noir. Il n'avait pas à l'attaquer dès le début. Non ?

-Bon, Edward voici Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et celui qui à autant de courtoisie qu'un lion affamé : Emmet.

-Bonjour.

Ces mots avaient été murmurés.

Ils hochèrent tous sèchement la tête. Je sentais que la soirée allait être un vrai calvaire.

Je les amenai tous vers le salon où ils s'assirent. Edward resta debout un peu à l'écart.

Je lui pris la main. Me promettant, par contre, de régler le problème précédant l'arrivée de mes amis le plus rapidement possible.

Il dut le lire dans mon regard, car il hocha la tête.

-Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

-Non, merci.

-Oh oh ! T'as des biscuits Bella ? J'adore tes biscuits. Avec les petites pépites de chocolat. Umm un régal pour mon petit cœur.

Je secouais la tête. Emmet pouvais être plus qu'épatant.

J'allais vers la cuisine tout en amenant Edward avec moi. Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul dans la cage aux lions.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, oui !

-Désolé pour l'attitude de ….

Il me donna un léger baisé sur les lèvres.

-C'est bon ma belle. Ils ont raisons.

-Tu peux t'enfuir s'il devienne trop intense.

Il rit et je commençai à mettre des biscuits dans un plat.

Je préparais, malgré leurs réponses négatives, un pichet d'eau.

Je donnais les verres à Edward et nous retournions dans le salon.

Nous déposâmes le tout sur la table avant de s'installer sur le dernier fauteuil de libre.

Emmet sauta sur les biscuits et en mit une dizaine dans sa main.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien.

Alice se contentait de regarder Edward avec un regard tantôt furieux, tantôt appréciateur.

-Al..rs.. ces..,fldéé ..mmot….if ?

Emmet venait de parler la bouche pleine de biscuits.

Jasper secoua la tête, découragé.

-Ta mère t'as pas élevé ?

-Héhéhé ! Un peu de respect pour ma petite maman mon beau Jasper! Elle fait de ces lasagnes …. Je divague !

-Tu connais le mot divaguer ?

-Bella l'a sorti dans une conversation l'autre jour.

Il semblait très fier de lui.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout. Il y a un accusé qui attend sa sentence.

Je sentis Edward se trémousser à côté de moi.

-Alors Mr .. ?

-Cullen.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai … joueur étoile de l'équipe de ton école.

-Plus de 5 records battus.

Rose frappa la tête de Jasper et Emmet d'un même mouvement.

-Les gars, arrêtez de penser aux sports deux secondes!

-Mais bébé ! S'il vient à notre université on va être imbattable.

Cette réplique lui valut une autre baffe derrière la tête.

-Ouch ! … Bon, Mr. Cullen. Vous êtes accusé de haute trahison envers petite brunette plus maladroite qu'une souris dans une toilette. Plaidez-vous coupable ou non-coupable ?

-On a décidément écouté trop de films policiers pour son propre bien !

- Laisse-le répondre.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Alice.

-Ben quoi ? Si on ne peut plus savoir s'il SAIt ou non que c'est un imbécile où est le plaisir ?

J'allais contester mais Edward me devança.

-Je sais que j'ai fait des tas d'erreur.

-Veuillez répondre avec les mots officiels.

Bon, décidemment, Emmet ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

-… Coupable.

-Tu portes un gilet de la nouvelle collection de Calvin Klein ! Je le sais, j'en suis sûre.

-Eh oui !

-Comment t'as fait ? La collection ne sort pas avant le mois prochain !

Ce fut au tour d'Alice de recevoir une claque signée Rosalie Hale.

-AYYEE !

-Vous êtes tout simplement pathétiques! Faut pas oublier notre objectif ici! Pas de sport, pas de mode. C'est pas le moment !

Rose s'arrêta et regarda longuement Edward.

-C'est naturel l'effet de tes cheveux ou tu prends du gel ?

-ROSE !

Elle toussa et s'enfonça dans son siège.

-Donc … Je suis coupable. Je ne suis qu'un con.

-Ça, on l'avait remarqué.

Emmet toussa pour tenter de camoufler sa réplique.

Edward le regarda en hochant la tête avant de continuer.

-J'ai beaucoup souffert ces dernières années et j'ai toujours cru que la seule manière que je puisse me protéger c'était en éloignant les gens que j'aimais. Lorsque j'ai vu Bella la première fois, ça été le coup de foudre. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Par contre, j'ai réalisé que tout cela pourrait me faire un mal de chien si notre relation venait à dérailler. Alors, j'ai eu la mauvaise idée, de l'ignorer mais elle continuait d'envahir mes songes. Je ne veux plus me battre contre mes sentiments et toute la souffrance mérite les moments de bonheur passé à ses côtés. Je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas beaucoup et je trouve cela dommage mais je vous comprends parfaitement. Je veux tout de même que vous sachiez qu'il n'y aucun de vous qui ne m'empêchera de l'aimer. Parce que je l'aime de toutes les parcelles de mon âme et je veux avancer avec elle.

Il y eut un grand silence.

-Oh et mes cheveux … c'est naturel. J'ai essayé de les peigner, mais sans aucun résultat.

Je vis que Jasper semblait le croire. Il avait toujours été bon pour détecter la vérité des sentiments. Je sus à cet instant qu'il m'accordait sa bénédiction.

Les deux filles le regardaient les yeux plein d'étoiles et je vis qu'Emmet semblait lui aussi ailleurs. Il se reprit rapidement en disant une phrase typique de sa personne.

-J'ai failli m'endormir mec ! Une chance que tu joues au foot comme un dieu et que tu sors avec mini belli-mimi sinon je douterais grandement de ta virilité peu apparente mon homme.

Je connaissais assez Emmet pour savoir qu'Edward venait grandement de monter dans son estime. Il ne voulait simplement pas le montrer.

Edward partit d'un rire tonitruant.

-Mec, j'ai de plus en plus peur de devenir une fille ces temps-ci.

-Edward Cullen !

Il sourit avant de me donner un baiser sur la joue.

Je vis que les filles venaient de défiger.

-C'est TELLEMENT CUTE!

-MON DIEU ! Si tu ne sortais pas avec ma meilleure amie, je te sauterais dessus !

Je grognai en même temps qu'Emmet.

Alice prit la main de Rose et la mienne. Elle nous traina vers la cuisine.

-J'accepte que tu sortes avec lui !

-Moi de même ma chère!

Je souris.

-Il est vraiment, vraiment beau !

-T'as eu le gros lot ma fille.

Elles me prirent dans leurs bras et Alice retourna au salon.

-Regarde ce qu'il fait avec c'est cheveux ! Ça ne peut pas être naturel !

-Rose !

Elle rit et nous retournâmes au salon.

Je vis qu'Edward riait avec les gars et cela me mit le baume au cœur.

-Bon les garçons on part !

-Mec, samedi prochain il y a une partie de foot ! T'es mieux d'amener tes fesses avec Bébé Swan !

- Avec plaisir !

- Oh une dernière chose ! T'as l'air d'un bon gars mais au moindre faux pas avec ta chérie, ta petite gueule d'ange va être douloureuse. Clair ?

-Très clair.

Il hocha la tête.

-Dernière chose ! Mec, il faut absolument que je te défonce à un bras de fer la prochaine fois. T'es assez bien bâti et je veux garder mon honneur !

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre ! **

**Bon on parle un peu du frère d'Edward … Ça serait bien qu'on le voit bientôt, non ?**

**Une review ? **


	19. Chapter 19

**Stefan **

J'étais assis à l'ombre d'un érable.

Plusieurs gens passaient devant moi depuis un moment déjà.

Des gens qui rentraient du boulot pour retrouver leur famille, ami, ou même leur étouffante solitude.

Des gens qui croisaient ma vie chaque jour sans pour autant en changer son parcours.

Certains étaient empreints d'une joie de vivre toute nouvelle due au premier amour.

D'autres tentaient de se retrouver dans tout ce brouillard qui les entourait. Où était passé l'enfant en eux qu'ils avaient délaissé en chemin?

Quelques uns se perdaient dans leur futur pour oublier leur passé.

D'autres vivaient dans le passé pour tenter de revivre les joies oubliées et éviter la souffrance d'un retour dans le présent.

Les plus intelligents d'entre nous vivaient au jour le jour. Se disant qu'on ne pouvait plus rien changer d'hier et que personne ne connaissait demain.

C'est ainsi, à regarder tout ces gens, que je me sentis plus à part que jamais.

En dehors de la normalité. Comme si j'avais manqué l'embarquement que tous avaient pris.

Je regardai les gens courir à droite et à gauche pour tenter de rester dans ce train turbulent qu'était la vie. Tentant de ne pas se faire expulser d'un voyage que je ne faisais plus partie depuis fort longtemps.

J'avais le goût de leur crier d'arrêter. Qu'ils n'avaient qu'une vie à vivre et qu'ils ne comprenaient certainement pas toute la chance qu'ils avaient.

La majorité forme la normalité …

Et si nous nous trompions depuis le début ?

Et si toutes ces vies brisées par l'égoïsme et le besoin de pouvoir n'auraient jamais eu lieu, si nous n'avions pas tout détruit sur notre passage ?

Je ne faisais pas partie de la majorité des gens.

Quelque fois je trouvais cela épeurant et quelque peu déroutant, mais la plupart du temps je m'en félicitais.

Je ne voulais pas avoir le genre de vie que tout le monde menait alentour de moi.

Par contre, si j'avais eu à choisir le déroulement de ma vie, l'aurais-je fait se dérouler ainsi?

Je ne pouvais pas la regretter. Pas après les derniers événements.

J'entendis des gazouillis et je penchai ma tête vers ce petit être fragile qui reposait entre mes mains.

Je regardai avec émerveillement ce petit bout de moi à qui je donnerais ma vie si cela était nécessaire.

C'est à cet instant que j'aurais voulu avoir mon frère à mes côtés.

Pour avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Quelqu'un qui me soutiendrait dans les moments où je me sentais plus que seul.

Je me levai tranquillement pour rentrer dans cet appartement qui était bien trop vide pour que je puisse le considérer comme chez moi.

**PVD Edward **

Mon père n'était pas venu à ma dernière pratique comme je l'avais pressenti.

Cela ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid.

En fait, cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien sur un terrain de foot.

-Cullen revient sur terre, mec !

On était vendredi soir et la première partie de l'année débutait dans environ une heure.

-Tu penses à la petite Bella. Elle doit avoir plusieurs talents … si tu vois ce que je veux dire… pour que tu traine plus avec nous.

Je me levai d'un coup.

-Ferme là Cameron !

-Ouhh, tu me fais peur le gros. Pis ton père va bien ? Oh et ta mère ? J'y pense … on ne l'a jamais vue. Ah moins qu'elle ait laissé ton père et toi seuls… Vous n'en valiez sûrement pas la peine.

Je ne pus me contenir, je lui donnai une bonne droite. Un joueur me tira vers l'arrière et je tentai de me débattre. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler de ma famille ainsi. Il ne savait rien, absolument rien.

Au même moment le coach entra dans la chambre des joueurs.

Cameron se leva difficilement de par terre et je pus voir que le contour de son œil était enflé.

-JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?

Personne ne parla. Tout le monde était encore sous le choc. C'était la première fois qu'il y avait une vraie altercation entre les joueurs de l'équipe.

-Cullen ! C'est toi qui as frappé Cameron ?

-Coach …

-Réponds Cullen !

-… oui.

Il secoua la tête, déboussolé. C'était la première fois que je faisais un geste qui pourrait compromettre l'équipe et il ne semblait pas en comprendre la raison.

-Quill tu prends la place de Cullen. Cullen tu restes sur le banc.

-Mais monsieur !

-Je m'en fous !

La plupart des joueurs tentèrent de me défendre, mais le coach était déjà parti.

-Merde ! T'aurais pas pu la fermer Cameron ! On va se faire défoncer sans Cullen.

-Edward ! Qu'est qu'il t'a pris? Tu sais comment Cameron est con. T'avais pas à réagir comme …

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Je lançai mon casque par terre avant de partir vers la sortie.

Cela faisait une éternité que j'attendais que la saison de foot commence et voilà qu'en deux seconde on décidait que je ne pourrai pas y participer.

De plus, cela n'allait pas faire bonne impression sur mon dossier de joueur.

Et puis Bells qui venait pour la première fois me voir jouer avec Rose, Emmet, Alice et Jasper.

Je pris une grande respiration. Ce que Cameron venait de me dire se répétait inlassablement dans ma tête.

Comment pouvait-on juger une situation sans pour autant ne rien savoir de celle-ci?

Je donnai un coup de point rageur dans le mur.

Je me dirigeai vers le bureau du coach. Je cognai.

-Je peux vous parler, Monsieur ?

-Cullen, la partie commence dans 15 minutes alors va te préparer et fous moi un peu la paix.

Pour être clair, il l'était.

-J'ai rien à préparer vu que je reste en dehors du terrain.

-Ça, ce n'est pas mon problème … Enfin oui c'est mon problème Cullen. Quand l'autre équipe va voir que tu es sur le banc, ils vont gagner en confiance et je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.

-Coach, laissez moi jouer.

-Non.

-S'il vous plait ! Il y a surement des recruteurs universitaires, Coach ! Laissez-moi vous expliquer au moins.

-Mon petit gars, t'as frappé un de tes coéquipiers. Y'a rien à expliquer.

-J'ai mes raisons ….

-Elle est bonne mon petit gars ! Il n'y a jamais de bonne raison pour frapper … Bon à part si l'on perd par 20 points et qu'un gars …. Non, non, non … mon psy n'arrête pas de dire que la violence ne résout rien.

Il s'éloigna vers le terrain et continua de marmonner dans sa barbe.

-Aucune violence gratuite. Pas de violence …. Non à la violence ….

Merde.

Je retournai dans la chambre des joueurs. Cameron mettait de la glace sur son œil et tous les joueurs semblaient découragés.

-Alors Capitaine ?

-Rien.

Tout le monde secoua la tête.

-Bon ben … on va aller se faire battre.

-Vous pensez qu'on va réussir à faire au moins un touché?

-Il nous manque trop de vitesse pour ça !

-STOP !

Tout les joueurs arrêtèrent et me regardèrent. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne jouais pas que je ne prendrais pas mon rôle de capitaine au sérieux.

-Merde les gars, je vous reconnais plus ! Ce n'est pas un gars qui fait l'équipe et ce n'est certainement pas à cause de moi que vous avez gagné toutes ces parties l'année passé. Regardez-vous ! Vous avez l'air d'une gang de perdant ! Réveillez-vous ! Là, vous allez lever votre petit cul et vous allez montrer à l'autre équipe qu'on est des gagnants peu importe la situation. Mettez-y du cœur les gars.

Ils me regardèrent tous et je vis que leur regard brillait d'une toute nouvelle détermination.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là?

Ils se levèrent tous et vinrent me taper dans la main.

-T'es fort Cullen.

Je regardais dans le vestiaire et je vis qu'il ne restait plus que Cameron.

-Tu vas pouvoir jouer mec ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Bon ben va sur le terrain. Ils ont besoin de toi plus que de n'importe qui Cameron.

Il se leva et se plaça devant moi.

-Désolé.

J'hochai la tête.

-Pense juste que tu ne sais pas tout de moi et avant d'attaquer quelqu'un, connais la vraie version des faits.

Il se retourna pour sortir du vestiaire.

-Oh et Cameron ?

Il se retourna.

-Tu reste un enfoiré.

Je lui fis un sourire et il partit d'un petit rire.

Je regardai le vestiaire désormais vide et je sortis pour me diriger vers le terrain.

-LEEEE DDERRRNNIIIIEERRR MMMAIIISS NNOONN LLEEE MMOIINNDDREE, NOOTTRREEE CCAPPPIITTAIIINNNEEE EDDWARRRDD CULLLEENN !

Je pris une grande inspiration et je partis à courir sur le terrain pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

Je levai la tête vers la foule qui hurlait mon nom.

Il y avait plusieurs pancartes inscrit Cullen, mais celle d'Alice attira mon regard. Elle était rose flash et remplie de paillette.

''GO LE SEXY CAPITAINE''

Je souris et je me dirigeai vers le banc alors que le coach expliquait le plan de jeu au reste des joueurs. On entendit la voix du commentateur.

-ON VIENT DE M'INFORMER QUE NOTRE QUARTERBACK : CULLEN NE FERA PAS PARTIE DE L'ALLIGNEMENT PARTANT.

Il y eut un silence dans la foule. C'était la première fois que je ne commençais pas une partie.

Le coach de l'autre équipe se dépêcha à changer ses plans en fonctions de ma non-participation au match.

Tous les joueurs de l'autre équipe me lancèrent un petit sourire narquois.

Je dirigeai mon regard dans la foule et je restai figé un moment.

Le coup de sifflet m'arracha de la contemplation de mon père.

Mon père qui était assis sur le banc le plus près du terrain.

Je retournai mon regard vers lui. Il parlait au téléphone, se leva et il partit en secouant la tête.

Cela me fit un pincement au cœur, mais je retournai vite mon attention vers la partie.

Après seulement 15 minutes, l'autre équipe avait déjà 2 touchés.

Je n'en pouvais plus de rester sur le banc sans pouvoir rien faire pour aider mon équipe.

Le coach passa devant moi.

-Monsieur ?

-Cullen, je m'en fous qu'on perde, laisse ton jolie petit cul sur le banc et laisse moi me concentrer.

J'allais répliquer, mais je me retins.

Je regardai les autres gars qui étaient assis match après match sur le banc. Je ne m'étais jamais arrêté à penser à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Je me tins tranquille le reste de la première demie par respect pour eux.

De quel droit pouvais-je chialer alors que je ne jouais pas pour seulement un match et qu'eux ne jouaient que très rarement.

Je me promis de leur porter plus d'attention.

De plus, malgré la défaite, Quill semblait épanoui sur le terrain.

L'arbitre siffla la mi-temps. Mon équipe perdait 30 à 6.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le vestiaire, découragés, sous les regards arrogants des joueurs de l'autre équipe.

Je restai un instant sur le banc. Je sentis quelqu'un s'assoir à mes côtés.

- Hey bien Cullen … On n'utilise pas tes talents à leur juste valeur dans cette équipe là. Je me présente Klane, coach …

-Je sais qui vous êtes.

C'était le coach de l'équipe adverse et je me levai rapidement pour rejoindre mon vestiaire.

-Tu sais Cullen, dans mon équipe tu jouerais pendant tous les matchs peu importe ce qu'il arrive. Tu aurais autant de chances d'être accepté dans les universités et tu n'aurais plus cette équipe peu talentueuse à traîner sur tes épaules.

-Vous avez du culot de me proposer un poste dans votre équipe en plein match et du même fait enlever un poste à un de vos joueurs.

-L'important c'est de gagner, non ?

-Non, j'aime mille fois mieux perdre avec mon équipe que de gagner avec la vôtre. Maintenant, si vous voulez m'excuser.

Je me retournai et partis vers le vestiaire.

-Y'était temps Cullen!

-Désolé coach.

-Cullen, reprend ta position.

Je souris et mon regard se dirigea vers Quill. Il ne semblait pas se sentir bien.

-Coach ?

-Quoi encore ? T'as eu ce que tu voulais non ?

-Et bien Quill a commencé le match et je crois qu'il a le droit de le finir.

-Tu veux que Quill finisse la partie à ta place ?

-Je … oui.

-Onh, mais que c'est gentil ! Vous avez entendu ca les gars ?

Je fermai les yeux et passai ma main dans mes cheveux.

-Cullen est-ce que tu es devenu le coach de cette équipe pendant la mi-temps ?

-Non monsieur.

-Alors pourquoi tu contestes mes décisions ? Quill va sur le banc et toi sur le jeu. Point.

Je pris une grande respiration tout en lançant un regard désolé vers Quill.

Je partis m'assoir.

-Bon. Une chose de faite … Vous avez eu du plaisir les gars ? C'était amusant ?

Tous les joueurs se regardaient perdus et je sentis que ca n'allait pas être joli.

-Non, mais sérieusement c'était quoi ÇA ? VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE DE VOUS ? C'EST NOTRE PREMIER MATCH ET VOUS JOUEZ COMME DES FILETTES! ILS SONT ENTRAIN DE RIRE DE NOUS DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ ! MON DIEU, RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS !

Il prit une grande respiration.

-Penses à ce que ta psy te dit. De grandes respirations. Oui voilà c'est bien !

Il repartit vers l'extérieur du vestiaire.

Je me levai à mon tour.

-Vous avez entendu les gars ? Il faut aller prouver à l'autre équipe de quoi on est capable ! On va leur montrer comment on la veut et on va voir qui va rire de qui à la fin.

- 1,2,3 GOO McKinley !

Nous retournâmes sur le terrain et nous réussîmes à gagner grâce à beaucoup d'efforts et un botté final de Blaine.

PVD BELLA

Le match venait de finir et Edward était au vestiaire pour se changer.

-Wow ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi Edward n'a pas joué la première demie, mais une chance qu'il était là en deuxième. C'est un dieu ton mec Belissima !

- Tu ne me le fais pas dire.

J'avais murmuré ces paroles tout en regardant Edward se diriger vers nous.

Il portait des joggings ainsi qu'un chandail noir moulant parfaitement son torse.

Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un porter des joggings aussi bien. J'en étais quasiment jalouse de ne pas être doté d'une telle beauté.

Jasper me donna un petit coup de coude.

-Ma belle, tu baves quasiment.

Je ris nerveusement et essuyai le coin de ma bouche discrètement.

Emmet, Alice, Rose, Jasper et moi l'attendions près du vestiaire et il vint nous rejoindre.

-Salut tout le monde !

Il donna deux accolades viriles à Emmet et Jasper. Ces trois là semblaient vraiment bien s'entendre et cela me fit plaisir. Alice et Rose sautèrent dans les bras d'Edward. Celui-ci perdit l'équilibre et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois par terre. Ils riaient aux éclats.

Finalement, je crois qu'il s'était complètement intégré dans notre groupe.

Il se leva et aida les filles en en faire de même.

Edward s'approcha de moi et me donna un léger baiser qui se voulait chaste. Rapidement, j'en décidai autrement et approfondis le baiser. J'oubliai rapidement tout ce qui se déroulait alentour de nous.

-Hey la jolie demoiselle en détresse et son tendre prince charmant, ce n'est pas que vous êtes en public et que c'est franchement dégoutant, mais …. dans le fond c'est à peu près ca ! J'ai une soudaine envie de vomir.

Edward se détacha de moi en riant.

-Je suis désolé, mec !

-Hum hum !

-Monsieur Cullen ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis le repêcheur universitaire de Julliard. Puis-je vous parler ?

-Oui oui bien sûr !

Je regardai mon petit ami partir un peu plus loin avec le repêcheur.

-Julliard ! Wow, il ne va jamais venir avec nous à l'Université de Seattle ….

-Em ! Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais je crois qu'il a un accès quasi immédiat dans toutes les universités de l'Ivy League. J'ai vu un recruteur de Dartmouth et de Yale tout à l'heure.

-Rose laisse le rêver un peu ! Bella … Julliard c'est pour l'art non ? Il a un talent caché ?

-Je vais le laissez vous le dire s'il le veut.

En disant cela, Edward vint me prendre par la taille.

-Vous dire quoi ?

-Bella n'a pas voulu nous dire le super secret que tu caches !

-Le secret ?

-Vu que Julliard est une école très artistique, ils se demandaient pourquoi tu voulais aller là-bas.

Il resserra quelque peu sa prise autour de ma taille, mais répondit tout de même.

-Je joue du piano.

-Wow !

-Tu nous feras entendre ca demain soir ! OH MON DIEU ! J'ai déjà hâte. Qu'est ce que je pourrais mettre?

-Bon, je pense qu'on va vous quitter avant qu'Alice ne nous dise toutes les couleurs de robes qu'elle possède. Crois-moi Cullen, en une soirée elle n'aurait pas fini d'en parler. À demain les poulettes.

-Hey Alice ! J'ai bien aimé ta pancarte !

-Tu l'as vu ?

-Elle est assez voyante, disons.

Nous nous dimes au revoir et lorsqu'ils furent tous partit je me retournais vers Edward.

-Alors ? Avec ce repêcheur ?

-Il dit qu'il est très intéressé par moi. Je leur ai envoyé une vidéo de moi jouant du piano il y a pas longtemps…

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Je ne savais pas s'il voudrait de moi et je ne voulais pas donner de faux espoirs. Je vais repenser à tout cela.

-Je pensais que c'était ton rêve. Tu n'as pas l'air très excité.

-J'ai retrouvé l'envie de jouer au football. C'est une de mes premières passions et j'ai voulu me voiler les yeux en me disant que l'équipe de Julliard était très bonnes, mais je crois que je vais régresser si je vais avec eux. Je suis mélangé, mais il me reste encore toute une année pour décider.

J'hochai tranquillement la tête.

-Peu importe ton choix, ce sera le bon.

Il me remercia en me donnant un baiser sur le front.

-Cullen ! Tu viens fêter avec nous ?

Il regarda le joueur de son équipe puis me lança un regard.

-Come on capitaine ! L'équipe s'ennuie de toi pis c'est quand même grâce à toi qu'on a gagné !

-Je viens te parler dans deux secondes.

-Ok.

Il se retourna vers moi.

-Tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Non, vas-y ! Je ne pense pas que je sois invitée.

-Je m'en fous, moi je t'invite.

- Ed … Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, mais sérieusement vas-y !

Il hocha tranquillement la tête.

-À une seule condition. Je viens te chercher à minuit et tu viens dormir chez moi.

Mon cœur commença à battre rapidement. Ce serait la première VRAIE nuit passée ensemble.

-Et … et tu penses que je vais réussir à faire accepter mon père ?

Il me regarda découragé.

-Oh ! Et si en allant te porter chez toi … Je me présente officiellement à ton père et que par la suite nous lui expliquons la situation.

-Tu ne tiens vraiment pas à ta vie toi, en ?

Il rit.

-Je reviens.

Il partit informer ses amis et je vis par l'atmosphère qu'ils étaient bien heureux qu'Edward fasse partie de la soirée.

Il revint vers moi et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'auto.

Nous arrivâmes quelques instants plus tard.

-Tu es sûr que c'est toujours une bonne idée ?

Il sourit et sortit de la voiture pour venir m'ouvrir la portière.

-Je ne sais pas, mais c'est ma seule idée.

-T'as vraiment aucun sens de survie.

Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur.

Mon père et ma mère écoutaient la télé dans le salon.

-Papa, maman ! J'aimerais vous présenter officiellement mon petit ami : Edward Cullen.

-Oh mon dieu !

Ma mère se leva et vint prendre Edward dans ses bras.

Mon père vint lui tendre la main et à en voir le visage d'Edward, il serrait sa main plus que nécessaire.

-Mon ptit gars ! Le match de tantôt … Je peux juste te dire que t'as énormément de talent.

Il lui sourit.

-Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez venir le prochain match.

-Je ne voudrais pas faire honte à ma fille !

-Papa !

-Pfff tous les mêmes ces ados.

-Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, mais je me demandais si vous voudriez que j'invite votre fille à dormir chez moi.

Mon père s'étouffa avec sa bière.

-Quuoii ?

-Papa j'ai 17 ans et je vais en avoir 18 dans quelques mois.

-Non non non non non non non non …

-Oui !

-Renée on doit se supporter ! Le mariage … les anneaux … le budget qui ne finissait pas d'augmenter. Tu te souviens ?

-Allez Charlie. Notre fille est jeune, laisse la profiter de sa jeunesse un peu.

-Ton père sera là Edward ?

Je coupais Edward avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

-Oui.

Edward me regarda un moment, perdu.

-Edward, viens je dois te parler.

Je fis des gros yeux à mon père, mais il ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

Pvd Edward.

Je suivis calmement le père de Bella.

Mes mains devinrent moites et je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir avoir cette conversation.

-Edward Cullen, tu fais du mal à ma fille, je te tue. Tu ne la ramène pas à l'heure ne serait ce qu'une fois, je te tue. Elle verse une seule larme à cause de toi …

-Vous me tuez monsieur.

-Au moins t'as compris. Oh et si tu me fais ne serait-ce qu'une seule blague sur les chefs de police, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. On me l'a faite déjà assez souvent.

-Emmet ?

-Sacré Emmet ! …. Oh et tu veux bien signer ma casquette ? Qui sait ? Elle va peut-être valoir de l'or un jour et ça paiera les dépenses que Renée me fait faire.

-J'entends Charlie !

Pvd Bella.

Le reste de la soirée avait passé lentement, trop lentement.

Cela relevait du pur miracle que mes parents aient accepté que j'aille dormir chez Edward.

Celui-ci venait de se stationner devant un vrai palace qui devait lui appartenir.

J'étais bouche-bée. Je sortis de la voiture et examinai attentivement la devanture de sa maison qui se situait en plein milieu d'un bois.

Elle était blanche, vitrée et tout simplement magnifique.

Nous nous dirigeâmes à l'intérieur et si l'extérieur m'avait émerveillée, ce que j'avais sous les yeux était tout simplement indescriptible.

Un mélange de vieillot et de moderne.

Un mélange tout simplement harmonieux.

-Wow !

Il rit.

-Et bien merci.

Je m'avançai vers son salon et je vis son piano.

Un magnifique piano à queue.

-C'était à ma mère.

-Il est … tellement beau.

Il hocha la tête et glissa doucement ses doigts sur les touches d'ivoire.

-Tu veux bien jouer pour moi ?

Il hocha tranquillement la tête avant de s'asseoir sur le banc. Il m'invita à m'asseoir à ses côtés.

Je ne me fis pas prier.

**I found God**

(J'ai trouvé Dieu)

Sa douce voix s'éleva dans la pièce. Je me demandai un moment si je m'habituerais un jour au sentiment qu'il me faisait ressentir en chantant. J'avais des frissons qui me traversaient le corps entier. 

**Pvd Edward.**

Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi j'avais décidé d'interpréter cette chanson, mais j'avais ressenti un besoin étrange de la jouer. Comme si elle pouvait répondre à mes questionnements.

**On the corner of First and Amistad**

(Au coin de la première et d'Amistad)

**Where the west**

(Là où l'Ouest)**  
was all but won**

(Était tout sauf gagné)**  
All along**

(Tout ce temps)**  
Smoking his last cigarette**

(Fumant sa dernière cigarette)**  
I said, where you been?**

(J'ai dit, Où étais-tu ?)**  
He said, ask anything.**

(Il m'a répondu : "Ne me demandes rien")

**Where were you?**

(Où étais-tu ?)**  
When everything was falling apart.**

(Quand tout s'effondrait)**  
All my days were spent by the telephone.**

(Tous mes jours passés au téléphone)  
**It never rang**

(Il n'a jamais sonné)**  
And all I needed was a call**

(Tout se que j'avais besoin c' était un appel)**  
It never came**

(Il n'est jamais venu)

L'image de mon frère me frappa de plein fouet.

J'avais attendu.

Longtemps, trop longtemps sûrement …. Qu'il revienne sur sa décision. Qu'il me reparle.

Qu'il comprenne que je ne pouvais pas m'en sortir sans sa présence dans ma vie.

Tant d'heures d'attente pour rien.

**To the corner of First and Amistad**

(Au coin de la première et d'Amistad)

**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me**

(Perdu et sans défense, tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé)**  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded**

(Étendu sur le sol, encerclé, encerclé)**  
Why'd you have to wait?**

(Pourquoi as-tu attendu) **  
Where were you? Where were you?**

(Où étais-tu ? Où étais-tu ?)**  
****Just a little late.**

(Juste un peu en retard)**  
You found me, you found me.**

(Tu m'as trouvé, Tu m'as trouvé)****

But in the end

(Mais à la fin)**  
Everyone ends up alone**

(Tout le monde fini seul)**  
Losing her**

(La perdant)**  
The only one who's ever known**

(La seule qui n'a jamais su)**  
Who I am, Who I'm not, Who I want to be**

(Qui je suis, Qui je ne suis pas, Qui je veux être)  
**No way to know**

(Aucun moyen de savoir)  
**How long she will be next to me**

(Combien de temps elle va être à mes côtés)

Je regardai Bella dans les yeux. Elle était magnifique et je ne comprenais pas encore par quel miracle elle voulait être avec moi.

Elle m'avait choisi et je ne pouvais qu'en être éperdument heureux, mais j'avais toujours une crainte.

Et si ?

Et si elle se rendait compte qu'elle méritait certainement mieux que moi.

Je ne savais pas ce que je deviendrais si elle me laissait.

**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me**

(Perdu et sans défense, tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé)**  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded**

(Étendu sur le sol, encerclé, encerclé)**  
Why'd you have to wait?**

(Pourquoi as-tu attendu) **  
Where were you? Where were you?**

(Où étais-tu ? Où étais-tu ?)**  
Just a little late.**

(Juste un peu en retard)

Était-ce trop tard pour me reconstruire ?

Je peinais à espérer que non. ****

**Early morning, City breaks**

(Tôt le matin, la ville se brise)**  
I've been calling for years and years **

(J'ai appelé pendant des années et des années.)**  
**

**and you never left me no messages**

(et tu ne m'as jamais laissé de message)**  
Never sent me no letters**

(Tu ne m'as jamais envoyés de lettre)**  
You got some kind of nerve, taking all I want**

(Tu es devenu si nerveux, Prenant tout ce que j'avais)

Mon frère n'avait pas su reprendre contact avec moi ….

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne voulait plus de moi dans sa vie ?

J'avais par contre un nouveau besoin de le retrouver. Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans mon frère. C'était bien au-delà des forces qu'il me restait.

**Lost and insecure**

(Perdu et sans défense)**  
You found me, you found me**

(Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé)**  
Lying on the floor**

(Étendu sur le sol)

******Where were you, where were you  
**(Où étais-tu, où étais-tu)  
**Lost and insecure**

(Perdu et sans défense)  
**You found me, you found me**

(Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé)**  
Lying on the floor**

(Étendu sur le sol)**  
Surrounded, surrounded**

(Entouré, entouré)  
**Why'd you have to wait?**

(Pourquoi as-tu attend ?)**  
Where were you, where were you?**

(Où étais-tu, où étais-tu ?)  
**Just a little late**

(Juste une peu trop tard)

Trop tard ?

Était-il trop tard pour tenter de retrouver mon frère ?

Trop tard pour aider mon père ?

Trop tard pour tenter de rendre Bella heureuse ?

**You found me, you found me**

(Tu m'as trouvé, Tu m'as trouvé)

****

Why'd you have to wait?

(Pourquoi as-tu attend ?)**  
To find me, to find me**

(Pour me trouver, pour me trouver)

Je pris une grande respiration et je pris la main de Bella dans la mienne pour la serrer contre mon cœur.

Elle passa sa main sur mon visage.

Par la suite, je lui montrai où se situait la salle de bain et je partis me changer dans ma chambre.

Je dormais habituellement en boxer, mais je décidais de mettre un bas de pyjama ainsi qu'un t-shirt vu que je n'étais pas seul.

Bella sortit de la salle de bain et je ne pus m'empêcher de rester de nouveau figer devant sa beauté.

-Ed ?

-Oh oui oui … Est-ce que tu veux dormir dans ma chambre ou je peux te préparer un lit …

-Ta chambre fera l'affaire ! … Enfin … Si tu veux ?

J'hochai la tête, ravi. Je partis faire ma toilette en vitesse et je revins dans la chambre.

Bella était assise sur mon lit et elle me souriait.

Je m'assis à ses côtés et la prit dans mes bras.

-Je ne veux pas revenir sur le sujet mon chéri, mais pour le psy...

-Je n'ai pas pris ma décision.

-Ed !

Je pris son visage entre mes mains.

-C'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je m'en fou de ce que je veux. Je veux seulement que tu te sentes bien.

-T'as dit que tu t'en foutais de ce que tu voulais !

-Edward !

J'hochai la tête lentement.

-J'ai peur …

-Je serai toujours là je te le jure. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas … à moins que tu ne le veuilles.

-Tu sais que tu pourrais regretter tes paroles ?

-Je ne pense pas non !

Je souris.

-Alors si tu crois que cela peut m'aider … Oui …. Oui je veux me faire aider. J'en peux plus de me sentir ainsi et je sais que si je veux m'en sortir, je dois en prendre les moyens.


	20. Chapter 20

**Désolée, désolée, désolée !**

**C'était long n'est-ce pas ? Je sais … manque d'inspiration, examens... blablabla !**

**J'espère que vous allez tout de même aimer mon chapitre ! Bonne lecture et merci. **

**Je remercie également ma correctrice, staythenight !**

***** Juste vous avertir que à partir du PDV de Bella, il y a des mots (rien de bien gros) qui pourrais ne pas convenir aux 12 ans et moins. **

**Pdv Edward**

-Bonjour Monsieur Cullen ! Vous pouvez prendre place sur la chaise juste derrière vous.

Je pris une grande respiration. Je ne pensais jamais me retrouver dans un tel bureau.

Je me dirigeai tranquillement vers le siège malgré le fait que j'aille envie de partir loin, très loin.

Je n'avais pas envie de me replonger dans mes souvenirs.

Une fois assis, la psychologue me regarda un instant.

Je me sentis mal à l'aise. Elle semblait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et cela me fit peur.

Je n'avais jamais laissé quelqu'un voir en moi aussi facilement, à part peut-être Bella.

Je repris mes mauvaises habitudes et, instinctivement, je détournai la tête.

Tentative ultime de protection. Mon dieu que je m'haïssais quand je faisais cela.

Je retournai mon regard vers la dame qui me faisait face. Elle devait avoir dans la quarantaine. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et légèrement bouclés. Une très belle femme en fait, mais quelque chose en elle m'intimidait plus qu'elle me faisait sentir à l'aise.

-Donc, Mr. Cullen …

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Edward … C'est mon père Mr. Cullen.

Elle hocha la tête et nota quelque chose dans son cahier.

Ce geste m'agressa. Je sentais que ma vie allait se retrouver sur un simple et vulgaire morceau de papier et que celui-ci ne dirait finalement aucunement qui j'étais vraiment. Oui, voilà … J'avais peur qu'elle me prenne pour quelqu'un que je n'étais pas, car au fond j'étais le seul à réellement savoir ma vraie personnalité, non ?

Je secouai la tête de dégoût. Non, même moi je ne savais plus qui j'étais. Je m'étais perdu il y a un moment déjà.

-Donc, Edward, si tu le veux bien, nous pourrions commencer par nous tutoyer. Mon nom est Elizabeth.

J'hochai la tête.

-C'est ton premier rendez-vous chez un psychologue ?

J'hochai de nouveau la tête.

Ma gorge bloqua le oui par lequel j'aurais aimé lui répondre.

-J'ai vu que ce n'était pas ton père qui avait signé ton papier pour le rendez-vous, vu que tu n'es pas encore majeur. Tu veux bien me dire de qui il s'agit ?

-Le père de mon meilleur ami … Cela pose un problème?

Je n'avais pas eu le courage d'aller voir mon père à son bureau pour une telle requête. Par contre, lorsque j'en avais parlé avec Jacob, il m'avait proposé de m'aider.

-Oh non, non !

Elle nota de nouveau dans son carnet.

Je pris une grande respiration.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer à quoi ressemble votre vie familiale ?

Mon regard se perdit dans la salle qui m'entourait. Comme si je cherchais quelque chose qui m'aiderait à me donner du courage.

Tout était immaculé.

La pièce était beige pâle et la plupart des meubles était en acajou.

De grandes bibliothèques comblaient le vide dans la pièce. Tous les livres étaient parfaitement rangés en ordre alphabétique.

Bizarrement, tout cela m'étouffa.

Je recentrai mon visage sur celui d'Elizabeth. Mon regard capta le sien et je vis son envie de m'aider. Elle me montrait que je n'avais plus rien à craindre.

Ce regard me propulsa des années plus tôt.

_J'étais encore dans ma chambre. Je devais avoir 14 ans … ou plutôt 15 ans. _

_C'était seulement cela que je faisais c'est jours-ci … je m'enfermais dans ma chambre pour extérioriser ma douleur, seul. _

_Mes parents avaient d'autres choses à se soucier. Je ne voulais pas leur montrer à quel point la situation m'affectait._

_Je pris mon iPod et mis mes écouteurs. _

_Je cherchai rageusement une chanson qui pourrait peut-être rendre mon cœur, ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus léger, pendant un instant. _

_Un tout petit instant de répit. _

_Ce fut sans succès. Toutes les chansons me rappelaient un moment, une minute, une seconde passée avec ma mère. _

_Des souvenirs … J'avais si peur qu'un jour cela serait la seule chose qui me relirait à ma mère._

_Elle avait reçu les résultats de son nouveau test…_ _Les chances de guérison étaient plus que faibles. Elle se battait tout de même avec une ardeur inimaginable. _

_Chaque semaine, elle allait à l'hôpital pour sa chimio. Chaque semaine, elle en revenait plus mal en point que jamais. Elle dormait la plupart du temps et son corps ne semblait plus lui appartenir. _

_Je me dirigeai lentement vers sa chambre. J'ouvris la porte et me faufilai à côté d'elle. _

_Je m'agenouillai et regardai son visage qui semblait si paisible. _

_Je passai doucement mes doigts sur sa joue. Je tentai de mémoriser la douceur de celle-ci._

_Je sentis que le temps à ses côtés m'était compté. _

_Je la fixai pendant un moment. Je voulais tout retenir d'elle. Ses traits, la forme de son visage, la façon que son nez se retroussait lorsqu'elle dormait…_

_J'avais si peur que, si elle nous quittait, je l'oublierais. _

_Une larme roula sur ma joue. _

_Je levai mon bras pour venir caresser l'endroit où résidaient autrefois ses cheveux. Ceux-ci étaient d'un brun caramélisé magnifique._

_La chimio lui avait enlevé chacun d'eux. Une perte qui divulgait aux gens son état de santé. Une perte qui nous faisait réaliser que tout cela n'était pas un cauchemar, mais la triste vérité._

_Je mis ma tête à côté de la sienne sur l'oreiller. _

_J'aurais voulu rester ainsi. J'aurais voulu que le temps arrête. _

_Je pris une grande respiration pour sentir ce parfum qui avait bercé ma jeunesse. _

_Cela semblait si improbable que le temps puisse continuer d'avancer, les gens continuer de vivre à l'entour de nous, la terre de tourner._

_Si improbable …_

_Je n'étais plus capable de suivre. _ _Un désir soudain et intense me prit par surprise et me fit peur. Un désir de partir. De partir en compagnie de ma mère … loin d'ici._ _Là où la vie ne semble pas faire de ravage. Là où tout semble merveilleux. _

_Je refoulai ce désir et j'eus honte. _

_Honte d'avoir eu une telle idée. _

_Je descendis ma main vers la sienne. Je la pris et la serrai._

_Je m'y accrochai comme si ma vie en dépendait. _

_C'était pourtant si près de la vérité._

_Malgré le fait que je sois si près d'elle, je la sentais s'en aller. _

_Partir par petits morceaux vers un monde loin, beaucoup trop loin de moi._

_-Je t'aime maman … Je sais que je ne l'ai sûrement pas dit assez souvent. Je m'excuse. Je m'excuse tellement. Avoir su … je …_

_Je ne pus terminer ma phrase. _

_Je respirai difficilement. _

_Je la sentis bouger difficilement dans son sommeil pour devenir complètement inerte. _

_Je me levai à une vitesse folle et je cherchai rapidement son pouls. _

_Celui-ci était extrêmement faible. _

_Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre pour repartir à une vitesse folle. _

_-Maman ! _

_Je mis ma main sur sa joue plus froide que d'habitude._

_Toutes ces jolies rougeurs qu'elles comportaient avant s'étaient volatilisées il y a un moment déjà._

_-Maman ! Maman je t'en supplie ! Pas maintenant, pas là ! J'ai encore besoin de toi ! Il y a tellement de choses à faire, à voir …_

_Rien. _

_Je réalisai d'un coup tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer. _

_-MAMAN ?_

_Je criai. Je criai de toutes mes forces._

_J'entendis les pas de mon père qui courait pour arriver à la chambre. _

_Il entra, paniqué. Il se précipita ensuite vers le téléphone pour appeler l'ambulance. _

_Moi, je restai là. Incapable de faire réagir aucun de mes membres. _

_Comment n'avais-je pas pu penser à appeler les secours ?_

_Et si ma mère… mour … nous quittait, car elle n'avait pas été assistée assez rapidement? _

_Ne serait-ce qu'une minute trop tard._

_Je refis glisser ma main dans la sienne. _

_Priant tout les dieux que je connaissais pour que ma mère la serre. _

_Une série de souvenirs bouscula ma mémoire. _

_Nous n'avions pas besoin de mot … pas besoin de regards pour nous comprendre. _

_Lorsque ma mère me serrait la main, simplement par ce geste, je savais qu'elle était la pour m'aider et me supporter dans les épreuves._

_Les larmes affluaient dans mes yeux. Je n'avais ni la force ni le courage de les retenir. _

_Mon cœur me faisait mal, c'était comme s'il voulait sortir de ma poitrine. _

_-Maman ? Je suis là._

_Et puis doucement, je sentis ses doigts faibles se refermer tranquillement sur les miens. _

_Je la regardai un instant et je vis qu'elle tentait, d'un effort surhumain, d'ouvrir les yeux._

_Lorsqu'elle réussit, elle me regarda dans les yeux._

_Je voyais que la vie la quittait et que tout était réellement fini._

_J'avais envie de lui crier de rester, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. _

_J'étais complètement paralysé. _

_Son regard m'annonça ce que je redoutais. C'était bel et bien le dernier contact visuel que j'aurais avec elle. _

_Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres. _

_Son regard tentait de me faire comprendre que je n'avais rien à craindre._

Le même regard qu'Elizabeth me lançait avec un peu moins d'intensité à l'instant même.

-Edward ? Tu es toujours avec moi ?

Depuis combien de temps étais-je dans mes pensées?

-Oh ... oui,oui!

-Alors tu me raconte ta situation familiale ?

-Je … J'ai perdu ma mère il y a deux ans.

-Et cela a-t-il affecté ta vie ?

Elle posait ses questions d'un ton tellement détaché que cela me donna un frisson dans le dos.

On parlait tout du même du plus grand drame de ma vie.

Par contre, pour elle, cela semblait comme parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

La discussion continua sur la mort de ma mère, l'éloignement de mon père et nous effleurâmes le sujet de mon frère.

-Tu t'ennuies de ton frère, n'est-ce pas ?

La question me prit de court. Pendant toute la consultation, elle avait utilisé des termes très professionnels pour m'amener à répondre à ses interrogations. Elle était neutre et sur la limite d'être froide. Pourtant, lors de cette dernière question, c'était comme si tous ses murs s'étaient abaissés et qu'elle me parlait comme on parle à un ami. Ce fut la première fois de toutes les 45 minutes que j'eus vraiment envie de lui répondre. Je ne me sentais plus attaquer et cela m'enleva un grand stress qui ne m'avait pas quitté.

-Je …As-tu un frère ou une sœur Elizabeth ?

-J'ai un frère … Pourquoi une telle question ?

-Est-ce que tu as déjà vécu des moments difficiles pendant lesquels tu savais qu'il serait toujours à vos côtés, peu importe l'événement ?

Elle eut un léger sourire nostalgique.

-Bien sûr … Mais je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir Edward.

-J'y viens. Imaginez-vous que pendant le moment où vous en avez le plus besoin … Il disparait. Logiquement, vous essayez de le chercher …. Pendant un moment du moins. Malgré le fait qu'il vous a clairement dit qu'il ne vous voulait plus dans sa vie. De toute manière qu'est qu'on lui apportait de bon ? Il était là à vous aider … mais vous vous étiez trop faible pour l'aider en retour. Alors, cet abandon … ou appelez cela comme vous le voulez … tout cela vous semble impossible, inimaginable … Mais c'est pourtant la triste vérité. Alors oui, j'aimerais, j'adorerais reprendre contact avec lui, mais ce n'est plus possible.

-Tu sais Edward, dans la vie, avec un minimum de vouloir, tout est possible.

J'eus un léger rire sarcastique.

-Elizabeth ? Vous … Tu y crois vraiment ? C'est une phrase préconçue pour garder les rêves des enfants possibles.

-Ne reste-t-il plus une seule once de cet enfant que tu étais en toi, Edward ?

-Je crois que j'ai simplement grandit plus vite que les autres … sûrement à cause du fait que j'ai du apprendre à m'occuper de choses que les personnes de mon âge ne font que peu se soucier. J'ai vu une partie de la vie qui ne ressemble en rien à ce qui peut paraître dans les films ou les livres. Le fait que celle-ci peut être cruelle est bien souvent caché du regard insoucieux des jeunes. J'ai simplement eu le malheur de le découvrir en premier.

Elle nota quelque chose dans son cahier avant de le refermer pour de bon.

-L'heure est finie Edward.

Je me levai pour la remercier et lui serrer la main.

Je me sentais bien, l'heure avait peut-être été plus bénéfique que je ne le pensais.

**PDV Bella.**

J'avais invité Edward à venir souper chez moi après son rendez-vous.

J'en avais profité pour dire à Em, Jasper, Rose, Alice, Jacob et Leah de venir.

Mes parents étaient partis pour la fin de semaine de toute manière.

Ils arrivèrent tous au même moment et Edward arriva quelque temps plus tard.

-Et voilà Hercule. Dieu de toutes ces femmes !

Il nous sourit et dit bonjour à tout le monde.

Il me prit dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué !

Il me regarda un instant et je vis d'un coup que cette consultation lui avait été bénéfique. Certes, ce n'était qu'un début et il restait beaucoup de choses à faire.

-Bon le prince charmant est arrivé ... On peut manger maintenant, non ?

-EM !

-Ben quoi ! Je vous aime, mais il faut que je remplisse ce corps d'athlète. Ce n'est pas facile de garder autant de beauté dans une seule et même personne.

Je secouai la tête, découragée, et partis mettre le repas sur la table.

-De toute manière, tu n'atteindras jamais mon niveau de splendeur ... Sans vouloir défaire tes rêves!

-Dans tes rêves Jake ! Bella peut t'assurer que JE suis le plus beau.

-C'est pas juste Bella qui peut dire ca !

Je fis les gros yeux à Alice.

-Ben quoi ! Jasper est parfait, mais j'ai quand même le droit de dire qu'entre les trois autres je prendrais Ed, non ?

-Non !

-Lily ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ca ! Je suis comme ton frère !

-Justement Em ... c'est toujours étrange quand ton frère t'attire et puis j'ai un peu peur de Leah !

-Et t'as pas peur de moi ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

Elle passa devant moi en me faisant un sourire qui se voulait adorable.

-Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir ma belle ! La vérité est sortie de la bouche d'Alice !

-Frimeur.

Il me fit un sourire en coin.

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous assis à table. Jasper et Emmet rechignaient dans leurs plats.

-Bébé ! Tu sais bien que je t'aime et que tu es le plus beau ?

-Vraiment Lily !

-Je te le jure Jas !

Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser.

-Et bien voila qu'ils viennent de nous couper l'appétit.

Une telle réplique ne pouvait que sortir de la bouche d'Emmet. Par contre, nous furent tous surpris que celle-ci vienne de Leah.

Nous partîmes d'un grand rire et le reste du souper se déroula sous cette ambiance amicale et joviale.

-C'était fantasmagorique comme souper ! Faudrait que je pense à te kidnapper pour que tu fasses tout mes repas … Faudrait juste que je trouve un endroit pour te cacher …. Peut-être dans mon garde-robe.

-Penses-y même pas Em ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

-Ouin, ouin ! On verra ça !

Nous débarrassâmes la table tous ensemble avant d'aller s'assoir dans le salon. Emmet se leva et prit son sac à dos.

-Mesdames et Messieurs ! Les plus jeunes et les plus vieux … Les bruns et brunettes comme les blonds et blondes … Ceux qui ont les yeux bleus ou bruns … Merde Cullen, tu me foire toute ma présentation ! Pourquoi t'as les yeux verts ?

-Parce que mes parents m'ont fait comme ça ?

-Bon, Em viens-en au fait !

-Ok ! La soirée était bien jolie, jolie …. Mais bon, on n'a pas 80 ans … Pas que c'est mal d'avoir 80 ans … C'est généralement assez mignon même !

-Bon … S'il continue à jacasser comme une fillette, je pense que je m'en vais en courant !

-Hey ! Le gros loup enragé du nom de Jacob, laisse tes petites fesses bien enfoncées dans le fauteuil ! BON ! On va, donc jouer à je n'ai jamais …

Il sortit des bouteilles d'alcool de son sac.

-Avec de L'ALCOOL !

-Em je ne pense pas que ….

-Bellissima, tu es trop sage ! Tes parents sont partis pour la fin de semaine, non ?

-Je … oui !

-Bon, il faut simplement ne laisser aucun indice … pour ne pas qu'une enquête s'ouvre et …

-EMMET MON PÈRE N'EST PAS POLICIER !

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous !

-Bon, on commence ?

-Voilà que je reconnais ma Rosie !

Em distribua un verre à tout le monde.

-Je commence ! Je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un sans avoir de sentiment.

Tout le monde but une gorgée sauf Jasper.

Tous les gars se tournèrent vers lui.

-Ben quoi … Je ne vois pas le point si on n'aime pas l'autre …

-On ne se demande plus pourquoi il a toutes les filles …. Un romantique torturé … Pfff ! Stéréotype !

-Jasper ?

-Umm … Je n'ai jamais nagé nu.

Tout le monde but sauf moi. Bon, ce jeu allait vraiment me faire passer pour une fille parfaite et sans histoire ….

-À moi, à moi ! Je n'ai jamais mentit à une personne dans cette pièce.

Cette fois-ci, seulement Edward but. Personne ne lui posa de question. Ils savaient tous la réponse. Jake enchaîna avec sa question.

-Je n'ai jamais couru nu dans la rue.

Jacob et Edward partirent à rire en buvant chacun leur tour.

-On veut des explications ?

- Non, je ne pense pas que vous en voulez.

-HEYY !

-Disons qu'une vérité conséquence n'a pas très bien tourné.

-À toi Rose !

-Je n'ai jamais …. Tromper mon partenaire.

Jasper but seul.

-JASPER !

-C'était pas toi qui disait que l'amour était super important …. Blablabla ! Tu nous as bien eu mec !

-C'est pas contre Alice j'espère.

Alice était rouge tomate. Une seconde ? Alice, rougir ?

-Pour Alice.

-QUOIII ?

-Disons qu'Alice m'a attrapé dans ses filets quand j'étais en couple …. Mais j'ai cassé le jour d'après avec Maria.

-Maria hein ? Une espagnole … ummm

-EM !

-Bon vas-y Leah !

-Je n'ai jamais simulé un orgasme au lit.

Je n'arrêtais pas de regarder les réponses d'Edward. L'alcool commençait à faire effet et je sentais une jalousie étrange monter en moi. On n'avait jamais eu ce genre de conversation sur la vie intime de chacun d'entre nous.

Rose essaya de boire discrètement, mais ce fut un échec. Jake le remarqua après s'être assurer de Leah ne touchait pas à son verre.

-Et bien voilà, voilà ! Le gros nounours ne comble pas son oursonne ! Voyez-vous ça !

-La ferme boule de poil! C'est vrai Rosie ?

-NON, ben oui … mais … je veux dire … je l'ai fait une seule fois Em ! J'étais vraiment fatiguée et j'avais un contrôle le lendemain ! Je te jure que tu es fantastique...

-TROP DE DÉTAILS ?

-Le jeu ne m'amuse plus du coup !

-Hey on continue ! C'est drôle … En plus Bell's et Edward n'ont pas posé de question.

Je regardai Ed et celui-ci semblait tendu et un peu nerveux … Je n'étais pas sûr d'en comprendre la raison.

-Aller Ed, ton tour !

Il prit une respiration comme s'il savait qu'il avait un peu plus de temps avant que le moment fatidique n'arrive. Tout cela m'inquiétait et j'avais de la difficulté à le suivre.

Il regarda un moment Jacob avec un grand sourire.

-Je n'ai jamais fait pleurer une fille en tentant de la séduire.

Jake fit des gros yeux à Edward.

-T'as pas osé !

-Désolé mec …

Il but le reste de son verre comme si cela allait lui redonner du courage. Emmet se leva en riant et remplit les verres de tout le monde.

Tout le monde rit pour ne plus arrêter et je vis que je n'étais pas la seule que l'alcool avait affectée.

-Alors le gros méchant loup n'est pas capable de draguer ! Pauvre fille.

Il croisa le regard furieux de Leah et se détourna rapidement pour donner un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Rose.

Celle-ci gloussa. Rose était réputée pour perdre tout contrôle avec l'aide de l'alcool.

-Raconte.

-NON!

-Allez, allez, allez !

C'était limite si Alice ne se mettait pas à ses pieds.

-Jamais.

-EDDWWARDD diit le toii !

Il sembla peser le pour et le contre.

-Umm … On était au centre commercial et Jacob a vu une fille qu'il trouvait de son gout alors on s'est dirigé vers elle …

-Edward, si tu continues, je te casse la figure !

Edward fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

-Il a commencé à lui sortir des phrases pathétiques comme : Tes yeux ressemblent à deux étoiles qui illuminent ma vie dépressive et ma tête est dans les nuages quand tu es à mes côtés. J'ai vu qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux alors j'ai donné un coup de coude à Jake. Par contre, c'était trop tard. Elle le frappait en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle l'a giflé avant de partir en courant.

-HAHAHA ! En tout cas, t'as aucun talent pour ça ! Tu devrais rester enfermé dans ta tanière pour le bien de toutes les femmes de cette terre. Désolé Leah ! Tu es magnifique, mais tu n'as pas tombé sur le meilleur des loups pour avoir tes louveteaux.

-Cullen je vais ….

Jake tenta de se relever, mais il tituba avant de tomber.

-… demain.

-J'ai supposé avoir peur ? Et puis, suis-je le seul qui ne comprend pas le rapport des animaux ?

-Ferme là Cullen ! Toi tu es un puma, rapide et raffinée. Alice c'est la lapine qui sautille partout. Jasper c'est le paresseux, calme et inintéressant.

-Comment se sentir apprécié !

-Chuut ! Rose c'est la lionne, elle adore donner des ordres et diriger et elle est magnifique. Leah c'est le requin, toujours prête à sauter et se battre avec tout le monde. Bella c'est le canard …

-Hey, on aime ça comme ça ! Un canard … wow merci Em!

-Voulez-vous arrêter de me couper? Un canard parce que tu es maladroite, mais un jour tu deviendras un cygne.

-Em, un cygne et un canard ? Ce n'est pas la même chose, tu le sais ?

-Oh arrêtez à la fin ! C'était mignon ! Bon, moi je suis l'ours parce que je suis imposant et parfait. Jacob c'est le loup fatiguant qui se croit meilleur que l'ours, mais qui ne le sera jamais.

-Bon …. Em, t'as fini de te vanter?

Il acquiesça fièrement de la tête.

-Ummm … Je pensais à ça, tu te rappelais de la maison hantée Ed ?

-Jake … c'est entre nous ça !

-Ouin, je pense que t'as oublié cette partie là tantôt.

-ON VEUT SAVOIR !

-Et moi je pense que l'alcool c'est vraiment pas pour toi Alice ! Comment peux-tu être encore plus excitée que d'habitude ?

-Y que t'es casseuse de party Leah !

-Bon … on était en sortie avec deux filles dans une maison hantée. On était rentré depuis un moment quand un zombie a failli nous prendre la jambe. Je me suis retourné vers les filles pour voir si elles étaient correctes et j'ai vu Cullen accrocher aux bras d'une fille, apeuré. C'est tout juste s'il ne pleurait pas.

Ce fut l'hilarité général.

-Le petit Eddy a peur ?

-On avait 13 ans Jake !

-Quand même !

Edward grogna.

-Bells à ton tour !

-J'ai aucune idée !

-Allez !

-Ummm … Je n'ai jamais … frappé une connaissance ?

-Si c'est un inconnu sa compte pas ?

-EM!

-Ben quoi ?

-Non …

Je me retournai vers Edward qui buvait.

Il n'était pas le seul, mais je n'avais jamais cru qu'Edward pouvait être de nature violente.

-Ed ?

Il nous raconta les évènements qui l'avaient mené à ne pas jouer la première demie du match de football.

Je me surpris de ne pas lui avoir demandé la cause auparavant. Il est vrai que tout s'enchainait ces temps-ci.

-Bon, bon, bon ! Deuxième tour. C'est le tour des questions plus juteuses. Leah a décidé d'en placer une avant, mais bon on lui pardonne. Alors … tatatatata…. Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour.

Emmet, Jasper, Jacob et Leah burent les premiers. Rose et Alice me regardaient, désolées, avant de suivre nos quatre amis. Elles savaient que je n'avais jamais eu ce genre d'expérience et que la chose que j'haïssais le plus c'était d'étaler ma vie intime devant tout le monde. Par contre, ce ne fut pas cela qui me fit le plus peur.

Edward …. Je n'avais jamais su s'il était puceau ou non. Nous n'en avions encore jamais parlé et je n'avais pas le goût de l'apprendre devant tous mes amis. Il me l'aurait tout de même dit s'il avait de l'expérience, non ?

De plus, il m'avait affirmé ne pas faire faire l'amour sans sentiment. Hors, je croyais qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux avant moi.

**PDV EDWARD.**

J'avais eu peur pendant tout le long du jeu que cette question ne ressorte. Je savais qu'elle était inévitable et que ce n'était une question de temps.

Mon dieu, pourquoi n'en n'avais-je pas parlé avec Bella ?

Jacob me regardait et je compris qu'il me disait que si je mentais, il n'hésiterait pas à dire la vérité. Je savais qu'il ne faisait pas cela pour se venger, mais bien pour me protéger. Mentir était la pire des options.

Bella me regardait depuis un moment. Et elle … était-elle vierge ?

Je ne savais pas jusqu'où elle était allée avec Tyler et je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir le découvrir. Étrangement, la jalousie monta en moi à l'idée qu'un autre homme l'ait touchée.

-Alors ? Vous buvez ou non ?

-Moi je ne l'ai jamais fait ….

Bella venait de le murmurer, son visage se remplit de délicieuses rougeurs et un soulagement m'envahit.

Par contre, l'anxiété prit le dessus lorsque que je réalisai que je devais réagir.

Je regardai Bella dans les yeux, mais c'était trop douloureux. Je détournai la tête avant de boire le reste de mon verre.

Je laissai ma tête baissée un moment.

Je pris enfin mon courage à deux mains et la regarda. Le spectacle me fit mal au cœur.

Elle avait les yeux plein d'eau. Elle se leva difficilement et murmura un petit désolé avant de monter dans les marches. Je tentai de la suivre, mais Emmet m'empêcha.

Je me rappelai des paroles que je lui avais déjà dites :

_-Tout ça … les rumeurs de moi et toutes ces filles, tout est faux. Je ne crois pas que ce soit ni l'endroit ni le moment de parler de tout cela, mais sache que pour moi le fait de passer à l'acte est très significatif. Je ne crois pas à celui-ci sans qu'il n'y ait un minimum de sentiment._

Merde, j'étais plus que con. Tout cela c'était vrai et je le pensais vraiment. Du moins depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Pourquoi je ne lui avais pas dit cela …

Je l'aimais pour tout ce qui faisait d'elle Bella Swan, mais aussi pour ce que je devenais lorsque j'étais à ses côtés.

Elle devait penser que je ne lui faisais pas assez confiance pour lui avouer un élément si important. Si elle savait comme elle avait tord.

Toute ma confiance résidait entre ses douces mains. Je pourrais la suivre n' importe où sans ne me poser aucune question si elle le voulait.

Pour elle, j'étais prêt à beaucoup plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

**Bon, je me suis dit que d'avoir une soirée plus calme serait bénéfique vu le début, mais bon ça ne se finit pas parfaitement. **

**La suite va arriver le plus vite possible !**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié et je vous remercie !**

**Reviews? xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour ! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien ! Merci pour les reviews précédant ! Très très apprécié !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 21 **

**PDV EDWARD**

Je m'étais endormi sur un bout de coussin sur le plancher du salon. Je ne me rappelais pas de beaucoup de choses d'hier et j'avais un mal de tête atroce. Je relevai la tête pour voir l'heure.

5 HEURES AM

Je me passai la main devant la figure pour me remettre les idées en place.

D'un coup, tout me revint. Les questions … LA question … Les yeux larmoyants de Bella.

Je regardai à l'entour de moi pour voir que Jake, Leah, Em et Jasper dormaient sur des lits de camps improvisés.

J'eus une envie soudaine d'aller voir Bella, mais voyant que Rose et Alice étaient probablement avec elle, je repoussai ce désir très loin. Je me levai difficilement et me dirigeai vers Jacob.

-Mec … Jacob ?

-Ummm … sortie deux à votre droite. N'oubliez pas votre rouge à lèvre madame ! Oh et Monsieur ! Votre mallette ?

Jacob avait toujours murmuré des tonnes d'imbécilités en dormant. Je secouai la tête. Par contre, je regrettai ce mouvement rapidement quand une douleur intense se réveilla dans mon crâne.

-Jacob…

Il se leva en état d'alerte.

-Il y a le feu ? AU SECOURS !

J'eus juste le temps de mettre ma main sur sa bouche avant qu'il ne réveille toute la maison.

-C'est juste moi, Edward !

-Oh … eh … Je niaisais tu sais ?

Il passa sa main dans son cou, gêné.

-J'ai vu pire venant de ta part ! Je vais partir avant que tout le monde se réveille …. Je t'en pris … dis à Bella que je m'en veux.

- Tu ne veux pas lui écrire et je lui donnerai à la place ?

J'hochai la tête et je partis chercher un morceau de papier ainsi qu'un crayon.

_Ma belle,_

_Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux …_

_J'avais promis de ne plus te faire pleurer._

_De ne pas être celui qui te ferais souffrir, mais bien celui qui te protégerais …_

_Peut-être était-ce trop d'attente de ma part ?_

_Appelle-moi._

_Je t'aime. xxx _

_Edward_

Je me dépêchai à lui donner.

-Merci !

-C'est rien … Allez vas-t-en avant de te faire tuer par Emmet !

-C'est si pire que cela ?

Il soupira.

-Va juste chez toi Cullen.

J'hochai la tête et je partis vers mon auto.

Je conduisis tranquillement vers chez moi. Aucunement pressé de retrouver cette triste solitude.

En arrivant, je vis qu'un homme que je reconnaissais parfaitement était assis devant la maison.

Je le regardai un instant de ma voiture. Une foule d'émotions se livrait bataille dans mon corps.

Devais-je aller le voir comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous ?

Ou bien devais-je lui claquer la porte au nez ?

**PDV Stefan.**

-Coralie Esmé Cullen. Fille de Stefan Cullen et d'Elena Gilbert. Née le 6 Janvier 2010. C'est bien cela ?

-Oui, il y a un problème ?

-Non, non ! Il y a-t-il des membres de la famille à contacter en cas de problème?

-Je … non.

-Vous êtes sur ? Car cela pourrait être très important.

-Est-ce que ma fille va bien docteur ?

-Donc, un membre de la famille ?

Je refoulai le désir de foutre mon poing dans la face du médecin qui se trouvait devant moi. Comment ne pouvait-il pas m'avouer l'état de ma fille ?

-… Mon frère.

-Nom?

-Edward Cullen.

-Âge et son anniversaire?

Cette question me fit mal. La fête de mon frère était dans quelques semaines. Tout avait passé trop vite. Mon petit frère ne pouvait pas avoir 18 ans. Quand je l'avais quitté, il n'était qu'un adolescent découvrant la face cachée de la vie. Comment avais-je pu le laisser seul alors qu'il était si fragile ?

Le médecin me sortit de mes songes en bougeant son ridicule crayon devant mes yeux.

-J'ai d'autres choses à faire monsieur !

-17 ans et le 13 mai 1993.

-Adresse ?

C'était une question dont je n'aurais pas du savoir la réponse vu qu'il avait déménagé, mais Edward n'avait jamais complètement quitté ma vie. Enfin, pour lui je n'en faisais plus partie, mais je continuais de me tenir informer. Je téléphonais quelques fois à Jacob pour qu'il me donne des nouvelles de mon frère. Bien sûr, il avait refusé au début. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela à quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme son propre frère. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Par contre, il avait compris que j'avais l'immense besoin de m'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Le problème c'était que je savais qu'il n'allait pas bien. Jacob n'arrêtait pas de me supplier de revenir, mais mon manque de courage m'en empêchait.

Wow ! Je manquais de courage pour aller voir mon propre frère !

- 876 rue Des Sablons.

Il hocha la tête.

-Vous pouvez venir la voir. Elle va bien ce n'était qu'une petite infection urinaire.

Il me fit un léger sourire.

-Vous n'auriez pas pu me le dire avant ?

-La patience est importante, jeune homme !

-Mais c'est ma fille !

-Chambre 6 ! Au revoir !

Mon dieu ! Je partis rapidement vers la chambre 6 et je fus plus qu'heureux de découvrir mon bébé. Je la pris des bras de l'infirmière.

Je murmurai un merci à celle-ci avant de fourrer mon nez dans son petit coup de bébé et de respirer son odeur rassurante.

Je m'assis sur un siège derrière moi et je regardai ma fille un instant. Elle avait hérité des mêmes grands et étincelants yeux verts que mon frère et ma mère.

Je pris tranquillement mon cellulaire et j'envoyai un message à Elena.

_Elle va bien. Tu peux venir à l'hôpital ? S._

Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de me répondre.

_Une chance, je m'inquiétais! Désolé chéri, j'ai beaucoup trop de travail ! xxx E._

J'eus un petit rire sarcastique. Elena ne faisait que cela travailler.

-Bon et bien nous allons encore passer une journée père fille. Si ça continue comme ça tu vas être tellement être tannée d'être avec moi que tu vas me renier avant même la crise d'adolescence.

D'un coup, je pensai à la vie familiale que ce petit bout de chou avait. Un père, une mère absente et voilà comment tout cela finissait.

Seulement deux personnes.

Une bouffée de culpabilité m'envahit … Je n'avais pas le droit de priver Coralie de son oncle.

De plus, j'étais sûr qu'Edward serait parfait avec elle et qu'elle le prendrait plus pour son meilleur ami que d'autre chose. À l'adolescence, lorsqu'elle aura commencé à nous répondre avec le moins de syllabes possible, je la voyais déjà aller se faire conseiller par mon frère.

J'eus un petit sourire et l'espoir que tout cela se réalise un jour gonfla mon cœur de joie.

**PDV EDWARD**

Je sortis calmement de ma voiture. J'avais eu l'envie de partir très loin dès que je l'avais aperçu assis sur les marches du portique. Malheureusement, je savais que la fuite ne m'apporterait aucune satisfaction.

Je pris tout mon temps pour partir à sa rencontre. Toutes les options possibles pour éviter l'affrontement de quelques secondes m'enchantaient plus que de raison.

Il me regardait depuis tout à l'heure. Je soutins son regard pour lui montrer que je n'étais guère impressionné. Je ne voulais pas lui laisser ce plaisir. J'avais trop avancé pour reculer une nouvelle fois.

-Bonjour Edward.

-Allo papa. Je te remercie de m'avoir informé que tu me rendais visite ce matin.

-Dure nuit n'est-ce pas ? Je pensais que tu avais passé la période de la jeunesse immature. De plus, le sarcasme ne t'est jamais bien allé.

-Ouais, et bien tu sais quoi ? Toi tu n'as pas le droit de disparaître, de fuir, de ne donner aucune nouvelle et de réapparaitre comme ça, d'un coup … Comme si de rien n'était. Je suis ton fils, bon sang! Pas une de ces filles que tu prends pour une soirée et que tu laisses tomber après.

Il soupira et regarda le sol pendant un moment.

-Tu peux arrêter de monter sur tes grands chevaux à chaque fois que tu me vois Edward ?

Je le détaillai pendant un moment. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tout en lui semblait faux.

Par contre, pendant un millième de seconde, une lueur familière et rassurante traversa ses yeux bleus. Cela faisait tant d'années que je n'avais trouvé une telle trace de celui qu'il était lorsque maman était toujours de ce monde. Un petit sourire naquit sur mon visage.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Rien …. Tout va bien.

J'ouvris la porte de la maison et me tassai pour le laisser entrer. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait lui-même. À moins qu'il n'ait oublié ses clefs …

Je partis me servir un verre d'eau. Je n'avais aucun intérêt à commencer la conversation. De toute manière, s'il était présent c'est qu'il voulait sûrement m'informer de quelque chose. Je dois avouer que je me sentais mal à l'aise. Je soupirai. Une personne normale ne se sentait pas mal en compagnie de son père.

Bizarrement, j'en vins à me demander la dernière fois qu'il m'avait dit qu'il tenait à moi …. Ça devait faire une éternité, car je n'en avais aucun souvenir.

Wow Cullen ! Depuis quand un ado voulait que leurs parents lui dise ''Je t'aime.''? Emmet avait peut-être raison …. J'avais les sentiments d'une fille. Pas que ça soit mal …. Mais disons que cela enlevait de la virilité d'un coup.

Je partis m'assoir sur un divan qui faisait face à mon père qui était déjà installé.

Il fouilla dans sa mallette et sortis une photo de moi tenant le visage de Bella entre mes mains.

-Et Tania ?

Je ris et secouai la tête.

-Tu penses vraiment que je l'ai déjà aimée ? Que j'ai déjà été heureux avec elle ?

-Tu devais …

Je me levai tranquillement. Tout cela était tellement absurde.

-Tu voulais… Y'a nuance. Tu es venu pourquoi au juste ?

- Tu pourrais être plus discret avec tes aventures.

-Bella n'est pas une aventure !

-Parce qu'elle a un nom en plus ?

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux, m'insulter comme tu veux, mais je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit sur Bella.

-Et qui est Bella pour toi ?

-Je l'aime.

-Ah oui ? Et tu sais quoi de l'amour ? Tu n'as que 17 ans.

Je le regardai incrédule.

-Tu as oublié maman ? Vous vous êtes rencontrés au même âge !

Il semblait perdu dans ses pensés. Peut-être même dans ses souvenirs.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Edward ? … Comment on en est arrivé là ? Depuis quand nous sommes nous perdus à ce point?

À ce moment, il semblait si vulnérable.

Venait-il vraiment d'avouer qu'il y avait un problème alors qu'il avait toujours nié la situation ?

-Depuis la mort de maman… après tout a déboulé. Tu as délaissé tes enfants, banni Stefan, tu m'as ignoré à cause de ma ressemblance avec maman, l'interdiction du piano… La seule manière que j'ai crue que je devais réagir était de devenir le fils que tu voulais. J'ai laissé ce que j'étais de côté pour être ce qui pourrait te redonner le sourire. On ne peut pas crier au succès …

-Tu étais déjà le fils que je voulais.

J'eus un rire sarcastique.

-Et bien tu avais surement oublié de me dire ce petit détail …Papa … J'ai toujours adoré le football, mais tu me l'as fait haïr … Pourquoi ?

Il semblait surpris par ma question.

-Je voulais …. Que tu te sentes mieux … Je pensais que si tu pratiquais un sport le plus souvent possible … que je te tenais occupé … que tu oublierais ta souffrance. Je voulais t'offrir ce que je ne pouvais faire pour moi-même.

Je pinçai mon nez un moment pour tenter de retenir mes émotions. Tout montait si vite en sa présence. Je me laissai tomber sur le divan.

-Je ne veux pas aller à Harvard.

Il hocha calmement la tête. La colère monta en moi d'un coup. Comment pouvait-il tout prendre si bien maintenant?

-Pourquoi tu décides d'être si gentil d'un coup … comme ça! Si tu avais commencé plus tôt peut-être qu'on se serait évités bien des problèmes tu ne trouves pas ? Ou tu attendais le moment adéquat pour redevenir le père parfait pensant que j'allais t'accueillir en héro?

-Je suis loin de la perfection.

-Et moi j'ai vieilli. Je suis devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un dont tu ne sais plus rien.

-Pourtant je vois encore en toi la même fragilité que lorsque tu étais enfant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis papa ?

-Je … tout ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois, je n'ai jamais arrêté de me le répéter en boucle. Jour et nuit. Je suis passé voir Billy. Tu sais, il ne voulait pas me voir, mais lorsque j'ai parlé de toi, il m'a tout de suite fait entrer. Il te considère comme son propre fils.

-Il a été là quand tu ne l'étais pas.

-Ummm et pour cela je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

-Pourquoi tu es arrivé avec cette photo?

-Je l'ai vue et je suis venu sur un coup de tête …. En t'en parlant, j'ai réalisé pour la première fois l'ampleur des dégâts que j'avais commis sur toi.

-Comment pourrais-je te refaire confiance ?

-Je ne t'en demanderais pas tant …

-…. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es parti à mon match ?

-J'aurais du me douter que tu m'ais repairé … Tu avais la même manie jeune de t'assurer que ta petite famille était bien dans les gradins … C'était Billy qui me disait que je pouvais venir lui parler à la condition que je me grouille … Tu connais Billy! Et puis tu ne semblais pas jouer.

J'hochai pensivement la tête.

-Tu n'étais pas fâché ?

-Tout ça … la colère, l'absence d'une présence paternelle, … C'était tout faux. Pas un soir je n'ai oublié d'aller te dire bonne nuit. Bien sûr tu dormais déjà. Pas une fois, je n'étais pas derrière la porte de ta chambre alors que tu versais toutes les larmes que tu retenais devant moi, j'étais toujours présent lorsque tu jouais en cachette au piano me croyant sorti …

Je restai sous le choc.

-Tu n'as pas pensé que j'avais besoin de toi ! Tu n'avais qu'à ouvrir cette porte et venir me parler … Ce n'était pas compliqué papa … Tu n'avais qu'à tourner une poignée ! UNE POIGNÉE! Pour ton fils tu aurais pu faire ça non?

-Je … je n'en avais pas la force. Je n'aurais fait que te détruire d'avantage.

-Tu as raté ton coup … tu m'as tout de même brisé.

Un silence pesant s'éternisa entre nous.

-Et cette crise pour le piano … quand Stefan …

-Moment de panique. Je n'en pouvais plus de me dire que plus jamais je ne verrais les yeux brillants de ta mère. La façon qu'elle me regardait … tout cet amour.

Je le détaillai.

Mon père. Un homme grand, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds. Un homme qui semblait imposer le respect. Un homme qui n'avait pas eu la vie facile.

Les rides qui ornaient le contour de ses yeux montraient que la vie ne lui avait pas rendu la tâche facile. Il semblait fatigué. Il ne semblait plus avoir la force de continuer d'avancer alors que son heure était loin d'être arrivée. Un homme qui avait sûrement déjà pensé à suivre le chemin de sa femme.

Qui sait ce qui l'avait retenu? Son travail ? Ses avoirs ? Ses enfants ?

Lui et moi avions vécus les mêmes émotions, les mêmes peurs et la même souffrance dans le même espace réduit. La même sorte de vie. Par contre, c'était comme si l'océan nous séparait.

Aurions-nous assez de force pour vider toutes ces eaux qui nous empêchaient de nous voir clairement ?

J'avais toujours voulu que cela arrive ….

Mais en quelques mois, les temps avaient changé, j'avais changé.

Avais-je les mêmes ambitions ? Voulais-je toujours de mon père dans ma vie ? Après tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait …

**PDV BELLA.**

« Il y a des moments où il faut choisir entre vivre sa propre vie pleinement, entièrement, complètement, ou traîner l'existence dégradante, creuse et fausse que le monde, dans son hypocrisie, nous impose. »

_Oscar Wilde_

J'étais assise sur un banc de parc un peu à l'écart des gens qui le fréquentait. J'étais seule et complètement perdue.

Je relisais inlassablement le mot d'Edward. Je n'étais pas sur de comprendre pourquoi tout cela me faisait si mal.

Peut-être avait-il aimé quelqu'un d'autre? Il en avait tout à fait le droit. Peut-être avait-il connu une rupture plus que difficile et il ne voulait pas se repasser ces souvenirs douloureux?

Peut-être avais-je seulement extrêmement peur. Il était plus expérimenté que moi et j'avais peur de tout foirer. Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur? Ce qui serait normal pour la première fois, non ? Et s'il me comparait à ses expériences passées ?

Je pris une grande respiration.

Je me fis la promesse de ne pas me presser et d'aller à ma vitesse. S'il m'aimait vraiment il m'attendrais. Sinon il n'en vallait pas la peine.

Je secouai la tête en priant pour avoir la force de le laisser s'il ne respectait pas cette condition.

Hier soir, derrière mes yeux plein d'eau, il y avait une peur intense ainsi que de la colère. Bon dieu, pourquoi ne m'en avait-il pas parlé ? Pourquoi Emmet avait posé cette question ?

Je regardai mon cellulaire un moment avant de l'ouvrir.

Je passai doucement mon doigt sur l'écran de celui-ci. En arrière-plan, il y avait une photo d'Edward m'enlaçant par derrière.

Je fus surprise de constater pour la première fois à quel point notre bonheur semblait intense. Nos yeux pétillaient comme deux enfants le soir de Noel. Mon regard bifurqua vers Edward. Je fus frappée par l'intensité de son regard. Il semblait fou amoureux et si bien … À sa place dans le monde.

J'eus le désir intense de sentir ses bras autour de moi.

Par contre, je ne voulais plus souffrir. Je n'en avais plus la force. Je ne semblais plus mener ma vie, elle semblait reprendre le contrôle et cela me fit peur.

Je me levai d'un coup.

Bella Swan ne se laisserais pas battre si facilement.

Le bonheur était si près et j'avais de la chance de le comprendre.

Vivre dans la joie est une guerre que chaque humain affronte à chaque heure de sa vie. La plupart prenne un armement trop lourd alors qu'on serait sensé avoir besoin de si peu pour gagner cette bataille. Je fus triste de penser que c'était encore une de ces choses simples que les humains avaient idéalisée pour rien.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé mon chapitre ! Je sens que je perds des lecteurs pendant la route ... N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impression quelle soit positive ou non ! **

**Tant que c'est dit gentiment je suis ouverte.**

**Merci a Staythenight pour la correction !**

**Merci ! **

**Reviews ?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour ! **

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ! **

**Je remercie une nouvelle fois Staythenight pour sa correction et j'espère que vous allez apprécier le prochain chapitre !**

**PDV D'EDWARD**

_Lorsque l'on souffre d'une horrible perte, nous traversons tous cinq étapes de la peine. _

_On passe par le déni, car la perte n'est pas envisageable. On ne peut imaginer que c'est réel. On s'énerve contre tout le monde : contre les survivants, contre nous-mêmes … puis on trouve un arrangement. On supplie, on implore, on offre tout ce qu'on a. On offre nos propres âmes en l'échange d'un jour de plus. Quand les négociations échouent. La colère devient difficile à contenir, on tombe dans la dépression. Le désespoir. Jusqu'à ce qu'on accepte finalement que l'on a tout tenté. _

_On abandonne et on accepte. _

_-Greys Anatomy._

J'avais vécu chacune de ces cinq étapes durant deux longues années.

Alors que je ne l'avais jamais cru possible, j'avais réussi à faire la paix entre moi et ma mère. J'avais tout tenté et j'avais fini par me détruire dans l'espoir impossible qu'elle réapparaisse. Maintenant, je comprenais.

Elle me manquerait tout au long de ma vie. Il y aura toujours ce vide qu'elle avait laissé en partant. Par contre, si la vie avait décidé de me donner une telle épreuve, c'est qu'elle savait que j'avais la force de passer au travers.

Aujourd'hui, je pouvais affirmer que j'avais accepté la mort de ma mère.

Il n'y avait plus de trace de rancœur dans mon cœur. Plus de questionnements existentiels. Seulement de l'acceptation et un besoin de continuer mon cheminement.

**PVD BELLA. **

Je mis un pied sur l'étendu gazonnée qui s'offrait à moi.

J'étais là, immobile à l'entrée du terrain de football de mon école entrain de le détailler de loin. Il semblait anxieux.

Je me décidai à marcher vers lui pour aller à sa rencontre.

-… Bonjour.

Il se retourna tranquillement et me regarda un instant avant de baisser la tête, honteux. Je fis comme il avait l'habitude de faire avec moi et lui remontai le visage doucement à l'aide de mes doigts.

-Ça va ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Et toi ?

-Ça pourrait toujours aller mieux.

Il continua de jouer nerveusement avec son ballon de football entre les mains.

-Comment savais-tu que j'étais ici ?

-J'ai appelé Jake.

Un nouveau hochement de la tête de sa part.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité ?

-J'avais peur de ta réaction …

-Je ne t'aurais pas sauté dans les bras en te félicitant, c'est sûr, mais j'aurais compris. Tu en avais plus que le droit Edward.

-Umm... J'avais peur de te décevoir et peut-être que d'une certaine manière, j'aurais aimé que cela soit vrai et que ma première fois soit avec toi.

Il semblait sincère et je savais qu'il ne mentirait pas sur un tel sujet.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir c'était avec qui … ta première fois ?

-Je sais pas si …

-Cullen !

-Tanya.

Je m'y attendais, mais cela me fit tout de même l'effet d'un coup de couteau.

-Tu m'as dit que tu ne l'avais jamais aimée !

-Non, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un avant toi Bella!

Je le regardai incrédule.

-Tu m'avais dit que pour toi, faire l'amour c'était significatif ! Que ce n'était pas avec n'importe qui et tu viens me dire que tu as donné ta première fois à une fille que tu n'as jamais aimée.

Silence. Je secouai la tête.

-Il y a d'autres choses comme ça ? Est-ce que tu mens comme tu respires Cullen ? Quand tu me dis je t'aime c'est de la foutaise c'est ça ? Tu dois bien rire de moi !

-Tu mêles tout Bella !  
-Je mêle tout en …

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que ses lèvres étaient déjà sur les miennes. Je tentai de le repousser, mais voyant qu'il ne tentait aucun mouvement vers l'arrière, je me laissai faire, abattue. Son baiser m'amena loin et j'en perdis le fil de mes pensées.

Maudit Cullen ! J'avais honte … je n'avais aucune force face à lui.

Dans un élan de lucidité, je réussis à le repousser.

Mon regard croisa le sien et celui-ci semblait blesser.

-Je veux tes explications Edward !

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Qu'avant toi, je me cachais et je faisais plein de bêtises pour obtenir les éloges de mes camarades ? Parce que c'est vrai Bella! L'homme que tu as devant toi a fait des tonnes d'erreurs dans sa vie. Je ne croyais plus en l'amour et je ne voyais pas ce qui était si important avec la première fois. Avoir su je n'aurais rien fait. Par respect pour moi et pour Tanya. Elle méritait que sa première fois soit avec un homme qui l'aimait et Dieu sait que je ne suis pas pour elle. Mais voilà que tu es arrivée et que tu as eu l'effet d'un ouragan sur ma vie Bella. Maintenant, je sais ce que l'amour veut vraiment dire. Je sais que pour toi je ferais tout. Je t'aime et c'est l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui qui te le dit pas le con que j'étais jusqu'à pas longtemps.

- Promets-moi de toujours tout me dire même si tu as peur de ma réaction !

-Je te le promets.

-Je te jure que pour moi une promesse c'est très important et malgré le fait que je t'aime sûrement plus que je ne le devrais, si tu la brises, plus jamais je ne pourrais te regarder de la même manière.

Il s'approcha de moi et prit mon visage en coupe entre ses mains.

-Je le promets Isabella Swan.

J'hochai la tête.

Il m'embrassa et cette fois, je me laissai complètement aller dans la passion du baiser qu'il m'offrait.

**PDV Stefan.**

-Mon dieu ! T'es un adulte à ce que je sache, prend tes responsabilités et va réparer tes erreurs !

Je secouai la tête.

Je me trouvais dans un petit casse-croute en compagnie de Jacob.

-Merde, tu veux que je me pointe en disant : Hey je ne t'ai pas vu depuis un bail ! Tu veux qu'on se reparle et qu'on redevienne proche comme avant? Oh en passant t'as une nièce ! Tu veux la rencontrer et jouer à la poupée ?

-Edward n'a jamais aimé jouer à la poupée … Leah l'a traumatisé à vie quand on était jeune et …

-JACOB !

Il prit une aile de poulet et parla la bouche pleine.

-Ben quoi ! Tu veux mon avis ou non ?

-Jacob tu crois que j'ai une chance qu'il veuille me revoir ?

-… Je ne suis pas sûr de sa réaction au départ, mais je sais qu'il va vouloir te revoir par la suite. Tu devrais plus avoir peur de sa réaction quand il va savoir que je le sais depuis le début …. Ummm si il me laisse mon profil droit intact peut-être que …

J'étais découragé.

-Jacob !

-Ben quoi ! C'est avec lui que j'ai séduit Leah … Bon sérieusement, je ne pense pas que je fais bien de t'aider dans tout cela … mais on lui organise une fête surprise vendredi prochain. Viens!

-Je pense …

-Tu veux le revoir ou non ? En plus, c'est ses 18 ans !

-D'accord !

Nous terminâmes notre repas dans le calme avant de se séparer pour partir dans des directions opposées.

Arrivé à mon appartement, je déposai mes clefs d'auto et je partis retrouver les deux femmes de ma vie à la cuisine.

-Bonjours mes petites femmes.

Je partis donner un baiser sur le front de ma fille qui était sur sa chaise haute. Ensuite, j'enlaçai Elena par derrière alors qu'elle lisait.

-Bonjour mon amour.

Je lui donnai des petits baisers dans le cou.

-Bonjour homme de ma vie.

Elle sourit en se retournant pour m'accueillir à la maison comme il se doit.

Un petit bruit de Coralie nous força à nous éloigner l'un de l'autre. Elena et moi rîmes de bon cœur en voyant la petite grimace sur le visage de notre fille.

-Tu vois que je ne suis pas fou ! Une attitude d'adolescente déjà !

Elle passa sa main sur ma joue avant de partir vers la salle que l'on avait gardé dans l'appartement pour aménager nos bureaux.

-Bébé … tu ne pourrais pas laisser ton travail au moins pour ce soir ?

-On en a déjà parlé Stefan ! Tu es peut-être un auteur en panne d'inspiration qui a énormément de temps libre, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail.

J'hochai la tête et elle continua son chemin vers la pièce.

Je soupirai avant d'aller prendre ma fille dans mes bras.

-Papa t'aime … Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui fis prendre son bain avant de la coucher pour de bon.

Je partis dans le bureau moi aussi et je m'accotai à l'entrée de la porte pour contempler Elena. Elle était magnifique et pas un jour ne passait sans que je ne remercie dieu de l'avoir fait croiser mon chemin.

Nous avions eu Coralie jeunes. Trop jeunes surement, mais pas une fois je n'avais questionné la force de mes sentiments pour elle.

Ses parents avaient mal pris le fait que leur jeune fille modèle tombe enceinte si prématurément. Par contre, Elena leur avait dit que si une décision devait être prise, elle me choisirait moi et notre fille en premier sans hésitation. Ils ne l'avaient donc pas fait choisir, ne voulant pas perdre leur fille.

Je savais que, même environ deux ans plus tard, ses parents ne me portaient toujours pas dans leur cœur.

Malgré le fait qu'elle soit souvent absente pour son travail, elle était parfaite. Toujours là pour m'écouter et me conseiller. Elle m'avait grandement aidé concernant ma décision de reprendre contact avec mon frère et je savais qu'elle était impatiente de le rencontrer.

Je sortis de ma contemplation et partis m'assoir devant mon propre bureau. J'allumai mon ordinateur portable et m'installai devant la page blanche qui aurait déjà du contenir au moins deux chapitre de mon prochain roman …. Par contre, l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous.

J'avais pris l'habitude de publier mes livres avec un autre nom. Je faisais ce métier pour le plaisir de me perdre dans les histoires et non pour me faire reconnaître.

Sachant que je ne réussirais pas à rien écrire, je fermai rapidement la section dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je mis de la musique et je tombai sur la chanson sur laquelle Elena et moi avions dansé pour la première fois. L'une des plus belles nuits de ma vie.

Je me levai et me plaçai à ses côté. J'enlevai son casque d'écoute.

Elle allait répliquer, mais je mis ma main sur sa bouche pour l'en empêcher. Je lui pris ensuite la main et l'amena vers le centre de la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle reconnu la chanson, elle me fit un sourire étincelant.

-Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse jolie demoiselle ?

-Avec joie mon prince !

Je ris et nous commençâmes à danser doucement.

-Vous savez, je vous regarde depuis tout à l'heure et jamais je n'ai vu plus belle femme. Faites moi plaisir et dites moi que vous n'êtes pas prise !

Elle rentra dans mon jeu et baissa la tête faussement timide.

-Je … et bien je suis seule. Vous êtes magnifique … ?

-Stefan … appelez moi Stefan.

-Très joli nom ! Je m'appelle Elena.

-Charmant … J'ai toujours su que la mère de mes enfants s'appellerait Elena. Peut-être que vous êtes l'heureuse élue ?

Elle rit et cela me rendit plus qu'heureux.

-Vous savez que c'est assez flippant de dire cela à une fille qui ne vous connaît que depuis deux minutes.

-Umm j'y penserai la prochaine fois que j'aborderai une fille.

Elle me donna une petite claque sur le torse avant de reculer.

-Vous me décevez, joli Stefan.

-Revenez ici, Elena !

-Dans vos rêves !

Elle partit à courir, mais je réussis à la rattraper et je la mis en position de sac de patates sur mon épaule.

Elle riait à l'éclat.

-Et bien la chasse à été relativement simple.

**PDV BELLA.**

_J'ai appris que les adieux feront toujours mal, que les photos ne remplaceront jamais le plaisir que l'on éprouvait le moment où elles ont été prises. Que les souvenirs, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, nous ferons toujours pleurer et que les mots ne seront jamais assez fort pour exprimer les sentiments que l'on éprouve. _

-Je t'aime !

-Je sais, moi aussi!

-Je sais.

Edward me donna un baiser et je me replaçai. Je mis ma tête sur ses genoux et il commença à jouer tranquillement dans mes cheveux. Je me sentais en sécurité. Il me caressa le dos et cela me laissa des milliers de petits chocs. Je n'avais jamais su s'il ressentait la même lorsque nos peaux se rencontraient.

Mes parents n'étaient toujours pas revenus et nous regardions le film '' Une promenade inoubliable''.

Bon, Edward avait eu l'air de vouloir écouter un film d'action, mais dès que j'avais prononcé à voix haute mon choix en lui demandant le sien, il m'avait répondu que le mien était parfait.

… Peut-être dans un élan de culpabilité en repensant à notre dernière chicane. Autrement, j'étais sur qu'il aurait tout fait pour qu'on prenne son choix.

Le film finit et les larmes coulaient de mes yeux. Je ne pouvais pas l'écouter sans pleurer.

-Hey! 

Il me leva et je déposai ma tête sur son torse alors qu'il m'enlaçait. Il déposa plein de petits baisers sur mon crâne.

-Leur amour est magnifique.

-Humm, je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à être aussi fort que le personnage principal si tu avais été malade.

Je me relevai et je le regardai dans les yeux.

-Arrête de dire cela ! Tu es beaucoup plus fort que tu ne le crois. Et l'important c'est que nous soyons tous en parfaite santé et qu'on s'aime. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Il me donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

-Notre amour est comme le vent. Je ne peux pas le voir, mais je peux le sentir.

Je souris en reconnaissant une réplique du film.

Je replaçai ma tête sur son torse et je fus surprise de constater à quel point cette phrase nous représentait bien.

**Et bien ! On a eu un peu de Stefan !**

**Je sais que vous voulez voir la rencontre Stefan/ Edward et je vous annonce que …. C'est pour le prochain chapitre !**

**On aura donc un chapitre sur la fête d'Edward et sûrement un petit retour de Tyler !**

**Merci !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews! J'espère que vous allez aimer le prochain chapitre et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Merci à Staythenight pour sa correction.**

PDV Bella

J'envoyai un texto à Rose et Alice pour arranger les derniers détails de l'anniversaire surprise que nous organisions à Edward.

Nous devions tous nous rencontrer ce soir pour en parler. J'avais prétexté à Edward une virée magasinage avec Alice et Rose. De toute manière, il avait une pratique ce soir.

Je sentis que je percutais quelqu'un, mais j'eus le temps de me rattraper à une case avant de tomber.

Wow ! Tu t'améliores Bella ! Il y a deux mois tu serais sûrement tombée et tu aurais réussi à te casser quelque chose.

Je levai la tête et je vis que Tyler me tendait un livre que j'avais échappé. C'était si bizarre … J'avais été près de lui, mais maintenant on aurait plutôt dit que ce n'était qu'un parfait inconnu. C'était vrai que je ne lui avais plus parlé depuis …

-Désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais!

Je lui montrai mon cellulaire comme pour lui prouver ce que je disais.

-C'est bon.

Il s'en allait partir, mais je ne voulais pas que tout cela finisse ainsi … aussi froidement.

-Tyler ?

Il se retourna et parur surpris.

-Je peux te parler ?

-Je …

-S'il-te-plaît ?

-Ok.

Nous allâmes nous assoir à une table.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal Tyler.

-Je sais.

Je le regardai surpris.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Au début, oui. Par contre, quand je t'ai vu avec Cullen… Quand j'ai vu à quel point il a changé grâce à toi … Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! Je n'avais aucune chance.

J'hochai calmement la tête.

-Tu m'as manqué !

-Toi aussi Bells.

Nous nous sourîmes.

-Humm, Humm.

Je me retournai et vis Edward qui se tenait derrière moi. Je lui souris avant de me lever moi aussi. Par contre, celui-ci ne lâchait pas Tyler du regard. Il m'embrassa et je crois que c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi affectueux à l'école. Serait-il jaloux ?

Je le repoussai gentiment.

Tyler avança sa main.

-Salut Edward!

Edward sembla surpris par le fait que Tyler soit aussi sympathique avec lui. Il me lança un regard interrogatif et j'acquiesçai. D'un coup, son masque de méfiance tomba et il sourit amicalement à Tyler avant de lui donner une poignée de main typiquement masculine.

-Salut Tyler ! C'est toi qui connais toutes les statiques, non ?

-Ouais …

Ils partirent dans une grande conversation sur le football et j'avais décroché après la première phrase.

La cloche sonna et me libéra de cette conversation interminable.

0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Bon, on a la déco, l'endroit, la nourriture, les cadeaux … Je pense qui nous manque plus rien !

-Hey ! Et les stripteaseuses ?

-EMMET ! Ce n'est pas un enterrement de vie de garçon !

Rosalie regarda sévèrement Emmet.

-Même si c'en était un, t'en aurais pas !

-Rose, allez !

Elle lui donna une claque derrière la tête et Emmet rechigna.

-On dirait que vous organisez une fête pour six ans et moins! Il va avoir dix-huit ans les filles ! Laissez Jasper, Jake et moi organiser sa Ok ?

-Humm … Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aurais peur du résultat.

-On remplace au moins votre jus d'orange par des bières ?

-Jake … tu te rappelles notre dernière soirée avec de l'alcool ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Les filles, il y aura de l'alcool.

-Et les stripteaseuses ?

-Ferme-là Em !

-Aucun moyen de donner notre idée ici ! Ne venez pas chialer quand Edward va venir vous dire à quel point il a trouvé sa fête emmerdante !

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Le grand jour était arrivé. Nous étions dans la cour d'Emmet, vu sa taille et le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de voisin près. Il devait être environ six heures et les invités viendraient vers huit heures.

Nous allions être énormément de personnes. Edward connaissait vraiment trop de gens.

Je regardai à l'entour de moi. Alice avait vu en grand et elle avait fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Des milliers de lumières recouvraient nos têtes, donnant l'effet de milliers d'étoiles.

Nous avions déménagé de grands divans de toutes sortes de couleurs dehors, spécialement pour la soirée.

Un DJ branchait les dernier fils de ses machines un peu plus loin.

Alice avait insisté pour utiliser une fontaine de chocolat que son père possédait depuis la cérémonie de son mariage. Un grand feu allait être allumé en plein milieu de la cour à la tombée de la nuit.

Emmet avait insisté pour recréer un mini terrain de football à l'extrême droite. Il avait même fait les lignes sur son gazon. Il faut dire que c'était un prix de consolation pour qu'il puisse avoir au moins un de ses vœux. De plus, il avait promis de faire le ménage de la chambre de son frère pendant un mois s'il acceptait de faire l'arbitre en chef pendant toute la soirée.

Bon, il faut dire qu'Alice n'était pas mieux, car elle avait obligé sa sœur et la sœur de Jasper à jouer les serveuses d'un soir.

Alice arriva en sautillant vers la table de cadeaux et en déposa plusieurs avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Ça va être LA soirée !

Je lui souris.

-Bon les mâles, allons chercher l'homme de la situation.

Les gars partirent chercher Edward alors que les invités commençaient déjà à arriver.

PDV STEFAN

Je sortis de ma chambre et je partis vers Elena.

-Je suis correct ?

Elle me sourit.

-Tu vas à une fête d'adolescents écervelés, je crois qu'un t-shirt et une paire de jeans feront plus que l'affaire.

-Madame Gilbert, dois-je vous rappeler qu'il n'y a pas longtemps c'était nous ces jeunes écervelés ?

-J'aime bien ma nouvelle position d'adulte et critiquer les plus jeunes ! J'ai toujours rêvé de le faire. Tu ne peux pas me laisser vivre mes rêves !

-Humm ! D'autres aussi grandes ambitions que tu m'aurais cachées ?

Elle secoua la tête en riant.

-Vas t'en avant de changer d'idée.

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser. Je pris ma fille dans mes bras et la fis tourner.

-Papa va s'ennuyer de toi tu sais !

-Tu essaies de perdre du temps, pas vrai ?

Je la regardai, honteux qu'elle ait compris que j'utilisais notre fille pour retarder mon arrivée à la fête de mon frère. Je la lui redonnai et quittai pour vrai cette fois-ci.

J'étais nerveux. Voudrait-il me revoir ? M'en voulait-il ?

_Dans les moments de joie, il y a souvent la peine qu'on repousse à demain. _

J'étais plus que tanné de tout repousser au lendemain. Je savais qu'aujourd'hui je devais faire face à mes erreurs.

**PDV EDWARD**

Hier soir, j'étais allé souper au restaurant avec mon père pour ma fête.

C'était étrange au début. Nous n'étions pas habitués à nous parler après tant de temps de relation silencieuse.

Par contre, j'avais apprécié son geste de vouloir passer un moment avec moi pour ma fête.

Moment qui n'avait pas été entravé ni par des querelles ni par des souvenirs douloureux.

Simplement un bon moment passé entre un père et un fils. J'avais oublié que de tels instants étaient si agréables. Il avait passé plusieurs minutes sur son cellulaire pour le travail, mais que vouliez-vous … on ne peut pas changer un homme en un claquement de doigt.

Notre relation était toujours tendue, mais le fait que je puisse y voir un peu de lumière me rendait plus qu'heureux.

Nous avions parlé de l'université dans laquelle j'irais et avec énormément d'arguments comme le fait que s'il voulait changer, il devait me permettre de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends, il accepta que je choisisse mon école à condition qu'elle fasse partie de l'Ivy league.

Et sérieusement, cela me convenait. Je ne devais pas non plus tout changer ce qu'il voulait et le fait qu'il ne pense plus qu'à Harvard était un bon début.

Il n'habitait toujours pas chez nous, disant avoir peur de retomber dans ses vieilles habitudes et je le respectais pour un tel choix. J'aimais le fait que maintenant l'effort ne venait plus juste d'un côté, mais des deux.

Par la suite, il m'avait donné le plus beau cadeau que je n'aurais jamais pu espérer. Un livre qui avait été écrit par maman. C'était une histoire sur laquelle elle travaillait en secret dans ses temps libre. Je l'avais surpris entrain d'y écrire plus jeune et j'avais tenté de le trouver, mais jamais je n'avais réussi. Je ne savais pas s'il comprenait à quel point cela me tenait à cœur.

Je finis de prendre ma douche et je sortis m'habiller.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais officiellement 18 ans et j'allais sûrement mieux comprendre dans quelques années à quel point l'année qui m'attendait allait complètement transformer ma vie.

J'avais retrouvé ma complicité fraternelle avec Jacob, je m'étais fait en Rose, Alice, Jasper et Emmet des amis fidèles, j'avais retrouvé une partie du père que j'avais perdu et j'espérais que cela continuerait ainsi, j'avais la possibilité de finir ma scolarité dans l'école désirée, j'avais enfin fait le deuil de ma mère et j'avais rencontré une fille qui me faisait aimer la vie comme jamais auparavant.

Il faut croire que les 18 ans venait avec de grandes récapitulations. Hummm ou peut-être était-ce une crise existentielle ?

Quoi qu'il en soit je me sentais bien et heureux. Ce soir, j'allais écouter une partie de football américain avec Jake, Jas et Em.

J'entendis le klaxon de la Jeep et je me dépêchai de mettre mes souliers et mon blouson de cuir avant de sortir pour aller dans la voiture d'Emmet.

-Humm, t'es pas très rapide Cullen.

-Emmet, t'es sur que tu es à l'université ? Parce que je pense que tu n'as jamais passé tes maths au primaire ! Ça m'a pris même pas 30 secondes.

-3O secondes de trop mon homme ! Tu penses que l'homme le plus vite du monde se contenterait de cela ?

-Emmet, dis lui bonne fête et arrête tes imbécilités.

-Bon ! Là je n'ai plus de doutes ! Vous êtes rentrés dans une agence contre les droits de la liberté et votre première mission est de me faire taire à jamais.

-Si seulement c'était possible.

Nous démarrâmes et prîmes la direction de la maison d'Emmet.

- Au juste, avec toutes les conneries d'Em, on ne t'a pas dit …

-BONNNEE FÊEETTEE !

- Un baiser sur ta joue. Une fleur sur ton cœur. Un sourire pour te faire plaisir. Et tout ça pour te dire je t'aime.

Emmet venait de chanter seul la dernière chanson et il s'était pris pour un grand chanteur d'opéra pendant une minute. On le regarda tous, complètement incrédules.

-Ben quoi ? On chante toujours ça dans ma famille aux fêtes.

Nous rîmes en cœur et je remarquai que nous étions déjà arrivés chez Emmet.

-On va passer par derrière, je veux vous montrer mon nouvel équipement dans mon cabanon.

Il avait un grand sourire et je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre comment un équipement pouvait rendre une personne si heureuse.

En même temps, on était entrain de parler d'Emmet. Rien n'était impossible.

-Alors les gars, prédictions pour la partie de ce soir ?

Personne ne m'écoutait et ils me poussèrent carrément dans le jardin.

La nuit était tombée et je pouvais voir que des milliers de lumière ainsi qu'un feu éclairaient le ciel noir. J'allais les questionner, mais je fus coupé.

-SURPPRRIISSEE ! BONNE FÊTE !

La cour d'Emmet était bondée et ce qu'il en avait fait était magnifique. Bella vint et je la pris dans mes bras avant de lui murmurer un merci.

Je me retournai vers Em, Jasper , Alice, Rose et Jake pour les prendre dans mes bras et les remercier.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé les surprises pour mon anniversaire, mais ils avaient tellement travaillé et j'étais avec les gens qui m'étaient chers et c'était l'important.

Le DJ commença à faire jouer de la musique et ceux qui ne dansaient pas venaient me parler.

-Mec ! Viens jouer au foot !

-Attend Em je parle à …

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il m'entrainait déjà vers le terrain.

-De toute manière, tous les gars te vénèrent et toutes les filles te veulent dans leur lit. On le sait, ils le savent. Pas besoin de faire la conversation, alors.

Il était vraiment expert en choses qui n'avaient pas de sens ….

-Un nouveau joueur ! On est 12 ! Ok moi et Jacob on est les capitaines.

-Humm ta défaite sera sanglante !

-On va voir mon gars ! Je prends Cullen !

-Hey ! Pourquoi tu choisis le premier ?

-Parce que je l'ai décidé.

-Mec, c'est moi qui ai Cullen !

J'allais intervenir, mais je fus (comme si c'était nouveau) interrompu.

-Les gars, si ça ne vous dérange pas je vous l'emprunterais deux secondes.

Je figeai. La voix venait de derrière moi.

J'aurais pu la reconnaître n'importe où. J'avais toujours cru que si un jour je la réentendais, je ne voudrais qu'une chose : me retourner et le prendre dans mes bras. Bizarrement, je n'avais aucune envie de me retourner et pendant un moment j'espérais que tout cela ne soit que le fruit de mon imagination.

Je regardai Jacob un moment, il semblait soucieux, mais aucune surprise ne se lisait dans ses yeux. Je le connaissais assez pour comprendre qu'il avait quelque chose à voir dans tout cela.

Les autres ne semblaient rien comprendre. Je ne crois pas qu'ils sachent que j'avais un frère non plus …

-Ed ? Ca va ?

Je me retournai tranquillement. Il se ressemblait toujours autant. Par contre, il semblait plus mature et la lueur d'espièglerie qui ne le quittait jamais auparavant avait disparu.

Bizarrement, cela me rendit nostalgique.

Je me transportai au moment au il m'avait laissé. Où il était parti, me laissant derrière.

Mon dieu, pourquoi était-ce au moment de nos retrouvailles que j'avais toujours attendues que ce trop plein de haine ressortait.

Je n'avais jamais été fâché contre lui. J'avais toujours su que de nous deux le plus intelligent c'était lui, car il avait su fuir au moment ou tout semblait s'écrouler alors que moi j'étais resté pathétiquement au même endroit.

Par contre, le revoir faisait ressortir une gamme d'émotions que je n'aurais crues possible. De quel droit revenait-il ainsi dans ma vie qui commençait tout juste à bien aller ?

Il se remontrait quand j'étais enfin assez fort pour me tenir seul. Il revenait alors que j'avais eu besoin de lui quand j'étais faible et non l'inverse.

Il était là alors que j'avais enfin réussi à avancer avec papa. J'avais fait tout ce travail seul et lui revenait quand tout était sur sa fin.

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Ed je …

-Je vais juste prendre l'air deux secondes … Hey les mecs, commencez cette partie, je reviens dans pas longtemps.

Je vis que Bella me regardait au loin, inquiète. Bien sûr qu'elle ne comprenait rien, elle ne savait pas que l'homme à qui je venais de parler était nul autre que mon frère. Je lui fis un petit sourire pour lui dire que tout allait bien, mais cela dut ressembler à une grimace, car elle sembla encore plus inquiète.

Je partis m'assoir sur les marches à l'entrée de la maison d'Em. Je sentis quelqu'un s'assoir à mes côtés, mais je ne relevai pas la tête. J'avais le grand besoin d'être seul, mais je réalisai que je devais faire une croix sur ce vœu.

-Je pensais que tu serais heureux de le revoir.

-Je le pensais aussi.

Il y eut un silence et je savais que Jake me regardait depuis tout à l'heure.

-Comment t'as fait pour le retrouver ?

- Je ne l'ai pas retrouvé.

-Jake, t'as pas besoin de me mentir je l'ai vu dans tes yeux.

- Frappe-moi à gauche ok ? Oh pis pas trop fort veux-tu j'ai …

-Jake ! T'es mon meilleur ami, je ne vais pas te frapper pis pourquoi pas à droite … oh et tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux pas le savoir !

-Non, mais sérieusement je ne t'ai pas menti !

-Tu le savais comment alors?

-Disons qu'il a toujours gardé contact avec moi.

J'eus un rire sarcastique.

-Alors … Il se tient avec le meilleur ami de son frère, mais pas avec son propre frère.

-Il m'appelait pour prendre de tes nouvelles … je n'arrêtais pas de le supplier de revenir, mais il ne m'écoutait pas. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment tu lui as manqué et puis tout à coup, il a pris son courage à deux mains et j'ai cru que la journée de ta fête était la meilleure idée pour qu'il réapparaisse. Bon, j'ai sûrement tout gâché.

-Non, ça l'aurait fait la même chose à un autre moment. Je trouve juste cela triste qu'il n'était pas la quand j'en avais besoin et quand je commence à être capable d'y arriver seul, il apparait comme ça.

-Je comprends.

-Merci Jake.

-Merci ?

-De toujours être là mec !

-Ouuh tu deviens émotif, je pense que c'est le temps que je m'en aille.

Je secouai la tête de découragement. Il se leva en riant.

-Je serais toujours là !

Je lui souris.

-Go ! Va jouer au foot, t'attends juste ça depuis le début … Oh et tu peux aller dire à Bella que je suis correct.

-Et lui mentir ?

-Que j'ai besoin d'être seul ?

-C'est déjà mieux.

Il partit.

Le temps était beau. Il n'y avait aucun nuage et une fine brise fraiche caressait mon visage.

-Tu peux sortir … Je sais que t'es là Stefan!

-Comment ?

Je ris doucement.

-Tu faisais la même chose lorsque l'on était jeune. Quand je sortais dehors pour être un peu seul … tu étais toujours près à me surveiller et t'assurer que j'aille bien.

-Comment tu l'as su ?

-Tu n'as jamais été très bon pour te cacher et être discret. Je gagnais toujours à cache-cache, tu te souviens?

Il vint s'assoir à l'endroit même où Jacob était quelque temps plutôt.

Je m'étais décidé à le laisser au moins discuter avec moi ce soir. Je ne voulais pas me battre contre lui et je dois avouer que cela me faisait du bien de me dire que mon frère était à mes côtés en ce moment même. Un de mes rêves se réalisait et je n'étais même pas sûr de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre opinion avec une review !**

**Merci beaucoup ! (Suite de la rencontre Stefan/ Edward prochain chapitre )**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Bonjour !**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien ! Alors, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre tout neuf ! J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier et me laisser une review !**_

_**Je voudrais prendre une minute pour remercier StayTheNight pour sa correction et vous remercier pour les reviews précédantes ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Pdv Edward**

Quelques personnes pensent que nous sommes tous nés pour une raison, d'autres pensent que nous devons simplement suivre le même chemin que tout le monde et prendre ce que la vie nous donne. Et si nous croyons tous à des voies différentes ? Et si nous voulions tous tellement une réponse que nous cherchions pendant toute notre vie. Nous gaspillerons seulement notre temps, car il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise réponse comme il n'y a pas de mauvaise ou de bonne façon de vivre notre vie parce que, en fait, qui sait ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'est pas.

L'homme a créé des lois pour sa joie et sécurité personnelle. L'homme a créé l'argent parce que l'homme veut être fort, riche et puissant.

Et si nous n'étions pas sur terre pour cela, mais que nous ne le réalisions jamais?

En fait, comment pouvions-nous savoir si nous vivions notre vie comme nous le devions ?

Jour après jour, nous détruisions l'environnement pour construire de nouvelles choses.

Jour après jour, des gens mourraient par manque d'effectifs médicaux ou par la guerre dans des pays sous-développés.

Jour après jour, des personnes se faisaient maltraiter à cause de leurs différences.

Et moi. Qui étais-je pour me plaindre ?

Mon frère était à mes côtés et je trouvais encore la force de trouver un point négatif à la situation.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris tout à l'heure …

-Edward, ton frère réapparait après tant d'années d'absence … Je crois que ta réaction était normale.

-J'aurais dû me sentir choyé, mais j'ai seulement senti de la haine. Tu sais, je viens juste d'avoir le premier vrai souper avec papa hier depuis que maman est morte. J'ai eu une montée de colère parce que c'est moi qui a fait tout l'effort et que toi tu vas être récompensé sans avoir travaillé pour. Et puis, j'ai vu à quel point c'était des paroles d'égoïstes et que tu mérites autant l'attention de papa que moi.

-Je sais … Jake m'a raconté tout du début à la fin. Tu as été plus fort que je n'aurais jamais pu l'être. La fuite n'est pas la bonne chose à faire. Je ne veux pas revoir papa. Je suis venu pour toi.

-Il a besoin de toi Stefan…

-Une chose à la fois. Pour le moment, c'est avec toi que je veux être. Je veux m'excuser malgré le fait que des mots ne sont certainement pas assez forts. Je veux te dire que j'ai tout foiré et que j'ai été trop lâche pour tout réparer. J'avais ce besoin vital de garder de tes nouvelles avec l'aide de Jacob et je crois que je me suis peut-être amélioré à cache-cache.

-Comment ca ? Dis-moi que tu n'es pas tombé dans la drogue et que tu ne joues pas à cache-cache seul ?

-Non ! D'où tu vas chercher ca ?

-Humm Emmet surement … Continu.

-Et bien, je t'ai suivi de temps en temps. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas succomber à la curiosité de savoir ce que tu étais devenu … à quoi tu ressemblais. Plus tu vieillis, plus tu ressembles à maman !

-Aujourd'hui je ne sais plus si c'est une bonne chose.

-Arrête ça ! Maman a toujours été une très, très belle femme.

J'hochai tranquillement la tête. Le silence persista, mais c'était rien de gênant. C'était plutôt apaisant.

-Tu es conscient que des excuses ne réparent pas tout … N'est-ce pas ?

-Je sais et je sais que ces excuses viennent tard … trop tard sûrement, mais …

-Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

J'avais de la difficulté à savoir si tout cela était réel ou si j'étais seulement dans un rêve. Trop de choses arrivaient d'un seul coup.

Par contre, plus j'y pensais plus je croyais que c'était peut-être un signe du destin …

Bon, je n'avais jamais vraiment cru au destin … Alors c'était peut-être le fait qu'il fallait que je règle tout mes problèmes si je voulais continuer. D'une façon ou d'une autre, peu importe les décisions que je ferais, je savais qu'aujourd'hui je me connaissais suffisamment et que j'avais assez de confiance en moi pour faire ce qu'il fallait pour que ma vie soit belle le plus souvent possible.

Mon frère commença doucement à murmurer les paroles d'une chanson pour enfant.

_-__ Hakuna Matata,__  
__Mais quelle phrase magnifique !__  
__Hakuna Matata,__  
__Quel chant fantastique !___

_Ces mots signifient__  
__Que tu vivras ta vie,__  
__Sans aucun souci,__  
__Philosophie__  
_

Je ris. Mon dieu cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas chanté cette chanson. C'était un petit rituel familiale et nous la chantions presque tout les jours les quatre ensemble. Humm c'était le bon temps. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser massacrer la chanson seul. Je décidai donc de me joindre à lui.

_-__ Hakuna Matata__  
__Ce très jeune phacochère__  
__J'étais jeune et phacochère ...___

_Bel organe__  
__Merci !___

_Un jour, quelle horreur__  
__Il comprit que son odeur__  
__Au lieu de sentir la fleur_  
_Soulevait les coeurs.___

_Mais y'a dans tout cochon__  
__Un poète qui sommeille.___

_Quel martyr__  
__Quand personne__  
__Peut plus vous sentir !___

_Disgrâce infâme__  
__Parfum d'infâme__  
__Inonde mon âme___

_Oh ! Ça pue le drame__  
__Je déclenche une tempête___

_Pitié, arrête !__  
__Chaque fois que je ...__  
_

Nous nous regardâmes complice avant de complètement crier la prochaine ligne des paroles.

_Non Pumbaa, pas devant les enfants !___

_Oh ! Pardon !___

_Hakuna Matata,__  
__Mais quelle phrase magnifique !__  
__Hakuna Matata,__  
__Quel chant fantastique !___

_Ces mots signifient__  
__Que tu vivras ta vie,___

_Ouais, chante petit !___

_Sans aucun souci ...___

_Philosophie ...___

_Hakuna Matata !___

_Hakuna Matata,__  
__Hakuna Matata,__  
__Hakuna Matata,__  
__Hakuna ...___

_Ces mots signifient__  
__Que tu vivras ta vie,___

_Sans aucun souci,__  
__Philosophie Hakuna Matata !___

_Hakuna Matata,__  
__Hakuna Matata,__  
__Hakuna Matata, ..._

Nous commençâmes à rire pour ne plus nous arrêter. Mon dieu cela faisait tellement du bien. Je me rappelais tout les moments complices que nous avions vécus moi et mon frère. J'avais eu énormément de chance.

-Hum pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui hérité de la belle voix de maman?

Je lui souris et un souvenir me frappa

-Est-ce que tu écris toujours ?

Il me regarda surpris.

-Oui je suis écrivain … tu t'en rappelles ?

-Ouais ! Je me rappelle que je t'agaçais toujours jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles me montrer une page de tes histoires.

-OH OUI ! J'avais vraiment le goût de te tuer dans ces moments là.

J'eus un petit rire.

-Petit frère, tu devrais aller profiter de ta fête. On aura toujours le temps de reprendre le temps perdu et je te jure que je ne te laisserai pas.

-Juré ?

-Oui ! File !

-Viens avec moi ?

- Je ne voudrais pas tout gâcher !

- Je veux te présenter quelqu'un !

-Quelqu'un ou quelqu'une ?

Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin.

-Avance !

Il rit et me suivit.

Nous retournâmes dans la foule et je me dirigeai vers Bella.

-Mon amour ?

Elle me sourit et je ne pus qu'en faire de même. Pas une journée ne passait sans que je ne remercie le ciel de sa présence à mes côtés.

-Bella je te présente mon frère : Stefan. Stefan, je te présente ma copine : Bella.

Celle-ci sembla surprise, mais elle le camoufla rapidement pour serrer la main de mon frère.

Ils commencèrent rapidement une conversation et je fus heureux de voir qu'ils s'entendaient bien.

Le reste de la soirée fut quasiment magique. Je disputai finalement le match de foot que nous avions essayé de commencer. Emmet avait réussi à m'avoir dans son équipe après avoir gagné au bras de fer contre Jake. Celui-ci boudait à cause de ses deux défaites d'affilées : le bras de fer et la partie de foot.

Par la suite, j'avais reçu plusieurs cadeaux.

Alice m'avait offert une journée magasinage (je savais qu'elle faisait cela plus pour elle que pour moi) et une paire de lunette Ray Ban avec Jasper.

Emmet et Rose m'avait offert un certificat au restaurant.

Jake et Leah m'avaient donné un bout de pierre que nous avions depuis tout jeune. On s'amusait à dire qu'il symbolisait notre amitié, car les trois morceaux (nous en avions chacun un) s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Je l'avais laissé chez Jake juste avant de déménager. Ils ne m'avaient rien acheté d'autre, car ils savaient que je n'aimais pas recevoir de cadeaux. Celui-ci, par contre, me touchait énormément.

La soirée se termina aux petites heures du matin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Il devait être midi et je marchais calmement sur la plage où j'avais grandi. Mon frère était à mes côtés et cela devait faire deux bonnes heures que nous parlions de tout et de rien.

-J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose d'assez important sur moi Edward …

-Vas-y !

-Humm … je ne sais pas trop comment te l'annoncer. Disons que c'est une très grande partie de ma vie que je t'ai cachée …

Je n'étais plus sûr de le suivre, mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de continuer et il finit sa phrase.

-Je suis marié et j'ai une fille.

Je restai figé … Stefan, père ? C'était si soudain comme nouvelle.

Je savais que mon frère attendait une réaction de ma part, mais je n'étais pas sûr de savoir comment réagir.

-Je ne savais pas comment te le dire et …

-Elle a quel âge ?

-Pardon ?

-Elle a quel âge ta fille ?

- 5 mois …

J'hochai la tête, tentant d'assimiler l'information, mais j'avais un mal de chien. Moi, j'avais une nièce ? D'un coup j'eus un souvenir de maman nous disant à quel point elle avait hâte de voir la tête de ses petits enfants. Elle aurait été une grand-mère formidable. Je secouai la tête d'un coup pour chasser toutes ces idées noires. Tout cela c'était du passé et je devais m'accrocher au présent.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas repris contact avant ? J'avais le droit de savoir que j'avais une nièce … non ? Un coup de téléphone. Un seul coup de téléphone ne t'aurais pas tué.

-Pour te dire quoi ? Allô le frère ma fille est née, bye ?

-C'est mieux que rien non ?

-Je sais … Je suis revenu pour moi certes, mais aussi parce que je ne me permettrais jamais de ne pas lui faire découvrir son oncle. Je le sais qu'avec toi à ses côtés, elle ne pourra qu'en sortir grandie et plus aimée.

-Stefan ? Comment fais-tu pour toujours avoir tant de confiance en moi ?

-Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Tu ne l'as seulement jamais remarqué.

Il sourit.

-Je me rappelle lorsque nous étions jeune, Edward, que tu étais le premier à aider nos amis lorsqu'ils se faisaient mal ou à les faire sourire lorsqu'ils n'allaient pas bien. Tu pensais toujours aux autres en premier. Je t'ai toujours admiré pour ça.

-J'ai changé.

-Peut-être, mais l'important c'est que là, maintenant, tu es le même jeune homme au grand cœur que j'ai toujours connu. Tu as accepté mes erreurs et celles de papa, je ne vois plus ce qui te retient de te pardonner toi-même maintenant.

Je le regardai un instant et je fis ce qui me semblait le plus normal à cet instant : je le pris dans mes bras.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Je t'aime petit frère.

-Moi aussi.

Il me sourit avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Bon tu veux rencontrer mes deux femmes ?

-Maintenant ? T'es sûr parce que …

-Oui, allez viens !

**PDV BELLA **

Je ne savais toujours pas comment je m'étais retrouvé ici. Je ne savais pas comment j'étais passé de la jeune femme qui fonctionnait si bien seule à une femme complètement épanouie. Tout ce que je savais c'est que je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien, aussi heureuse.

**FLASHBACK (HIER SOIR)**

La soirée c'était plus que bien déroulée. Le retour du frère d'Edward avait été soudain, mais je pouvais voir, malgré la réserve de celui-ci, à quel point il était heureux de le retrouver.

Edward passa devant moi et m'ouvrit la porte de sa maison.

-Merci monsieur.

-N'importe quand pour une si charmante demoiselle.

Je lui souris avant de rentrer. Il m'avait invité à dormir chez lui pour que nous puissions enfin avoir un petit moment d'intimité et je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord.

Il s'assit dans son salon et je m'installai sur ses genoux. Je sortis une petite boîte de ma poche avant de la mettre dans ses mains.

-Bonne fête !  
-Merci ma chérie, mais je t'avais dit que …

-C'est rien de gros je te le promets.

Il me regarda dubitatif avant d'ouvrir le paquet cadeau et d'en sortir une lettre.

-Ouvre-là !

Il m'obéit et son sourire s'élargit d'un coup et je fus plus qu'heureuse que sa réaction soit positive.

-Mademoiselle Isabella Swan est accepté en journalisme à Dartmouth.

Je lui souris et hochai frénétiquement la tête.

-N'oublions pas la lettre que tu as reçu ce matin qui disait : Monsieur Edward Cullen est accepté en programme sportif (football) et technique musical à … Roulement de tambour … Dartmouth.

Son sourire s'agrandit à nouveau. Il était tout simplement magnifique à cet instant. Ses yeux étaient illuminés d'une joie renversante et magique.

-Bella Swan et Edward Cullen vont à Dartmouth l'année prochaine.

-Bella Swan et Edward Cullen vont à Dartmouth l'année prochaine.

Je ne pus me contenir et je sautai sur ses lèvres. Nous allions à la même université. Nous allions à la même université pour étudier ce qui nous tenait à cœur. Nous allions réaliser nos rêve ensemble.

Il se leva et me porta jusqu'en haut. Il me laissa à l'entrée de la salle de bain avant de me donner un baiser sur la tête et de me souffler un je t'aime.

J'allai pour me déshabiller pour embarquer dans la douche quand j'entendis les premiers accords de la chanson Walk Away de The Script jouer en bas. Curieuse, je m'aventurai vers l'escalier et je m'assis sur le premier pallié. D'ici, j'avais une vue parfaite sur Edward et son piano. De plus j'étais assez discrète.

**I don't know why she's with me**

_(Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est avec moi.)_

**I only brought her trouble since the day she met me**

_(Je ne lui ai seulement apporté des ennuis depuis le jour où elle m'a rencontré)_

**If I was her by now I would have left me**

_(Si j'étais elle, je me serais déjà quitté)_

**I would have walked away but now I've broken away**

_(Je serais parti mais maintenant j'ai rompu)_

**Somehow instead she forgave me**

_(D'une quelconque façon, elle m'a pardonné)_

**She said a woman's got to do what she's got to do**

_(Elle a dit qu'une femme doit faire ce qu'elle a à faire)_

**Even if it means she denied herself the truth**

_(Même si cela signifiait qu'elle niait la vérité)_

**Cause when you're in too deep you wake up when it's too late,**

_(Parce que quand tu es trop en amour, tu te reveilles quand il est trop tard)_

**You've fallen in love in the worst way**

_(Tu es tombé en amour de la pire des façons)_

**And if you don't go now then you'll stay**

_(Et si tu ne pars pas maintenant, tu vas rester)_

**Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe**

_(Parce que je te laisserai jamais partir, jamais respirer)_

**Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me**

_(Parce que si tu cherches le paradis, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas moi)_

J'espérais de tout mon coeur qu'il savait à quel point j'étais bien avec lui. Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux et c'était grandement grâce à lui.

**So walk away (walk away) walk away, oh**

_(Donc pars, pars, pars, oh)_

**Save yourself from the heartache oh**

_(Sauve- toi de la blessure)_

**Go now before it's too late (2x)**

_(Vas-t'en maintenant avant qu'il soit trop tard)_

**But still she stays**

_(Mais elle reste quand même)_

**She's standing in the heart of darkness**

_(Elle est debout au coeur de la noirceur)_

**Saying I know you got a soul even though you're heartless**

_( Disant je sais que tu as une âme même si tu es sans coeur)_

**How could any woman in their right mind be so blind,**

_(Comment une femme saine d'esprit peut-elle être si aveugle)_

**To find something this safe**

_(Pour trouver quelque chose si sécuritaire)_

**Instead of walking with me she should have walked away**

_(Au lieu de marcher avec moi, elle aurait dû partir)_

**She finds color in the darkest places**

_(Elle trouve de la couleur dans les endroits les plus sombres)_

**She finds beauty in the saddest of faces**

_(Elle trouve de la beauté dans les visages les plus tristes)_

**For such a groovy and headstrong city girl**

_(Pour une fille de ville si cool et déterminée)_

**Could've had the world but she's fallen in love in the worst way**

_(Elle aurait pu avoir le monde mais elle est tombée en amour de la pire des façons)_

**And if you don't go now then you'll stay**

_(Et si tu ne pars pas maintenant, tu vas rester)_

**Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe**

_(Parce que je ne te laisserai jamais partir, jamais respirer)_

**Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me**

_(Parce que si tu cherches le paradis, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas moi)_

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse aller. Je voulais aller avec lui à l'université et démarrer une nouvelle vie : Notre vie.

**So walk away (walk away) walk away, oh**

_(Donc pars, pars, pars, oh)_

**Save yourself from the heartache oh**

_(Sauve toi de la blessure)_

**Go now before it's too late (2x)**

_(Vas-t'en maintenant avant qu'il soit trop tard)_

**But still she stays**

_(Mais elle reste quand même)_

**But still she stays**

_(Mais elle reste quand même)_

**I don't know why she's with me**

_(Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est avec moi)_

**I only brought her trouble since the day she met me**

_(Je ne lui ai seulement apporté des ennuis depuis le jour où elle m'a rencontré)_

**If I was her by now I would have left me**

_(Si j'étais elle, je me serais déjà quitté)_

**I would have walked away**

_(Je serais parti)_

Je fermai les yeux et je me laissais bercer par sa voix. J'essayais de ne pas me concentrer sur les paroles, car, curieusement elle me faisait mal. Elle reflétait un beau côté de moi en détruisant ce qu'il était.

**But you've fallen in love in the worst way**

_(Mais tu es tombée en amour de la pire des façons)_

**And if you don't go now then you'll stay**

_(Et si tu ne pars pas maintenant, tu vas rester)_

**Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe**

_(Parce que je ne te laisserai jamais partir, jamais respirer)_

**Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me**

_(Parce que si tu cherches le paradis, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas moi)_

**So walk away (walk away) walk away, oh**

_(Donc pars, pars, pars, oh)_

**Save yourself from the heartache oh**

(_Sauve toi de la blessure)_

**Go now before it's too late (2x)**

_(Vas-t'en maintenant avant qu'il soit trop tard)_

**But still she stays**

_(Mais elle reste quand même)_

Je savais ce qu'était la vie sans lui et je pouvais être sûre que ce n'en valait pas la peine alors que je savais que mon bonheur était dans ses bras à quelques kilomètres de chez moi.

**But still she stays, eh**

_(Mais elle reste quand même, eh)_

**I'm saying walk away**

_(Je dis pars)_

**Yeah I'm saying walk away**

_(Oui je dis pars)_

**Save yourself from the heartache oh**

_(Sauve toi de la blessure)_

**Go now before it's too late (2x)**

_(Vas-t'en maintenant avant qu'il soit trop tard)_

**But still she stays**

_(Mais elle reste quand même)_

**Still she stays**

_(Elle reste quand même)_

**Yeah, she stays**

_(Oui, elle reste)_

**She stays**

_(Elle reste)_

-Mon paradis, c'est ici avec toi Edward.

Il se retourna et me regarda avec un regard joueur.

-Tu étais ici depuis le début ?

-Quoi … Moi ? Non. J'étais dans la douche.

-C'est pour ça que tu as les même vêtements ?

Oh merde ! Trouve quelque chose à dire Bella.

-Je n'avais pas d'autres vêtements de rechange ?

-Trouve mieux ! Je sais que tu t'en étais apporté.

-Oups.

Il se leva tranquillement et s'approcha de moi.

-Je vais t'apprendre à espionner les gens mon amour.

Je fus prise d'un grand fou rire en constatant à quel point il n'avait aucun talent d'acteur avec son mauvais accent d'agent secret. Par contre, je ravalai mon rire quand je vis qu'il se dirigeait vers moi de plus en plus vite. Ah les hommes et leur estime. Mon dieu Bella, si tu tiens à la vie, fuis. Bon je venais de me prouver une nouvelle fois à quel point je n'avais aucun instinct de survie … Ne jamais m'inscrire dans une téléréalité de survivants sur une île déserte.

BELLA ! Bouge bon sens. Oh oui, c'est vrai.

Dans un seul élan, je me levai et tentai de m'enfermer dans sa chambre, mais il fut plus rapide et il réussit à m'attraper et à me déposer doucement sur son lit.

-On se croyait rapide ? Alors c'est qui qui a gagné Bella ?

Je le regardai et me concentrai pour ne pas me perdre dans ses yeux verts. Il commença à me chatouiller et n'en pouvant plus je me tortillai de tous les côtés.

-Alors tu t'avoues vaincue ?

-Oh que non !

Il sembla surpris par ma réponse et j'en profitai pour le faire tomber sur le lit et me mettre à califourchon sur lui pour reprendre le contrôle. Par contre, quelque chose se passa. Comme un grand choc électrique et ni lui ni moi ne bougeaient. Nous étions dans un autre monde. Dans notre propre bulle. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux de lui et c'en était de même pour lui. Un courant fort passait entre nos deux corps et sans que je ne comprenne comment, nous nous jetâmes sur les lèvres de l'autre.

C'était la première fois que nous allions aussi loin et que nous découvrions le corps de l'autre de façon aussi intense. J'essayais de lui enlever son chandail pour faire disparaitre tout ce qui n'était pas lui, moi et l'amour qui nous unissait.

Il stoppa mon geste et d'un coup j'eus peur d'avoir été plus loin que l'endroit où il voulait aller.

-Je … je suis désolé je pensais que tu voulais cela toi aussi et …

Il m'arrêta dans ma tirade et mit deux doigts sous mon menton pour me faire lever la tête.

-Je le veux. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te désire, mais je veux que toi aussi tu le veuilles. Je veux que tu sois prête. Tu sais que je ne suis pas pressé et je veux y aller à ton rythme. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra.

-Edward, je t'aime et je veux que ma première fois soit avec toi. Ici, maintenant.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Sûre et certaine.

-Je t'aime Isabella Swan.

Je sautai sur ses lèvres comme pour sceller l'amour puissant que nous éprouvions tous les deux.

Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux pour ma première fois. Edward avait été doux et prévenant. Il n'avait pas arrêté de me chuchoter des je t'aime et je me sentais dans un rêve. À cet instant, je ressentais que rien de mal ne pouvait nous atteindre. Ensemble nous étions forts. Ensemble nous étions ce que j'avais toujours voulu. Toujours rêvé.

_**Rebonjour ! J'espère que vous avez aimé mon chapitre ! **_

_**Il reste un ou deux chapitres (ce n'est pas encore clair) avant l'épilogue.**_

_**Je vous dis un gros merci de m'avoir suivie jusque là et j'ai une nouvelle histoire en route ! En espérant que vous continuerez de me suivre !**_

_**Des reviews ? Merci encore !**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour ! **

**Premièrement je voudrais vous remercier infiniment, car si vous lisez cela présentement c'est sûrement parce que vous suivez toujours ma fiction et cela même après 25 chapitres !**

**Deuxièmement, j'espère que vous allez tous très bien et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Un gros merci à Staythenight qui me corrige de chapitre en chapitre !**

**Pdv Edward.**

-Aller, entre !

-T'es sûr que je ne dérange pas ou …

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me poussait quasiment à l'intérieur de son appartement et je me retins de justesse après le mur.

-T'es fou …

J'arrêtai ma phrase brusquement lorsque je vis une femme que je supposais être Elena qui nous regardaient avec un regard moqueur. Mon frère passa devant moi pour aller embrasser sa femme.

-C'est fou comme Edward n'a jamais eu d'équilibre.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

-Comme si je ne t'avais pas vu le pousser mon amour.

J'eus un petit rire en voyant qu'il venait de se caler.

-Ouin, ouin … Ma chérie qui est sensée prendre mon côté peu importe l'évènement,

Il fit une pause en regardant Elena pendant que celle-ci pouffait.

-Je te présente mon frère Edward.

Elle me fit un sourire accueillant et je pus dire que mon frère avait beaucoup de goût. Ils semblaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre et je fus heureux que mon frère s'en tirait si bien. Elena s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je fus quelque peu surpris par cette marque d'affection subite, mais je lui rendis bien volontiers.

-Moi c'est Elena.

Elle se recula quelque peu pour me détailler et je crois que je rougis quelque peu. Je dois avouer que c'était à la fois une situation plaisante de rencontrer les gens qui avaient fait de la vie de mon frère une réussite, mais cela avait sa part de malaise.

-La beauté est un caractère requis pour faire partie de votre famille ?

Je la regardai sans vraiment comprendre, mais elle passa par-dessus comme si rien n'était.

-Tu veux que je te présente Coralie ?

Je la regardai, inquiet. Et si elle ne m'aimait pas ? Ed, elle a seulement quelques mois … Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite, mais je réussis tout de même à hocher la tête

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous les trois vers la dernière chambre. Ils l'ouvrirent et me firent entrer en premier.

La chambre était d'un rose pâle et la plupart des accessoires étaient blancs. Par contre, je me concentrai que très peu sur le décor. Je ne regardais que ce petit corps qui reposait sur son lit de bébé. Sans m'en rendre compte je m'approchai du berceau. Comme un automatisme.

Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Elle m'observait curieusement avec ses grands yeux verts pareils aux miens. Elle tendit doucement ses deux menottes vers moi désirant se faire prendre, mais je restai immobile comme un imbécile.

-Tu peux la prendre tu sais !

Je la pris le plus délicatement possible. Elle semblait si fragile, si magnifique. Les petits coins de sa bouche se levèrent et je ne pus que sourire. Mon cœur était léger et j'aimais déjà ce petit bout de chou dans lequel une partie de mon sang circulait.

-Tu veux souper avec nous Edward ?  
-J'aurais aimé, mais j'ai promis à Bella ...  
-Invite là !  
-Vous êtes sûrs ?  
-Si on le dit ! Aller file pour revenir plus vite.

Elena se dirigea lentement vers moi pour reprendre Coralie et j'eus l'envie étrange de la garder encore un peu. Comme si je voulais rattraper le temps perdu. Je n'étais pas le seul à ressentir cela, car lorsqu'Elena la repris la petite commença à pleurer. Je passai doucement mes doigts sur sa joue avant de remercier ma belle -sœur et mon frère. Par la suite, je partis pour aller chercher ma douce et lui présenter une partie de ma famille retrouvée.

**PDV STEFAN**

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton frère était si séduisant.  
Je secouai la tête de découragement.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de détail que l'on dévoile lorsque l'on vient de retrouver son frère non ?

Elena regarda Coralie un instant avant de me dire en riant doucement :

-En tout cas je pense que Coralie est tombée tout de suite sous son charme.  
-Tu réalises que tu parles de son oncle en ce moment.

Elle sourit.

-Ne sois pas jaloux, tu es pas mal non plus.  
-Pas mal hein ?

Elle partit dans la cuisine pour déposer Coralie dans sa chaise haute et commencer le souper. Je me mis à côté d'elle et commença à couper des carottes.

-Seulement pas mal ?

Elle partit à rire et ma fille la joignit en gazouillant.

-Traîtresse ...

**PDV DE BELLA.  
**

J'avais passé la journée avec Alice, Rose, Em et Jas et j'avais passé l'interrogatoire complet. Bien sûr, j'avais laissé des détails de côté, mais j'avais raconté le tout en gros ma soirée d' hier.

C'était mes meilleurs amis et nous savions tout de la vie des autres.

Em et Jas avaient rechignés, mais je crois qu'ils avaient fini par comprendre que j'étais rendue trop vieille pour qu'ils n'aient à se soucier de moi de cette manière. De plus, je savais que ceux-ci adoraient Ed et qu'ils le considéraient comme leur meilleur ami.  
C'est pour cela qu'Alice et Rose avaient pleuré lorsque je leur avais parlé de mes plans de déménagement. Jas et Em tentaient de paraître impassible, mais je voyais bien que cela leur faisait quelque chose.

Je leur avais, par contre, promis de revenir à chaque fin de semaine. C'était une des conditions que j'avais négocié avec mes parents et, de toute manière, je savais qu'Edward voudrait revenir voir son frère, Jacob, Leah et son père.

Je terminais la page d'un livre lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un cogner à ma porte. D'un coup, je me sentis plus joyeuse et excitée sachant qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'Edward.

Je partis en courant pour ouvrir la porte et je sautai dans ses bras. Je sentis, par les soubresauts de son torse, qu'il riait. Je me détachai un peu pour l'examiner. Ses cheveux semblaient un peu plus en bataille que d'habitude. Je passai doucement mes doigts sur ses débuts de cerne. J'eus un petit sourire en pensant que tout cela était un peu de ma faute.

-Je suis désolée.

Il me regarda et il semblait complètement perdu.

-Pour hier soir je veux dire ... Tu as l'air fatigué.

Il m'embrassa et je ne pus retenir un petit gémissement. Mon dieu, les souvenirs d'hier étaient tous revenus d'un coup. Je passai tranquillement ma main sur son torse.

Il mit fin au baiser et posa son front contre le mien.

-Ne t'excuse jamais pour la plus belle nuit que j'ai passée de toute ma vie Bells.  
-C'était ma plus belle nuit à moi aussi !

Il sourit.

-Bella, tu veux m'accompagner à un souper chez mon frère avec sa femme et ma nièce.

Sa ... nièce ? J'avais manqué un bout ou quoi ?

-Ta nièce ?

Il eut un petit sourire rêveur.

-Je suis allé chez mon frère rencontrer sa femme et il m'a présenté sa fille ... Je suis parrain!

**Pdv Edward**

Après être allé chercher Bella, j'étais passé chez moi pour aller chercher des choses rapidement et nous étions retournés chez mon frère.

J'allais frapper, mais Bella m'en empêcha timidement.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que la première rencontre officielle que je fais avec ta famille soit si imprévue ?

Je me retournais vers elle et je replaçais doucement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

-J'aurais aimé que tout cela se passe normalement. Que tu rencontre mes parents à l'entour d'un souper et qu'on parle pendant des heures … Je veux te présenter à mon père … J'ai juste peur que tu sois déçu. Déçu du type de famille que j'ai.

-Jamais, jamais je ne serais déçu de tout cela Edward. J'aimerais vraiment rencontrer ton père.

Je fermai les yeux et passai calmement ma main dans mon visage. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Par contre, mon père faisait de gros efforts. Je la regardai dans les yeux et je vis qu'elle voulait vraiment rencontrer mon père et que ce n'était pas seulement pour être gentille.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Elle me sourit, prit ma main et frappa à la porte.

**PDV BELLA **

Je pris une grande respiration pensant que cela me donnerait un minimum de courage avant de suivre Edward et de rentrer dans l'appartement.

Ne voulant pas affronter tout cela, je laissai mon regard s'évader sur le décor. C'était magnifique. Grand, éclairé et chaleureux.

Je sentis la main d'Edward se resserrer sur la mienne et je repris pied dans la réalité. Je regardai premièrement l'homme que j'avais déjà rencontré.

Je l'avais trouvé extrêmement sympathique dès la première fois que je l'avais rencontré et il me le prouva une nouvelle fois en venant me prendre dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Bella ! Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois là ce soir ! -Et bien je te remercie de l'invitation.

Sa femme se tenait quelque peu en retrait, mais elle vint tout de même me prendre dans ses bras à son tour. Il n'y avait rien de déplaisant. C'était simplement chaleureux.

-Bonjour, je suis Elena : La femme de Stefan.

Je lui souris. Elle devait être environ de ma taille et elle avait des yeux bruns remplis de joie.

-Bella.

Elena partit un moment et revint avec le petit bout de chou le plus adorable que je n'avais jamais vu. Elle possédait les mêmes yeux qui me faisaient fondre chez Edward. Elena me la tendit doucement et je la pris. Je ne pus que sourire devant cette petite bête adorable.

-Bella je te présente la petite Coralie.

Je pris doucement sa petite main dans la mienne.

-Bonjour jolie Coralie ! Je m'appelle Bella.

Elle gazouilla et nous commençâmes à rire en cœur.

Elena reprit Coralie et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon. Elle revint avec des boissons fraîches pour tous et elle laissa la petite à Edward en riant.

-Il est amoureux je crois.

-Pas trop j'espère, sinon je vais être jalouse.

-Hey ! Un parrain a le droit de passer du temps avec sa magnifique nièce, non ?

Parrain. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prononçait ce titre et je dois avouer que je ne le comprenais pas complètement. Oui, c'était l'oncle de Coralie, mais de là à être parrain …

Elena rit doucement et m'expliqua la situation voyant sûrement mon incompréhension.

-On a demandé à Edward s'il voulait être le parrain de Coralie. Bon, je sais que c'est soudain, mais Stefan avait toujours rêvé que ce soit son frère l'heureux élu. Je crois que c'était la décision parfaite.

J'hochai la tête avec un petit sourire avant de rediriger mon visage vers mon amoureux. Il ne semblait pas avoir entendu rien de la conversation qui venait de se dérouler. Il n'avait yeux que pour sa nièce et il la berçait doucement en jouant avec ces petites menottes.

J'aurais pu fondre tellement la scène qui se jouait devant mes yeux était adorable. Un désir que je n'avais jamais vraiment ressenti se développa en moi.

Je m'imaginais avoir une famille. Une famille avec Edward. Des petits bambins qui courseraient à l'entoure de nous.

Je ne voulais pas tout cela maintenant, mais je savais que c'était un rêve futur que j'adorerais chérir en compagnie d'Edward.

Il semblait si bien en compagnie d'enfants et je n'avais aucun doute qu'il ferait un papa formidable un jour.

Edward partit coucher Coralie en compagnie de son frère et ils revinrent pour que l'on puisse commencer le souper.

Nous étions tous assis à table devant une lasagne qui paraissait délicieuse.

La conversation coulait naturellement. Nous parlions de tout et de rien comme de vieux amis retrouvés.

Le souper se termina sous la bonne humeur et une ambiance d'amour et de famille. Je me sentis privilégiée de pouvoir être présente.

Stefan et Edward partirent vers le salon, nous laissant Elena et moi autour de la table.

-Vous êtes parfait l'un pour l'autre.

-Pardon ?

Elle eut un petit rire cristallin et je fus un peu jalouse, je l'avoue. J'avais plus l'air de m'étouffer lorsque je riais que d'autres choses.

-Toi et Edward.

-Oh …

Je crois que j'arborais un petit sourire niais sans le faire exprès.

-Merci. Toi et ta petite famille vous êtes formidables.

Elle avait le même sourire qui m'avait quitté il y a quelque seconde.

-Je peux t'avouer un secret ?

Je la regardai perplexe. Nous ne nous connaissions que depuis environ trois heures … Et si elle m'avouait qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment Stefan ou … Mon dieu Bella arrête de te faire des films. Tu peux le sentir à quel point ils s'apprécient, mais alors …

Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer mes suppositions.

-Je sais que ça fait bizarre de te le dire à toi vu qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps … Mais je devais le dire à quelqu'un avant de l'avouer à Stefan. De plus, Stefan ne quitte plus son frère alors impossible de l'avouer à Edward. Oui, donc, j'ai fait un test tout à l'heure et je suis enceinte.

Je laissai échapper un petit cri de joie et Elena vint vite à côté de moi pour mettre sa main devant ma bouche.

-Ça va les filles ?

-Oui, oui ! Je lui parlais de ma nouvelle robe mon amour.

-Ah les femmes !

Elena pouffa discrètement et me lança un regard d'avertissement amical avant d'enlever sa main.

-Je suis désolé, mais c'est si …

Je lui sautai dans les bras. Je n'avais jamais été aussi spontanée, mais tout semblait trop beau.

-WOW BRAVO ! Je suis tellement contente.

Le rire d'Elena devint plus fort et, en me reculant, je vis à quel point elle semblait heureuse.

-Vous êtes sûres que ca va les filles ?

-Oui, oui ! J'ai simplement dit à Bella la couleur de ma robe. L'argent est à la mode cette année et elle n'a pas pu contenir sa joie.

-Tu vois Edward ce que j'endure, entouré de filles à la maison.

Elena fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la voix de son mari qui provenait du salon.

-J'ai travaillé beaucoup ces temps-ci et je crois que c'est un signe pour que je prenne une pause et que je profite de ce que j'ai.

Les garçons décidèrent enfin de revenir avec nous. Stefan semblait ému et je n'étais pas sûre de comprendre la raison de cette émotion soudaine, mais, voyant le sourire d'Edward, je ne m'inquiétai guère.

**Pdv Edward. **

Mon frère et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le salon et je ne pouvais espérer un meilleur moment pour lui annoncer ce que je voulais lui dire depuis le début de la soirée.

-Je suis content pour toi et Bell's … Darthmouth … Tu vas avoir un bel avenir Ed.

-Tout ce que je veux un jour, c'est ce que tu as Stefan. Des enfants, un travail qui me passionne … une vie simple, stable et heureuse.

-Et tu crois que Bella est la femme avec qui tu veux construire tout cela ?

-Je sais que c'est fou de dire cela à 18 ans, mais je ne me vois pas avoir une famille avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ça va arriver petit frère. J'ai eu Coralie jeune et je ne l'ai jamais regretté, mais prend ton temps. Rien ne presse !

J'hochai de la tête.

Nous entendîmes un petit cri aigu venant de la cuisine et nous nous retournâmes d'un coup.

-Ça va les filles ?

-Oui, oui ! Je lui parlais de ma nouvelle robe mon amour.

-Ah les femmes !

Nous échangeâmes un regard amusé.

-WOW BRAVO ! Je suis tellement contente.

-Vous êtes sûres que ca va les filles ?

-Oui, oui ! J'ai simplement dit à Bella la couleur de ma robe. L'argent est à la mode cette année et elle n'a pas pu contenir sa joie.

-Tu vois Edward ce que j'endure, entouré de filles à la maison.

J'éclatai de rire devant son expression, mais me rappelant ce que j'avais voulu faire en lui parlant seul à seul, je repris mon sérieux.

-Tu te souviens avoir déjà surpris maman entrain d'écrire ?

-Oh oui ! Je crois que c'est un peu pour ça que j'ai décidé de devenir écrivain. Maman avait beaucoup de talent.

Je sortis un petit livre de ma poche et je lui tendis. À quelque part, cela me faisait un peu mal de m'en défaire, mais je savais que c'était à lui de l'avoir.

Il me regarda perplexe en prenant le livre.

-Ouvre-le.

Il le manipula doucement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la première page je vis son expression changer. Il passa de la surprise, à la tristesse, mais celle-ci passa rapidement à de la curiosité.

-Comment … Je veux dire … Tu as trouvé le livre que maman a écrit ?

Je secouai lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

-Papa me l'a donné comme cadeau pour mes 18 ans.

Il hocha la tête tout en continuant de feuilleter les pages et de le regarder de tous les côtés comme un petit trésor.

-Je l'ai lu en une soirée et une gamme d'émotions m'a traversé … même si j'avais déjà fait mon deuil, cela m'a bouleversé, mais les valeurs dans son texte m'on fait apprendre que ça ne donnerait rien de replonger dans la tristesse. Je me suis rendu jusqu'à la toute dernière page et là le vide. Il n'y a aucune conclusion à cette histoire et j'ai cru que c'était à toi de décider si tu devais le laisser vide ou le finir.

-À moi ?

Je le sentais ému et sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement.

-Je te le donne Stefan.

-Mais papa te l'a donné en cadeau à toi et je sais comment cela te tient à cœur.

-Oui et il te revient Stefan. J'ai été plus qu'honoré quand papa me l'a donné, mais à la minute où j'ai commencé à le lire, je savais déjà que ce livre n'était pas dans les mains de la bonne personne.

Il me murmura un merci avant de me prendre dans ses bras

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**PDV Bella.**

La vie nous prend de court, la vie est dure et éprouvante.

La vie nous apporte les plus belles surprises, l'amour, la beauté.

Je fermai doucement mes yeux et je laissai tous mes sens prendre le plein contrôle. Le vent vint frapper sournoisement mes cheveux pour les faire virevoltées tout autour de mon visage. L'odeur délicieuse des fleurs et de l'été qui était fin près à nous entourer envahit mes narines. Sous moi, le gazon frais m'offrait un endroit confortable. Je pouvais entendre le petit ruisseau continuer son cours naturel sans se soucier de ce qui se passait à l'entour.

_**L'amour sort du futur avec un bruit de torrent et il se jette dans le passé pour le laver de toutes les souillures de l'existence.**_

Tout en gardant les yeux fermés, je laissai flotter ma main sur le gazon tentant de mémoriser la texture de celui-ci. Par contre, j'arrivai rapidement à mon objectif. Je sentis le dos de sa main sous le bout de mes doigts. Je la caressai un moment, appréciant la douceur et la chaleur de celle-ci.

Je sentis qu'il était plus impatient que moi et il prit ma main tranquillement pour me ramener près de lui.

J'ouvris tranquillement les yeux et je laissai ceux-ci s'adapter à la forte luminosité des lieux.

Nous étions assis face à face et malgré la beauté des lieux, je ne pouvais décrocher mon visage du sien.

_**Les différences nous séparaient. Les disputes nous séparent. La mort nous séparera, mais quoi qu'il arrive, l'amour que nous nous portons, nous réunira.**_

Je levai tranquillement, quasiment au ralentit, mes mains vers son visage. Je passai doucement mon doigt sur le contour de ses lèvres qui m'avaient connue en période de désespoir, de tristesse, de joie et de passion.

Je passai mon pouce sur son nez droit délicatement, comme si j'avais peur qu'au moindre contact rude, tout son être ne disparaisse.

Je plaçai mes deux mains sur ses joues et tentai de sonder tout les recoins de son regard.

Un frisson traversa ma colonne vertébrale et le battement de mon cœur s'accéléra. Je pouvais y voir l'intensité de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi et je savais qu'il voyait la même chose dans mes yeux au même instant.

_**Elle lui a appris à vivre. Il lui a appris à aimer. **_

Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. En fait, ils auraient sûrement été de trop, brisant la magie irréelle qui semblait flotter au tour de nous.

Mon front alla s'installer tranquillement sur le sien. Je fermai de nouveau les yeux. Ma main alla chercher la sienne et j'entrelaçai nos doigts. Son souffle chaud caressait mes lèvres. Son odeur m'emplissait et je me sentais légère. Doucement, il laissa sa lèvre supérieure reposer sur ma lèvre inférieure. Il m'embrassa tranquillement. Il n'y avait plus de presse simplement de l'amour à l'état brute. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, emporté loin de nos deux cœurs amoureux.

Il se détacha de mes lèvres et laissa reposer son visage dans mon coup.

-Je t'aime. Tu es la plus belle chose que je n'aurais jamais pu rêver.

Ses murmures auraient pu se perdre dans le vent si je ne portais pas une si grande attention à tout son être. Des larmes de joie vinrent tout doucement envahir mes yeux.

-… Pour toujours.

Je vins reposer ma tête sur la sienne.

Je me sentais complète, entière.

_**J'aurais voulu te garder dans mes bras pour toujours, mais l'éternité m'aurait paru trop courte.**_

La vie nous prend de court, la vie est dure, éprouvante.

La vie nous apporte les plus belles surprises, l'amour, la beauté.

La vie nous réserve diverses surprises. Parfois bonnes, parfois souffrantes.

Et si la relation la plus impossible, la plus malheureuse et difficile devenait la plus grande réussite de notre vie ?

_**Hum ! Voilà le dernier chapitre, mais **__**il reste toujours l'épilogue **__**pour répondre aux dernières petites questions et pour en savoir un peu plus sur l'avenir de Bella et Edward !**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé … ce chapitre et toute l'histoire !**_

_**J'en conviens … la fin est un peu '' quétaine ''. J'espère que vous l'avez tout de même aimé !**_

_**Des reviews ? Oh et j'ai mon idée sur l'épilogue, mais si il y a un passage que vous voulez que j'éclaire ou une personne que vous vous voudriez savoir ce qui va lui arriver dans le futur … dites- moi le, ainsi je vais pouvoir le raconter dans l'épilogue ! Merci **_


	26. Chapter 26

**Et voilà …. Dernier chapitre de cette fiction !**

**Je n'ais pas eu beaucoup de review au dernier chapitre (je remercie infiniment ceux qui m'en ont laissé un ainsi que ceux qui ont lu mon dernier chapitre) alors je ne savais pas vraiment ce que vous en aviez pensé ou ce que vous vouliez dans l'épilogue alors j'y suis allée avec ce que moi j'aurais aimé y découvrir!**

_**Pour ceux qu'ils ne le savent pas je viens de débuté une nouvelle fiction : Heartless. Voici un petit résumé : Dans**__** sa vie, Edward était le seul et l'unique et cela lui plaisait bien. Par contre, comment doit-on réagir lorsque la seule personne qui n'a jamais su y voir la vérité n'est plus de ce monde et nous laisse une responsabilité qu'on n'avait jamais désiré?**_

**Alors si cela vous dit, venez faire un petit tour !**

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et nous nous retrouvons plus bas !**

**Épilogue**

**Pdv Bella. **

Dix ans s'étaient écoulés. Dix ans qui avaient totalement changés ma vie.

J'avais désormais vingt-huit ans. Je vivais dans une maison lumineuse et chaleureuse en compagnie de mon mari. Tous deux diplômés d'une des plus grandes universités : Darthmouth.

Nous nous étions mariés il y a 3 ans exactement. Nous n'avions qu'invité les gens qui nous étaient les plus chers. Nous avions fait cela sur le bord de la plage et cela avait été tout simplement magique.

Isabella Marie Swan & Edward Anthony Cullen vous invitent à leur mariage.

Mme et M Cullen …

Isabella Mary Swan Cullen.

Bella Cullen.

Je crois qu'il n'y a pas une fois que je n'avais pas eu un sourire niais lorsque l'on m'appelait Cullen. J'avais les mêmes papillons qu'au premier baiser. La relation entre moi et Edward avait certes évolué, mais elle était toujours aussi forte, passionnée et amoureuse.

Bien sûr, j'avais gardé et je tenais à garder mon nom de jeune fille. Swan. Cela avait été, c'était et cela sera toujours la femme que je suis.

Bella Swan, fille de Renée et Charlie Swan.

Edward était passé du petit joueur prodige de football de son lycée au plus grand espoir de sa génération. Il avait déjà signé un contrat dans une équipe talentueuse de la NFL.

Les Steelers de Pittsburgh.

Il avait eu plusieurs offres, mais il avait mis un point d'honneur sur le fait que je devais prendre cette décision avec lui.

Mon ancien professeur de journalisme m'avait affirmé que Pittsburg était une belle destination pour commencer la carrière qui me faisait rêver. De plus, il m'avait dit que j'avais énormément de potentiel et qu'il pourrait m'aider à percer avec ses connaissances dans le milieu.

À l'époque, je ne pouvais qu'être excitée, quoiqu'un peu apeurée par l'inconnu, de ce magnifique avenir professionnel qui s'offrait devant moi et Edward.

Edward, voulant s'assurer que je désirais la vie qui se dressait devant nous, m'avait demandé si cela me dérangerait d'être en couple avec un homme qui risquerait de se faire reconnaître dans les rues plus les années avanceraient.

Bien sûr, la Bella qui ne voulait pas être remarquée faisait toujours partie de moi, mais je savais, depuis toujours, qu'être avec Edward Cullen signifiait de se faire remarquer. Je l'avais accepté depuis un moment déjà.

Je n'avais qu'une seule et unique demande : qu'il continue de jouer du piano.

Il avait pris un plaisir fou à jouer du piano à l'université et je ne voulais pas qu'il y renonce.

Bon, c'était aussi un peu pour mon plaisir personnel, car je n'avais jamais rien entendu de plus beau que lui, sa voix et son piano réunis ensemble.

Vous devez certainement vous dire que je ne suis d'aucune impartialité, mais c'est sûrement parce que vous n'avez jamais vu le tout devant vous.

Il avait été invité à plusieurs stages et concert et il m'avait affirmé qu'il ne laisserait jamais le piano de côté.

Il avait tenu sa promesse et continuait d'en jouer le plus souvent possible.

Je savais que tout cela avait un rapport étroit avec sa mère.

Le souvenir de sa mère qui lui arrachait autrefois des larmes le faisait, aujourd'hui, simplement sourire.

Un sourire.

La chose la plus simple, mais une des plus merveilleuse que la vie peut nous offrir.

En pensant à sa mère, il n'y avait plus que les bons souvenirs. Le reste restait encré en lui, car cela avait forgé l'homme qu'il était devenu. Par contre, ceux-ci ne ressortaient plus. Il avait appris à les apprivoiser et à les accepter.

Les années avaient défilé et mon mari était devenu le joueur étoile auquel nous nous attendions.

Il était devenu l'un des plus jeunes capitaines d'une équipe de la NFL. L'année dernière, il avait réussit à mener son équipe au Super Bowl pour, par la suite, le remporté.

Cela apportait une richesse et une célébrité à notre famille que je n'avais jamais vraiment souhaitée. Par contre, Edward était un homme humble et il laissait ses deux pieds bien encrés aux sols.

Bon, il avait peut-être eu un ou deux moments où il avait pris la tête enflée, mais je l'avais vite remis sur terre. Je me respectais suffisamment pour savoir que, malgré le fait que je l'aimais plus que tout, je n'aurais pas pu continuer de vivre avec un homme qui se pensait supérieur aux autres.

Edward et moi, ayant toujours voulu avoir des enfants, nous étions dits que l'année de nos vingt-six ans était parfaite pour ce genre d'évènement.

Fraîchement mariés, amoureux comme au premier jour et stables au niveau économique.

Tout s'accordait pour nous prouver que rien ne pourrait se mettre entre nous et notre rêve.

Certes, Edward devait souvent s'absenter pour son travail, mais, lorsque mon travail de journaliste me le permettait, je l'accompagnais.

Et Mr. Cullen se faisait un point d'honneur d'être au près de moi le plus souvent possible. Et moi, Bella, égoïstement, je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir.

Remplis de rêves et nous pensant au-dessus de tout, nous commencions déjà à espérer avoir un petit être qui naîtrait de notre union.

Un soir, en rentrant à la maison, je m'étais jeté dans les bras d'Edward comme un naufragé se serrait accroché à sa bouée. Mes larmes inondaient la chemise de mon mari et je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

Il m'avait prise dans ses bras. En me transportant dans notre chambre, il n'avait pas arrêté de me donner des petits baisers réconfortant dans mes cheveux et autant que je me sentais bien dans ses bras, cela avait fait redoubler mes pleurs.

Il m'avait déposée tranquillement sur notre lit, mais je n'avais pas voulu le lâcher.

Il m'avait murmuré qu'il ne me quittait pas, que jamais il ne me quitterait et, à contre cœur, je m'étais détachée de lui. J'avais pu ressentir parfaitement dans sa voix à quel point l'inquiétude était forte. Je m'en voulu. Je n'avais pas le droit de me présenter à lui et de lui faire aussi peur, mais je n'y pouvais rien. J'avais de la difficulté à respirer et mon cœur me faisait un mal de chien.

J'avais senti Edward s'activer rapidement pour me débarrasser de mes souliers et il avait remonté doucement la couverte sur mon corps frêle.

J'avais murmuré son nom à travers mes sanglots et je l'avais senti se glisser dans les couvertures à côté de moi.

Il avait remonté tranquillement mon visage vers le sien et avait cherché une réponse dans mes yeux larmoyants. Moi, de mon côté, j'avais remarqué à quel point il semblait affolé.

Sa voix s'était brisée lorsqu'il m'avait suppliée de lui dire la raison de toute cette tristesse.

À cet instant, je n'avais été capable que de prononcer deux mots. Deux mots qui m'avaient fait mal au plus profond de moi.

-Jamais …. Bébé.

Ma moitié avait semblé vraiment perdue, puis perplexe.

-Je … je ne comprends pas mon amour.

-Je … suis … infertile.

D'un coup, la compréhension s'était lue sur son visage et j'y avais vu une vague de souffrance. Par contre, c'était trop dur, vraiment trop dur et j'avais détourné mon visage du sien.

Je l'avais senti se déplacer comme pour s'assoir et je ne sais dire pourquoi, mais j'avais cru que c'en était fini. Qu'il partirait et ne reviendrait plus jamais.

Pourquoi voudrait-il rester avec moi alors que je ne pouvais pas lui donner le seul cadeau dont il rêvait depuis toujours? Ce n'était pas lui qui était infertile après tout, c'était moi.

Je m'étais donné mal au cœur. Je ne pouvais pas donner la chose la plus précieuse au monde à l'homme que j'aimais le plus.

J'avais senti le lit bouger de nouveau et j'avais fermé les yeux, tentant de calmer mes soubresauts. Je n'avais pas voulu le voir partir. Mes larmes avaient redoublé d'intensité et j'avais quasiment sauté lorsque je ses bras fort m'avaient entourée. Je m'étais recroquevillée contre son torse. Edward avait resserré son étreinte. J'avais senti une de ses larmes couler doucement sur ma joue. Nous étions restés en silence pendant un long moment comme deux âmes blessées.

-L'important, mon amour, c'est que nous deux, nous soyons réunis. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Il m'avait donné un baiser sur mes cheveux.

-Je t'aime et cela peu importe ce que la vie mettra sur notre chemin.

Je n'avais pas répondu, ne comprenant simplement pas comment il pouvait être si conciliant. J'avais hoché la tête difficilement et je m'en voulais d'avoir douté de lui et de son amour pour moi.

Le temps avait passé et nous avions envisagé l'adoption avec espoir et joie.

Nous étions passés à l'action et nous avions vu une opportunité s'ouvrir.

La Chine.

Voilà la destination que nous avions choisie pour aller chercher notre bébé. Notre petite fille.

Nous l'avions vu grandir à distance pendant un moment. La regardant à travers les photos que l'agence d'adoption nous envoyait. Déjà, même si celle-ci ne semblait vivre que sur un morceau de papier, je l'aimais. Je ne passais peut-être pas par les stades normaux de la grossesse, mais j'avais l'impression que je vivais, en quelque sorte, les mêmes émotions.

La joie d'apprendre que nous allions avoir un petit être à aimer plus que notre propre vie, l'angoisse de ne pas être sûrs que tout allait bien se dérouler et l'excitation de voir notre vie changer du tout au tout.

Le grand jour était finalement arrivé et moi et Edward avions pris l'avion pour parvenir au pays où avait vu le jour notre petit amour.

Lorsque j'étais débarqué de l'avion, je m'étais accrochée à mon mari et j'avais pris de grandes respirations. J'avais senti l'inquiétude prendre possession de chacun de mes membres. Et s'il y avait un problème ? Et si je ne pouvais pas voir ce petit être que j'aimais déjà plus que tout ? Toutes ces questions avaient traversé mon esprit à une vitesse hallucinante.

À cet instant, j'avais senti les lèvres d'Edward sur mon front et mes inquiétudes s'étaient évaporées quelque peu. Je lui avais fait un petit sourire d'excuses. Je savais qu'il était aussi stressé que moi, mais il réussissait à mettre ses inquiétudes de côté pour me soutenir.

Le moment le plus éprouvant avait été lorsque nous attendions, nous et les autres parents qui étaient là pour rencontrer la petite perle qui changerait leur vie, l'arrivée des petits.

Ils étaient arrivés un à un et c'était là que je l'avais vue. Edward s'était placé derrière moi et m'enlaçait. Je me rappelais qu'alors que je l'avais vue pour la première fois, je l'avais trouvée d'une beauté époustouflante. Elle n'avait certes pas les caractéristiques avantageuses de son père vu qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien sanguin, mais elle était aussi magnifique que dans mes rêves les plus fous. J'avais eu le goût de la prendre dans mes bras et de la parsemer de baisers, mais j'avais été à la fois tétanisée.

C'était mon bébé, notre bébé.

Des larmes de joie avaient coulé librement. J'avais senti le souffle chaud que libérait la voix remplie d'émotions du nouveau papa.

-Carlie Swan Cullen. Notre amour. Notre petit ange.

Mon sourire s'était alors élargi. Le fait de prononcer son prénom accompagné de nos noms ne faisait que rendre la chose plus officielle, plus crédible.

Une femme nous avait demandé de nous avancer et nous avait remis Carlie. Je l'avais prise la première et je n'avais pu détacher mes yeux de son petit visage intrigué.

Réalisant l'ampleur du moment, j'avais relevé mes yeux pour regarder Edward. J'avais vu qu'il était aussi ému que moi, mais qu'il tentait de retenir ses larmes de joie. Il m'avait regardée et m'avait fait le plus beau sourire que je n'avais jamais vu et celui-ci m'avait coupé le souffle. Il m'avait embrassée doucement avant de donner un léger baiser sur le front de Carlie, jugeant sa réaction. Celle-ci avait gazouillé doucement et nous avions ris en cœur, soulagés.

-Bienvenue dans notre vie mon amour.

Edward nous avait prises toutes les deux dans ses bras et je m'étais sentie planer tellement j'étais heureuse et comblée.

Nous avions décidé de prendre Jacob comme parrain de Carlie. Il avait tant fait pour Edward que cela semblait logique.

Les choses dans la vie de Jake avaient drôlement évolué. Il n'était plus avec Leah depuis un moment déjà et disait vouloir profiter de son célibat avant de se caser pour de bon. Par contre, j'avais un doute sur le fait que lui et Leah c'était vraiment fini. Ils se regardaient toujours avec les mêmes regards amoureux. De plus, il était devenu pompier, appréciant les risques du métier.

La relation fraternelle entre lui et Edward existait toujours et j'avais même l'impression, si c'était possible, que celle-ci s'était endurcie.

Jasper était parti se spécialiser dans une prestigieuse école en Europe. Il avait voulu y amener Alice, mais celle-ci n'avait pas accepté prétextant que sa vie était ici. Ils avaient essayé de vivre la relation à distance, s'envoyant des lettres, mais cela n'avait malheureusement pas fonctionné et ils avaient décidé de rompre. Du moins, le moment que la distance rentrait en ligne de compte dans leur relation.

Alice était devenue une illustratrice reconnue et avait rencontré un jeune homme charmant du nom de Félix et elle était en plein préparatifs pour son mariage auquel elle rêvait depuis toujours. Nous avions aussi entendu que Jasper avait fait carrière en Espagne et s'y était établi avec une certaine Maria.

Moi et Edward avions été très touchés par son départ, mais la vie avait continué de suivre son cours naturel.

Alice, Rose et moi formions toujours le trio imbattable et Leah venait s'y ajouter avec grand plaisir.

Parlant de Rose, celle-ci attendait son troisième enfant avec notre charmant Emmet.

Rosalie était devenue organisatrice d'évènement et Emmet était commentateur sportif. Edward et moi étions parrain et marraine de leur deuxième bambin : Antoine. Il rêvait déjà d'être comme Edward lorsqu'il serait plus grand. En fait, tous les enfants adoraient Edward. Il dégageait cette sorte d'aura. Son charisme ne touchait pas seulement les jeunes filles en chaleur.

Bon, passons les rages de jalousie, Emmet et Edward étaient restés les mêmes meilleurs amis qu'ils avaient toujours été.

Ce qui nous avait valu des cours de langage chinois. Nous avions beau lui expliquer que Carlie n'avait pas encore appris à parler, il voulait tout de même qu'elle ne se sente pas dépaysée et qu'ainsi elle nous comprendrait mieux. Découragés, nous nous étions laissés prendre au jeu et nous avions eu un plaisir fou.

Ma mère et mon père étaient toujours aussi heureux en ménage et ceux-ci étaient sans aucun doute l'exemple de couple que je voudrais être avec Edward dans le futur.

Le frère d'Edward ainsi qu'Elena m'avaient officiellement nommée marraine de Coralie et je ne pouvais qu'être heureuse et fière. La petite avait déjà huit ans et se comportait comme une grande sœur pour Carlie. Leur deuxième enfant, Josiane, était beaucoup plus réservée et je me reconnaissais parfaitement en elle alors que j'avais le même âge. Coralie avait tendance à attirer plus l'attention, mais lorsque qu'Edward et moi les gardions, nous tentions de leurs donner la même quantité d'attention.

Elena était toujours aussi prolifique dans son boulot et Stefan était sorti de sa panne d'inspiration pour sortir deux des meilleurs best-sellers des dix dernières années.

Il avait décidé de finaliser le livre de sa mère et celui-ci avait fait une telle fureur qu'il avait décidé, avec l'appui d'Edward, d'écrire une suite.

Ce qui nous mène, dernièrement, à Carlisle. L'homme qui m'avait paru froid et distant lors des premières rencontres avait graduellement fondu pour devenir l'homme chaleureux qu'Edward m'avait si souvent parlé.

Il avait décidé de suivre Edward à ses rencontres avec la psy et cela avait beaucoup aidé la situation. Sachant tout les efforts que son père faisait, Stefan avait repris contact avec lui. La situation n'était pas tout à fait rétablie, mais c'était déjà un grand pas vers l'avant.

Edward avait finalement réussi à exaucé les derniers vœux de sa mère.

Il ne suffit que de croire en la vie et de rêver. La bataille ne sert à rien, car personne ne peut combattre celle-ci. Elle est forte, sûrement trop forte pour nous. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer.

Nous voilà à la fin d'une étape majeure de ma vie, mais également simplement au commencement de celle-ci.

Ah … Avais-je oublié de vous avouez que j'attends un petit Cullen?

Bon, je dois vous avoir perdus ….

Par contre, le médecin nous a avoué qu'il était fréquent qu'une mère infertile qui vient d'adopter tombe enceinte par la suite.

Vous avez bien compris, je suis enceinte !

Edward et moi avons la chance inattendue d'agrandir notre famille d'un nouvel être.

J'étais enchantée que Carlie puisse avoir quelque chose qui m'a terriblement manqué dans ma famille. Un petit frère ou une petite sœur à protéger, consoler et aider.

Je m'étais souvent demandée si la vie valait la peine d'être vécue. C'était une grosse question, que cela soit pour l'ado que j'étais ou pour la femme que je suis devenue. Par contre, le temps passait et je me disais que si je voulais profiter de ce que la vie m'offrait je devais me poser de telles questions. Le temps ne semble jamais pouvoir nous manquer lorsque nous sommes adolescent. Nous sommes au-dessus de tout, mais c'est peut-être exactement à cet instant qu'il faut se questionner. Le temps a tendance à filer de plus en plus vite plus les années avancent et nous devons réaliser rapidement à quel point il est précieux.

Des questions dans ce genre, je m'en suis énormément posées lorsque j'ai rencontré Edward.

Aujourd'hui la réponse me semble logique, elle rayonne et se lit tout autour de moi.

La vie est un phénomène étrange, un mélange injuste de joie et de peine, mais si vous me croisez dans la rue et que vous vous arrêtez un instant en me demandant si la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue, j'aurai certainement l'automatisme de penser à l'homme de ma vie ainsi qu'à mes deux petites fille et je vous répondrai automatiquement et aussi simplement:

-Oui.

**C'est ainsi que ce clos cette fiction !**

**Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué que je l'ai clôturé avec un remodelage de mon prologue !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé et je veux vraiment vous remercier de m'avoir suivi pendant tout ce temps !**

**J'ai adoré l'expérience qu'était ma première fiction et j'espère vous retrouver en tant que lecteur de ma nouvelle fiction !**

_**Alors laissé des reviews en grand nombre pour me parler de l'épilogue ou de l'histoire en tant que tel !**_

**Manifestez- vous sur ce dernier chapitre lol !**

**Merci encore –xxx-**

**Allie**


End file.
